A to Z BeChloe
by BeChloeIsLegit
Summary: [NO LONGER ACCEPTING PROMPTS! Thanks to everyone who submitted one.] This is 26 one-shots going from A to Z. That's right, every chapter's title will start with a letter of the alphabet going in order from A to Z and will be ALL BECHLOE. Rated M just in case and mostly for language.
1. Prompt Request

**A to Z BeChloe - Prompt Request**

* * *

Hey, BeChloe fans. I've decided to challenge myself (again) and am putting out a call for prompts. This challenge will be 26 one-shots going from A to Z. That's right, every chapter's title will start with a letter of the alphabet going in order from A to Z and will be ALL BECHLOE.

So, I'm asking if you could give me a letter with a prompt and I will write a BeChloe story. The prompt could be a word or a song or an action. I usually am all about the fluff so that can definitely be expected, but also some light angst so be warned. **I already have Chapters ready for the letters A-F, H and J; so, please send in your prompt for G, I, and K through Z, and I'll add them in alphabetical order.**

Here are a few things that should be noted:

1\. Don't ask for sex scenes or smut (anyone who's read my stuff knows I just don't feel comfortable writing it, so I usually don't).

2\. These are going to be BeChloe stories with sides of Staubrey or Jaubrey or other pairings that don't include Beca or Chloe; no Triple Treble either.

3\. If you want to indicate an AU you'd like to see, please note that in your prompt; or if there's a particular Pitch Perfect movie (1, 2, or 3) you want to see the story revolve around, please note that.

* Some AUs I enjoy are High School, Military, and Soul Mates.

4\. I will write the story that comes to mind when I see the prompt. Please don't leave a full-length prompt where you are basically telling the story; that's my job.

5\. All chapters will be no less than 2,500 words (some will definitely be more, but none will be less).

I'm excited to see what prompts you folks send. Thank you for participating, and I hope you enjoy what I write.

 **I will post (hopefully) one chapter a day until I have finished the alphabet.**

Thank you!

~BeChloeIsLegit~

PS - If more than one person submits a letter with a prompt, I will use the first one I receive. I will save all the prompts not used and may make them one-shots at a later date.


	2. Another Idea Shot Down

_**A is for ANOTHER IDEA SHOT DOWN**_

 _ **Prompt from malexfaith: So.. marriage proposal fic...Someone wants to propose... so keeps coming up with big elaborate ideas. Like a flash mob, aeroplane banner/ writing, singing it onstage, on tv, expensive dinner, billboard, at a wedding. (Full prompt at the end of the story; don't want to give it all away).**_

* * *

Chloe was biting her lower lip and shaking her leg in nervous anticipation as she waited for her best friend, Aubrey, to join her for lunch. She had decided the time was right to ask Beca to marry her. Now she needed to figure out how. Chloe sat up straight in her seat when she saw Aubrey finally walking to her table.

Aubrey gave Chloe a quick hug before she sat down. "Is everything okay? I could literally see your nervousness from across the room."

"I want to ask Beca to marry me," Chloe blurted out.

"Wow," Aubrey said. "What made you decide to do it now? I thought you had a three-year plan."

"I did," Chloe said as her shoulders sagged. "I don't know. We've been together for almost two years and I don't want to wait any longer. Plus, it's summer break and I have time to really plan something big."

"Do you think she's ready?"

"I don't know. But, the only way to find out is to ask her."

"What do you need me to do?"

"I need your help in planning something. I want it to be big. Something we'll remember for the rest of our lives."

"Do you have some ideas in mind?"

"Well, we're going to my cousin's wedding next month. I thought I could do it there."

"Bad idea."

"Why? I thought it would be romantic."

"You should never propose at someone else's wedding. It's their day. You'll be taking the focus off the newly married couple and I guarantee you that will not go over well."

Chloe thought about how her cousin would react and decided Aubrey was right.

"You're right. Maybe I could go it at one of her concerts. Just go out onstage and propose."

"That doesn't sound like something Beca would go for."

"How about one of those ones where people start dancing for no reason and everybody joins in?"

"You mean a flash mob kind of thing?"

"Yeah, a flash mob. I like that idea. She'd never expect that."

Chloe grabbed a notepad and pen from her bag and started scribbling down ideas.

"I guess you're doing a flash mob," Aubrey said. "What song are you going use."

"Bruno Mars' _I Think I Want to Marry You_ ," Chloe said. "It's the first one that popped into my head."

"That's rather cliché, don't you think?"

"Maybe. But it's perfect for this. I'm going to look at some videos when I get home to get more ideas."

Chloe started gathering her things and stood up. Aubrey grabbed her wrist.

"Um, can we have lunch first?," Aubrey asked. "That's kinda why I came."

"Sorry," Chloe said sheepishly and sat back down. "I'm just excited to get everything started."

 **~aAa~ ~aAa~ ~aAa~**

Chloe spent several hours going through YouTube videos of flash mob marriage proposals. There were a lot of them! She made notes on ones she really liked and had just finished a video when she saw the time.

"Shoot," Chloe said setting her laptop on the coffee table. "Beca will be home shortly and I haven't even started dinner." Chloe thought for a moment. "I'll just order Chinese."

She searched for her phone and finally found it sitting on the kitchen counter. She heard the front door open as she was placing her order. She heard Beca call out as she finished the call.

"Hey, babe," Chloe said as she came out of the kitchen. "I just called in an order for Chinese delivery. Sorry, I got a little sidetracked."

"I see," Beca said looking at Chloe's laptop. She held her breath when Beca clicked on one of the videos. "Are they serious? Oh, my God, this is so cliché. There are literally a dozen songs I can think of off the top of my head that would be better than _I Think I Want To Marry You_."

"You don't like that song?," Chloe asked feeling slightly let down.

"The song is good," Beca said. "But it's so overused. And why in the world would anyone think to propose using a flash mob is a good idea is beyond me. What if they say no? Then you have all these people looking at you and feeling sorry for you. Not to mention all the rehearsal time you'd have to put in. No way would I want to get or give a proposal like that."

Chloe just smiled and didn't say anything. Beca set Chloe's laptop back on the table and stood up. She gave Chloe a quick kiss.

"I'm going to go change before dinner gets here," Beca said and started walking to their bedroom.

As soon as Beca was gone Chloe let out a heavy sigh. She picked up the pages of notes she made on the flash mob proposal and ripped them up. She took them and dropped them in the kitchen trash can before going back to her laptop.

 **~aAa~ ~aAa~ ~aAa~**

The next day, Chloe was talking to Aubrey.

"The flash mob idea was shot down," Chloe said.

"Why? You were so excited about it."

"Yeah, but Beca's not. She saw my laptop open to some flash mob proposal videos and thinks the Bruno Mars song is too overused and cliché."

"So, what now?"

"I saw another idea I thought might be fun. I was going to hire one of those planes that fly over with a banner that reads ' _Will You Marry Me, Beca Mitchell? Love, Chloe.'_ What do you think?"

"It's...different. But, where in the world would you find something like that?"

"I guess I have to find a plane first. Then have the banner made. I'm pretty sure there are probably specifications that have to be followed on the size."

"Good luck with that," Aubrey said. "Let me know if I can help with anything."

"Thanks, Brey," Chloe said.

 **~aAa~ ~aAa~ ~aAa~**

"Well another idea shot down," Chloe said frustratingly a few days later.

"What happened?," Aubrey asked. "Too expensive?"

"No," Chloe said. "We saw one and I pointed it out to Beca thinking she'd think it was cool. She laughed and said 'Every person out there with the initials A.M. that's dating someone with the initials J.L. is going to think that's for them. Someone is surely going to be disappointed.' Then she shook her head and said it was way too over the top. A proposal should be simple and meaningful., and it should be totally unexpected."

"I'm guessing you've already got another idea."

"I do," Chloe said excitedly. "She's going on Ellen next week and I'm going with her. I'm going to talk to the producer and let them know I want to ask Beca on the show."

"That sounds like a bit much don't you think?"

"No, it's simple and meaningful. And she definitely will _not_ be expecting it."

"I hope you know what you're doing, Chloe."

"I do," Chloe said. "I have to go. I need to do some planning."

Chloe spent the next two hours coming up with the perfect proposal. She went over it and over it to make sure that everything was perfect. Now all she had to do was wait until the day Beca was to tape the Ellen show.

Chloe pulled out her phone to call Aubrey and share what she had planned. She was so excited.

"Hey, Chloe," Aubrey said.

"Hey, Brey, I've got the proposal all planned out," Chloe said excitedly. She then went on to tell Aubrey her plan. "The only thing left to do is get the producers involved. To do that I'll have to get to the studio early to talk to them and go over my plan. Do you think Stacie would be willing to keep Beca occupied for a few hours on Wednesday morning?"

"I'm sure she'd be happy to help," Aubrey said. "I'll talk to her tonight and let you know."

"Thanks, Brey," Chloe said. "Oh, I have to go. Beca's home."

 **~aAa~ ~aAa~ ~aAa~**

Beca had to work late on Tuesday, the day before her appearance on the Ellen show. Chloe had invited Aubrey and Stacie over for dinner so they could go over final plans for the big proposal. Dinner was done and they sitting around chatting over a glass of wine.

"I'm so nervous," Chloe said. "I can't thank you guys enough for helping me with this."

"That's what friends are for," Aubrey said sipping her wine.

"Hey, Chlo," Stacie said. "Can we see the ring?"

Chloe just stared at Stacie with a blank look.

"Yeah," Aubrey said. "I'd like to see it, too."

"The ring?," Chloe said and tears came to her eyes. She put her head in her hands and groaned in frustration. "I don't have a ring. How could I be so stupid? I was so focused on the proposal I totally forgot about getting a ring. Oh, God! I don't have a ring!"

Stacie bit her lip to keep from laughing. Ever since Aubrey told her Chloe was planning to propose to Beca, it's been one idea after another being shot down in some way by Beca. This time Chloe sabotaged herself by forgetting the ring.

"Can't you go shopping for it tomorrow?," Stacie asked.

"I won't have time," Chloe said. "Why is this fucking hard? This is ridiculous. It's like the cosmos is against me proposing." A tear fell down Chloe's cheek and she let it.

"Calm down," Aubrey said taking Chloe's hand in hers. "Stacie and I will go ring shopping with you on Thursday afternoon. We'll help you find the perfect ring and then we'll figure out another plan. Okay?"

"Yeah, Chloe," Stacie said. "There are plenty of ways to propose. We'll help you figure it out."

 **~aAa~ ~aAa~ ~aAa~**

Beca could tell Chloe was in some sort of funk but Chloe wouldn't tell her what was wrong. Beca invited Stacie for coffee on Thursday before they both had to be at work.

"Has Aubrey said anything to you about what might be bothering Chloe?," Beca asked.

"No. Why? Is something bothering Chloe?"

"Yeah. No. Ugh, I don't know. She seems to be in a funk but she won't talk to me so I have no clue how to make it better."

"She's probably just bored," Stacie said. "It's only a month into the summer break and she's used to having school and the kids to occupy her days."

"You're probably right," Beca said. "Maybe I'll plan a little getaway for just the two of us. That might help."

"I'm sure she'd love that," Stacie said as she breathed a sigh of relief that Beca didn't push her on it.

Later that afternoon, Chloe went ring shopping with Stacie and Aubrey. She didn't know exactly what she wanted but she would know it when she saw it.

"How about this one, Chlo?," Aubrey asked pointing out a ring in the display case.

"This is one of our more popular engagement rings," the saleswoman said as she pulled it out of the case. "It's a princess cut 2-carat diamond with a silver gold band. You'll notice that there are smaller diamonds that go halfway down each side."

"It's beautiful," Chloe said looking at the ring. "But I don't think it's Beca. I think she'd like to have something more subtle."

"Chloe?," Stacie called out excitement in her voice. "I found it. This is the ring."

Chloe and Aubrey walked over and looked at what Stacie was pointing to. The saleswoman hurried over to pull the ring out of the case.

"This is one of our specialty rings," the woman said. "We only made six of this particular engagement ring and there are only two left. The ring is a one and a half carat princess cut diamond with a titanium band. We also offer several wedding bands made of titanium that go very well with this particular engagement ring."

"That's it," Chloe said with a big smile. She squealed and hugged Stacie. "This is perfect, Stacie. Good eye." Chloe turned back to the saleswoman. "I'll take this ring. And, may I see the titanium wedding bands as well."

 **~aAa~ ~aAa~ ~aAa~**

That night, Beca had to work late again so Chloe had invited Aubrey and Stacie over for dinner and a movie. They were sitting in the living room enjoying a glass of wine as Chloe kept staring at the ring set she had purchased that afternoon.

"You made a great choice, Chlo," Aubrey said. "Beca will love the engagement ring and the wedding band."

"I'm glad I had them put an identical set on hold for me," Chloe said. "I want us to match. It will really feel like we're even more connected when we look down and see the same rings on our hands."

"You still haven't figure out how you're going to ask her," Stacie said. "Did you come up with any more ideas?"

"Not yet," Chloe said. "I'm going to give myself a break for a couple of days. And then think about it. I mean I have time so why not use it."

Chloe continued to hold the ring box and stare at the rings in it. Suddenly, there was the sound of keys in the door startling Chloe and she dropped the box. She quickly picked it up and stuck it in the pocket of her hoodie just as Beca came through the door.

"God, am I glad to be home," Beca said as soon as she entered. "This is been a cluster fuck of a day."

Chloe jumps up and runs over to Beca grabbing her in a hug. "I'm glad you're home, babe."

"Hey, Becs," Stacie said.

"Oh, hey guys," Beca said. "Sorry I didn't know you were here."

"Good to see you, Beca," Aubrey said.

"Are you hungry?," Chloe asked as Beca set her bag and keys down. "I can reheat some leftovers and you can tell us about your day."

"I'm just going to make a sandwich," Beca said as she started walking toward the kitchen. "I had a late lunch so I'm just a little hungry."

"Okay," Chloe said following her. She stopped and asked Stacie and Aubrey if they wanted to hang out in the kitchen with them.

"Sure," Stacie said and she and Aubrey got up to follow Chloe.

The three women entered the kitchen to find Beca searching through the refrigerator. Chloe grabbed the bread and set it on the counter. She then got a small plate and grabbed a knife from the drawer.

"Yes," Beca said as she pulled back from the refrigerator. "I thought we might still have some roast beef." She grabbed the mustard and hip-checked the refrigerator door closed.

"So, tell me what happened today," Chloe said as she sat at the counter.

"This morning wasn't so bad," Beca said as she took two slices of bread of the bag and laid them on the plate Chloe had provided. "But just as I was thinking about heading to the deli down from the studio to grab a cold cut sub, Theo comes into my office all frantic."

"Want some pickles?," Chloe asked as she moved to the refrigerator.

"Yes, please," Beca said as she placed a couple of slices of roast beef on the bread. "Anyway, Theo comes in and tells me we have this new artist that submitted a song. Rick, the guy's producer, said this kid was going to be the next great thing."

Beca squirted a little mustard on the bread and then spread it with a knife. Chloe opens the jar of pickles and grabs a fork to pull a couple out for Beca. She puts them on the plate and closes the jar.

"Thanks, babe," Beca said and Chloe gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Theo wanted me to listen to the demo and give him my feedback. Of course, I said yes. He played it and it was the worst thing I have ever heard."

Beca turned to put the roast beef and mustard back in the refrigerator. Chloe hadn't moved from her spot and Beca walked to stand at the end of the counter. She put the second piece of bread on top to complete the sandwich and was looking at Stacie and Aubrey.

"I asked Theo why Rick didn't fix the demo before he had me listen to it," Beca continued. "Theo said that was the 'fixed' demo. I was floored. I asked him what was I supposed to do with a piece of crap and he said to fix it. Like it was nothing. I spent the whole afternoon working on it. It's better but still sounds like crap."

Stacie let out a small gasp and grabbed Aubrey's arm. Aubrey looked at her and then followed her gaze. Beca picked up her sandwich and took a big bite when she noticed Stacie and Aubrey looking at her weird.

"What?," Beca asked with her mouth full.

She turned to ask Chloe what was wrong and found Chloe down on one knee holding up a ring box with a tear falling down her cheek.

"Chlo?," Beca asked somewhat confused. She started to say something more but still had a mouthful of the sandwich so she turned and spit it out into the trash can and turned back around. "Chloe, what are you doing?"

Chloe wiped her eyes and looked back up at Beca. "Beca, I've been trying to find the perfect way to propose to you. And, this moment seemed like the perfect time. I love you, so much, will you marry me?"

Stacie and Aubrey were looking on silently, both with tears glistening in their eyes.

"Chlo," Beca said her voice quivering as a tear ran down her cheek. She went to reach for Chloe and realized she was still holding her sandwich. She threw it down to the counter and took Chloe's face in her hands and whispered, "I would love nothing better than to marry you. Yes, a million times yes!" Beca leaned in and kissed Chloe. Chloe put her hands on top of Beca's and kissed her back. Beca pulled back from the kiss with a laugh. "I love you, so much."

Chloe let out a sob. "I love you, too." She stood and set the ring box on the counter and with shaking hands, took out the engagement ring and took Beca's hand. Chloe slipped the ring on Beca's finger and grabbed her for another kiss.

"Congratulations," Stacie and Aubrey squealed. They both jumped up and ran around the counter to hug their two best friends.

"This right here," Aubrey whispered to Chloe. "This was the perfect proposal."

* * *

 **Full Prompt: So.. marriage proposal fic...Someone wants to propose... so keeps coming up with big elaborate ideas. Like a flash mob, aeroplane banner/ writing, singing it onstage, on tv, expensive dinner, billboard, at a wedding. (Full prompt at the end of the story; don't want to give it all away). But every idea is wiped off the list when the 'potential wife' says she doesn't like it after seeing it happen or watching a movie or something. Eventually... the question is asked on one knee while having coffee and breakfast or something very simple**.


	3. Barden High's Badass

_**B is for BARDEN HIGH'S BADASS**_

 _ **Beca Mitchell has a rumored reputation being a badass and of hooking up with almost every girl at Barden High. What happens when she hooks up with Chloe Beale,**_ _ **the typical All-American Girl.**_

 **Note: High School AU. Brief mention of attempted sexual assault but nothing graphic; and homophobia. Also, Beca's parents are still married in this story.**

* * *

Chloe Beale is gorgeous by everyone's standards and has a heart of gold. She's Co-Captain of the cheerleaders, Captain of the volleyball team, President of the Student Council, and is always on the Academic Honor Roll.

It was the first day of their Senior Year and Chloe's two best friends, Aubrey Posen and Stacie Conrad, were standing by her locker while she got her books for her first class.

"What do you want for your birthday, Chloe?," Aubrey asked. "Turning eighteen is a big deal."

"I can't wait for your party," Stacie said excitedly. "I bet _everyone_ will be there. The hunter will be busy."

"Keep it in your pants, Stacie," Aubrey said. "Is there anyone at Barden High you haven't slept with yet?"

"There are a few," Stacie said. "There's you two, and also…" She bit her lip as she eyed one particular person standing at a locker across the hall.

"Beca Mitchell?," Aubrey said, causing Chloe's head to shoot up and look at where they were staring. "You haven't slept with the enigma of Barden High? How did you miss out on her? She's practically slept with every girl in the school. It's disgusting."

"Just bad timing, I guess," Stacie said wistfully as she continued to eye the girl. "She's so hot."

Beca Mitchell was on the other side of the spectrum from Chloe and her friends. Oh, she was beautiful, no one could deny that. But, she didn't really participate in many school activities, had a reputation for being a serious badass, and still managed to always be on the Academic Honor Roll. Rumors run rampant about things she did, like getting arrested and having slept with just about every girl at Barden High.

The three friends watched Beca as she got her books and started down the hall. Beca saw them and sent them all a smirk. She looked at each one as she passed and glared at Chloe on her way by.

"What's with the hostility, Mitchell?," Aubrey asked having noticed the look Beca gave Chloe.

"Hostility? No," Beca replied as she stopped to look at Aubrey. She turned her focus to Chloe and continued. "More like disdain. Or maybe disgust. Or regret. That's it. It's most definitely regret."

With that Beca turned and continued her trek down the hall to her class.

"What the hell did that mean?," Aubrey asked looking at Chloe.

"I, um, have no idea," Chloe said, as she felt tears sting her eyes and her face redden. "We should get to class."

"Let's go then," Stacie said.

The three friends walked to class and Chloe immediately noticed Beca when they walked in. She stared at Beca, and Beca just stared blankly back at her. Chloe looked down and followed Aubrey and Stacie to their seats. Chloe couldn't help but continue to look at Beca, stealing glances when she thought the brunette wasn't looking. What hurt was that there was a time when Beca was always sneaking looks at her, but not anymore. And, it was all Chloe's fault.

Chloe couldn't focus on whatever the teacher was saying. Instead, her mind wandered back to the summer.

 _Chloe walked the trail enjoying the quiet. Her best friends Aubrey and Stacie were both at a summer camp and would be away for two months. She found a lot of time to do what she liked to do, instead of always doing what Aubrey wanted. Aubrey was somewhat overbearing and she and Stacie decided early on it was easier to go along with her than it was to fight her. She was lost in her thoughts and not really paying attention to her surroundings when she was grabbed from behind and dragged into the nearby woods. Whoever it was put their hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming. Tears started streaming down her face as she struggled. She was afraid, very afraid._

 _The guy got her about fifteen feet into the woods before he threw her down on the ground. She scrambled to get up when he grabbed her by the hair and threw her back down to the ground. She landed on her back and had the wind knocked out of her. He straddled her waist and leaned down to kiss her. She jerked her head away and he slapped her. She looked at him with tears in her eyes and he laughed as he started unbuckling his belt. She closed her eyes as tears streamed down her face. She screamed and struggled and suddenly he wasn't on her anymore._

 _She opened her eyes and saw him lying on his back, unconscious. She was paralyzed by fear and just stared at him until she heard a voice ask, "Are you okay?"_

 _Chloe's head spun around and standing there looking down at her was Beca Mitchell. Beca threw down the log she had hit the guy with and put her hand out to Chloe. Chloe took the offered hand and Beca pulled her to her feet. Chloe grabbed onto her and cried. Beca just held her and let her._

" _Thank you," Chloe managed to say as she started to calm down._

 _They heard someone call out. "Over here," Beca yelled back. In a few minutes, two police officers appeared. One put the guy in handcuffs and the other checked on Beca and Chloe._

 _Chloe was still shaken up a bit, so Beca told them what she saw and did. While Beca was talking the EMTs arrived and took Chloe to the ambulance. The EMTs were trying to get her to calm down but she struggled with them._

" _Miss you have to calm down," the EMT told her._

" _I need Beca," Chloe cried. "Please, get Beca."_

 _One of the EMTs hurried away and came back a few minutes later with Beca. Chloe was struggling with the other EMT and crying. Beca rushed over._

" _Hey, it's okay," Beca said. "I'm here. I'll ride to the hospital with you. Okay? Just calm down."_

 _Chloe sobbed and muttered a "thank you" before she was placed in the ambulance. Beca climbed in after the EMT and sat next to Chloe. Chloe grabbed her hand and held on tight. Beca used her other hand to pat Chloe's arm in comfort._

 _Two months later and Chloe had spent almost every single day and some evenings with Beca. They had become fast friends and Chloe found herself attracted to Beca. She knew of Beca's reputation and wondered why Beca hadn't made a move on her. One day while they were hanging out, Chloe kissed Beca. Beca was taken by surprise but kissed Chloe back. The next three days found them making out before it went further and they had sex together. For Chloe, it was the greatest experience of her life. Beca knew it was cheesy but she felt like she had actually experienced Heaven on Earth and couldn't wait to spend more time with Chloe. The next day, Beca texted Chloe to see if she wanted to go to the diner for their first official date. Chloe had texted back that she couldn't because Stacie and Aubrey were back from camp and they had already made plans. Beca understood and Chloe said she'd text her later. Chloe never did text Beca back. Chloe felt bad because Beca texted her over the next several days but she never responded. After a few days, Beca stopped texting._

 _Chloe had wanted to text Beca because she really, really liked the girl. Aubrey said she had seen Beca and started talking about how she must be busy hooking up with so many girls because it looked as if she hadn't slept in a week. Chloe was conflicted and felt like, even though she kissed Beca first, she was just another notch on Beca's belt. She tried to forget about her, but she was finding that to be easier said than done._

 _What Chloe didn't know was that Beca hadn't slept in days wondering what she did to make Chloe ignore her. She had fallen hard for Chloe and thought there was something special between the two._

"Come on, Chloe," Aubrey said grabbing her arm. "We're going to be late for the second period."

Chloe glanced up and realized she had zoned out for the entire class. She glanced back quickly and noticed Beca was gone. She sighed and got up to follow Aubrey to their next class. She and Aubrey walked into their next class and found seats. Just before the class started Beca walked in and Chloe looked at her. Beca ignored her and sat as far away from her as she could. Chloe felt bad. She's the one who initiated things with Beca and then just started ignoring her without any explanation. She needed to talk to Beca to clear things up and apologize.

Beca hurried out of class so she didn't have to see Chloe. As she hurried to her next class she thought back again to what she could have done to cause Chloe to ignore her when everything had been going so well. She really fell hard and fast for the girl and she couldn't think of anything she did to cause Chloe to suddenly turn cold on her. Unless Chloe was just using her because she was bored while her best friends were away at camp. She wanted to know Chloe's reason for what she did but wasn't sure she was ready to hear it.

 **~bBb~ ~bBb~ ~bBb~**

The final bell of the day rang and Beca made her way to her locker. She had just opened the door when Chloe was next to her looking at her.

"What?," Beca said.

"Can we talk?," Chloe asked looking around the hallway.

"Go ahead. Talk," Beca said going through her locker and putting what she needed to take home in her backpack."

"Can we talk somewhere else?," Chloe said quietly.

"What's the matter, Chloe?," Beca asked standing straight to look her in the eye. "Afraid someone might find out that you slept with the lezzie slut of Barden High?"

Tears sprang to Chloe's eyes. This was not how she wanted this to go.

"Please, Beca?," Chloe said through her tears.

"Fine," Beca said hating that Chloe was crying. "Meet me at the diner on Green Street at six o'clock. My folks are going out and I have to eat dinner somewhere."

"Thank you," Chloe said wiping her tears and hiding her face. "I'll be there."

"Whatever," Beca said and slammed her locker door closed.

 **~bBb~ ~bBb~ ~bBb~**

Beca arrived at the diner a little before six and looked around. Chloe wasn't there yet, and Beca wondered if she would even show. Beca got a table and ordered a coke while she waited. She heard some noise at the door and looked up to see Tom Davis and a few other members of the baseball team come through the door. Beca knew that Tom was Chloe's ex-boyfriend and wondered if she had told him about meeting her at the diner.

"Hey, guys, look who's here," Tom said and smirked toward Beca. "Barden's lezzie badass."

Beca just rolled her eyes and ignored him. "Just go away, Tom. I don't need any of your shit."

Tom's friends all "oooohed" and snickered at Tom. "Big talk for such a small dyke."

"Ouch," Beca said and grabbed her chest. "You wound me with your words."

Beca stood and walked over to her waitress. She handed her some money for her soda and started to leave.

"I'm not through with you yet," Tom said as he grabbed her arm.

"That's too bad," Beca said. "Because I am more than through with you. Now let me go."

Beca pulled her arm out of Tom's grasp and walked out the door. The last thing she heard was Tom yelling, "That's right, dyke. Run away like a little bitch," followed by laughter.

Beca fought down the urge to go back and punch Tom. Not because she was afraid, but because she didn't want Chloe walking in and seeing it. Beca had just got to her car when she saw Chloe pull in. Chloe saw her as well and parked next to her.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Chloe said as she got out of the car. "Are you leaving already? I didn't think I was that late."

"You're fine," Beca said. "Tom's inside. I didn't think you wanted him to see you with me, so I bailed. Or did you tell him to meet you here so you could both have a good laugh at my expense?"

"Beca, no," Chloe aid adamantly, shaking her head. "We broke up months ago. I don't want anything to do with him. I swear, I didn't know he was going to be here."

Beca didn't say anything and stared at the ground. She felt a hand on her face, pulling at it to make her look up. She resisted.

"Beca, look at me, please," Chloe said softly.

Beca looked up to see Chloe's face just inches away from hers.

"I'm sorry," Chloe said with a tear in her eye. "I was an idiot to shut you out. The time I spent with you over the summer was some of the best days of my life. I wanted to keep seeing you but I was stupid and listened to Aubrey talk about how tired you looked because of all the girls you were sleeping with. It hurt and I thought I was just another notch on your bedpost."

Beca jerked away from Chloe. "Are you fucking serious right now? You ghosted me because of something Aubrey Posen said? You know she hates me, right?" Beca shook her head and started to walk around her car to get away from Chloe.

"No, Beca, please stop," Chloe cried and grabbed her arm to stop her. "Let me finish. I realized that I was being foolish. The Beca Mitchell Aubrey was talking about was not the same Beca Mitchell that I fell in love with over the summer. She got inside my head, and I just fell into the same mindset as her. I was wrong, and I'm sorry. I want to be with you, Beca. I swear I do."

Beca stared at Chloe not speaking. Chloe stared back at her. After a minute or two, Chloe started fidgeting.

"Please say something," Chloe said breaking the silence between them.

"I'm supposed to believe you're in love with me?"

Chloe let out a shaky breath. "Yes, because I am."

Beca looked around the parking lot and then rested her gaze on Chloe. "It hurt when you just ignored me, Chlo. And to hear that it's because of your friend who doesn't like me, doesn't make me feel any better. I'm not what the gossip says I am. I haven't slept with every girl at school. The only girl I've ever slept with from school is you. And that's because up until six months ago, I had a girlfriend and I'm no cheater."

Chloe was ashamed and it showed on her face. "I'm sorry, Beca. What can I do to make it up to you?"

Beca just looked at her. "I don't know. I'm not sure that I-"

Beca was cut off when she found herself being shoved from the side and into her car. She bounced off and fell to the ground landing on all fours.

"What the hell are you doing talking to my girlfriend, you dyke?"

"I'm not your girlfriend, Tom," Chloe said and moved quickly to stand between Tom and Beca. "We broke up months ago. Get over it."

"We're not done until I say we're done," Tom snarled. "I'll take you home as soon as I take care of the dyke."

"Leave her alone, Tom," Chloe said staying in front of Beca to block Tom from her. "Not that it's any of your business, but we were just talking."

Beca got up off the ground and Tom pushed Chloe aside. Beca was ready for him and punched him.

"You bitch," Tom screamed as he put a hand to his cheek.

Tom pulled his hand down and growled as he stepped to her again. Beca avoided the punch he threw at her head and punched him in the stomach. When he bent over, she grabbed the back of his head and pushed his head down as she brought her knee up smashing it into his nose. Tom fell backward to the ground, bringing his hand to his nose as he tried to stem the flow of blood.

"You bitch," Tom yelled from the ground. "You broke my fucking nose." Tom looked at his friends. "Get the bitch."

"No!" Chloe yelled and tried to get between Tom's friends and Beca.

Tom's two friends pushed Chloe aside causing her to fall to the ground. Beca saw red and all her self-defense training kicked in. She punched the first guy and kicked the second in the stomach. She was holding her own but there were two of them and one of them finally was able to grab her from behind, pinning her arms to her side. She shot her head back, hitting him in the nose, causing him to loosen his grip. She got away from him and gave the other guy a quick one-two punch.

When she was done Tom's two friends were writhing on the ground and Tom was standing in front of her with blood covering his mouth, chin, and most of the front of his shirt. She had taken a few hits and her right eye was swollen almost shut, but she stood tall against Tom.

Sirens could be heard in the background but it didn't seem to phase Tom or Beca.

"It's over Tom," Beca said. "Give it up."

"Fuck you, dyke," Tom said and moved to attack Beca.

Beca was ready for him and swept his feet out from under him. He fell on top of one of his friends and rolled off him. He started to get back up and Beca gave him a hard right to the chin, knocking him out. She stood swaying back and forth, breathing heavy. Chloe caught her just before she hit the ground.

 **~bBb~ ~bBb~ ~bBb~**

Beca's parents came rushing into the ER and Chloe jumped up to meet them.

"Chloe," Mrs. Mitchell said. "Is Beca okay? Where is she? What happened?"

"Calm down, Sarah," Dr. Mitchell said. "Give her a chance to answer."

"She's okay," Chloe said. "The doctors said she has two bruised ribs and a broken left hand. She will need to stay overnight. She's also got bruises and a black eye. They are going to let us know when she's moved to a room."

"Did you see her?," Sarah asked.

"No," Chloe said. "They wouldn't let me back because I'm not family."

"I'm going to see if I can go back and see her Warren," Sarah said. "I'll let her know you're here." She turned and left her husband and Chloe in the waiting room.

"Want to tell me what happened?," Dr. Mitchell asked. "I was surprised to get a call from you. I thought you two had broken up."

"That part of things is complicated," Chloe said. "But, Beca had agreed to meet so we could talk."

Chloe then told Dr. Mitchell everything that happened at the diner. "Tom and the other two guys were also brought here. Beca did a number on them." Chloe looked rather proud when she talked about how Beca had beat up the three guys.

Dr. Mitchell couldn't help but smile at that. Before he said anything, two police officers were standing in front of them.

"Miss Beale?," one officer asked and Chloe nodded. "We need to get your statement."

"Okay," Chloe said. "Um, this is Dr. Mitchell. Beca's father."

"Dr. Mitchell," the officers said and nodded in greeting. "Miss Beale, can you tell us why Miss Mitchell attacked Tom Davis?"

"Beca didn't attack him," Chloe said jumping up angrily. Dr. Mitchell stood as well. "Tom attacked her first. Then his two friends jumped in when Beca was kicking Tom's ass."

"That's not what Mr. Davis said," the first officer said. He opened his notebook. "Mr. Davis states: _We were walking across the parking lot when that bitch punched me for no reason. My friends jumped in to defend me since I was bleeding and she was still coming after me_. Are you saying that's not what happened?"

"I'm saying, Tom's lying," Chloe said. "And so are his friends if that's what they said happened. Tom attacked Beca and tried to beat her up because she's gay and was talking to me. He's my ex-boyfriend and doesn't want to accept that we've been over for months." Chloe teared up and added, "He and his friends need to be arrested and charged with a hate crime because that's exactly what this was."

Dr. Mitchell pulled Chloe into a hug and held her while she cried. "I know the diner where this happened. They have surveillance cameras all over the parking lots. Go check those and then come back and tell me how my daughter started it."

"We have someone checking them now," the officer said. "Based on what Miss Beale said, I'm going to arrest Mr. Davis and his two friends for assault. We can add on other charges later if we can prove it was a hate crime."

"It was a hate crime," Chloe said adamantly.

"I believe it was," the officer assured Chloe. "But believing it and proving it are two different things. It will be up to the DA if they add other charges."

The officer looked at his partner and the two walked off to go back and arrest Tom and his friends. Just as they were going through the door, Sarah Mitchell came out and walked over to Chloe and Dr. Mitchell.

"She's fine," Sarah said. "They're taking her to a room now and we can go up in about twenty minutes."

"Those officers you just passed are going back to arrest Tom and the other two guys," Dr. Mitchell told his wife.

"Good," Sarah said.

 **~bBb~ ~bBb~ ~bBb~**

Beca was laying up at an angle to help her breathing with the bruised ribs. Her left hand was in a cast that went midway up her forearm. Her parents walked in and her father smirked.

"I was expecting to see a black cast," Warren said.

"I liked the blue better," Beca said and shrugged her shoulders. "Did, um, did Chloe leave?"

"She's still here," Sarah said. "She was talking to her mom. She'll be up when she's done."

"The doctor said I have to stay overnight," Beca said. "I'll also have to miss the rest of the week because of the bruised ribs."

"I'll go up to the school tomorrow and explain everything," Sarah said. "Maybe Chloe can pick up your homework and drop it off after school. That is if that's okay with you?"

"If you're trying to find out if we're back together," Beca said with a grin. "I don't know yet."

"We will be if you want to be," Chloe said from the doorway.

Beca just smiled. "I do," she said quietly.

Chloe broke out in a big smile. "Then it looks like you'll be seeing me every day after school."

"Finally," Sarah said and Warren laughed. "I love you, Beca, I do, but having you mope around the house is no fun."

"Haha," Beca said and Chloe giggled.

"Come on, Warren," Sarah said. "Buy me a cup of coffee. I think these two still need to talk."

"Coffee sounds good," Warren said. "We'll be back in a bit."

Chloe and Beca watched as Warren and Sarah left the room. Once they were gone, Chloe sat on the edge of the bed and took Beca's right hand in hers. She gently caressed the bruised knuckles.

"I'm sorry," Chloe said. "It seems like you're always saving me."

"I don't mind," Beca said. "You're worth saving."

"I've missed you," Chloe said.

"I've missed you, too," Beca said. She furrowed her brow as she had a thought. "What are you going to tell, Aubrey? She hates me, although for the life of me I don't know why."

"I don't know why she doesn't like you either," Chloe said. "And, I'm going to tell her the truth. If she can't handle me and you being together, then I guess she isn't the friend I thought she was."

"I don't want to come between you and your best friend," Beca said.

"It will be on her if she has a problem with us," Chloe said. "I'm not giving you up now that I have you back."

Beca smiled and leaned in for a kiss which Chloe was happy to participate in.

 **~bBb~ ~bBb~ ~bBb~**

Sarah smiled when she opened the door to find Chloe standing there the next afternoon.

"Hi, Mrs. Mitchell," Chloe said.

"Hi, Chloe," Sarah said. "Please call me Sarah. Come on in."

Chloe came in and Beca slowly got up off the couch and came over to her. "Hey."

"Hey," Chloe said and looked at Sarah and back to Beca.

"I'll leave you two alone," Sarah said. "I'll be in the kitchen fixing a snack."

Sarah left and as soon as she was out of sight Beca kissed Chloe.

"Come on," Beca said and took Chloe's hand. "I'm set up down here so I don't have to walk up the steps. It hurts too much right now. We can work on homework and then watch some TV. Do you want to stay for dinner?"

"I'd love to," Chloe said. "Let me just call my mom to make sure it's okay."

The rest of the week passed in the same way. It was Friday, and Beca and Chloe were sitting on the sofa in Beca's living room.

"Want to go for a walk?," Beca asked. "I usually walk during the afternoon but my mom had to go to the store and didn't want me walking by myself. I've been listening to the doctor and trying to move around so that the ribs don't hurt when I go back to school."

"I'd love to," Chloe said. "Maybe we can walk to the park. There are benches and we can sit and rest before we walk back."

Beca and Chloe walked to the park and Chloe helped Beca sit on a bench.

"Did you tell Aubrey about us?," Beca asked.

"Yeah," Chloe said. "She was upset because I hadn't told her before but she seems okay with it. I think she didn't like you based on the gossip and your sleeping around reputation. I told her what you said about that being a lie because you had a girlfriend and would never cheat. She liked that so she'll be okay with you from here on out." Chloe laughed. "Although, Stacie's jealous."

"Jealous?," Beca asked surprised. "Why?"

"She kind of had the hots for you and you never gave her the time of day," Chloe said.

"Oh, God," Beca said blushing. "She's not going to be weird about it, is she?"

"You're with me," Chloe said. "There's kind of a best friend code regarding significant others. She'll leave you alone."

"Good," Beca said feeling some relief.

 **~bBb~ ~bBb~ ~bBb~**

Monday morning came around much too soon for Beca. Chloe picked her up because she still couldn't drive. They arrived at the school and Beca felt like everyone was staring at her.

"Come on, Becs," Chloe said taking her hand. "It'll be okay. Dr. Smith has rearranged my class schedule so we're in all the same classes. I'll be by your side the whole time."

"I both love that and hate it at the same time," Beca said. "I'm almost eighteen for God's sake. I don't need a babysitter." As Chloe started to speak, Beca held her casted hand to stop her. "BUT, I can't think of a better way to spend my day than with you beside me."

"Good save," Chloe said with a laugh.

Chloe was helping Beca put her books in her locker and get out what she needed for their first-period class.

"Good to see you see back, Beca," some random guy said as he passed Beca and Chloe.

Then two girls came up to them. "We heard what you did to Tom and his friends," one of the girls said giggling. "It's kind of hot."

"No," Beca said shaking her head. "It wasn't. It was me defending myself against an assault. Not hot."

"Why don't you airheads run along and leave Beca alone," Aubrey said from behind the girls.

"Sorry, Aubrey," one of the girls said as she and her friend hurried away.

"Thanks, Brey," Chloe said. "I have feeling it's going to be a long day."

"What's going on?," Beca said. "People I don't even know are giving the 'hey, what's up?' nods. Random girls are talking to me."

"Everyone heard what happened at the diner," Stacie said. "You took down three guys who are much bigger than you. Face it, Beca. You're a legend now."

"Great," Beca snarked. "Just what I need, more attention. Let's get to class."

The four girls walk down the hall to their first class. Beca made it through her morning classes with little distress. Chloe, Aubrey, and Stacie created a small buffer around her when walking between classes so that she wasn't bumped into or jostled. She did have to hold her side a couple of times and Chloe was quick to make sure she was okay. Since she had kept moving around while at home, it wasn't so bad.

It was finally lunch time and Beca was having trouble trying to manage her books and her lunch tray with a broken hand. Chloe came up beside her and took her books from her.

"Carrying my books, Chlo?," Beca said with a grin. "Better be careful or people are going to think you really like me or something."

Chloe pulled Beca to her and kissed her. Beca was surprised but kissed her back. Chloe pulled back from the kiss with a smile. Beca noticed a lot of kids looking at them with their mouths agape.

"Now they know I do," Chloe said.

"You are so going to be the death of me," Beca said and gave Chloe another quick kiss.

"Yeah," Chloe said with a bit of a smirk. "But, what a way to go."

All Beca could do was laugh as she followed Chloe over to sit with Stacie and Aubrey.


	4. Challenge Accepted

**C is for CHALLENGE ACCEPTED**

* * *

Beca and Chloe had just finished watching a _Seinfeld_ episode called _Master of my Domain_ in which the friends bet on who could go the longest without sex. This sparked a deep, meaningful conversation on which one was the true master of their domain.

"You'd totally give in before I do, Beca," Chloe said as she followed Beca into the kitchen.

Chloe went to the refrigerator and pulled out two bottles of water. She handed one to Beca.

"Don't count on it, Chlo," Beca said taking the bottle. "It's no secret that you are known for your healthy libido."

"Are you calling me a slut?" Chloe glared at Beca and pushed past her to head for the living room.

"I didn't call you a slut," Beca said. "I just said you have a healthy libido. Not the same thing."

"Fine, I admit that I do like sex," Chloe said. "A lot. But you are the one who can't keep her hands to herself."

"I can so," Beca said with an indignant scoff.

"Really?," Chloe said and moved, so she was standing directly in front of Beca. "What would be your reaction if I showed a little side boob?"

"Um, what?," Beca said glancing down at Chloe's chest and quickly jerking her eyes back up to Chloe's face. "It, uh, wouldn't phase me in the least."

"Want to make a bet?," Chloe said. "Whoever can go the longest without initiating sex, OR touching themselves, wins."

"Wait," Beca said. "Are you serious?"

"Yep," Chloe said. "What's the matter, Becs? Afraid you can't keep your hands off all this?"

Beca glared at Chloe when Chloe waved her hands around her body for effect.

"Challenge accepted," Beca said with a smirk. "Wait! What's at stake?"

"Other than the fact you don't get to touch these," Chloe said while pulling the top of her shirt down to show off more of her cleavage, "I think the winner should get to pick a day where the loser has to do whatever the winner wants." She leans forward and whispers barely an inch from Beca's mouth, "Whatever. The. Winner. Wants." Chloe gave a little shimmy for extra added effect.

Beca swallowed hard. They hadn't even finished making the bet, and it was already taking everything in her power to keep from grabbing Chloe and having her way with her.

"Like I said," Beca finally squeaks out. "Challenge accepted!"

"Good," Chloe said and pulled back from Beca as she started to take her shirt off. "I'm going to go shower."

With that, Chloe laughed and went bouncing out of the room.

"I'd better not hear _Titanium_ playing while you're in there," Beca said with a grin causing Chloe's step to falter just a bit.

 **~cCc~ ~cCc~ ~cCc~**

Four days later, Chloe was having lunch with Aubrey at a new place they had both been wanting to try.

"Good afternoon, ladies, I'm Dennis, and I'll be your server today," their waiter said by way of introduction. "Would you like to hear our drinks and lunch specials."

"I would thank you," Aubrey responded.

"Very good," Dennis said. "We have two drink specials today. The first is _Sex on the Beach_. It has vodka, peach schnapps, orange juice, and cranberry juice. It's very satisfying on a hot day like this. I highly recommend _Sex on the Beach._ "

Chloe lets out a low moan, and Aubrey looks at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Um, sorry," Chloe said and swallowed. "Please go on."

"Our second drink special is the _Slippery Nipple_ ," Dennis said. "It's one part Bailey's Irish Creme and one part Sambuca. Can I interest you ladies in a _Sex on the Beach_ or a _Slippery Nipple_?"

"I'd like to try the _Sex on the Beach_ ," Aubrey said. "Chloe, why don't you try a _Slippery Nipple_?"

Chloe bites her lip and shifts in her chair. "Just water for me, please. Thank you."

"I'll get those for you and be right back to tell you about our lunch specials," Dennis said and left the table.

"Oh, God!," Chloe moaned and dropped her forehead to the table.

"What is wrong with you today?," Aubrey asked.

 **~cCc~ ~cCc~ ~cCc~**

Meanwhile, in downtown Los Angeles, Selena Gomez was working with Beca on her next album. Stacie was visiting Beca in the studio and was sitting in on the recording session. Selena was in the booth, and they were working on some vocals for _Body Heat_.

"Okay, Selena," Beca said. "Let's run through the first two verses again. I want to add some echoes, and then we can see how it sounds. Okay?"

"Got it," Selena said.

Beca cues up the music and sits back to listen as Selena starts to sing.

 _I'm burning, I'm ready to surrender_

"I know the feeling," Beca mumbled.

 _Like a diamond, I need a little pressure  
So press me down  
Till I scream  
If you're the flame, I'm kerosene  
I'm burning up, baby_

Beca rubs her temples and closes her eyes. She's squirming in her chair a bit as Selena sings.

 _All I need, all I need is your body heat  
Right next to me  
All I need, all I need is your body heat  
Oh my God it feels amazing when you hold me close  
Know me like the summer, baby don't let go_

"Oh, God," Beca mumbled and dropped her head on the mixing table.

"How was that?," she heard Selena ask through the speakers.

"That was-" Beca's voice squeaks, and she cleared her throat. "That was good. Let's um, take a ten-minute break."

"Sounds good," Selena said and came out of the booth. She walked over to Beca. "Are you okay, Beca? You look a little flushed. Do you want to call it a day? I'd be cool with that if you're not feeling up to it."

"Um." Beca cleared her throat again. "It's fine. I'm fine. I just need some water."

"If you're sure," Selena said, and Beca nodded. "Okay, I'm going to hit the ladies room and then we can pick back up where we left off when I get back."

"Sure," Beca said.

Selena leaves, and Stacie let out a snort. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were horny." Beca glared at her. "Oh, my God. You are!"

"Shut up, Stacie," Beca whined. "It's not funny."

"Why are you horny?," Stacie asked. "You and Chloe go at it more than I do."

"We kind of have a bet going on," Beca said unable to look at Stacie.

 **~cCc~ ~cCc~ ~cCc~**

"Oh, my God!" Aubrey started laughing. "You actually have a bet with Beca on who can abstain from sex the longest. Please tell me how this came about."

"I'll tell you," Chloe said. "But, please keep your voice down."

"Sorry," Aubrey said, shoulders shaking from the laughter she was trying to hold in. "Tell me."

"You know that _Seinfeld_ episode where they all bet on who can go the longest without masturbating?"

"Yeah. It's called _Master of My Domain_. I remember it. It's pretty funny."

"It is," Chloe said. "Beca and I started arguing over which one of us was the _Master_ of their _Domain_ and she, of course, said she was so I asked her if she wanted to bet. So, the bet is whoever can go the longest without initiating sex or touching themselves, wins."

 **~cCc~ ~cCc~ ~cCc~**

"I can't wait to tell Aubrey this," Stacie said as she wiped tears away from laughing so hard. "This is priceless."

"Shut up," Beca said.

"Honestly, I'm surprised Chloe was the one who wanted to make the bet," Stacie said. "How long has it been?"

"We made the bet four days ago," Beca said. "But we haven't had sex in five. I figured she'd go a day or two, but she hasn't caved yet."

 **~cCc~ ~cCc~ ~cCc~**

"You and Beca haven't had sex in four days?," Aubrey asked incredulously.

"Five actually," Chloe said. "We had sex the day before we made the bet."

"I can't believe either one of you has made it this far," Aubrey said. "Have you, you know? At all."

"No," Chloe said. "We're on the honor system. Plus, Beca can always tell when I've done that."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I can tell when she's pleasures herself, too."

"How- Never mind. I do not want to know that. What are you going to do?"

"Well, if I'm this horny," Chloe said. "I know Beca is, too. I just need to get her to initiate sex, and I'll win."

"That's easy," Aubrey said. "Just walk around naked. One look at your naked boobs and she'll be dragging you to the bedroom in no time."

"I've been wearing really low-cut blouses," Chloe said. "And leaning into her so she can see down my shirt, but she's holding steady."

"I have an idea," Aubrey said.

"I'll try anything," Chloe said.

 **~cCc~ ~cCc~ ~cCc~**

"I'm telling you it will work," Stacie said. "Just have _Titanium_ playing when she comes home and boom you win. Or better yet, sing it while you're in bed. Do it kind of low like you don't realize what you're singing."

"I don't know, Stacie," Beca said. "I've been playing different songs from her lady jam playlist, and nothing's happened."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Absolutely. I know what Chloe looks like after she's done, you know, that."

"Masturbation," Stacie said. "It's called masturbation."

"I know that," Beca said. "And shut up! Saying the word is not easing my frustration. God, I so need to get laid."

"Wow," Selena said as she walked into the studio. "I think I missed quite the conversation."

"Just kill me now," Beca said and covered her face with her hands.

 **~cCc~ ~cCc~ ~cCc~**

"The music awards are two weeks away," Chloe whined. "I cannot wait that long."

"Then take Beca with you for a fitting," Aubrey said. "Once she sees you that suit with just a jacket and no bra, I bet you end up doing it in the dressing room."

"Oh, God," Chloe said with a laugh. "Stacie sure has released a lot of your inhibitions."

"She has," Aubrey said with a smirk. "Just the other day we had to take my car in for service, and she went with me. We did-"

"Stop right there," Chloe said. "I do not want to hear about you and Stacie having sex. I don't care where it was. Just no."

 **~cCc~ ~cCc~ ~cCc~**

"So, you and Chloe are actually living out a _Seinfeld_ episode?," Selena asked as she and Stacie laughed.

"I hate you both," Beca said. She points to Selena. "Get back in there, or we'll never get this album done."

"Maybe we should work on _Touch Myself_?," Selena said biting her lip to keep from laughing.

"You think I'm joking, but I literally hate you right now," Beca deadpanned, causing Stacie and Selena to laugh even harder.

 **~cCc~ ~cCc~ ~cCc~**

Three days later, and a week after the bet was made, Beca and Chloe were so frustrated they started lashing out at each other.

"God, Beca, could you wash a dish once in a while," Chloe grumbled as she took Beca's coffee cup out of the sink. "It's not that difficult. Just put the damned thing in the dishwasher."

Beca stomped over and grabbed the cup from Chloe. She opened the dishwasher and slammed the cup on the rack and then slammed the dishwasher door closed.

"Happy?"

"Very," Chloe said smugly and turned and left the kitchen.

Beca banged her forehead against the counter. She managed to control herself and went to get dressed for work. After she had (cold) showered and changed, Beca went downstairs. Chloe was gathering her things to leave for work, and Beca took a moment to stare at her.

Chloe was wearing her usual work attire, nice slacks with a collared button-down shirt, but to Beca, she looked hot. Oh, so hot. Beca took in a deep breath and let it out before she walked over to grab her keys from beside the door.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," Chloe said softly.

"It's okay," Beca said. "I deserved it. I'll be home around six. Do you want to go out for dinner tonight?"

"I'd like that," Chloe said. She pulled Beca into a hug. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Beca said.

Chloe leaned in and kissed Beca. She put a little extra into it but didn't push beyond any sexual limits, but she could tell it affected Beca.

"See you tonight, babe," Chloe said and turned and walked to the door. She couldn't help but smirk when she saw Beca still standing in the same spot looking a little flushed.

Chloe left, and it took Beca a good five minutes to finally come out of the daze the kiss put her in.

 **~cCc~ ~cCc~ ~cCc~**

That night, Beca got home, and she and Chloe went out to dinner. It was a nice evening, and they decided to get some ice cream on the way home.

They were sitting in the ice cream shop enjoying their cones when Beca got an idea. She slowly took her tongue and licked up the side of the ice cream and then flicked the top of it with her tongue before closing her mouth around it and pulling back, smacking her lips as she did. She glanced at Chloe through hooded lids and had to hold back her laugh. Chloe was sitting there looking flushed and staring at Beca's mouth.

Chloe watched as Beca licked her ice cream. She nearly came undone when Beca then flicked the top with her tongue. It took everything she had not to let out the moan that was trying to dig its way out of her throat. She was mesmerized watching Beca's mouth practically making love to her ice cream. God, she envied that ice cream.

"Want a lick?," Beca asked innocently holding out her cone toward Chloe.

"Yes! No, I mean. No, thanks," Chloe said. "I'm good."

Nothing more was said as they finished their ice cream. Chloe didn't look at Beca again until she knew she was finished with her ice cream.

"I'm going to take a shower," Chloe said as soon as they arrive home.

Chloe hurried off to their room, and Beca stood there with a big smile on her face. She knew the shower was definitely going to be a cold one and couldn't help but feel proud of herself.

 **~cCc~ ~cCc~ ~cCc~**

Ten days after the bet was made, Chloe had invited Aubrey and Stacie over for dinner. They were sitting around the kitchen counter. Chloe had just poured them some wine and was back at the stove checking on something.

"Where's Beca?," Stacie asked.

"Oh, she's in the studio," Chloe said. "She had to finish up something for Selena Gomez's album. She'll be up shortly."

Chloe opened the oven door and checked what was inside. She nodded her head and closed the door and turned to check the pant on the stove.

"Smells good," Aubrey said. "What are we having?"

"Well, I'm starting off with oysters on the half-shell," Chloe said. "Then for the main course, we have baked salmon and asparagus fried in garlic and butter."

Stacie looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She turned to Aubrey and whispered. "She's pulling out all the stops with all these foods purported to be aphrodisiacs. I don't know about Beca and Chloe, but I"m definitely getting laid tonight."

Aubrey was just taking a drink of wine when Stacie made the comment. She started choking a bit, and Stacie patted her on the back.

"Oh, my God!," Aubrey mumbled. "Will you behave."

Aubrey smiled, and she went to sip her wine. She sputtered and almost spit her wine back in her glass when she saw Beca walk in.

Beca was wearing a very low cut navy blue tank over her charcoal skinny jeans. Aubrey knows for a fact that this is one of Chloe's favorite outfits that Beca wears. Chloe said it showed off Beca's chest and ass to perfection and always was a turn on for her.

"This is going to be so much fun to watch," Stacie said with a laugh.

Hearing Stacie laugh Chloe turned around. Suddenly, it was like all the air in the room was sucked out. Aubrey and Stacie looked between Beca and Chloe waiting to see what would happen next.

"Hey," Beca said looking at Aubrey and Stacie.

"Hey, Beca," Stacie said with a smirk. "Looking kind of sexy there for dinner with us."

"Oh, this old thing," Beca said looking down. "Just a casual outfit for a casual dinner."

Chloe had not moved since she first saw what Beca was wearing. She could feel herself starting to sweat.

"Need some help there, babe?," Beca asked looking at Chloe.

"Wh-what?," Chloe stuttered. "Oh, um, no. I'm good."

Chloe let out a breath and turned back to the stove. Beca smiled and went to sit at the counter with Stacie and Aubrey.

"You don't play fair," Stacie whispered to Beca.

Beca snorted. "Like she's been playing fair. Did she tell you what we're having for dinner?"

Stacie let out a loud laugh. "Yep. This is going to be fun to watch."

 **~cCc~ ~cCc~ ~cCc~**

Sadly for Beca and Chloe, neither gave in that night. Two days later Beca was practically climbing the walls as she sat with Stacie having coffee.

"I can't do this much longer," Beca said. "Do you know how many cold showers I've taken in the past twelve days. Thirty! I've kept count because that's thirty times I could have been having sex with my girlfriend."

"So, just give up," Stacie said. "What do you really have to lose?"

"It's about pride now," Beca said. "I made such a big deal about Chloe's libido that if I give in, she'll win more than a day of having me do whatever she wants to do."

"What do you think Chloe had in mind when she made the bet?"

"I don't know. Probably make me watch movies on _Netflix_ or, God forbid, actually go to the movies. Or to one of the museums she always wants to drag me to."

"Sounds like a win to me because you get to have sex again," Stacie said. "Although, if it were me, I'd make that day a day of sex and more sex. In every conceivable place and position. Oooh, maybe even add a few toys in for fun."

"Stop," Beca whined. "You are so not helping."

 **~cCc~ ~cCc~ ~cCc~**

"You really think that Beca would make you go to a steakhouse if she wins?," Aubrey asked Chloe.

"Yes," Chloe said. "She knows I don't eat red meat, but she loves it. I fix it for her occasionally, but this will be her chance to gorge herself. She'll want to have steak and eggs for breakfast at home, then a big fat juicy hamburger from _Cassel's_. And for dinner another steak from any one of a number of places she likes."

"That doesn't sound so bad," Aubrey said. "Each one of those places will have something for you. Doesn't really sound like a loss to me."

"But it's a matter of pride now," Chloe said. "She kept going on and on about my libido. I can't give in."

"But think about it," Aubrey said. "You'll be having sex again."

"God, I miss it," Chloe said wistfully.

"Enough about you and your lack of sex," Aubrey said with a chuckle. "Are we still on for dinner tonight?"

"Yeah," Chloe said. "Beca made reservations at _Water Grill_ for six-thirty. Do you want to come to ours and take an Uber together? You can spend the night so we can drink. I know I'll need to."

"Sounds good," Aubrey said. "We'll be there by six."

 **~cCc~ ~cCc~ ~cCc~**

Later that night, Aubrey stood next to Stacie outside the _Water Grill_ glaring at Beca and Chloe as they waited for their car.

"I have never in my life been kicked out of a restaurant before," Aubrey said. "I can't believe you two."

"In our defense-," Beca started to say.

"You have no defense," Aubrey whisper yelled. "Having sex in the bathroom of a four and a half star restaurant cannot be defended."

Beca and Chloe bit their lips to hide the smiles they couldn't seem to get rid of.

"So, who won the bet?," Stacie asked with a laughed.

"We both did," Beca and Chloe said as they couldn't contain their smiles anymore.

"Um, Brey," Chloe said. "You guys might not want to stay at our house tonight. I have a feeling you won't get much sleep because we probably won't be doing much sleeping?"

"Probably?," Beca asked with raised eyebrows.

"Oh, God," Aubrey said as Stacie continued to laugh.

* * *

 **Song used:** _ **Body Heat**_ **by Selena Gomez**


	5. Drunken Mistake

**D is for DRUNKEN MISTAKE**

* * *

Beca Mitchell woke with a smile on her face. Last night had been one for the record books. She had finally told Chloe how she felt and Chloe reciprocated her feelings. The rest of the night was a blur of lips and hands and tongues and oh, my God; it was so much more than she ever imagined it could be.

Beca stretched feeling sore in all the right places. She turned over to reach for Chloe; only she wasn't there. The sheets where her body should be laying were cold beneath Beca's hands. She sat up and looked around. Chloe's clothes were gone; the only thing remaining in her wake was the indent in the pillow where Chloe's head had been and the fading scent of her perfume all over the bed.

"Fuck!," Beca exclaimed and dropped back onto the bed.

Beca laid there for a few minutes thinking about what she was going to do. She came up with a game plan and jumped out of bed. She took a shower and got dressed. She could hear the sounds of the Bellas downstairs and went to find Chloe.

Beca stopped at Chloe's room and knocked. There was no answer, so she continued downstairs. She walked into the kitchen to find Chloe, Stacie, CR, Jessica, and Ashley chatting.

"Good morning," Beca said as she walked over to the coffee pot. She poured herself a cup.

"Someone's in a good mood," Stacie said.

"I had a good night," Beca said with a shrug as she sipped her coffee. She stared at Chloe over the rim of her cup only to find Chloe looking down at the counter.

Beca set her cup down and glanced around the room. The girls were looking between her and Chloe, having noticed that Chloe hadn't said anything to Beca when she walked in.

"Um, Chlo," Beca said as she turned her glance toward the redhead. "Do you have a minute? There's something I need to talk to you about."

"Sure, Beca," Chloe said quietly still looking down.

There was a moment of tension where no one moved or said anything. Beca pushed herself away from the counter and started walking out of the kitchen, calling back over her shoulder, "Can we do it now?"

Chloe followed Beca into the living room and stopped a few feet away. "What's up?"

"What's up?," Beca repeated moving closer to Chloe. "I think we should talk about last night."

"I know what you're going to say," Chloe started. "And you're right. We were drunk, and it was a mistake. Let's just forget about it; no harm was done, right?"

"You think it was a drunken mistake?" Beca's face fell, but Chloe hadn't noticed because she wasn't looking at Beca; she was looking down at the floor.

"Well, yeah," Chloe said finally looking up but not directly at Beca. "These things happen when too much alcohol is involved. There's no use getting all weird about it."

"Yeah," Beca said feeling dejected but tried not to let it show. "No use getting weird about it."

Beca just stood there. She could feel her heart breaking and needed to get out of there before the tears started.

"So, we're good?," Chloe asked finally looking at Beca with a small smile on her face.

"Yeah, sure," Beca said and pasted a fake smile on her face. "We're, um, we're good."

"Great," Chloe said and leaned in to kiss Beca's cheek. Beca turned away and started walking towards the door. "Beca?"

Beca didn't say anything; she just walked out the door, slamming it closed behind her. She hurried down the walkway, and as soon as she hit the main sidewalk, she started running. She doesn't know how long she was running, but she finally collapsed in a small wooded area behind one of the dorms and allowed herself to do the one thing she hated, whether it was alone or in a crowd of people; she cried.

 **~dDd~ ~dDd~ ~dDd~**

Chloe stood, stunned at Beca's actions. She's never turned away from Chloe's cheek kisses, and she's not one to slam doors.

"What got into Beca?," Stacie asked coming into the living room and looking at the door.

"I don't know," Chloe said. "We were talking, and she said we were good and then she left, slamming the door behind her."

"What happened?," Stacie asked her attention now on Chloe.

"What do you mean?," Chloe asked wrapping her arms around her stomach and looking at the floor.

"You said she said you 'were good.' Which usually entails someone doing something that upset the other. So, what happened? What did Beca do?"

"Beca didn't do anything." Chloe sighed and sat on the sofa, putting her head in her hands. "We slept together last night. We had sex."

"Oh," Stacie said and sat down next to Chloe. "Is that what Beca wanted to talk to you about?"

"Yeah," Chloe said. "I knew what she was going to say so I jumped in and said it first."

"And what did you say?," Stacie asked.

"I said that it was just a drunken mistake and didn't mean anything," Chloe told her. "We were both drunk, and we didn't know what we were doing."

"You're lying to yourself," Stacie said.

Chloe looked at Stacie with a furrowed brow. "Lying to myself about what?"

"I've seen you both drunk, and neither of you was that drunk last night," Stacie said. "That's probably why Beca's so upset. I'm pretty sure it meant something to her."

"No, it didn't," Chloe said sadly. "She told me she loved me and she only does that when she's drunk."

"That may well be," Stacie said. "But, I'm telling you, she was not that drunk last night. And neither were you. So, whatever happened, happened with a tipsy but fully aware Beca, not a drunk Beca. Drunk Beca wouldn't have even remembered what happened."

"Oh, God," Chloe groaned. "I really messed up. I have to find Beca."

Chloe jumped up and rushed upstairs to grab her shoes, phone, and keys. She wrote Beca a text as she started walking back down the stairs. She hit send and then looked at Stacie who was still sitting in the living room.

"I'm going to go look for Beca," Chloe told Stacie. "If you hear from her or she comes back, would you text me?"

"I will," Stacie said. "Good luck. Let me know if you need me to help you look for her."

"Thanks," Chloe said as she left and got in her car to search for Beca.

 **~dDd~ ~dDd~ ~dDd~**

Beca's tears dried up, but she hadn't moved from beneath the tree she's been sitting under for, well however long it's been since she ran out of the Bellas house.

" _I thought we were finally on the same page_ ," Beca thought. " _I thought this was the beginning for us. The beginning of something special._ "

Beca was startled when her phone rang pulling her out of her thoughts. She checked the caller ID.

"Hey, Stacie," she answered quietly.

"Hey, Beca," Stacie said. "I just wanted to give you a head's up that Chloe is out looking for you. I know you probably want some space so I thought I'd let you know."

"Um, thanks, Stacie," Beca said.

"Chloe told me what happened," Stacie said. "I think she knows she messed up. I think you should talk to her, Beca. She's really sorry about what she said."

"I'll think about it," Beca said. "For now, I just want some time alone. I'll see you later."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Do you want me to come pick you up? We can go somewhere and talk. It might help."

"I appreciate the offer, Stacie," Beca said. "But, I really do just want some time alone for now. Thanks anyway."

"No problem," Stacie said. "Let me know if you change your mind."

"I will," Beca said.

Beca ended the call before Stacie could say anything more. She noticed she had a few text messages from Chloe but ignored them. She put her phone back in her pocket and sat back against the tree, getting lost in her thoughts again. After a few minutes, she stood up and brushed off her jeans.

"Chloe knows about this place," Beca mumbled. "I'd better find somewhere else to go for now."

Beca looked around and started walking. She didn't have a destination in mind but found herself standing outside her father's house. She stood looking at the front door for about ten minutes before she finally made her way to it and knocked.

"Beca! This is a surprise," Dr. Mitchell said seeing her standing there. "Come on in."

Beca smiled and entered the house. She followed her father into the kitchen.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you," Dr. Mitchell said. "But, what brings you here? Is everything okay?"

Beca sat at the counter as her dad put a kettle on the stove.

"I need to talk to someone who isn't Chloe or a Bella," Beca said. "Mainly because it, um, it's about Chloe."

"Did something happen between you two? Did you two fight?"

"Yeah, something did happen. Only it's more complicated than just a spat between friends."

Beca looked down at her hands. She was fidgeting, and Dr. Mitchell knew she was gathering her thoughts before proceeding. He got two mugs and placed a tea bag in each. He then waited for Beca to continue without pushing her to talk.

"We, um, we slept together last night."

Dr. Mitchell's eyes widened, and he took in a deep breath. This was not what he was expecting to hear.

"I guess you're not speaking in the literal term for sleeping."

"No, dad," Beca said. "We had sex, okay?"

"Okay. So, what's the problem? Did you sneak out while she was sleeping or something?"

"No, actually, I was the one who woke up alone in bed."

"Ah, I see."

"When I tried to talk to her about it this morning, she said it was a drunken mistake, and we should just forget about it." Tears came to Beca's eyes, and she quickly wiped them away.

"I take it you didn't think of it as a mistake?"

"No," Beca said. "I've had feelings for Chloe for a long time now, and I told her last night. She said she had feelings for me, too. Last night she and I were professing our love, and this morning, it was all just a drunken mistake."

"I'm sorry, Beca," Dr. Mitchell said. "I wish I had some wonderful fatherly advice to give you, but I don't."

"It just sucks," Beca said with a frustrated sigh.

"Maybe you should just talk to her again," Dr. Mitchell said. "Tell her you didn't think of it as a mistake. If it really was because she was drunk, then at least you'll know and can move on. But, what if she said all that because that's what she thought you were going to say, and to keep from getting hurt she said it first. In that case, it means there might be something there worth pursuing. Either way, you'll feel better knowing."

"I hate when you make sense," Beca said. "I never thought that she might have said what she said because she thought I was having second thoughts about us." She smiled at her father. "And stop selling yourself short. That was some pretty good fatherly advice you just gave. "

Dr. Mitchell just lets out a small chuckle. "I have my moments, it seems."

"You don't seem to be too shocked that I like Chloe," Beca said. "It took me a while to come to terms with it."

"I'm pretty observant, Beca," Dr. Mitchell said. "You'd be surprised how much I know about you just by watching."

"So, you're okay with it?," Beca asked. "You'd be okay if Chloe and I were to become a couple."

"Does she make you happy?"

"Yes, she does. Except when she calls our first time together a drunken mistake."

"If she makes you happy," Dr. Mitchell said. "That's all I care about. So, what are you going to do about the situation you two are in."

"I need to talk to Chloe."

"Sounds like a good plan."

 **~dDd~ ~dDd~ ~dDd~**

Beca stayed at her dad's for several hours before she decided to head back to the Bellas House. She thought over what she was going to do and say to Chloe as she walked.

Beca was so lost in her thoughts as she walked that she didn't hear someone calling her name. She was jolted out of her dazed state when she was suddenly tackled and landed on her back with a body on top of her.

"Beca, I was so worried about you," Beca hears Chloe say to her.

Beca pushes Chloe off of her and stands up. "As you can see, I'm fine. And now I just want to go home."

Beca started walking away. She only made it about two steps when she heard a sniffle. She sighed and turned back around to find Chloe still sitting in the grass with her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands.

Beca sighed and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Becs," Chloe said through her tears. "I was a dick to you this morning, and I'm so, so sorry."

"Well, the light of day usually brings about the truth," Beca said. "Your truth is what happened last night was a drunken mistake. Don't worry about. We're good."

Beca turned to walk away and was stopped this time when Chloe grabbed her hand.

"That's the thing," Chloe said tearfully. "It wasn't a mistake. I just said that because I thought that's how you felt about it. I didn't think I could stand to have you tell me it was all a mistake after telling me that you loved me. It would have killed me, Beca."

"Then you can imagine how I felt," Beca said. "I woke up smiling and happy because I finally had the courage to tell you how I felt last night and you said it back. I was on top of the world. And just when I thought it couldn't get any better, we made love, and it was...magical. As soon as I reached over to your side of the bed this morning, and you weren't there, I knew it was just a bad dream and that everything would come crashing down on me. And as soon as the words drunken mistake fell from your lips, I knew I was right."

Beca wiped at a tear that had found its way down her cheek. God, she hated crying.

"I love you, Chloe. I wasn't lying when I told you that."

"I love you, too, Beca. I've been in love with you for quite some time."

"Really?" Beca sounded skeptical.

"Yes, really," Chloe said. "It started out as admiration because of your voice. When I first heard you sing, I knew that you were something special. At the time, I thought something special meant I needed to get you to join the Bellas because I knew you would make us great. Somewhere along the way, it became something more, and I knew that I really liked you as more than a friend." Chloe let out a small laugh. "Aubrey was the one who called me out on my toner for you. She said I had a way of looking at you that wasn't because I liked your voice."

Beca smiled at that. "I can see Aubrey doing that." She looked at Chloe and asked, "When did you know you were in love with me."

"When you kissed Jesse."

"Oh."

"Yeah. After our performance, I looked for you, and when I saw you two kissing, I had such a pain in my heart, and that's when I realized I loved you and would never have you."

"You never said anything about liking me. If you had, I might not have kissed Jesse."

"I didn't know what I was feeling," Chloe said. "I've never felt like that for a girl before. I was still trying to figure out if it was really love I was feeling or if it was just infatuation. It took seeing you kiss Jesse to make me realize what I was feeling was love. But then it was too late."

"Did you feel that way about me the whole time I was with Jesse?"

Chloe took a deep breath and let it out. "Yes."

"I'm sorry," Beca said. "I really didn't know you felt that way."

"I know," Chloe said. She wiped away a tear and put a smile on her face. "Okay, enough about me. Care to share when you knew you were in love with me."

"Well, I didn't have anyone to tell me about my toner for you, so I was a little slower on figuring things out."

"And when exactly did you figure it out?"

"When you told me you failed Russian Lit the third time. You were standing there looking sad and defeated, and I had so many thoughts going around in my head. My first thought was that I wanted to wrap you up in a hug and take you away somewhere, just the two of us. I wanted to see a smile on your face. And, my second thought, was YAY! I get another year to be with Chloe, and we'll graduate together. I realized somewhere in those thoughts the phrase 'the girl that I love' was floating around."

Beca looked down at the ground, and Chloe looked at Beca. Chloe let out a sigh, and Beca looked up at her.

"I'm an idiot," Chloe said. "I should never have assumed that you were going to downplay what happened between us last night."

"I just need to know if we can fix this," Beca asked. "Will we be okay?"

"As long as there is an us, we'll always be okay," Chloe said. She shuffled a bit from side to side and looked Beca. "Can I hug you? I've been dying to since I knocked you down."

"I would love it if you hugged me," Beca said, and Chloe rushed into her arms.

Beca grabbed Chloe around the waist and buried her head in Chloe's shoulder. Chloe put her arms around Beca's shoulders and buried her face in Beca's hair.

The two stood just holding each other for a few minutes before Beca pulled out of the hug. She kept her arms around Chloe's waist and looked at her.

"Do you have any plans for dinner tomorrow night?"

"No."

"Would you like to go to dinner with me?," Beca said. "On our first official date."

"I'd love to," Chloe said. "I'd also love it if you kissed me right now."

Beca's response was to lean in and capture Chloe's lips with her own.


	6. Expectations

**E is for EXPECTATIONS**

 _ **Prompt from RJRMovieFan:**_ **Beca and Chloe have been dating, but never had sex. Beca has never been with a woman, and Chloe has only ever done PG-13 making out. They both are nervous about meeting expectations.**

* * *

Beca nervously paced back and forth outside Stacie's door. She had to psych herself up to actually knock. She took a deep breath and let it out as she stood there facing the door. She raised her hand and held it there for a few seconds before lowering it and looking down at the floor.

"Come on, Mitchell," Beca mumbled to herself. "It's just Stacie, and you're doing this for Chloe."

Beca takes another breath and knocks on the door as she exhales.

"Come in."

Beca stands there unable to move. She looks to her right and then to her left as she reconsiders going into Stacie's room. Before she can make a move, the door suddenly opened, and Stacie is standing looking down at her.

"What's up, Beca?"

"Um, hey!"

"Did you want something?," Stacie asked. "Or were you playing _ding-dong ditch_? Here's a hint. You're supposed to run after you knock."

Beca rolls her eyes. "Can I come in? I kind of want to talk to you about something."

"Sure," Stacie said as she stood aside to allow Beca to enter. "If this about choreography for Regionals? If it is, don't worry. Chloe and I have everything already worked out."

Stacie indicated that Beca should sit in her desk chair while she sat on the edge of her bed.

"No, it's not about that," Beca said. She swiveled back and forth in the chair, looking down while playing with her hands. "I, uh, was wondering, um." She lets out a sigh and runs a hand through her hair.

"What's going on, Beca?," Stacie asked. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Beca said with a sigh. "It's, um. This is about me and, um, Chloe."

"Are you guys okay?," Stacie asked. "You've only been dating a little over a month."

"We're good," Beca said. "Fine even. It's just that, we haven't, um, you know, uh." Beca found every corner of the room interesting and would not look at Stacie. Her face was bright red, and Stacie caught on to what Beca was saying.

"You haven't had sex yet,' Stacie stated.

"Um, yeah," Beca said quickly glancing at Stacie and looking away. "We haven't had, done that. Yet."

"Beca, if you can't even say the word sex, how do you expect to have it?"

"Stacie," Beca whined.

"Okay, okay," Stacie said. "What do you want from me? Oh, you want me to have a threesome with you guys and show you a few things?"

"God, no!"

"Then what? You have to actually speak in order for me to know what you want from me."

"Could you help me? Kind of, you know, could you explain to me how girls have sex. With each other? I have these expectations of what I think is supposed to happen. Plus, I really love Chloe, and I don't want to mess this up."

"You've never been with a girl before? Not even experimenting in High School or even while you've been here?"

"No," Beca said. "Chloe is literally the first girl I've ever had feelings for and wanted to do anything like this with. And except for a few quick kisses during spin the bottle, she's also the first girl I've ever really kissed."

"Wow," Stacie said.

 **~eEe~ ~eEe~ ~eEe~**

"Hey, CR," Chloe said greeting the dark-skinned beauty. "Do you have a minute? I'd like to talk to you about something."

"Sure, Red," CR said. "What's up?"

"Can we talk in my room?"

"Okay."

Chloe leads the way and ushers CR into her room. Chloe sits on her bed and leans her back against the wall. She pats the space next to her.

"Get comfortable," Chloe said. "This may take some time."

CR climbs onto the bed and sits next to Chloe. "So, what can I do for you?"

"You know Beca, and I have been dating for about six weeks now," Chloe said.

"And we're all glad you two finally got together," CR commented.

"Thanks," Chloe said with a smile. "Anyway, we haven't taken our relationship to the next level yet, and I think we're both ready for it to happen."

"Okay," CR said. "What's the problem?"

"I've never had sex with a girl, a woman, before," Chloe said.

"Really?"

"I mean I've made out with a few," Chloe said. "But, I never went all the way with any."

"Huh," CR said somewhat amazed by this information. "Sorry. It's just that you are never shy about your sexuality, so I'm a bit surprised that you've never had sex with a girl."

"I enjoyed making out with them," Chloe said. "We never did anything below the belt, just more boob groping and kissing. And, honestly, none of them made me want to take it further. I've only felt this way about Beca."

CR smiled. "Aww, you're in love. How does Beca feel about it?"

"From what she's said, she's never been with a girl before either. I just want it to be special for both of us. I don't want to be fumbling around trying to figure things out in the middle of it."

"What do you need from me?"

"I was hoping you could tell me some things I could do. You know, to make her feel good and also to make her feel comfortable."

CR thought a moment. "Okay, picture this. Think about what you do to yourself when you pleasure yourself. Seriously, close your eyes, and think about it."

Chloe shrugs her shoulders and closes her eyes. "Now what?"

"Now, imagine what your hands are doing. Where they are touching you; how they are touching you. Do you touch your own boobs? Do you grope them or caress them? Whichever you do, imagine that. Picture your hand sliding down your stomach to your, let's call it your sweet spot; you reach it and now your starting to feel good. Can you picture it?"

"Mm-hmm," Chloe practically moans out. She bites her lip and keeps her eyes closed.

"Now, imagine it's your hands doing all that to Beca, and her hands are doing all that to you."

Chloe's eyes fly open. "Oh, my God!"

"And that's the basics of what it's like to have sex with a girl," CR said. "There's a whole lot more you can do. There's a variety of positions, and toys for both of you. But that will come about as you and Beca get more comfortable with each other."

 **~eEe~ ~eEe~ ~eEe~**

"What do you want me to do?," Stacie asked. "Have you watched any girl on girl porn?"

"I tried, but I couldn't bring myself to keep watching it," Beca said blushing. "They are obviously geared toward the expectations of the men watching, and it just felt wrong."

"Get over yourself and watch some," Stacie said. "It will give you ideas on what to do. Have you ever touched another woman's-"

"No!," Beca said quickly.

"But, you have touched yourself, right?"

"Um, yeah."

"It's the same thing; only she'll be the one getting the pleasure from it."

"Oh, God!"

"Look, Beca," Stacie said. "You're overthinking it. Just do to Chloe what feels good to you. We're all girls. We are all pretty much stimulated by the same things. Here let me show you."

Beca jumped up and was standing across the room from Stacie. "What? No!"

"Not like that, you perv," Stacie said with a laugh. "I meant we could watch some girl on girl porn together and I can talk you through some of the stuff."

"No, no. I don't like that idea," Beca said. "Isn't there a book I can read on my own, by myself, alone to tell me all that? Or maybe I should just google it."

"There are plenty of books out there," Stacie said. "My favorite would be _Guide to Eating Out_."

"Dude, I'm not having sex in a restaurant," Beca said emphatically.

Stacie started laughing. She laughed so hard that tears stung her eyes. "Oh, my sweet little lesbian virgin. It's not about dining out; it's about _**eating**_ out, like oral sex on a woman."

Beca's face was redder more than it had ever been before. "Oh," is all she could manage to squeak out.

 **~eEe~ ~eEe~ ~eEe~**

"Thanks, CR," Chloe said. "I appreciate your help."

"No problem," CR said. "Although I'm sure the other girls will be mad at me. I have a feeling once you two start having sex, we'll be investing in some earplugs."

"You might want to make that investment soon," Chloe said with a wink and a smile.

CR just laughed and left Chloe's room. CR hadn't gotten very far when she met Beca coming out of Stacie's room.

"Hey, Beca," CR said and stopped. "Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost or something?"

"CR!" Beca exclaimed. "Follow me." Beca hurried off toward her room.

CR furrowed her brow but followed Beca up to her room. Beca flopped down on her bed, and CR leaned her shoulder against the wall and waited.

"I just asked Stacie about how to have sex with a girl." Beca's face reddened. "And, I can't believe I just blurted that out to you."

"Did you learn anything?" CR bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Let's just say, it was rather...eye-opening."

"Really? How so?"

Beca turned over and sat up on her bed and looked at CR.

"Do you know there are like a thousand ways for a woman to pleasure another woman?"

"Beca, need I remind you, I'm gay? Of course, I would know there are a lot of ways to pleasure a woman."

"Oh, right. Sorry. It was just a bit overwhelming to learn. At least to me."

CR moved from the wall and sat on the edge of the bed. "Let me guess. You were talking to Stacie because you want to have sex with Chloe and don't know what you're doing."

"Yeah," Beca said blushing again. "I thought since Stacie's very...fluid in her sexuality that she could help me."

"Makes sense. Did she help you?"

"I'm not sure," Beca said. "I don't know what was real and what was just to see how uncomfortable she could make me."

CR laughed. "Maybe I can help you decipher what's real and what was just her having some fun with you."

Beca relayed some of the things Stacie told Beca and CR had to hold in her laughter. Not at what Stacie had said, but at the way Beca's eyes would widen, and her arms would start flailing around while she talked.

"I hate to break it you, but Stacie was pretty spot on. It's probably not a bad idea for you to check out the book she mentioned or even google a few things," CR told her.

"Where would I even find a book like that?"

"Probably any bookstore," CR said. "I'm sure you can order it online, too."

"I don't want to wait for it to come in the mail," Beca said. "I'd kind of like to have the information sooner rather than later."

"I don't blame you," CR said "No disrespect, but if Chloe were my girlfriend, I'd definitely be wanting to hit that as soon as possible."

 **~eEe~ ~eEe~ ~eEe~**

After talking with Stacie and CR, Beca was in the bookstore the next day. She found the section she needed after casually strolling around the bookstore scanning the shelves. She would pull out a book here and there and skim through it before putting it back. She looked around and didn't see anyone paying attention to her, so she pulled the book she wanted from the shelf. She immediately clutched the book so the cover was hidden and the title couldn't be seen. She turned to head for the checkout.

"Oomph," a voice said as she ran into someone and the sound of books hitting the floor echoed around her.

"Oh, my God," Beca said, surprised they were both still standing. "I'm so sorry."

"Beca?"

"Emily?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Just, um, you know. Looking around."

Beca realized the book she had been holding was no longer in her possession. She looked to the floor where several books that Emily had been carrying were now laying.

"I'm sorry," Beca said looking down. "I made you drop all your books."

"It's okay," Emily said as she bent to retrieve her books. She stood up with the books stacked in her arms.

"Here, let me help," Beca said and started to reach for the books.

"That's okay," Emily said, turning away from Beca. "I have them. I just need to go pay for them."

"Oh, um, uh, okay," Beca said.

Beca followed Emily to the checkout.

"Did you find everything you needed?," the clerk asked.

"Yes, thank you," Emily responded.

"Oh, I was just, um, browsing," Beca said when the clerk looked at her.

The clerk completed the transaction, and Emily smiled as she took her bag of books. Beca smiled and walked out with Emily.

"Hey, Em," Beca said trying to sound casual. "How did you get here?"

"I took the bus," Emily said. "This is the only place that had the book I wanted to get for my mom for her birthday."

"Oh, hey, I drove," Beca said. "Would you like a ride back to Barden?"

"Oh, my stars, that would be great, Beca," Emily said. "Thank you."

Beca led Emily to her car, and they drove back to Barden. Emily was chattering away about her mom's birthday. Beca was just nodding along as they drove.

They made it back to campus and Emily was getting out of the car. Emily grabbed her bag of books and was starting to walk to the front door of the Bellas House.

"Oh, shoot, Em," Beca said. "I think the book I was going to buy ended up in your stack by mistake. I, um, dummy me," she gives herself a light slap to the forehead. "We got to talking, and I forgot I was carrying it when we bumped into each other. I think you picked it up when you picked yours up."

"Oh, that's fine," Emily said. "Let me just get it out of the bag for you."

"Oh, no, that's fine," Beca said taking the bag. "I'll just get it. I'll, uh, you know, pay you for it since it is mine."

Beca looked in the bag and found the book. She breathed a sigh of relief when she finally had the book in her hand. She held it against her chest and handed the bag back to Emily.

"Thanks, Em," Beca said and hurried into the house leaving Emily staring after her confused by what just happened.

Once inside, Beca ran all the way up to her room and threw the book under her pillow. She then, as calmly as she could, went back downstairs to help with dinner.

After dinner, Beca said she had homework and ran upstairs to her room.

The rest of the girls helped clean up. They were just finishing when Amy mentioned something about having to get ready for a date and left the kitchen.

Amy walked up the steps and into the room she shared with Beca to find Beca sitting cross-legged on her bed with a book held in front of her face. Amy glanced at the title and seemed a bit surprised.

Amy went into the closet and changed her shirt. When she came out, Beca was so engrossed in the book she hadn't even noticed Amy was there. Amy didn't say anything as she picked up her phone and went back downstairs. She went into the kitchen to find Chloe, Emily, Stacie, and CR sitting around the counter with bottles of water in front of them.

"Hey, Chloe," Fat Amy said. "You might want to buy a fancy new dress because I think Beca's planning something special for you."

"What do you mean?," Chloe said looking a bit confused. "What could she be planning?"

"I don't know," Amy said. "But I just saw her reading a book about fancy restaurants."

"That doesn't make any sense, Amy," Chloe said. "Beca's not a fancy restaurant kind of girl."

"I'm serious," Amy said. "The book was called _Guide to Eating Out_."

Stacie almost choked on her water, and CR let out a sound between a snort and a laugh.

"I don't get it," Chloe said looking between the two.

Stacie leaned over and whispered something in Chloe's ear that caused the redhead's eyes to go wide. She looked at CR who was grinning and nodding her head.

"Seriously?," Chloe whispered to Stacie, a gleam in her eye.

"Yep," Stacie said and smirked.

"Um, Amy, you're going out with Bumper tonight, right?," Chloe asked.

"Yeah," Amy said. "But I'll probably be back in a couple of hours."

"I think you might want to plan on getting a smoothie with Bumper," Chloe said. "If you catch my drift."

Chloe didn't wait for Amy to respond as she left the kitchen and hurried up the stairs.

"Keep it in Beca's room," she heard Stacie call out.

"Holler if you need any help," CR yelled and Stacie high-fived her as they both started laughing.

Emily and Amy sat there looking confused which caused Stacie and CR to laugh harder.

 **~eEe~ ~eEe~ ~eEe~**

Chloe made a quick stop at her room and changed into her sexiest bra and panties. She spritzed on some of Beca's favorite perfume and threw her robe on. She checked the mirror and fluffed her hair before leaving her room and headed to Beca's room.

Chloe quietly opened the door to the attic room and closed and locked it behind her. She walked up the steps and stopped when she saw Beca with her head turned sideways looking at the book with her brow furrowed in concentration.

"Interesting reading there, Becs?"

Beca squealed and threw the book over to Amy's bed. "What? I wasn't, um. I was just sitting here. You know, thinking."

"Really?" Beca watched as Chloe walked over and picked up the book. "What were you thinking about?" Chloe moved to sit on the edge of Beca's bed.

"I, uh, just, eh," Beca stammered as her face turned beet red.

"This looks interesting," Chloe said looking at the title of the book as she untied her robe and pulled it open.

Beca watched her movements and swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry.

"Wh-what are you doing, Chlo?"

Chloe didn't say anything as she stood and set the book on the bed as she took off her robe. Beca was mesmerized by Chloe's movements.

Beca licked her lips and stared at Chloe's body. Chloe put her hands to the sides of her head and lifted her hair off of her neck.

"I feel like I'm burning up," Chloe said. She moved, so she was now facing Beca, her back arched slightly. "It's a little...hot in here. Don't you think?"

"Um, yeah, it's, um, I'm getting hot," Beca stammered out.

Chloe put her arms down by her side and looked down at Beca.

"What are you- eeek!"

Beca grabbed Chloe and threw her down on the bed. Her lips immediately crashing into Chloe's. Chloe and Beca fought for control. At one point, Beca was on top of Chloe, and she grabbed the book from the floor where it fell and flipped through some pages.

"I want to do that," Beca said and showed Chloe the page.

"Hell yeah!"

A few minutes later, down in the kitchen, Stacie and CR share a look as CR said, "I really should have invested in those earplugs."


	7. Five Stages of Grief

**F is for FIVE STAGES OF GRIEF**

 **Please Note: I've been having some fun with the previous stories. This one is a little angsty (nothing too heavy); it will be fine. Trust me.**

* * *

Beca Mitchell stood backstage of the _Ellen_ show with her two best friends, Aubrey Posen, and Stacie Conrad. Her new album was being released today, and she was going to talk about it with Ellen. And, she was nervous.

"It's going to be okay, Beca," Stacie said giving her a quick hug.

"I know," Beca said. "I'm just really nervous. Do you think she'll be watching?"

"I don't know, Beca," Aubrey said. "Would it bother you if she was?"

Beca thought for a moment. "No. I just hope if she does, she knows that I'm still here, and there's still a chance we can make it work."

"Good," Aubrey said. "Now go out there and kill it."

Beca smiled and made her way to the piano behind the curtains. She could hear Ellen start her introduction.

"We have a real treat for you today," Ellen is heard saying. "We have with us four-time Grammy-winning singer and songwriter, Beca Mitchell."

The audience applauds, and Ellen continues.

"We'll talk to her in just a bit," Ellen said. "But first she will be singing _I Don't Believe You_ from her new album, _The Five Stages of Grief_. Ladies and gentlemen, Beca Mitchell."

The curtain opens to show Beca sitting at the piano. She starts playing, and the audience quiets. Beca starts singing.

 _I don't mind it  
I don't mind at all  
It's like you're the swing set  
And I'm the kid that falls  
It's like the way we fight  
The times I've cried  
We come too close  
And every night  
The passion's there  
So it's gotta be right  
Right?_

 _No I don't believe you  
When you say don't come around here no more  
I won't remind you  
You said we wouldn't be apart  
No I don't believe you  
When you say you don't need me anymore  
So don't pretend to  
Not love me at all_

Beca feels a tear slide down her cheek; it's not a sad tear, just one of remembering. She looks at the piano keys to calm herself and then looks up to the audience.

 _I don't mind it  
I still don't mind at all  
It's like one of those bad dreams  
When you can't wake up  
It looks like you've given up  
You've had enough  
But I want more  
No I won't stop  
Because I just know  
You'll come around  
Right?_

 _No I don't believe you  
When you say don't come around here no more  
I won't remind you  
You said we wouldn't be apart  
No I don't believe you  
When you say you don't need me anymore  
So don't pretend to  
Not love me at all_

A few tears fall from Beca's eyes, but she plays on. She really is doing better despite the tears. The songs were her therapy; writing and singing them have been cathartic.

 _Just don't stand there and watch me fall  
'Cause I, 'cause I still don't mind at all_

 _It's like the way we fight  
The times I've cried  
We come too close  
And every night  
The passion's there  
So it's gotta be right  
Right?_

 _No I don't believe you  
When you say don't come around here no more_

 _I won't remind you  
You said we wouldn't be apart  
No I don't believe you  
When you say you don't need me anymore  
So don't pretend to  
Not love me at all_

 _'Cause I don't believe you_

Beca wipes her eyes as the audience begins applauding. She sees she is not alone as many in the audience are wiping at their eyes as well.

"We'll talk to Beca Mitchell right after these messages," Ellen said.

Beca stands from the bench, and Ellen walks over and hugs her. Ellen said something to Beca who nodded her head and followed her over to a chair. The producer points to Ellen.

"Welcome back," Ellen said, and the audience applauded. "You just heard Beca Mitchell sing _I Don't Believe You_ and she is here now to talk about her new album. That was quite a song."

"Thank you," Beca said and smiled shyly.

"So, the album is called _The Five Stages of Grief_ ," Ellen said. "I'm guessing there's a story behind it."

"Yeah," Beca said. "The first five songs on the album represent the five stages one goes through when they're grieving."

"And what are you grieving over?"

"A lost love," Beca responded. "I wrote each of the songs as I went through the grieving process. The five songs and stages are: _I Don't Believe You_ for the denial stage; _Ti Amo,_ is anger; _Come Back To Me_ is bargaining; _Runaway Train_ is depression; and _Better in Time_ is acceptance. The rest of the songs are, um, about her. Songs of love, heartbreak, our life together."

"Can you tell us a bit more about the relationship?"

"Well," Beca said and cleared her throat. "We met in college and were part of an a capella group together. We became best friends, and after dancing around each other for several years, we finally confessed our feelings for each other. We were together as a couple for almost two years and one day she just, um, she-." Beca stopped and cleared her throat.

Ellen handed Beca some tissue and Beca took them to wipe at her eyes.

"Take your time," Ellen said and squeezed Beca's hand. "Or we can talk about something else."

"No, no, we're good," Beca said. She took a deep breath and let it out. "After almost two years she said she needed to leave because she was losing herself. She didn't know who she was anymore and that even though she still loved me, she needed some time to find herself. So she left and I, um, I let her go."

"And that's what this album is about?"

"Yeah," Beca said. "I've never been that great with opening up and saying what I felt, so I use music to say it for me. The first five songs on the album, as I said before, represents the five stages of grief that I went through. The first stage is denial. I let her go thinking that she'd be back in no time. I wrote _I Don't Believe You_ a month after she left. There's an old Proverb that goes, _If you love something, set it free. If it comes back, it's yours. If it doesn't, it never was._ She hasn't come back or reached out to me, so I realize that what I thought was true love, probably wasn't." Beca wiped the tear that fell down her cheek. "I still think about her and will probably always love her, but I've accepted that my love may no longer be reciprocated."

"So, why now?," Ellen asked. "Why release the album today?"

"That's easy," Beca said with a small laugh. "I promised myself that I'd wait a year for her to come back. If she didn't, then we weren't meant to be. And, it was a year ago today that she left. I wanted the album to be released to mark the day because I _have_ made it through the five stages and I've accepted that she probably won't be back. I've accepted that we weren't what I thought we were. It was a great two years being with her, and I also wanted her to know how great the time was that we were together."

"Thank you for sharing this with us," Ellen said. She turned toward the camera and said, "Beca will sing us another song from her new album right after these messages."

Ellen leaned over to whisper, "Are you okay? Do we need to take a break before your next number?"

"No, thank you," Beca said. "I'm good. It feels good to get it out and talk about it."

"Come on; I'll walk you over to the piano for your next number," Ellen said.

Beca and Ellen walked across the stage, and Beca sat behind the piano once again. Ellen waited, and when her producer pointed, she introduced Beca again.

"Welcome back," Ellen said. "We've been talking with Beca Mitchell about her new album _The Five Stages of Grief_. We'll talk with Beca more after she sings track number 3. Here's Beca Mitchell singing _Come Back To Me_."

 _You say you gotta go and find yourself  
You say that you're becoming someone else  
Don't recognize the face in the mirror  
Looking back at you_

 _You say you're leaving  
As you look away  
I know there's really nothin' left to say  
Just know I'm here  
Whenever you need me  
I'll wait for you_

 _So I'll let you go  
I'll set you free  
And when you see what you need to see  
When you find you  
Come back to me_

 _Take your time I won't go anywhere  
Picture you with the wind in your hair  
I'll keep your things right where you left 'em  
I'll be here for you_

 _So I'll let you go  
I'll set you free  
And when you see what you need to see  
When you find you  
Come back to me_

 _And I hope you find everything that you need  
I'll be right here waiting to see  
You find you  
Come back to me_

 _I can't get close if you're not there  
I can't get inside if there's no soul to bare  
I can't fix you I can't save you  
It's something you have to do  
So I'll let you go_

 _I'll set you free  
And when you see what you need to see  
When you find you  
Come back to me_

 _Come back to me_

 _So I'll let you go  
I'll set you free  
And when you see what you need to see  
When you find you  
Come back to me_

 _And I hope you find everything that you need  
I'll be right here waiting to see  
You find you  
Come back to me_

 _When you find you come back to me  
When you find you come back to me  
When you find you come back to me._

The audience applauds, and Ellen cuts to another commercial. She and Beca return to the chairs to begin the next segment.

"That was, wow," Ellen said. "It sounds like you were inviting her to come back. That you were still hopeful that she'd return."

"I was, and a part of me still is," Beca said. "I wrote that song during my 'bargaining' stage. Kind of saying that yeah, you left and I understand but you can come back and I'll be here for you. And, to be honest, even though I've accepted that she may never come back, there is a little sliver of hope that one day she will. My 'acceptance' song, _Better in Time_ , has the lyrics, _Even though I really love you, I'm gonna smile because I deserve to, Oh, It'll all get better in time_. I'm letting her know that I still love her even though she's gone and if she doesn't come back, I'll be better in time." Beca ran a hand through her hair and gave a shaky laugh. "God, I sound so pathetic."

"You're not pathetic," Ellen said. "A year is not really that long to get over someone you loved so deeply. So, no, you're not pathetic, you're human."

The audience applauded, and Beca could hear a few "yeahs" and "mm-hmms".

"Thanks for that," Beca said.

"Can I ask you one more thing?," Ellen asked. "It's personal, and you don't have to answer it if you don't want to."

"I've pretty much bared my soul already," Beca said with a small laugh. "Ask away."

"If she came back," Ellen said. "Would you let her back in your life? And would it be as your girlfriend or as a friend."

Beca sat and thought for a moment before answering. "I honestly don't know. I mean, I basically tell her to come back to me, and I'll still be there for her, and I meant those words when I wrote them; and I still do. I guess it will depend on if she comes back because she still loves me and wants to start over, or if she just wants to be friends. I think I'm okay with either one, but I won't know how I'll feel until she actually comes back. When I see her and hear what she has to say, I'll know, but for now, I honestly don't know."

"Fair enough," Ellen said. "That's all the time we have for today. And, everyone in our audience will take home a copy of Beca Mitchell's new album available in stores today."

 **~fFf~ ~fFf~ ~fFf~**

Three days after the _Ellen_ show was taped, Beca had Stacie and Aubrey over to watch it with her. After it was over, she cringed.

"I sounded so pathetic," Beca said.

"Well, people must relate to you," Stacie said. "It's only been three days, and your album is climbing up the charts, and it's broken the top ten for the week."

"I don't think you sounded pathetic," Aubrey said. "You sounded like someone who still has hope that your true love would come back to you. Hope is not a bad thing. I'm glad to see you're trying to move on, but a part of me still believes the Chloe you loved is still out there and will come back to you."

Beca didn't say anything for a few minutes. "Do you think I should box her stuff up? You know, in case she comes back and wants it."

"That's not a bad idea," Stacie said. "But, don't do it until you're ready to do it. It can wait."

"Will you guys help me do it when I'm ready?"

"Absolutely," Stacie said. "We'll always be here for you, Becs."

"Even if Chloe came back and wanted to start over?"

"Yes, we will be right by your side," Stacie said. "You know we've always been team BeChloe, and I'm still hoping she comes back. Because if she does, I believe you will get the forever you've always wanted with her."

"I agree," Aubrey said. "I haven't seen or talked to her in quite a while. She was backpacking around Europe, staying in Hostels, and meeting others who were searching for something. I think once she knows herself better, she'll realize what she had and come back to you."

"Maybe she found the one she was meant to spend the rest of her life with and it's not me," Beca said. "What if she found someone else who was going through whatever she was and now they're together?"

"What if she did?," Stacie asked. "You said you had accepted that she didn't reciprocate your love anymore. Has that changed?"

Beca doesn't respond. She just downed the rest of her beer and got up to get another one.

 **~fFf~ ~fFf~ ~fFf~**

A few days later, Stacie was having lunch with Beca in her office. Her phone pinged indicating she had a text so checked her phone to see who texted her.

 _Aubrey: Ask Beca if she wants to come to dinner tonight._

"Hey, Beca," Stacie said. "Brey wants to know if you want come to ours for dinner tonight?"

"What are you having?"

"Does it matter? It's free food that you don't have to cook."

"Okay, I'm in. Can I bring anything."

 _Stacie: She's in. Can she bring anything?_

 _Aubrey: Some wine?_

"Brey wants to know if you can bring some wine," Stacie said.

"I can do that," Beca said. "Will two bottles be good?"

"Yeah, that should be fine."

 _Stacie: Beca's bringing wine._

 _Aubrey: Call me as soon as you leave Beca._

 _Stacie: Is everything okay?_

 _Aubrey: Everything's fine. I'll see you later. Love you!_

 _Stacie: Love you, too._

A few people started trickling into the studio, so Beca had to cut lunch short. Stacie understood and told her not to work late and be at her house around 6:00.

"Got it, Stacie," Beca said, and Stacie left.

Stacie walked out to her car and got in. She set up her phone to use the car's Bluetooth and called Aubrey. She started the car and was pulling out of the lot when Aubrey answered.

"Hey," Aubrey said sounding breathless.

"What's going on?," Stacie said. "Why couldn't I call when I was with Beca?"

"You'll never guess who showed up on our doorstep today," Aubrey said.

"Who?"

"Chloe."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah," Aubrey said, the excitement in her voice hard to hide. "She wants to see Beca."

"Wow," Stacie said. "I have so many questions, but I'll wait until I get there to ask them. I should be home in about 20 minutes."

"What about work?," Aubrey asked.

"I'm done for the day," Stacie said. "See you in twenty."

Stacie ended the call. She thought about how Beca was going to react when she saw Chloe and wondered if she should give her a head's up. They have several hours before Beca would be done with work, so she decided just to go home and see Chloe. Find out exactly what her intentions were.

 **~fFf~ ~fFf~ ~fFf~**

Stacie arrived home and hurried inside. Aubrey heard the door and came hurrying out of the kitchen.

"Hey, babe," Aubrey said and kissed Stacie. "Chloe's excited to see you, but she's also afraid. She knows that you and Beca are close and she doesn't want you to be angry with her."

"I'm not," Stacie said. "I'm just worried about Beca. If Chloe is only here because of Beca's album and doesn't plan to stick around, I'm going to see to it that she never gets to see Beca."

"She _is_ here because of Beca's album," Aubrey said. "And, she does plan to stick around. She hasn't contacted Beca because she thought that Beca had moved on and wouldn't want to see her after all this time. She still loves Beca, and after hearing her on Ellen and listening to the album, she's hoping Beca will want to her back."

"Hey, Brey," Chloe's voice calls as she's coming down the stairs. "When will Stacie be-. Oh."

Chloe stopped at the bottom of the stairs and stood rigid upon seeing Stacie. She looked at Stacie; Aubrey looked at Stacie; and Stacie looked between the two. Stacie turned her attention fully on Chloe and gave her a big smile.

"Good to see you, Chlo," Stacie said.

You could almost see the tension leave Chloe's body as tears came to her eyes. Chloe ran over and hugged Stacie and Stacie hugged her back.

"You hurt her again, and there won't be anyplace on this Earth that you can hide," Stacie whispered to Chloe before pulling out of the hug.

"I'm not going anywhere," Chloe said. "I swear."

"Then we're good," Stacie said. She pulled Chloe into another hug. "We missed you, Chlo."

 **~fFf~ ~fFf~ ~fFf~**

Several hours later, the three friends were still sitting around catching up. Chloe told them all about her backpacking adventures and the people she met.

"Were you with anyone else while you were gone?," Stacie asked.

"No," Chloe said. "Wait. I, um, I did make out with a few people, but that's it. I always felt like I was cheating on Beca and couldn't bring myself to do anything more than kissing."

Stacie and Aubrey smiled at hearing this. Chloe looked down at her hands and cleared her throat.

"So, um, what about Beca?," Chloe asked. "Did you, um, was she with anyone else?"

"No," Stacie told her. "I think she had the same thoughts as you." Stacie noticed the time and said, "She'll be here soon. What are you going to do?"

"Talk to her," Chloe said. "Apologize and try to explain why I did what I did. Let her know that I'm willing to do whatever it takes to be with her again."

"When she gets here," Stacie said. "I'm going to meet her outside and let her know you're here. I'm going to let her decide if she's ready to see you or not. Okay?"

"That's fair," Chloe said. "Brey said I could stay with you guys for a while. I'm planning to stay and will need to find a job. I'll be here whenever she's ready. I meant what I said. I'm not going anywhere."

"Good," Stacie said.

"We need to get some food," Aubrey said. "We've been talking so long I didn't prepare anything."

"Can we order pizza?," Chloe asked.

"Sounds good to me," Stacie said.

"I'll order it now," Aubrey said. "It should be here by the time Beca gets here. Stacie, send Beca a text and let her know. And make sure she's still coming."

Stacie sent the text and Aubrey called in the pizza order. Chloe was getting noticeably anxious and was biting her bottom lip and playing with her hands.

"Relax, Chloe," Aubrey said. "Let Beca get used to the idea that you're back. I'm sure that she will want you back in her life in some fashion. She keeps flip-flopping between wanting you back so you two can start again, or just wanting you back as a friend. Whether it's as friends or more, you both deserve a happy ending. And I believe that you two are each other's happy ending."

"That was really cheesy, babe," Stacie said with a laugh. "Beca was already on her way when I texted her. She should be here in a few minutes."

"Oh, God," Chloe said. "I'm so nervous. I still love her so much, and I don't want her to be angry or reject me."

"She won't," Aubrey said.

They hear a car door slam and Stacie hurried to look out the window. "It's Beca," she said as she ran to the front door and stepped outside.

"Hey, Stacie," Beca said. "What's wrong? Why are you coming to meet me? Oh, God, is Aubrey naked?"

"Shut up, munchkin," Stacie said with a laugh. "I came out to meet you because-. Well, because...Chloe's here."

Beca stood there stunned. "Seriously? Sh-she's here? Now?"

"Yeah," Stacie said. "I told her I was going to let you decide if you wanted to see-"

Beca pushed Stacie aside and ran inside. She looked around and stopped when she saw Chloe nervously standing next to Aubrey.

"Chlo," was all Beca said, and she ran over and pulled the redhead into a hug.

Chloe grabbed onto Beca and let out a soft sob as tears ran down her face. Stacie came in and saw the two and smiled. Aubrey was practically blubbering, so Stacie went over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Let's go into the kitchen and let them talk for a bit," Stacie said and led Aubrey away.

Beca and Chloe just clung to each other; neither wanted to let go. After several minutes, Beca was the first to pull back.

"I can't believe you're here," Beca said somewhat in awe. "I've dreamt of this but never imagined it would actually happen. I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too," Chloe said quietly. She took Beca's hand and led her to the sofa where they both sat down.

"Are you, um, staying?," Beca asked hesitantly. "Or are you just passing through?"

"I'm staying," Chloe said through her tears. "I don't ever plan to be away from you again. I'm so sorry, Beca. I only left because I felt like if I stayed, I'd only hurt you."

"It still hurt when you left," Beca mumbled.

"I know," Chloe said. "But, I was afraid that I would hurt you more if I stayed. I know I need to explain myself, and I probably won't make any sense to you, but I needed to get myself together before I did something terrible. I came back from Europe two months ago and have been staying with my parents. I've also been seeing a therapist who has been helping me understand myself better."

"Are you okay?," Beca asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. He said sometimes life overwhelms us and we don't know how to handle it. I guess there was so much going on at the time, that I felt like I was going to explode. So, instead of taking you down with me, I felt it was better to leave."

Beca pulled Chloe into another hug. "Why didn't you just tell me? We could have found a therapist and worked through it together."

"I wasn't thinking straight," Chloe said. "I should have talked to you before it got that bad, but I didn't know how. I was living a dream life. I was with someone who loved me unconditionally, lived in a nice house, had nice things, but I, um, honestly didn't think I deserved any of it."

"I think I understand," Beca said. "A little anyway. I sometimes get overwhelmed because I have my dream job and my dream life, and sometimes it didn't feel like enough but at the same time, like it was too much. I had my music to keep me from going off the deep end."

"Yeah," Chloe said. "But I really didn't have an outlet. The only thing I had going for me was that I was Beca Mitchell's girlfriend. Don't get me wrong; I loved being your girlfriend. It just got to the point that it felt like that was all I was."

"No, Chlo," Beca said grabbing her hands. "You were so much more than just my girlfriend."

"But I wasn't, Becs," Chloe said. "I didn't have a job. I had no idea what I was doing with my life. I loved you, still do, but I just wanted, no, I needed something that made me feel more like me." Chloe ran a hand through her hair. "I'm not explaining this well."

"I might not understand everything, but you're doing okay," Beca said with a small smile.

"Thanks," Chloe said. "This past year has been really good for me. I used to hate to be alone but found out that I can be alone and be okay. I used to hate the quiet and now relish the silence. I used to hate that I didn't have a career and now I know what I want to do. I want to be a teacher."

"You'd make a great teacher," Beca said.

"Thanks," Chloe said with her familiar smile. "I'm going to apply to schools and get a job. Brey said I could stay here for a while so I'll do that while I look for a place of my own."

"You can move back in with me while you're going to school if you want," Beca said. "It doesn't have to be a big deal. We can just be roommates."

"I'd, uh, I'd like that," Chloe said. "And, so that you know, I'm going to do everything I can to get us back to the way we were before I messed it all up."

"You didn't mess anything up," Beca said with a grin. "I still love you. I'm just not sure what I want right now."

"Okay," Chloe said. "I can live with that."

Before anything more could be said, there was a knock at the door.

"That's probably the pizza," Chloe said. "I'll get it."

Chloe went to the door, and Beca went to the kitchen to let Stacie and Aubrey know the pizza was here. Chloe came into the kitchen while Aubrey was getting plates and Stacie was grabbing beers from the refrigerator.

The girls sat around the counter eating pizza and drinking beer. Beca kept stealing glances at Chloe like she was going to disappear. Chloe kept smiling somewhat shyly whenever she caught Beca looking at her.

Beca couldn't help herself. She kept picturing her future and, in every scenario, Chloe was by her side. She thought back to their past and realized that she believed Chloe when she said she wanted her back and that should work hard to get back to the way they were before. She knew she wanted Chloe to be hers again. She furrowed her brow as she thought about what it would mean if they were back together as before. She realized she wanted Chloe to be her girlfriend again.

Chloe looked at Beca and saw how her brow was furrowed. She knew this was the look Beca got when she was giving something serious consideration.

"Becs, are you okay?"

"No, I'm not."

Chloe looked at Stacie and Aubrey. They all shared a look of concern.

"What's going on, Beca?," Stacie asked.

"I can't do this," Beca said shaking her head.

Chloe grew even more concerned. She thought she and Beca were moving forward to getting back together. Did Beca change her mind about still wanting her?

"Can't do what?," Aubrey asked.

"I can't pretend that this," Beca whips a finger between her and Chloe, "is okay."

"I, I thought we were good," Chloe said getting teary-eyed. "Did you change your mind?"

"No, that's not what-." Beca sighed and stood. She walked over to Chloe and took her face in her hands. "I mean that's it not okay because I don't want to start from scratch; I want us to pick up where we left off. Be what we were before you left." Tears came to Beca's eyes. "I still love you with all my heart, Chlo. Can we go back to being Beca and Chloe again?"

"BeChloe," Stacie coughed out.

Beca let out a small laugh. "Can we be BeChloe again? Would you want that?"

Chloe answered by pulling Beca into a kiss. A kiss she had been waiting a year for. A kiss that she hoped conveyed to Beca that she was still hopelessly in love with her. A kiss that Beca deepened and did not break until both Aubrey and Stacie interrupted them.

Beca pulled out of the kiss and laid her forehead on Chloe's. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Chloe said. "And I want you. All of you. I want everything with you."

Beca leaned in for another kiss. This was more chaste and only lasted a few seconds before she pulled back.

"Thank you," Chloe said.

"For what?," Beca asked.

"For still loving me. For understanding why I left and forgiving me for leaving. Just for being you."

Beca pulled Chloe into a hug.

"So, I guess this means we won't be having a house guest for very long," Aubrey said with a grin.

"You can move back in whenever you want," Beca said looking at Chloe. "Even tonight."

"Is it okay if we wait a couple of days?," Chloe said. "I don't, um, I don't want you to regret making a hasty decision."

"The only regret I'll ever have is letting you walk away without really knowing why and not fighting for you to stay," Beca said. "I've waited a year for you to come back so I can wait a few more days. You're worth it."

* * *

 **Fun fact: This is based loosely on something that happened to a friend of mine. And yes, in the end, they got back together in pretty much the same way.**

 **Songs used/mentioned:**

 _ **I Don't Believe You**_ **by P!nk  
** _ **Ti Amo**_ **by Laura Branigan  
** _ **Come Back To Me**_ **by David Cook  
** _ **Runaway Train**_ **by Soul Asylum  
** _ **Better in Time**_ **by Leona Lewis**


	8. Grounded

**G is for GROUNDED**

 **Prompt from Guest: Grounded. [This could mean so many things, but this is what I finally came up with.] It's a High School AU.**

 **Note from BeChloeIsLegit: I want to apologize to the Guest who submitted the prompt, as well as to the readers. This is not my best work, and I'm a little disappointed in it. I struggled with this prompt; I'm not really sure why but I just couldn't get my head around it. I hope you find something to like about it.**

* * *

Beca Mitchell was considered by many to be Barden High School's resident badass. She wasn't really a bad kid. She stood up to bullies and protected those who were bullied. She had a tendency to talk back to the teachers and yet still managed to be on the Academic Honor Roll every semester. She hated to get up early in the morning and still managed to have perfect attendance every school year.

Beca's father, Warren Mitchell, knew she was a good kid. But there were times when she really tried his patience. Today was one of those times.

"Grounded?! You can't ground me. I'm almost eighteen years old," Beca screamed at her father.

"I believe I just did," Warren said. "For the next two weeks, you will go to school and come straight home. No hanging out with your friends. No going over to their house. School and home, that's it."

"I have a job," Beca said. "There is no way I'm calling out because my father grounded me. I'll be the laughing stock of the store."

"Fine," Warren said. "You can go to your job, but that's it."

"I don't even know what the big deal is," Beca said. "It's not like I killed anyone."

"You broke a store window," Warren said. "You're lucky the store owner didn't press charges. And it's going to cost me close to $600 to have it fixed. Do you have $600 to pay for it?" Beca just glared at him. "I didn't think so." He sighed. "Look, Beca. You have to learn there are consequences for your actions. You're really lucky that it was just the window and nobody got hurt."

"It was an accident," Beca said. "It's not like I did it on purpose."

"I understand that," Warren said. "But you're still grounded. Understand?"

Beca sat on her bed with the arms crossed over her chest. She would not give him the satisfaction of saying anything more, so she just stared at the wall across from her.

Warren finally gave up and left Beca sitting alone in her room. As soon as he was gone, she pulled out her phone and opened up a group chat.

BMitch: _I'm grounded._

CBeale: _For how long?_

BMitch: _2 weeks_

CBeale: _What about our date? It's our first._

APosen: _What happened?_

SConrad: _That sucks, B!_

AHobart: _That's what happens when you don't do vertical running._

BMitch: _Shut up, Amy! This is all your fault. I'm sorry, Chlo. I guess we'll have to reschedule if you still want to go out with me (please say you still want to go out with me)._

CBeale: _Of course, we can reschedule. I have to go. Call me later._

APosen: _WHAT HAPPENED?_

BMitch: _I broke a window._

APosen: _And you're grounded for two weeks? That seems a bit extreme for a broken window._

BMitchell: _It was the window of the hardware store._

APosen: _Oh. You'll definitely have to tell us how that happened._

"Beca, dinner's ready," Warren yells from downstairs.

BMitch: _I have to go. I'll see you at school tomorrow._

Beca puts her phone away and walks downstairs to dinner.

 **~gGg~ ~gGg~ ~gGg~**

The next day at lunch, Beca was explaining why she was grounded.

"It really is all Amy's fault," Beca said glaring at the Australian exchange student.

"It wasn't my fault," Amy said unperturbed.

"Just tell us exactly what happened," Aubrey said.

"Okay," Beca said. "So, I was riding my skateboard back from the skate park and saw Amy outside Mason's Ice Cream shop, so I stopped to talk to her. I had my board in my hands while we talked and she asked about riding it. She said something about how she was the best skateboarder in Tasmania with teeth, or something equally as weird. Anyway, I told her no one rides my board but me. She tried to grab it from me, and I turned so she couldn't get to it. This went on for a minute or two when she managed to get her hands on it. By now we had moved and were in front of Mr. Danes' hardware store. She pulled really hard, and it came out of my hands. The next thing I know the board is flying through the air and right into Mr. Danes' storefront window. The glass broke leaving a huge hole and glass everywhere. I stood there in shock and saw Mr. Danes looking out the hole it made right at me. Amy was running away."

Beca took a moment to glare at Amy.

" _Vertical running, I'm vertical running_ ," Beca mimics Amy's voice causing everyone except Amy to laugh.

"I don't sound like that," Amy said.

"Yeah, you do," Stacie said still laughing.

"Then what happened?," Chloe asked.

"Well, Mr. Danes was pretty cool about it all," Beca said. "He called my dad, and then they agreed that as long as the replacement window was paid for, he wouldn't call the police and press charges. My dad agreed, and now I'm grounded for two weeks. I can only leave the house to go to school and my job at the record store."

"Still don't see how it's my fault," Amy mumbled.

"Amy," Aubrey said. "If you had left Beca's skateboard alone, none of this would have happened. We all know how Beca is about her stuff and people touching it."

"I think we should ground Amy," Stacie said.

"How would we do that?," Chloe asked with a laugh.

"I say," Stacie started and stopped to think. "I say, she is grounded and cannot sit with us at lunch for the two weeks Beca is grounded."

"You can't do that," Amy said looking worried.

"I like it," Beca said with a mischievous grin. "Let's do that."

"Everyone in favor of grounding Amy, raise your hand," Aubrey said and raised her hand.

Stacie and Beca shot their hands up as well. Chloe bit her lip and looked at Amy. Amy gave her a pleading look.

Beca, sensing that Chloe was waffling, leaned in and whispered. "She caused us to have to reschedule our first official date."

Chloe's hand shot up and at Amy's surprised look said, "Sorry, Amy. Your recklessness is messing with my love life."

"Looks like it's official, Amy," Aubrey said. "Starting tomorrow and for the next two weeks you cannot sit with us at lunch."

"I don't know why I'm being punished when it wasn't my fault," Amy said. She got up and stomped away from the table.

Aubrey sighed. "I wish she'd understand that the things she does cause problems for everyone. She never takes responsibility for her actions."

"I just thought of something," Stacie said. "My birthday party is a week from Friday. Will you be able to make it?"

"I don't know," Beca said. "I'll have to ask my dad when my grounding ends. Don't worry; I'll plead my case and do everything I can to be there."

"Maybe we can make the party our first official date," Chloe said with a smile and looked at Beca. "Would you do me the honor of being my date for Stacie's party?"

"You do know that it will probably end with everyone making out, right?," Aubrey asked. "Are you sure you want that for a first date?"

"I stand by my offer," Chloe said given Beca a wink.

"I will definitely be there," Beca said red-faced.

"Good," Stacie said. "I'd better go. I have to stop by my locker before my next class."

"I'll walk with you," Aubrey said.

 **~gGg~ ~gGg~ ~gGg~**

That night at dinner Beca brought up Stacie's birthday party. Warren thought about it and told her she could go. Beca smiled and jumped up to hug her dad. Sheila smiled at him, knowing how much the hug meant to him.

As she sat back down, Beca thought about something. "Dad? If I pay for half the window, can I take Chloe out for our first date on Friday like we had originally planned?"

"I thought you were saving your money for Prom?," Warren asked.

"I was. I am," Beca said. "But Chloe's the one I want to take to Prom, and that's not going to happen if I can't get the relationship started. No one wants their first date to be at Prom."

"Keep your money," Warren said. "And you can take Chloe out on Friday night. I think you've learned your lesson."

"You're such a softie," Sheila said with a smile. She looked at Beca. "Where are you taking Chloe on your first date?"

"I don't know," Beca said. "I was thinking some maybe just pizza and a movie."

"You hate movies," Sheila said.

"I know," Beca said. "But Chloe loves going to the movies. And it should be about what she likes, right?"

"That's true," Warren said. "You're grounded until Friday. Then you're free to go on your date and to have your friends over."

"Thanks, dad," Beca said. "I really am sorry about the window." She suddenly jumped up from the table and said, "I have to call Chloe. May I be excused?"

"Go ahead," Sheila said.

Beca ran out and went to her room. She pulled out her phone and immediately called Chloe.

"Hey, Becs," Chloe said answering the phone.

"Hey," Beca said. "So, what movie would you like to see Friday night?"

"What?," Chloe asked.

"Don't tell me you forgot about our date on Friday," Beca said with a smile on her face.

"I thought you couldn't go because you were grounded," Chloe said.

"My dad lifted it," Beca said. "I asked about Stacie's party and then asked if I could still take you out on Friday. He said yes and that I was only grounded until Friday. So, what movie do you want to see?"

"Let's talk about it tomorrow," Chloe said. "I'm really excited about going out with you."

"Yeah?" Beca's smile grew even wider. "I'm just glad you said yes."

"I'm glad you finally asked me," Chloe said. "Don't tell Stacie I told you, but she told me you liked me and wanted to ask me out."

"I'm sorry it took me so long," Beca said. "I was afraid you'd say no."

"That was never going to happen," Chloe said. "I've had a crush on you since last year."

"Last year! Why didn't you ask me out?"

"Same reason. I was afraid you didn't feel the same way. Then when Stacie said you wanted to ask me, I decided to let you do it in your own time. I didn't want to scare you off."

"Fair enough," Beca said.

" _Beca! Someone's here to see you,"_ Sheila's voice called from downstairs

"I have to go," Beca said. "We'll definitely talk more tomorrow. Good night, Chlo."

"Good night, Becs," Chloe said, and they ended the call.

Beca went downstairs and was surprised to see Amy standing by the door chatting with her dad and Sheila.

"Hey, Ames," Beca said. "What's up?"

"Here," Amy said and held out an envelope toward Beca.

Beca looked at the envelope and then at Amy. "What's this?"

"Just take it," Amy said thrusting the envelope into Beca's hands.

Beca opened the envelope and looked inside. "Amy?"

"It's for the window," Amy said. "I was talking to my mum, and she said that you were right and that I was at least partially responsible for the window breaking and should help pay for it."

"Amy," Warren said. "That's very generous of you."

"Amy, there is six hundred dollars here," Beca said. "Your share would only be three hundred."

"My dad gave me the money and said I should just pay it all," Amy said. "I know you're saving up for something special and it's my way of saying I'm sorry."

"Thank you, Amy," Beca said as she handed the envelope to her dad. "I'll see you at lunch tomorrow."

"You mean I'm no longer grounded anymore and can eat lunch with you guys?," Amy asked excitedly.

"I'm only grounded until Friday, so I'm lifting your punishment as well," Beca said.

"Yes!," Amy said with a small fist pump. "I like eating lunch with you guys. I should get going."

"I'll see you tomorrow," Beca said, and she showed Amy out.

 **~gGg~ ~gGg~ ~gGg~**

The next day at lunch, Amy sat with the girls and Aubrey looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"It's okay, Aubrey," Beca said. "Amy apologized AND paid for the window, so I told her she was allowed back at our table."

"I'm glad," Aubrey said and smiled at Amy. "Lunch would be really boring without you regaling us with one of your dingo-wrestling stories."

The other girls laughed and started talking. Beca turned toward Chloe.

"Thought of a movie yet?," Beca asked.

"I was thinking maybe a comedy," Chloe said.

"You're taking Chloe to a movie?," Stacie asked overhearing. "You don't like movies."

"So? Chloe does, and that's what matters," Beca said with a shrug.

"Whipped," Amy said and made a whip cracking sound.

Stacie and Aubrey laughed.

"I think it's sweet," Chloe said.

 **~gGg~ ~gGg~ ~gGg~**

It's finally Friday, and Beca and Chloe are enjoying pizza after their movie date.

"Did you like the movie?" Beca took another slice and looked at Chloe.

"I did," Chloe said. "It was pretty funny. I love Kate McKinnon; she's hilarious."

"I have to admit I liked it, too," Beca said.

"I'm having a really good time," Chloe said with a small smile. "I hope we can do this again. A lot!"

"Yeah? In that case, what are you doing tomorrow night?"

"Why? Are you asking me out?"

"Yep," Beca said. "I thought we could go to the mini-golf place."

"Hey, Beca," a voice said causing both girls to look up.

"Hey, Tammy," Beca said somewhat annoyed by the interruption.

"Tammy," Chloe said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, hey Chloe," Tammy said dismissively. She then turned her back to Chloe and spoke directly to Beca. "I was wondering if you were busy tomorrow night? I'm thinking we should go to a movie. You and me in a dark theater. Think of all the things we could do in the dark."

Beca just looked at the girl. "No."

"Why not?," Tammy said. "We would be so good together."

"Oh, hell no," Chloe said. She stood and grabbed Tammy's arm pulling her away from Beca. "Beca is with me, and I don't appreciate you hitting on my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?," Tammy asked and looked at Beca for confirmation.

Beca smiled and said, "Yes, girlfriend. So, see you around, Tammy."

Tammy looked between the two and then stormed off with a huff. Chloe waited until she was out of sight before she sat back down.

"Girlfriend, huh?," Beca said with a grin.

"Don't act surprised," Chloe said. "We both know that's where this was going."

"I'm not complaining," Beca said with a smile.

"Good," Chloe said and smiled. "And, as your girlfriend, I am officially grounding you from dating anyone but me."

"I thought being grounded was supposed to be a punishment. I feel like I'm being rewarded."

"Can we leave now?," Chloe asked. "I really want to give you another kind of reward, but I don't want to do it in front of all these people."

"Can I get my reward now?," Beca asked. "I don't care if you do it in front of all these people."

"Absolutely," Chloe said as she leaned in and kissed Beca.

"I think I'm going to like being grounded with you."

* * *

 **There it is. If you choose to review, please be kind. The next one is better. I promise.**


	9. Hypnotic Love

**H is for HYPNOTIC LOVE**

 **Jesse and Beca have been dating for 2 years. Chloe is still pining over Beca and Beca has no clue. Same old, same old. Right? Maybe. Maybe not.**

* * *

Chloe slowly sipped at whatever concoction Amy had put together for their Bellas pre-Thanksgiving party. She continuously scanned the ever-growing crowd but her eyes always found their way back to Beca. Well, Beca and Jesse.

Jesse was always putting his arm around her waist and pulling her to him. Chloe knew it was wishful thinking but she could swear that Beca cringed every time he did. And she never put her arms around him.

Chloe sighed and looked to her right when she felt someone standing there.

"Still pining for our broody little Captain, I see," Aubrey said.

"I can't help it, Brey," Chloe said. "I just don't see how those two are even together. I'd be so much better for her than he is."

"Maybe it's time to move on," Aubrey said. "They don't appear to be heading for a breakup any time soon. You may be missing out on someone who can make you happy."

"She could make me happy," Chloe said softly. "I love her, Brey. I can't just turn that off and be with someone else. Believe me, I've tried."

"Look, I started seeing this guy," Aubrey said. "His name is Greg and his best friend is visiting for a few days. Why don't you come out with us? I think you two would make a good match."

"I don't know, Brey," Chloe said. "I don't want to start something with someone knowing how I feel about Beca. It wouldn't be fair to them."

"Greg's friend, Chicago, is on leave from the Army," Aubrey said. "He's only here for a few days. Just have lunch with him. The worst that could happen is you have lunch with a decent guy. Best case, you two hit it off and you give him something to remember when he returns to Spain."

"Army guy, huh?," Chloe said sounding interested now. "You might be right. I mean, he won't be around long so we could have some fun and no one gets hurt."

"Good," Aubrey said. "We're meeting at _TGIFriday's_ at Noon tomorrow."

Chloe took another look at Jesse and Beca. They were on the dance floor dancing to a slow song. Beca had her head on Jesse's chest and her arms around his waist.

"I'll be there," Chloe said and downed the rest of her drink in one gulp.

 **~hHh~ ~hHh~ ~hHh~**

The next day, Chloe made it to _TGIFriday's_ just a little past Noon. She went in and saw Aubrey sitting with two guys, both of whom were quite attractive. Aubrey waved her over and she went to the table.

As she got to the table, both guys stood.

"Hi, sorry I'm late," Chloe said and sat down.

"That's okay," Aubrey said. "We just sat down. Chloe, this is Greg, and the guy next to you is Chicago."

"Nice to meet you both," Chloe said taking a good look at Chicago.

He was really cute. He smiled at her. "It's nice to meet you, too."

"Aubrey's told me a lot about you," Greg said. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"Likewise," Chloe said.

Chloe couldn't take her eyes off Chicago. Even better, at least in her mind, he couldn't take his eyes off her.

" _Maybe Aubrey was right,_ " Chloe thought to herself. " _Chicago could just be the distraction I need._ "

Lunch was going great and Chloe was finding herself more and more attracted to Chicago. They were just finishing when Chloe's phone rang.

"I'm sorry," Chloe said getting up. "I need to take this."

Chloe walks away and answers the call.

"Hey, Becs. What's up?"

"Where are you?," Beca asked. "I've searched the whole house for you."

"Lunch date," Chloe said. "What did you want?"

"Oh, sorry for interrupting your date," Beca said. "The Trebles want to know if we, meaning the Bellas, want to go with them to some show that Benji heard about. It's a hypnotist or something. Anyway, we have to let them know so they can get tickets. It's for the day after tomorrow."

"Sounds like fun," Chloe said. "I'll need four tickets."

"Four?"

"Yeah," Chloe said. "I'm going to invite Aubrey and her new boyfriend. Then there's me and Chicago. He's really nice so I'm going to ask him to go."

"Oh, um, okay," Beca said. "You'll have to tell me about this new guy of yours when you get back."

"Okay," Chloe said. "I gotta go. Chicago's waiting."

"Oh, right, yeah," Beca said. "I'll see you later."

Chloe ended the call and went back to the table.

"How would you three feel about going with a group of us to see a hypnotist the day after tomorrow?"

"Why, Miss Beale," Chicago said. "Is this your way of asking me out? If so, I am totally on board."

"Good," Chloe said and smiled. She looked across the table at Aubrey and Greg. "What about you two?"

"A hypnotist? Sounds like fun," Greg said.

"We're in," Aubrey said with a big smile. She knew Chloe and Chicago would hit it off and she was glad to see her best friend putting in the effort.

"This is so exciting," Chloe said. "I've never seen a hypnotist before. Well, except on TV."

"I hear that under hypnosis you do things that are honest," Aubrey said. "Like they can't make you do things against your will. You still have some personal control."

"I can't wait," Chloe said.

Aubrey and Greg started talking and Chicago turned to Chloe. "So, do I have to wait two days to see you again?"

"Depends on what you have in mind," Chloe said.

"How would you feel about dinner and a movie tomorrow night?"

"I'd like that," Chloe said with a smile. "Give me your phone."

Chicago hands over his phone and Chloe puts her number in. "Call or text me to let me know what time," Chloe said. "Or call me just because."

"Just because?"

"Yeah," Chloe said her smile bigger. "Just because you want to."

"I'll call you later then," Chicago said with a grin.

The two sat smiling at each other when Chloe noticed the time. "I have to go. I have Bellas practice and I still need to change."

"I'm glad I met you," Chicago said. "And I will definitely call you later. Just because."

"I look forward to it," Chloe said and smiled.

"I'll talk to you later, Chloe," Aubrey said. "Be careful."

"I will," Chloe said. "It was nice meeting you, Greg."

"I'll walk you out," Chicago said and stood when Chloe did.

Chloe just smiled and led Chicago out of the restaurant. Chicago walked Chloe to her car and opened the door for her. Before she could get in he took her arm to stop her and kissed her on the cheek. Chloe looked at him and then put her hand behind his neck and pulled him to her. She kissed him on the lips and he kissed her back. He pulled back and smiled at her.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Chloe said as she got in her car.

Chicago walked back into the restaurant with a smile on his lips.

 **~hHh~ ~hHh~ ~hHh~**

Chloe rushed into the Bellas House and up to her room to change for rehearsals. She hurried out and rushed in just a few minutes late.

"Sorry, I'm late," Chloe said.

"Your lunch date must have been good," Stacie said with a wink and a smirk.

"It was," Chloe said with a big smile. "We're going out again tomorrow night."

"Tell us about him," Fat Amy said.

"Save it for later," Beca interrupted. "We need to practice. Places everyone."

Rehearsal goes on and Beca is satisfied with how well everything was sounding. She finally called an end to it and the girls all gathered their belongings and headed back to the house.

Beca started cleaning up the rehearsal area and Chloe stayed to help.

"So, you liked the guy Aubrey set you up with?," Beca asked.

"Yeah," Chloe said with a big smile. "He's really cute and sweet. Has a nice body, too."

"That's, uh, nice," Beca said.

The two continued to work quietly. Once they were done Beca asked Chloe if she wanted to grab a coffee together before they went back to the house.

"Sorry, Becs," Chloe said. "I'm just going to head back to the house. I've got a lot of homework to do. Plus, Chicago said he'd call."

"Oh, um, okay," Beca said. "I guess I'll, um, see you at home."

Chloe left and Beca was standing in the middle of the auditorium alone. Alone and thinking.

"Chloe and I always get coffee together after practice," Beca mumbled. "And since when did she sit around waiting for some guy to call? She must really like him."

Beca continued to stand there, wondering why she felt so weird about Chloe liking this guy she just met. Maybe it was just her best friend instincts kicking in. She shook it off and went to get her coffee before heading back to the house.

 **~hHh~ ~hHh~ ~hHh~**

The next night, Beca was coming home from a late night at the radio station. She was almost home when she saw a couple standing on the front porch at the front door. It only took a second for her to realize it was Chloe and who she assumed was Chicago, the guy Chloe had been talking about all day.

Beca stopped and watched the couple for a minute. She knew they were talking although she couldn't hear what they were saying. Something in the intimate way they were standing together caused a pain in Beca's chest. She saw Chloe lean up and into him before she turned away. She didn't want it to seem like she was spying on them. And she especially didn't want to see Chloe kissing him.

Beca heard the front door close and she turned to see Chicago coming down the walk. She watched as he got into a car and drove away. It wasn't until the car's tail lights were out of sight that she made her way into the house.

Beca closed the door behind her and heard laughter coming from the kitchen.

"Come on, Chloe," Beca heard Stacie say. "True confessions time. Did you get lucky?"

Not wanting to hear the answer, Beca hurried up the stairs to her room. She changed into her pajamas and laid on her bed. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door and someone was coming up the steps.

"Hey," Chloe said as reached the top. "I thought I heard you come in."

"Late night at the station," Beca said. "So, um, how was the date?"

"It was fine," Chloe said. "He's a really great guy. You'll get to meet him tomorrow night."

"Right," Beca said. "The hypnotist show."

"Want to share my dessert?"

"Dessert?" Beca sat up, her interest piqued. "What is it?"

"Tiramisu," Chloe said holding up a bag and two forks. "I made Chicago by me one to go so I could share it with you."

"You had your date buy you a dessert to share with someone else? Ballsy, Beale."

"I know how much you like it," Chloe said as she sat on Beca's bed.

The two shared the Tiramisu and spent an hour talking about nothing and everything.

 **~hHh~ ~hHh~ ~hHh~**

The next evening, the girls were getting ready to leave for the show. They were ready and everyone was waiting for Beca.

"Isn't Jesse picking her up?," Chloe asked.

"She told him she was riding with us and he should go with the Trebles," Fat Amy said.

"What about you?," Jessica asked Chloe. "Isn't your new guy picking you up?"

"It's like I told you last night," Chloe said. "He's a sweet guy and all but we decided we'd just be friends. He's riding with Aubrey and Greg."

The girls all turn when they hear CR let out a whistle. Beca blushed and did a little swagger as she continued down the stairs.

"Looking hot there, Captain," CR said.

"Thank you," Beca said.

"Wow, Beca," Chloe said. "You look great."

"So, do you," Beca said staring at Chloe for a moment longer than was probably warranted. "Um, you all do," Beca added looking around at the group. "Shall we go?"

Beca is the last one out and makes sure the door is locked. Chloe waits and when Beca is done, links their arms together as they walk towards the Bellas bus.

The Trebles are waiting when the Bellas arrive. Jesse rushes over to Beca and pulls her into a quick kiss. Chloe turns and walks away to join the others. Aubrey, Greg, and Chicago join them shortly after.

Once inside, they are ushered to a long table near the front and close to the stage. Beca motions Chloe to the seat next to her, and Chloe has no choice but to comply. Chicago holds the chair out for Chloe and they both sit. Chloe introduces Chicago to Beca and Jesse.

Two waitresses come to the table and take their drink orders. Once they walk away, Beca turns to say something to Chloe but she has her back turned to Beca and she is talking softly with Chicago. Beca frowns a bit but turns back to speak with Jesse.

"So that's Beca," Chicago leaned in close to whisper to Chloe.

"Yeah, that's her," Chloe softly responded.

"She's hot," Chicago whispered. "I can see why you're into her."

"Too bad, she's got a boyfriend," Chloe said.

"Maybe you should make her jealous," Chicago said. "Let her know what she's missing."

Chloe couldn't help but smile. "You just want me to kiss you again."

"Well, I wouldn't be against it," Chicago said with a small laugh.

"Sorry, but it's like I told you last night," Chloe said. "A kiss on the cheek is all I can promise you."

Just then the lights dimmed and the waitresses were serving their drinks. Everyone turned to face the stage as the announcer introduced the hypnotist.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Tonight we have a special performance. He's a magician. He's a hypnotist. Please give it up for Steven!"

A spotlight shines on stage and the audience applauds. They grow quiet as they watch the stage and nothing happens. The spotlight goes wider and a woman walks to the middle of the lighted circle. She smiles and suddenly puts her hands in the air and dramatically brings them down and the entire stage lights up. There is a collective gasp from the audience when the woman is gone and in her place is a man.

"Good evening, folks. I'm Steven." The place erupts in applause.

"Thank you, thank you," Steven said. "I'd like to introduce you to my lovely assistant, Katarina."

The same woman walks onto the stage from the side and there is more applause.

"The first part of the show is all about magic," Steven said as he walks back and forth across the stage. He waves his hand and is now holding a 'magic' wand. He looks at his assistant and waves the wand.

Beca smiles as she looks over at Benji and sees him practically sitting on the edge of his seat, his eyes wide, and a smile plastered on his face.

"Benji seems to be enjoying the show," Chloe whispered in Beca's ear.

Beca turned a little to see Chloe. "I have a feeling we'll be hearing about these tricks for weeks to come."

Chloe chuckled and they both turned to enjoy the show.

After about an hour of magic, Steven makes an announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, that ends the magic portion of this evening. Next up will be some hypnotism."

The audience applauds.

"We're going to have a 15-minute break while the crew clears the stage," Steven said. "During the break, I will be asking several members of the audience to assist me with the next segment."

The house lights came up and everyone started murmuring and some went to the restrooms. Steven came to the Trebles/Bellas table.

"Are you all here as one group?," Steven asked.

"We are," Jesse said. "Most of us attend Barden University and are part of The Treblemakers and The Bellas. Barden's award-winning acapella groups."

"I need six volunteers for the next part of the show," Steven said. "How would some of you like to help me out?"

Beca scoffed and scrunched her nose.

"I see our first volunteer," Steve said eying Beca. "How about it?"

"No," Beca said.

"Come on, Beca," Jesse said. "It will be fun. Go ahead."

Beca shook her head and looked around the table. All she saw were smirks and raised eyebrows.

"Okay. Fine," Beca said. "I'll do it."

"Great," Steven said. "Now I just need five more. You, you, um, you." Chicago, Aubrey, and CR all nodded in agreement. "You and you." The last two selected were Donald and Bumper.

The six friends went on stage with Steven and he had them sit in chairs that were already lined up. Soon, the show started up again.

"Welcome back," Steven said. "We have our six volunteers. Let's find out their names. Starting with you." He pointed to Bumper who was in the first chair.

"I'm Bumper."

"CR."

"Chicago."

"Aubrey."

"Donald."

"Beca."

There was a polite round of applause after the introductions.

"Okay, I'm going to put you all under," Steven said looking at the six volunteers. Chloe could see Beca rolling her eyes and laughed. Steven continued. "I will then take one or two of you and offer some suggestions on things for you to do." He looks out to the audience. "Are we ready?"

Yeahs and yeses were thrown out.

"I want the six of you on the stage to listen to the sound of my voice. Ignore all other sounds. My voice is the only voice you will obey. Now I want you all to breathe deeply in and out. In and out. Just like that. Okay, now you will start to feel tired and your body will start relaxing starting at your feet. Moving up to your legs. Feel how relaxed you are. Now moving up your body, your hips, chest, and arms are relaxed." People oooh when they see the six volunteers' arms drop down to their sides. "Now your shoulders and your neck. I'm going to count to three and you will all close your eyes and sleep. Three."

All six volunteers closed their eyes and their heads fell forward so their chins were on their chest.

"Let's see if they are really under," Steven said to the audience. He turns to his volunteers. "I want those of you on the stage to stand and salute the audience."

The group as one stood and held a salute. "At ease," Steven said. "You may all sit down."

The group sat. "Now, Bumper and CR, please stand and face each other." Bumper and CR do as they are told. "You are at Cinderella's Ball and a waltz comes on. Bumper, ask CR to dance with you and then dance the waltz."

"May I have the pleasure of this dance?," Bumper asked and bowed in front of CR.

"I'd be delighted," CR answered and curtsied.

Bumper took CR's right hand in his left. He then placed his right hand on her hip. CR placed her left hand on Bumper's shoulder. Bumper moved them around the stage as the audience clapped.

"And, the music has stopped," Steven said. "You may now go back to your seats."

Bumper and CR sat down. "Next we have Chicago. Chicago, please stand and walk over to me like a chicken."

Chicago stands and then puts his hand under his armpits and starts to strut like a chicken. He jerks his head back and forth and the audience laughs.

"Are you laying an egg?," Steven asked. The audience howled with laughter when Chicago gets a funny look on his face and squats down slightly. He started clucking loudly and turned to look behind him. He then settled on the "egg" as if he were in a nest.

"Okay, okay," Steven said with a laugh. "You are no longer a chicken. You are Chicago and you may return to your seat." Chicago stood up and walked back to his seat and sat down.

Steven looks down at Jesse sitting at the Trebles/Bellas table. "Are either of these three in a long-term relationship and their significant other is here?"

"Beca is my girlfriend," Jesse said before anyone else had a chance. "We've been together for two years."

"Perfect. Thank you," Steven said and returned his attention to Aubrey and Donald. He asked them both to stand and face each other. "Aubrey, you and Donald are talking to each other. Show us what you got. Oh, and one more thing, you have to sing your conversation to each other using parts of actual songs and they have to be the first thing you think of."

The audience laughs as Donald starts things off.

" _Your mama don't dance and your daddy don't rock and roll."_

Aubrey starts doing a sexy little dance as she sings.

 _Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me  
_ _Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha?_

Donald jumps in.

 _When will you get the picture?  
You're the past, I'm the future.  
Get away, it's my time to shine._

Aubrey counters with the _Spice Girls_.

 _Who do you think you are?  
I said, who — some kind of superstar?_

Donald throws in some Justin Timberlake.

 _The bridge has been burned, now it's your turn to cry._

Aubrey gets the last word.

 _You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot, and you haven't got a clue.  
_ _I'll make a man out of you_

"And, stop," Steven said. The audience cheers and laughs. "You may both go sit now. That was quite an interesting conversation."

After Aubrey and Donald sit, Steven looks at the audience. "That was pretty impressive, wasn't it? They can both really sing."

The audience claps and cheers, the most noise coming from the Trebles and the Bellas. Chloe looked over and was thankful that Amy and Stacie both had their phones out taking video of everything happening on stage. She looked back to see what this guy had in store for Beca.

The audience quieted down and Steven said, "Beca would come over here please?"

Beca gets up and walks over to Steven. "Hello, Beca. Do you know where you are and what is going on?"

"Yes," Beca responded. "We are at a hypnotist show and you have six of us on stage to try and hypnotize us."

"Try to hypnotize?," Steve asked. "You don't think you can be hypnotized?"

"No, I don't," Beca replied causing some light laughter from the audience. Beca looked out at them with her most intense glare. Jesse and Chloe both couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"Fair enough," Steven said. "So, I know you're here with a group. Who are they?"

"The Barden Bellas," Beca said with pride. "And the Barden Treblemakers. We're acapella groups at Barden University."

"Is there someone special that you are here with?"

"Yes," Beca said with a soft smile on her face. "Very special."

"Would you say you love this special someone?"

"Yes, yes I would."

"Are you perhaps _in love_ with this special someone?"

"Very much so."

Jesse is grinning from ear to ear. He's been wondering if Beca loved him and now she has admitted publicly, albeit under hypnosis, that she is in love with him.

"Why don't you go down and kiss that special someone you are in love with?"

"Okay."

Beca started walking toward the stairs to get off the stage. Once down, she walks around the end of the table. Jesse stands up with a big smile on his face. Beca walks toward him and continues past him. Jesse's smile drops as he watches Beca walk by him.

"Beca?"

Beca stops in front of Chloe's chair and pulls her up.

"Beca, what are you doing?," Chloe asked in shock.

"I'm kissing the special someone I'm in love with," Beca said.

Beca took Chloe's face in her hands. Chloe looked over Beca's shoulder and sees the hurt look on Jesse's face.

"Beca, maybe you should-" Beca cuts off whatever Chloe was going to say by crashing her lips into Chloe's. Chloe can't help herself and starts to kiss Beca back.

Beca moans into the kiss. Chloe puts her hands on Beca's hips and pulls her in closer. The Bellas started cheering. Jesse stormed off.

"This is awkward," Steven said causing the audience to cheer. "I'm going to have to end this now." Some in the audience booed. "Bumper, CR, Chicago, Aubrey, Donald, and Beca. Listen to my voice and my voice only. I will count backward from three. When I reach one you will awaken and remember everything you did and heard. Ready. Three. Two. One."

The group on stage wake up and look at each other somewhat embarrassed.

"Did I really act like a chicken?," Chicago asked Aubrey who nodded.

"You dance a pretty damn fine waltz, CR," Bumper said.

"You weren't so bad yourself," CR said.

"Beca?," Chloe said quietly as Beca pulled back from the kiss.

Beca has a smile on her face until she remembers Jesse. She slowly turns to look over her shoulder but doesn't see him.

"Um, Jesse stormed out when you kissed me," Chloe told her.

"Shit," Beca said. "I'm sorry, Chlo."

"I understand," Chloe said as a tear fell down her cheek.

"No, you don't," Beca said. "I meant every word and I meant the kiss, too. I said I'm sorry because I have to leave you to rush after Jesse and try to explain. I do love you, Chloe. I think I've loved you for a while but was too scared to tell you. I'm sorry it took getting hypnotized to be able to tell you and show you how I feel."

"Go after Jesse," Chloe said. "Come find me when you've talked to him."

"Thank you," Beca said and kissed her once more.

Beca turned to go after Jesse and Chloe stopped her. "I love you, too."

Beca gave Chloe a big smile and raced out to try and find Jesse. She didn't have to go far as he was sitting on the steps outside the theater with his head in his hands.

"Hey," Beca said.

"How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long have you been in love with Chloe?"

"I honestly don't know. A while I guess."

"Did you ever have feelings for me?"

"Jesse," Beca said and sat next to him. "I swear I loved you when we first started out. But, somewhere along the way, we became more like best friends than boyfriend and girlfriend."

Jesse scoffs and looks away from her.

"Come on, Jesse," Beca said pulling on his arm to get him to turn back to her. He does and she continues. "Be honest. Have you loved me this whole time?"

Jesse sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I thought I did." He sighed again and looked at Beca. "But, you're right. We haven't really been a couple for a while."

"I am sorry, Jesse," Beca said. "I didn't mean to hurt you or embarrass you tonight. I do love you, just not in that way anymore."

"I know," Jesse said and put his arms around Beca. He pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. "Does Chloe at least love you back?"

"Yeah," Beca said. "She just said it back to me."

"Okay, then," Jesse said. "I guess Jeca is out and BeChloe is now canon."

"Oh, my God," Beca said and pulled back to look at him. "Have you been talking to Amy?"

"Yep," Jesse said. "Except she calls you two Bhloe. That doesn't sound right to me so I'm on the BeChloe bandwagon."

Beca laughed. "You're a great guy, Jesse. I'm sorry I'm not the girl for you."

Jesse wiped a tear from Beca's cheek. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"Is everything okay here?," Aubrey asked.

Beca and Jesse looked back to find their entire group standing behind them.

"Yeah," Jesse said. "It's all good. Where's Chloe?"

"Um, right here," Chloe stepped out from behind Aubrey and Greg.

Jesse stood and walked back to Chloe.

"I'm sorry, Jesse," Chloe said with tears in her eyes.

"Don't be," Jesse said. "Treat her right and she'll be the best thing that ever happened to you."

Chloe let out a small sob and Jesse pulled her into a hug. "Thank you, Jesse."

Jesse released Chloe and wiped at his eyes. "Okay, Trebles, let's go home."

The guys bid the girls a good night and followed Jesse to their bus. He looked back once and smiled at Beca who was now standing next to Chloe. She gave Jesse a teary-eyed smile before he turned and got on the Trebles bus.

"Are you okay?," Chloe asked.

"Yeah," Beca said. "I'm okay." Beca wiped her face and cleared her throat. "Alright you losers, let's go home."

Chloe turned and hugged Aubrey. "Call me tomorrow," Aubrey whispered to Chloe.

"I will," Chloe told her.

The rest of the girls hugged Aubrey and Beca looked over to see Chloe hugging Chicago. She felt a pang of jealousy which is quickly replaced by one of warmth when Chloe rushed over to her and pulled her into a hug. Chloe kissed Beca. She pulled back with a smile on her face. She takes Beca's hand and they start walking to the Bellas bus.

"We'll talk later," Chloe said as they walked. "But for now, I am going to relish this moment. This will be something we will tell our grandkids."

"Grandkids?"

* * *

 **Songs used by Donald and Aubrey:**

 _ **Your Mama Don't Dance**_ **by Loggins and Messina  
** _ **Don't Cha**_ **by The Pussycat Dolls  
** _ **The Boy is Mine**_ **by Brandy and Monica  
** _ **Who Do You Think You Are**_ **by The Spice Girls  
** _ **Cry Me A River**_ **by Justin Timberlake  
** _ **I'll Make a Man Out of You**_ **from Disney's** _ **Mulan**_


	10. Innocent Comments

**I is for INNOCENT COMMENTS**

 _ **Prompt from RJRMovieFan is noted at the end of the story.**_

* * *

"So, I'll finally get to meet your grandmother this time," Beca said. "I'm looking forward to it. I can't believe we've been together for almost three years and I've never met her."

"I know," Chloe said. "She's always traveling somewhere whenever we went to my folks' for anything. This year she's making sure to be there so she can finally meet you."

"I love going to Tampa for a Beale Family Thanksgiving," Beca said. "Your mom is the best cook ever!"

"My mom is excited that we're coming, too," Chloe said. "She's probably planning to make every one of your favorite dishes while we're there."

"What can I say? Your mom loves me," Beca said with a smug grin. "Don't tell her I told you, but she says I'm her favorite."

"I believe it," Chloe said with a laugh.

"Let's make our reservations now," Beca said. "It's only a month away, and we want to make sure we get some decent flights."

Beca pulled her laptop to her and Chloe sat next to her. Beca pulled up the travel site they use and put in flights from L.A. to Tampa.

"What day do you want to leave?," Beca asked.

"I actually took the whole week of Thanksgiving off," Chloe said. "So whenever you can leave is fine."

"I'll take the week off, too," Beca said. "That way we can go early and spend more time with your grandma. The way you talk about her, I can't wait to get to know her."

"You can do that?," Chloe asked. "Take off work the whole week, I mean."

"Yeah," Beca said. "It's always quiet. None of the artists want to come in during the holiday, so I know I won't be busy."

"Perfect," Chloe said with a big smile. "Let's do it."

"Okay," Beca said. "Let's fly out the Saturday before Thanksgiving, and fly back home the Saturday after. Do we need hotel reservations? I know you said your grandmother was staying at your folks. What about Charlie and Megan? Are they staying there, too? Will your folks have enough room or should I just book us a hotel close by?"

"Let me call my mom and check," Chloe said and picked up her phone.

"Chloe, sweetie," Charlotte Beale said answering Chloe's call. "Your dad and I were just talking about you and Beca. We're excited you're coming for Thanksgiving again this year."

"That's why I called," Chloe said. "Beca's right here, and I've got you on speaker."

"Hey, Mama Beale," Beca said.

"Hey, Beca," Charlotte said. "How are you?"

"I'm doing well, thanks," Beca said.

"So, what can I do for my two favorite girls?"

"We called because we're making our airline reservations and we need to know if we need to make a hotel reservation as well," Chloe said.

"Oh, no," Charlotte said. "We've got everything all figured out. Charlie and Megan will sleep in his old room. Your grandmother will be in your old room. And you and Beca will be in the basement on the sleeper sofa. Will that be okay with you two?"

Beca shrugged and nodded her head that she was okay with it.

"That sounds perfect," Chloe said. "Also, Beca and I took the whole week off so we'll be flying in the Saturday before Thanksgiving to spend some time with Grams."

"I'm sure she'll love that," Charlotte said.

"I'm looking forward to finally meeting her," Beca said.

"Just be prepared for anything," Charlotte said and laughed.

 **~iIi~ ~iIi~ ~iIi~**

The month flies by, and Beca and Chloe are on their way to Tampa. They arrive in the late afternoon and drive their rental car to the Beale home.

"Should we stop and get something to eat before we get there?," Beca asked.

"No way," Chloe said. "You know my mom probably has a feast waiting for us."

"Yay, Mama Beale," Beca said with a big grin.

Charlotte hurried outside as soon as they heard she their car pull into the driveway.

"There are my girls," Charlotte said as they got out of the car. Chloe ran to hug her.

"Hey, Mama Beale," Beca said.

"It's so good to see you both," Charlotte said. "Hurry with the bags. Dinner's almost ready. I made your favorite pot roast with carrots and potatoes."

"Told you," Chloe said to Beca.

"You two go on in," Beca said. "I've got the bags."

Charlotte and Chloe went inside, and Calvin Beale came out to help Beca with the bags.

"Good to see you, Beca," Calvin said giving Beca a quick hug.

"Great to see you, Papa B," Beca said.

The two carried the bags into the house, and Calvin took them down to the basement. He came back up, and Charlotte asked him to set the table.

"When does Grams get here?," Chloe asked as they were eating dinner.

"You dad is picking her up from the airport tomorrow morning," Charlotte responded. "I'm glad because this gives us a chance to have some time alone with you girls tonight."

The rest of the evening was spent just sitting around and catching up.

 **~iIi~ ~iIi~ ~iIi~**

The next morning, Beca and Chloe were up early to help Charlotte make breakfast while Calvin went to the airport to pick up his mother.

Charlotte was taking the muffins out of the oven when they heard Calvin call out that he was back.

"We're in the kitchen," Charlotte called out.

Chloe and Charlotte both let out a big sigh and put a smile on their face. Beca saw this and wondered what that was all about. She made a mental note to ask Chloe about it later.

"Grams," Chloe greeted the older woman as she entered the kitchen.

"Chloe, dear," Caroline Beale said as she hugged Chloe. "So good to see you."

Beca looked at the woman. Chloe's parents both had light brownish hair and brown eyes. Her grandmother, on the other hand, had red hair and blue eyes. There was some gray mixed in with the red and Beca got a glimpse of what Chloe would look like when she got older.

"Good to see you, too, Grams," Chloe said as she pulled back from the hug.

"Charlotte," Caroline said in greeting.

"Caroline," Charlotte said. "How was your flight?"

"Mediocre at best," Caroline said waving a hand. "They treat you like cattle and allow anyone with a few dollars to sit in First Class."

Beca raised her eyebrows at this. This is the woman that Chloe has been gushing over? She seems more like an overly privileged diva to Beca.

"Grams," Chloe said getting her grandmother's attention as Beca walked over to stand next to her. "This is my girlfriend, Beca Mitchell."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Beale," Beca said somewhat formally.

Caroline looked Beca over, and Beca stood stoically, somehow knowing Caroline was going to say something she wasn't going to like.

"Have you always had those unGodly ear monstrosities?"

" _Oh, my God,"_ Beca thought. " _Did she just pull an Aubrey Posen on me?"_

Beca didn't miss a beat as she retorted, "Yep, I came out of the womb this way."

Chloe's eyes widen and then she let out a small laugh. "You'll have to forgive her, Grams. Beca has a sarcastic sense of humor."

Chloe gave Beca a pleading look, and Beca softened up immediately.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Beale," Beca said. "I was just trying to make a joke and didn't read my audience."

"Apology accepted," Caroline said. "I do hope you will refrain from responding in such a manner in the future."

"Of course," Beca said politely.

"Let's eat," Charlotte said getting Caroline's attention away from Beca.

"I smelled muffins when we came in," Caroline said. "I do hope you made bran muffins. They are so much better for you than those sugary, fruity things you usually make."

"Of course, Caroline," Charlotte said her face a bit pinched. "I know they are your favorite."

The group sat down, and Charlotte placed the plated muffins on the table. Beca crinkled her nose when she saw the bran muffins.

"Don't worry, Beca," Charlotte said as she placed another plate of muffins on the table. "I also made some banana walnut muffins because I know they are your favorites."

"You're the best, Mama Beale," Beca said as she grabbed two of the muffins.

Caroline huffed and took one of the bran muffins and set it on her plate.

 **~iIi~ ~iIi~ ~iIi~**

Beca spent the next three days trying to avoid spending any time alone with Caroline Beale. She found the woman insufferable and didn't like the way she spoke to Chloe or Charlotte. She always held her tongue because she knew it would not bode well for any of them.

Charlie and Megan arrived Wednesday afternoon, and Beca found herself finally relaxing somewhat. It was obvious that Charlie was Caroline's favorite as Chloe was all but forgotten.

Beca greeted the couple and hugged Charlie.

"So, what's the latest gossip out of L.A.?," Charlie asked Beca. "Who's going to be in your studio when you get back? Beyonce? Rihanna? Maroon 5?"

"I'm not allowed to say, but-"

"Charlie, come over here and tell me all about your new job," Caroline said interrupting Beca.

Beca frowned, and Charlie apologized. "No worries. I've had to deal with her for three days. I'm almost used to it by now."

Charlie laughed, and he and Megan went to sit with Caroline.

"Are you okay?," Chloe asked.

"Yeah," Beca said and put a smile on her face. "Everything's great."

"I'm sorry about Grams," Chloe whispered to her. "She doesn't mean any harm. It's just her way."

"I have to admit," Beca said. "She's not the _wonderful_ person you've described over the past couple of years. How do you and Mama Beale put up with her?"

"I guess we're just used to her," Chloe said with a shrug. "And, we don't let what she says get to us."

Beca took a deep breath and let it out. She kissed Chloe on the cheek. "We should get in there. Megan looks like she's ready to blow. I know the feeling."

Beca and Chloe joined the rest of the Beales. Beca sat next to Megan and gave her a quick hug.

"It's good to see you again, Megan," Beca told her. Beca looked pointedly at Caroline who had Charlie's undivided attention. She leaned in and whispered, "I got your back."

Megan looked at Beca and then smiled. "Thank you. This woman is insufferable."

"I've noticed," Beca said with a laugh causing Charlie to look at them.

"Charlie!," Caroline snapped out. "Don't be rude. I was speaking to you."

Charlie jerked his head back around to Caroline.

"Sorry, Grams."

Megan discreetly rubbed his back as she and Beca shared a look.

 **~iIi~ ~iIi~ ~iIi~**

Thanksgiving Day was filled with some anxiety for Beca. Caroline had ordered Calvin and Charlie to the living room with her while the "girls" helped prepare dinner. Beca didn't mind helping; she actually loved to be in the kitchen with Chloe and Charlotte. What bothered her was how she was ordered to help.

"Charlotte," Caroline called from the living room. "The boys and I need something to drink."

That was it. No 'could you please get'; no, 'if it's no trouble.' It was a statement that sounded more like an order.

"I'll take care of it," Beca said. She grabbed three bottles of water and took them to the living room. She handed a bottle to each of the occupants and received two 'thank yous' and a "hmmph" from one.

"I didn't particularly want water," Caroline stated.

"The kitchen is five feet away," Beca said with a fake smile. "Feel free to come in and get whatever it is you particularly feel like drinking."

Beca didn't wait for a response. She turned on her heel and let her smile drop. She stomped back to the kitchen, and once inside, started opening drawers and slamming them shut.

Chloe walked over to her and put her arms around her. Beca sighed into the hug.

"I'm sorry," Beca said.

"I know," is all Chloe said. "She doesn't mean anything by it."

"I know," Beca said. " _That's just way she is._ " Beca lets out another sigh. "She is so frustrating. She makes these so-called _innocent comments_ that make you feel small and I want to say something back but I know it's the wrong thing to do. And I really hate that she makes those comments to you and Mama Beale. I don't know how you guys deal with it so well."

Charlotte and Megan give Beca a small smile in understanding. Chloe pulled her back into a hug and rubbed her back.

 **~iIi~ ~iIi~ ~iIi~**

Dinner was going fairly well, and everyone was commenting on how wonderful the food was. Well, almost everyone; Caroline hadn't mentioned anything about the food except to comment that the stuffing had a bit too much sage for her taste.

"Did you want some more Brussels sprouts, Becs?," Chloe asked.

"Normally I'd say no," Beca said. "But they have bacon in them, so hell yeah!."

Caroline gave Beca a stern look.

"My apologies, Mrs. Beale," Beca said seeing the looks that passed around the table. "I was excited about-"

"Yes, we all know," Caroline interrupted. "The bacon seems to have caused you to lose your manners."

Beca took a deep breath. "And I sincerely apologize for my outburst."

Chloe took her hand under the table and gave her a thankful squeeze.

"Let's just try to refrain from having an expletive-filled dinner, shall we?"

"I will if you will," Beca said cheekily causing everyone to laugh.

Caroline gave Beca a polite smile and turned to speak to Calvin. Everyone went back to their meals.

After a few minutes, Caroline got everyone's attention when she turned to admonish Charlie for having his elbows on the table. Charlie grinned sheepishly at everyone around him as he moved his arms back and mumbled a quick apology.

Since everyone's attention was now on Caroline, she continued looking at Charlie as she spoke.

"You two have an anniversary coming up," Caroline said. "How many years is it?"

"Five," Charlie said with a soft smile directed at Megan. "Five wonderful years with this wonderful woman."

"Awww," Chloe said. "You two are so adorable."

"You've been married for five years now, Calvin," Caroline said speaking over Chloe. "I think it's time you two got busy and made me a great-grandmother. You're my only hope, and I'd like to be a great-grandmother while I'm here to enjoy it."

"I wouldn't mind a grandbaby or four," Charlotte said with a laugh.

Beca laughed at the looks on Charlie and Megan's faces. Chloe sat staring at her plate with a frown on her face. Beca looked at her with some concern. Chloe would usually join in if it involved teasing her older brother. Something was clearly bothering Chloe and Beca was going to find out.

After dinner, the family is sitting around the living room having coffee and pie. Music is lightly playing in the background as Chloe snuggled into Beca. Beca notices that Chloe still seems a bit off. She wants to make sure Chloe is okay without any interference from Caroline.

"Hey, Chlo," Beca said quietly getting Chloe to look at her. "Want to go for a walk with me? Burn off some of our dinner and the pie."

Chloe smiled at her and said, "I'd like that."

Beca and Chloe stand causing everyone to look at them. "Excuse us, but we're going to go for a walk. We won't be gone long."

"Take a jacket," Charlotte said. "It gets a little chilly at night."

"We will," Beca said. "Thanks."

Beca grabs a hoodie for the two of them, and they head out the front door. They start walking, and neither is saying anything for a bit.

"Are you okay?," Beca asked breaking the silence. "You've been a bit off since dinner."

"I'm sorry," Chloe said and stopped to look at Beca. "It's just something my Grams said."

"What?," Beca said. "Something she said bothered you?" Beca gave Chloe a teasing grin. "I thought that was just her way and she doesn't mean anything by it."

Beca's teasing did not go over well with Chloe. Chloe started walking again, and Beca rushed to her side.

"I'm sorry," Beca said as they continued to walk. "I was just teasing. What particular thing did she say that finally got to you?"

Chloe stopped again and looked down at the ground. She turned to face Beca.

"It really hurt when she implied that Charlie was her only hope to be a great-grandmother," Chloe said, and a tear fell down her cheek. "It's like because I'm gay I can't have kids or something."

Beca pulled Chloe into a hug. "Don't worry about that," Beca said quietly. "I will spend my last breath proving your grandmother wrong by us having a houseful of kids together."

Chloe laughed as she pulled out the hug. "I don't think having a child out of wedlock would go over well with Grams. Even if it did make her a great-grandmother."

"Who said it would be out of wedlock?," Beca asked as she reached into her pocket and got down on one knee. "I was going to do this at dinner, but it didn't feel like the right time."

Chloe gasped and looked down at Beca on one knee with a ring box in her hand. Tears formed in her eyes.

"Chloe Beale, would you do me the honor of marrying me, having babies together and rubbing your grandmother's face in it?"

Chloe let out a loud laugh. "Yes! Yes to all of it."

Beca stood and put the ring on Chloe's finger. She pulled Chloe into a kiss, and they broke apart smiling.

Chloe's smile got wider, and her eyes lit up with excitement. "Let's go tell Charlie he'd better get busy on making that great-grandbaby before we beat him to it."

Beca laughed and grabbed Chloe's hand as they raced back to the house to tell everyone the good news.

* * *

 _ **Prompt from RJRMovieFan:**_ **Innocent comments at Thanksgiving leads to hurt feelings, misunderstandings, and an unexpected engagement for Chloe Beale. [I changed the prompt a bit, but the idea is still the same.]**


	11. Jealous Chloe

**J is for JEALOUS CHLOE**

 _ **Prompt from malexfaith:**_ **Chloe's jealousy gets the best of her by Aubrey and Beca's friendship (Set post Pitch Perfect 3).**

* * *

Chloe still can't believe that she was actually living in L.A. with Beca who has been her girlfriend for almost a year now. She was sitting on the balcony of the Penthouse apartment that Beca had purchased for the two of them a few months ago. Beca had been living in a similar place provided by DJ Khaled's label until she got settled and could save some money to get her own place. It was perfect for the two of them.

Chloe sat back with a sigh as she sipped her glass of wine. A second glass sat on the table next to her for Beca; it had been sitting there for quite a while. She looked at her watch and saw it was already Midnight and Beca still wasn't home. She wasn't answering her phone calls or texts either. They always made sure to answer each others calls and texts and to be home somewhat early to spend some time together, especially on Friday nights.

This isn't the first time this has happened. Beca has been late on so many occasions since they decided to have a party for their girlfriend anniversary. As she thought about it, Beca was the one who was adamant they should have a big party. Chloe loves a party but didn't really see the need to have a big blowout to mark their one year anniversary of being girlfriends. A nice dinner and maybe a walk on the beach was a more than sufficient way to celebrate. A big party is something you do when you're married.

Chloe sighed and took another sip of wine. She looked up to the sky and smiled. She loved the view because she could actually see the stars at night. She started thinking about how she got here; her memories taking her back to everything that happened on the USO Tour when Beca was 'discovered' by DJ Khaled.

 _Their first stop was Rota, Spain, and Chloe had taken an immediate liking to the young soldier that was assigned as their escort. Chloe had thought that she had finally found her special someone when she met Chicago. He was handsome and one of the kindest people she had ever met. Everything was fine until the night of Beca's performance in Paris. That's when she knew he was just a temporary distraction from something much bigger. It didn't help that Amy and Flo kept going on and on about how Beca was going to leave the Bellas behind and become so rich and famous she would forget about all of them. And then, Beca surprised the Bellas by pulling them all onstage to sing with her._

 _It was emotional and they all ended up in tears by the time the song ended. As soon as the song ended she was the first one to grab Beca in a hug. The others joined in and she held onto Beca until they finally pulled away. She knew she felt something that night but didn't quite know what name to put on it. She didn't want to call it love because that didn't seem right. It was more like...loss. She knew that once Beca went back to the U.S., she would be moving across the country and that maybe Flo and Amy were right. That Beca would forget about all of them as she became a star._

 _Chloe doesn't know what possessed her to kiss Chicago. He was really into but it did not feel right at all to her. When she pulled out of the kiss she saw Beca in her peripheral watching her with a look that she had never seen on Beca's face. It was hurt, confusion, and sadness. If she didn't know any better she would have sworn she saw Beca wipe her eyes as if wiping away a tear. Before she could check on Beca to see what was wrong, Theo came along and Beca gave her a sad smile and walked away with him. She told Chicago she was sorry but that she didn't see them as anything more than friends. He tried to get her to give them a chance, but she had to tell him no. And being the nice guy he was, he accepted there wouldn't be anything romantic between them._

 _When she got back to New York, Beca and Amy both moved out of the apartment. She knew Beca was going to L.A., and was surprised when Amy told her she decided to move there as well. Chloe had started vet school and one of her instructors hired her to assist at his Vet Clinic to earn some extra money. The first time they lost a puppy who had come into the clinic, Chloe had cried for hours. Her instructor suggested she find a new field of work; Chloe wholeheartedly agreed with him._

 _Aubrey was still unhappy at the lodge, so when Chloe called to tell her about quitting vet school, they decided to pool their money and move to L.A. Amy had more than once offered to pay for Chloe to come out. They took Amy up on her offer and Beca was happy to let them stay with her until they could find a place of their own._

 _Three months after Beca moved to L.A., and one month after Chloe and Aubrey packed up everything and moved as well, Beca kissed Chloe and told her she loved her. And they've been a couple ever since. Chloe had found her 'someone special' after knowing her for years._

 _To Chloe's surprise, and everyone else's, Amy took some of her new-found wealth and started a party planning/catering business. She hired Aubrey to help run it. They have been at it for only six months and were doing quite well._

Aubrey and Amy weren't the only ones to start their own business. Chloe had started a small studio that taught dancing and singing. Amy and Beca put up their money to help her get started and she was doing quite well. There were four instructors counting her; two for dance and two for music. She wants to hire more because they are so busy, but she wants to wait until her profit margin has increased.

Beca suggested they hire Aubrey and Amy to plan their 'girlfriend anniversary party.' She and Beca had both been busy, but since Beca's last album was already done and she's done with most of the press tour, Beca is helping with planning the party. She and Aubrey have been spending a lot of time together. Chloe should be happy that they are getting along so well, but a part of her is jealous of the amount of time the two get to spend together. Especially since it meant she was spending less time with Beca.

"Babe?," Chloe hears Beca call out. "Yoo-hoo, Chlo? Where are you?"

"Right here," Chloe said as she came in from the balcony.

"Hey," Beca said as she stumbled over to Chloe and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm sorry I'm so late. Brey and I were going over the menu for the party. Who knew there were so many different ways to make asparagus."

"Are you drunk?," Chloe said. "And, when did you start calling her _Brey_?"

"I don't know," Beca said. "You call her that all the time."

"Yeah, but I've always called her that," Chloe said. "You've always called her Aubrey."

"What does it matter?," Beca asked. "She's a friend. Her friends call her Brey. Hence, that's why I call her Brey."

"Whatever," Chloe said. "I'm going to bed."

Beca instantly followed Chloe and grabbed her arm. "Chloe, what's wrong?," Beca asked. "Did I do something to upset you?"

"I haven't seen you for more than five minutes all week," Chloe said sounding like a whining child. "And we always make sure we can spend Friday night together. I was here alone waiting for you and you were out getting drunk with Brey."

"I was with _Aubrey_ trying to plan our anniversary party," Beca said.

"Over drinks until after Midnight?," Chloe asked. "I called and texted you but you never responded. I guess it was too much to call and tell me you were going to be home so late."

"You're right and I'm sorry," Beca said. "We were working and Amy showed up with a few people and we went out to eat, and I guess I lost track of time."

"Did it ever occur to you that I might have liked to have dinner with my girlfriend and best friend?," Chloe asked. "Or go out and have a few drinks with them?"

Beca looked down at the floor and sighed. "It was a spur of the moment thing."

"And, what?," Chloe said. "I'd just get in the way of your spontaneity? Or would I just be in the way of your time with Aubrey."

"Chlo," Beca said looking up at Chloe.

When Beca didn't say anything else, Chloe turned and headed for their room. "I'm going to bed."

Beca stood where she was trying to figure out exactly what part of the night Chloe was most upset about. She finally decided to just go to bed and deal with it in the morning.

 **~jJj~ ~jJj~ ~jJj~**

Beca woke with a slight hangover the next morning. She groaned and reached for Chloe but found an empty bed instead. She sat up and checked her phone and saw that it was 11:30. She slowly made her way out of bed and into the shower. The shower helped and she got dressed and went looking for Chloe. She checked everywhere but Chloe wasn't there.

Saturdays were their day to spend together, running errands and grocery shopping. Beca always complained about it, but she loved Saturdays with Chloe even doing mundane things like grocery shopping. Beca grabbed her phone to see if Chloe had left her a message. When she found none she sent a text to Chloe asking her where she was.

 **~jJj~ ~jJj~ ~jJj~**

Chloe sat on the beach and stared out over the ocean. She knew she was acting a bit irrationally about the amount of time Beca was spending with Aubrey. She didn't want to think that anything would ever happen between the two, but Beca has been blowing off a lot of their plans to help 'plan their party.' " _That's Aubrey's job,_ " Chloe thought to herself. " _Shouldn't she already be able to plan it without Beca's help? She knows both of us so well, why would she even need Beca for help? And why wouldn't she ask me? We're closer."_

Chloe felt her phone buzz with a text. She pulled her phone out of the pocket of her hoodie and saw it was from Beca. She started to text back but turned off her phone instead. " _Let's see how she feels not knowing where I am for a while_ ," Chloe thought. She got up and brushed off her jeans and walked down the beach looking for a place to get some lunch.

 **~jJj~ ~jJj~ ~jJj~**

Aubrey sits on the couch as she watches Beca pace back and forth.

"Where is she?," Beca asked, worry etched on her face. "It's been hours."

"Calm down, Beca," Aubrey said. "We have Amy and a few others out looking for her."

"But she's not answering her phone," Beca said stopping to look at Aubrey. "And she's not responding to texts either."

"Maybe she turned off her phone for some reason," Aubrey said. "If anything had happened you would have been notified by now."

"You're right," Beca said as she sat on the couch next to Aubrey. She ran a hand through her hair. "She got mad at me last night for not letting her know I was going to be late. And now she pulls the same stunt."

"Maybe she's doing it to teach you a lesson," Aubrey said.

"If this is how she felt," Beca said. "Then I swear I will never again not call or text her to let her know where I am or that I'm going to be late. Not knowing where she is and that she's okay is killing me."

"Like I said," Aubrey said. "She's fine and will come home with a smug look on her face when she sees how upset you are."

"Thanks for being here, Brey," Beca said.

Chloe quietly opens the door and enters the apartment.

"You know I love you, Beca," Aubrey said. "And I'd do anything for you. You know that."

Chloe lets out a small gasp.

"I love you, too, Brey," Beca said and pulled her into a hug.

They both jumped apart when they heard, "Are you two shitting me right now?"

"Chloe!," Beca and Aubrey said as they jumped to their feet.

"I, I," Chloe started to say but her tears left her speechless. She couldn't speak and felt like all the air had been sucked out of her lungs. She let out a sob and turned and ran upstairs to her room.

"Chloe!," Beca yelled and ran after her.

Chloe slammed their bedroom door and locked it. She grabbed her suitcase and started throwing anything she could grab into it. Beca made it to the door and, realizing it was locked, started banging on the door.

"Chloe, let me in," Beca said. "It's not what it looked like. I was worried about you and Aubrey was comforting me. That's it." Chloe ignored her and continued to gather her stuff. "Come on, Chloe. Please open the door. Talk to me. Please?"

Tears were streaming down Beca's face. Aubrey made it to the door and knocked.

"Chloe?," Aubrey said through the door. "It's me. Please open the door and listen to us."

Chloe threw her makeup bag into the suitcase and closed it up. She grabbed it off the bed and opened the door to see Aubrey and Beca standing there with shocked looks on their faces.

"I already heard everything I needed to hear," Chloe said calmly. She pushed them out of her way and headed down the stairs. "I'll be at my studio. Don't bother following me or calling me."

Beca ran down the stairs after Chloe. "Please, Chloe. Don't do this. I swear it's not what it looked like."

Chloe stopped just before she made it to the door. Beca caught herself before she ran into Chloe. Chloe looked at Beca with tears in her eyes and said, "It never is." She then turned and left the apartment, quietly closing the door behind her.

Beca stood there with tears streaming down her face. "What the fuck just happened?"

Aubrey grabbed Beca by the arm. "Come on," she said as she dragged Beca toward the door Chloe had just left out of.

"Where are we going?," Beca asked.

"You need to tell Chloe everything," Aubrey said.

Beca stopped and jerked her arm away from Aubrey. Aubrey stopped and gave her the Aubrey Posen glare.

"No," Beca said. "I can't tell her."

"You have to tell her," Aubrey said. "Otherwise everything we've planned will be pointless."

"She doesn't trust me, or you, Brey," Beca said quietly.

"Yes, she does," Aubrey told her. "She's just upset right now. Imagine if the roles were reversed. What would it have looked like to you if you walked in when she did? Especially after she complained about the amount of time we've been spending together."

Beca chewed her bottom lip. "I guess you're right," Beca finally said. "But, what about all the work we've done? Can't we wait until the party?"

"That's not for two more weeks," Aubrey said. "If you want to have a girlfriend to celebrate with, I suggest you say something to her now."

"Fine," Beca said. "I'll tell her. But, not tonight. I want to give her a chance to cool off. I'll talk to her tomorrow."

 **~jJj~ ~jJj~ ~jJj~**

The next morning, Beca wakes up and reaches for Chloe. She sits up when she feels nothing but empty space that Chloe should be filling. Beca runs her hand through her hair and sighs when she remembers the events of the night before. She flops back on the bed wondering how everything turned to shit so quickly. With another heavy sigh, she gets up and goes to take a shower.

Beca comes rushing out of the shower once she's done and hurries into her closet. She starts going through the clothes on hangers and opening drawers until she finds what she is looking for. Luckily for her Chloe was a bit of a neat freak when it came to their clothes and the skirt and blouse was wrinkle-free and ready to wear.

Beca hurriedly dresses and grabs her bag, ensuring she has her keys, wallet, and phone before she runs out of the apartment. She needs to get to Chloe and explain everything.

Beca pulls into the parking lot of Chloe's dance studio and takes a deep breath before exiting the car. She grabs the bouquet of roses and her bag and puts on her sunglasses. She ignores the few paparazzi that have followed her and enters the dance studio.

Mary Jane, the receptionist, greets her when she enters. "Hey, Beca."

"Hey, MJ," Beca said. "Is Chloe around?"

"I think she's in her office. You can go on back."

"Thanks. Oh, and don't let her know I'm here. It's a surprise."

"My lips are sealed."

Beca gives her a smile and heads back to Chloe's office. She stops outside the door and knocks lightly.

"Come in," Chloe said from the other side of the door.

Beca opens the door a few inches and shoves a white tissue through and waves it around. "Are you going to throw something at me?"

Chloe can't help the smile that comes to her face. Although she quickly puts a scowl on her face before answering.

"What do you want, Beca? I'm busy."

Beca fully enters the office and holds out the roses. "I brought these as a peace offering."

Chloe looks at the flowers with disinterest and then sits back with her arms across her chest. She's trying to pull off a cool demeanor but is having some difficulty when she sees what Beca is wearing.

"Okay, that's not working," Beca mumbles and sets the flowers on the small table near the door. She turns to look at Chloe. "Um, I came to apologize and explain some stuff."

Chloe just looks at her and doesn't say anything. Beca stands silent shuffling from one foot to the other.

"What are you waiting for? Explain."

"Um, yeah, right."

Beca turns and puts her bag on the chair. She reaches in and hides something in her hand before turning to look at Chloe.

"I'm sorry that I've been spending so much time with Brey, um, Aubrey. She hasn't just been helping me with our anniversary party. She's been helping me with something else."

Chloe scoffs and looks down at her desk.

"No, I mean, it's a surprise. For you. And, I was, um, going to surprise you with it at the party."

This piques Chloe's interest and she looks back at Beca. Beca has her hands in front of her and she is moving around to the side of Chloe's desk. Chloe watches her with some interest. Beca stops when she reaches the corner of the desk.

"I love you, Chloe. I've loved you as long as I've known you and was too much of a coward to tell you. Then when you seemed to really want to be with Chicago, I thought I'd lost any chance of ever telling you. One of the happiest days of my life was when you asked me if you could move in with me here in L.A. And, then you gave me another of the happiest days of my life when you said you loved me back after I confessed my feelings for you."

Chloe swallows and feels her eyes stinging with tears. She continues to look at Beca with shiny eyes.

"I'm hoping today," Beca continued and made a move that was awkward and she huffed out a breath. Beca gave Chloe a sheepish grin and tries to move the other way. "Fuck," she muttered.

"What is wrong with you?," Chloe asked.

"I was trying to be romantic, so I wore this stupid plaid skirt you always liked on me," Beca said through gritted teeth. "The only problem is it's too short for me to kneel properly."

"Why would you need to knee-" Chloe let out a gasp and threw her hand up to cover her mouth. "Oh, my God," she whispered and a tear falls down her cheek as it registers what Beca was referring to.

"Shit," Beca said when she realizes what she had blurted out. "Fuck it."

Beca stands to face Chloe and looks into her eyes. She smiles and starts where she left off.

"As I was saying, all the happiest days in my life have one thing in common...you. I am hoping today you will make this the number one happiest day in my life and answer my next question with a yes."

Beca takes the ring box and opens it. She holds it out in the palm of her hand. "Chloe Beale, will you marry me?"

Chloe jumps up out of her chair and wraps her arms around Beca as she crashes their lips together. Beca stumbles, dropping the ring but manages to keep the two of them from falling to the ground. Beca puts her arms around Chloe's waist and returns the kiss. The kiss lasted of few seconds and Chloe pulled back with a resounding, "Yes!"

"Yes?," Beca said as tears filled her eyes. She pulled Chloe in for another kiss. Their lips had barely met when she suddenly pulled away from Chloe with an, "Oh, shit."

"What's wrong?"

"I dropped the ring," Beca said as she looked around the floor for it.

Chloe turned to look and saw the ring box laying by her chair. She bent down to pick it up and as she stood, Beca grabbed it from her.

"I have to put it on you."

Chloe smiled and stood in front of Beca holding out her left hand. Beca nervously pulled the ring out of its box and took Chloe's hand. She slipped the ring on Chloe's finger and brought the hand to her lips and kissed it.

"I love you," Beca said wrapping her arms around Chloe's waist.

"I love you, too," Chloe said holding onto the front of Beca's shirt. "And I'm sorry I ever doubted you."

"I'm sorry, too," Beca said. "I guess I got nervous that you would find out I was planning to propose at the party and kind of pulled away from you. I should have known better."

"I'm really sorry that I thought that you would cheat on me with my best friend," Chloe said. "I should have known better, too."

"I have to admit," Beca said. "Knowing you love me enough to be jealous is kind of a turn on."

The newly engaged couple looked at each other with tears making their way down their cheeks. Beca reached up to wipe the tears from Chloe's face.

"This truly is the happiest day of my life," Beca said.

"So far," Chloe added with a smile.

"So far," Beca repeated and kissed Chloe.


	12. Kale vs Steak

**K is for KALE VS STEAK**

 _ **Prompt from Guest:**_ **Soulmate AU [Full prompt at the end, so it doesn't give away the story].**

 **(Loosely follows the** _ **Pitch Perfect**_ **storyline, with a twist).**

* * *

Chloe Beale was restless and couldn't sleep. Her birthday was the next day, and she was turning 18. She was both excited and scared because tomorrow was the first day she would crave her soulmate's favorite food.

Chloe lived in a world that did not leave finding your soulmate to chance. The powers that be, whoever they were, decided to step in and ensure that each person would find their soulmate by giving them a little help. On the day that a person is born, they are given one food that will forever be their favorite food. At the age of 18, which Chloe will be tomorrow, you will begin to crave your soulmate's favorite food, and they will crave yours.

The plan was not without its flaws, but they were fixed as time went on. The powers that be realized that the population of the world had grown exponentially larger than they had envisioned. So, to make sure you found your true soulmate, not only would you crave their favorite food, but you would both have a deep love and desire for something. It would help weed out the wrong soulmates, and when you found the person who craved your favorite food and loved something that you loved, you knew you had found your true soulmate.

Chloe tried to stay awake until Midnight but found herself drifting off sometime after eleven. She woke to her alarm the next day and sat up in her bed. Something was wrong. She had no new cravings for anything. Could this be right? Does this mean she doesn't have a soulmate?

"Mom!" Chloe yelled again as she ran out of the room to find her mother. "Mom!"

"I'm in the kitchen," Charlotte Beale yelled up to her.

"What in the world is she screaming about?," Calvin Beale asked his wife.

"Probably has something to do with her soulmate."

Chloe came running into the kitchen with tears in her eyes and grabbed onto her mother, burying her head in her shoulders. "I don't have a soulmate."

"What's that, sweetie?" Charlotte pulled Chloe back from her a bit so she could understand her.

"I don't have a soulmate," Chloe said as tears fell down her face.

"Of course you do," Charlotte said.

"No, I don't," Chloe said adamantly. "I don't have any cravings for anything. I'll be alone forever."

"Chloe," Calvin said with a small laugh. "That doesn't mean you don't have a soulmate. All it means is that your soulmate hasn't turned 18 yet."

Chloe looked at her father. "Really?"

"Yes, sweetheart," Calvin said. "I had the same thing happen to me. Your mom is younger than I am and I had to wait almost five years before I found out what my soulmate's favorite food is."

"So, I do have a soulmate?" Chloe said with a sniffle. "I just have to wait for them to turn 18."

"That's right," Charlotte said and pulled Chloe into a hug. "Happy Birthday by the way."

"Happy Birthday," Calvin echoed.

"Thanks," Chloe said and finally smiled. "I'd better get dressed. I'll be back down for my birthday pancakes in half an hour. And don't forget my smoothie with-"

"Extra kale," Charlotte said with a laugh. "I know."

Chloe left with a bounce in her step and hurried upstairs.

Calvin shook his head. "I pity the poor soul that wakes up suddenly craving kale. I don't know how that is her favorite food." He shuddered at the thought.

 **~kKk~ ~kKk~ ~kKk~**

Four years later and it was nearing the end of summer before her Senior Year at Barden University when Chloe received a call from her best friend, Aubrey Posen.

"Hey, Brey," Chloe said as she answered the phone.

"I woke up this morning craving pancakes," Aubrey said excitedly. "And not just any pancakes. _Blueberry_ pancakes."

"Oh, my God," Chloe squealed. "You like blueberry pancakes. You lucky bitch."

"I can't wait to meet my soulmate," Aubrey said and sighed. "Still no luck on your end?"

"No," Chloe said. "But, maybe this year will be both our years."

"Well all I know is I'm going to be on the lookout for someone who's birthday is July 31 and has a sudden craving for quinoa," Aubrey said. "I'm hoping whoever it is will be an incoming Freshman at Barden."

"I hope mine is part of that bunch, too," Chloe said. "I'll talk to you later."

 **~kKk~ ~kKk~ ~kKk~**

Three days later, Chloe woke and found herself with a craving. "Oh, no," she mumbled and jumped out of bed.

"Mom!" Chloe went running downstairs to find her mom. "Mom! Mooooooom!"

"What is it?" Charlotte met Chloe at the bottom of the stairs.

"It's a travesty is what it is," Chloe said with tears in her eyes.

"What happened?"

"My soulmate turned 18 today," Chloe said as wiped at her eyes.

"That's great news," Charlotte said with a big smile. "What did you wake up craving? I can fix it for breakfast, or maybe it's more of a dinner thing."

"Steak," Chloe said. "I woke up craving steak."

Charlotte bit her lip to keep from laughing. "Your soulmate's favorite food is steak?"

"Apparently," Chloe said. "I guess the powers that be don't care that some people are semi-vegetarians. Why couldn't they love fish or even chicken? Those I could handle, but steak? Argh!"

Charlotte finally let out a small laugh causing Chloe to glare at her. "I'm sorry, dear. But, if it makes you feel any better, your steak-eating soulmate woke up this morning craving kale."

Chloe thought about that for a moment, and suddenly she was laughing, too. "Oh, my God," Chloe said. "Can you imagine the look on his face when he suddenly started craving kale?"

The two had a good laugh for another minute. "Aubrey's hoping we'll meet our soulmates at Barden this year. If they just turned 18, they could be part of the incoming Freshman class."

"I'll keep my fingers crossed," Charlotte said.

"I'm going to go write this down," Chloe said. "So, I'll know to be on the lookout for a steak-loving 18-year-old whose birthday is August 3 and woke up that day suddenly craving kale. A meat eater and a semi-vegetarian. Go figure."

 **~kKk~ ~kKk~ ~kKk~**

Chloe and Aubrey were getting ready in their shared off-campus apartment. They were Co-Captains of the Barden Bellas and had to be at the activities fair to try and recruit girls for their group.

Aubrey looked at Chloe and said "steak" and started laughing again.

"Stop laughing," Chloe said trying to be stern.

"I'm sorry," Aubrey said. "But, every time I think about you craving steak, I can't help it."

"At least you got someone who loves something you like," Chloe said.

"I'm sure there are a lot of guys out there who love steak," Aubrey said. "But don't love music. So, be careful you don't get fooled."

"You're right," Chloe said. "I guess I can live with a steak-lover as long as they are into music as much as I am."

Aubrey looked at Chloe. "Have you given into your steak craving?"

"No," Chloe said. "But it's really strong. I don't know how long I can hold out."

"It's weird," Aubrey said. "I always liked blueberry pancakes, but I never craved them like I do now."

"Maybe the cravings subside after we actually meet our soulmates," Chloe said hopefully.

"That would be good for you," Aubrey said. "I don't mind eating blueberry pancakes, so I'm good either way."

"Come on," Chloe said. "We still have to set up our booth."

 **~kKk~ ~kKk~ ~kKk~**

Aubrey was having a mini-meltdown. They had been at the booth for almost three hours, and they were only able to sign up a few girls for auditions. The last girl, someone who called herself Fat Amy, was a good singer and could match pitch, but she wasn't really what Aubrey called "Bellas material."

Chloe didn't care about what they looked like. She only cared that they could sing. Music was like breathing to Chloe. She had to have it in her life, and that is why she was trying to earn her teaching degree. So she could be a music teacher and always have music around her.

Chloe looked around the Activities Fair and noticed two girls walking toward their booth.

"What about them?" Aubrey looked to see where Chloe was pointing.

"Hmmm, the tall one might not be so bad," Aubrey said. "But the shorter one looks a little too "alternative" for us."

The two girls had reached the booth, and Chloe held out a flyer in front of them. "Any interest in joining our acapella group?"

"I want to audition," the taller brunette said.

"Great. Here's the sign-up sheet," Aubrey said handing the girl a clipboard and pen.

"I'm Aubrey," Aubrey said. "And this is Chloe."

"Hi, I'm Stacie," the taller brunette said. "And this is my roommate and best friend, Beca."

"Hi," Chloe said to Beca. "Are you interested in signing up?"

"It's kind of lame," Beca said.

"Aca-scuse me?," Aubrey said indignantly. "Synchronized lady dancing to a Mariah Carey chart-topper is not lame, you bitch."

Beca raised an eyebrow at Aubrey and smirked. Stacie jumped in before Aubrey could say anything more.

"Come on, Beca," Stacie said holding the clipboard to her. "Sign up. It'll be fun. Who knows maybe you'll meet your soulmate."

Aubrey and Chloe both looked expectantly at Beca.

"I'm sorry," Beca said. "But, I don't really sing."

Chloe looked dejected, and Aubrey took the clipboard from Stacie with a smile. "We'll see you at auditions, Stacie Conrad."

"Can't wait," Stacie said with a flirtatious wink directed at Aubrey.

"I'm sorry, again," Beca told Chloe. "It was really nice meeting you."

Beca and Stacie walked away, and Stacie threw a little wave back.

"I think someone likes you," Chloe said as she and Aubrey watched the two girls leave.

"Unless she developed a craving for quinoa on July 31," Aubrey said. "And loves blueberry pancakes, I don't have time for her."

"Why?," Chloe asked. "She wouldn't be the first person you hooked up with while waiting to find your soulmate."

"I know," Aubrey said. "But, I don't want to invest time in some random when I'm so close to finding my soulmate."

 **~kKk~ ~kKk~ ~kKk~**

Chloe wasn't of the same mind as Aubrey and was in the shower finding some _stress relief_ with Tom, a frequent hookup. Tom hadn't met his soulmate yet, and they knew that what they had was just a friends with benefits deal. Tom was kissing her neck when she heard the door to the showers open and someone singing. She pulled back from Tom because what she was hearing was very pleasing to the ear. She had to get this girl to audition for the Bellas.

Chloe walked out of her shower and went to the stall where the singing was coming from. She opened the shower curtain and grinned. She knew this girl.

" _I remember her_ ," Chloe thought. " _Becky? No, Beca. She was at the Activities Fair._ "

Chloe reached over to turn off the water and said, "You can sing!"

"Dude! Get out," Beca said as she grabbed the shower curtain to cover herself.

Beca dropped her shampoo and bent over to pick it up. When she was upright, she grabbed at the shower curtain again.

Chloe pulled the shower curtain away from Beca and Beca finally just turned to face the wall.

"I am nude," Beca said looking over her shoulder at the girl.

"You were singing _Titanium_ , right?"

"You know David Guetta?"

"Have I been living under a rock? That song is my jam." Chloe leaned in conspiratorially and added, "My lady jam." Beca cringed at the wink that was added at the end.

"Gross," Beca said and continued to face the shower wall.

"Can you sing it for me?"

"Dude, no! Get out!"

"Not for that reason," Chloe said looking at her as if "duh, really?"

Beca just stood looking at this girl over her shoulder.

"I'm not leaving until you sing," Chloe said and let out a bored sigh as if she had nothing else to do but wait for Beca to sing.

Beca sighed and turned, using her hands to cover herself. She looked at Chloe and then began singing. Chloe joined in, and they sounded amazing together. Beca and Chloe were both smiling when the song ended.

Beca looked down quickly but then shot her eyes up to the ceiling. Chloe saw this and smirked.

"I'm pretty confident about," Chloe said as she moved her hands around the front of her body. "All this."

"You should be," Beca said with a small smile.

Chloe noticed how uncomfortable Beca was and handed her a towel. Beca took it and held it in front of herself.

"I still need to shower," Beca said.

"You have a lovely voice," Tom said from the door of the shower stall.

"Thanks," Beca said looking wide-eyed at Tom and Chloe.

Chloe smiled and nodded until she realized they were all standing naked in the shower stall.

"Oh," Chloe said and took Tom by the arm. "See you at auditions."

Chloe pulled Tom with her as they left Beca standing in the shower wondering what she had just been a part of.

 **~kKk~ ~kKk~ ~kKk~**

Stacie laughed and wiped a tear from her eye when Beca told her about the shower incident.

"It's not funny," Beca chastised her.

"Did you check her out?" Stacie had a mischievous grin on her face. "I mean, she looks like she has a killer body. I would definitely have taken a look or two." A sudden thought came to Stacie. "Ooo, is she a natural redhead?"

"Don't be crude," Beca said. She couldn't help smirking as she added, "And, yes she has a killer body. And a definite yes to your last question as well."

"I knew it," Stacie said with a laugh. "You did look."

"I couldn't help it," Beca said. "She knocked my shampoo out of my hand, and when I bent down to pick it up, she was like right there. I couldn't help but look. She's hot with clothes on, but she's a thousand times hotter without them."

"Maybe you could just hook up with her until you know who your soulmate is."

"I wouldn't mind," Beca said. "I'll admit I keep thinking about what it would be like to kiss her, but she was with some guy. For all I know, he is her soulmate. Plus, I don't want to be with anyone knowing I'll find my soulmate soon."

"Why not?," Stacie asked. "You aren't a virgin, so you obviously didn't mind before."

"I know," Beca said and sat on the edge of her bed. "But, now it would feel like I was cheating or something. I didn't have a soulmate yet, so it didn't matter. Now, it feels different."

"Well, I hope Aubrey hasn't found her soulmate yet," Stacie said. "I wouldn't mind getting a chance at that before my true soulmate comes along."

 **~kKk~ ~kKk~ ~kKk~**

Beca decided to go with Stacie to the Bellas auditions since Chloe knew she could sing. She had to see her father first and came in near the very end. She was not prepared to have to sing a specific song but felt a little more at ease when Chloe told her she could sing whatever she wanted.

After she finished her song, Chloe was looking impressed and had a big smile on her face. On the other hand, Aubrey was giving her an unimpressed glare. Beca shrugged her shoulders and walked over to Stacie, and the two left to walk back to their dorm together.

 **~kKk~ ~kKk~ ~kKk~**

The next night, Beca and Stacie were studying in their room when there was a knock on the door. Beca answered and was pulled out of the room. Stacie jumped up and ran out after her. A bag was thrown over her head, and she could hear Beca cursing.

"Settle down both of you," Stacie heard Aubrey say.

"Congratulations! You both made it into the Bellas," Chloe could be heard saying. "We're taking you to initiation night."

Stacie and Beca quit fighting and were led to the Auditorium. Aubrey and Chloe led the recruits in an initiation ceremony, including some weird oath about not hooking up with Treblemakers unless they were your true soulmate and wolves. Afterward, they all went to the outdoor Auditorium and joined the "Hood Night" party.

Beca was standing alone near the top of the stadium when Jesse, the guy she worked with at the Campus radio station came over her.

"Do my eyes deceive me?," Jesse asked when he reached Beca. "You're an acapella girl, and I'm an acapella boy. And, if you absolutely loved strawberries, we are soulmates and could have acapella children together. It would be inevitable."

"Nope, sorry," Beca said. "My favorite food is steak. Plus, my soulmate has a strong love of kale."

"Yuck," Jesse said.

"My sentiments exactly," Beca said. "Funny thing, when I turned 18 and had my first cravings. I had no idea what it was until I described it and a friend suggested I try kale to see if that's what it was. And, sure enough, that was exactly it, and I hated the actual taste of it. I still want to wash my tongue every time I get a taste for it."

Jesse laughed. "I'm a bit luckier. I actually like strawberries."

"Lucky bitch," Beca said and laughed.

"I'm going to get a drink," Jesse said. "Can I bring you anything?"

"No thanks," Beca said. "I'm good."

"Alright then," Jesse said. "I'm off."

Before Jesse has gone a few steps, Chloe was grabbing both Beca's wrist and pulling her in close.

"I'm so glad I met you," Chloe slurred. "I think we're going to be fast friends."

"Well, you saw me naked," Beca teased and winked at Chloe.

"Yeah, I did," Chloe said with a drunken grin. "I'm going to get a drink. This ginger needs her jiggle juice." With that, Chloe slapped her ass and walked away calling back, "See you later."

Beca bit her lip because that was hot.

 **~kKk~ ~kKk~ ~kKk~**

Beca and Stacie were tired out after their first rehearsal but decided to take a quick shower, change, and go to a diner they heard about just off campus to get something to eat. They were walking along chatting when they heard their names called. They both looked around and saw Chloe and Aubrey hurrying to catch up to them.

"Hey, Beca," Chloe said. "Where are you girls headed?"

"To the diner down the street," Beca said.

"That's where we're headed," Aubrey said with a smile. "Mind if we join you? We can get to know each other."

"Sounds fun," Stacie said. "Let's go."

Stacie linked her arms with both Aubrey and Chloe, so Chloe linked her arm with Beca. They laughed and continued to the diner. Beca opened the door and allowed the other girls to go in before following them. They found a table and sat down.

"Have you two been here before?," Chloe asked.

"No, this is our first time," Beca said. "I heard they made great burgers. I'd prefer a good steak, but can't afford the places that actually serve steak."

Chloe's head jerked up, and she started to say something when Stacie smacked Beca on the arm.

"Look, they have pancakes all day," Stacie said excitedly. "I am definitely getting the blueberry pancakes."

Chloe looked over at Aubrey and Aubrey was looking at Stacie. Aubrey slowly turned her head to look at Chloe.

"Um, would you two excuse us for just a moment," Aubrey said turning back to look at Beca and Stacie. "I really need to discuss something privately with Chloe."

"Do what you got to do," Beca said. "What would you like to drink? We can order it for you while you're gone."

"I'll have a ka- Coke," Chloe said.

"I'll have iced tea," Aubrey said. "Thank you."

The two seniors leave the table and go outside the diner. They look inside and watch Beca and Stacie for a moment. Chloe is the first to speak.

"Do you think-"

"It's possible."

"It wouldn't be so bad would it?"

"No. I mean looks aren't everything, but Stacie's hot and she likes dance almost as much as I do."

"Beca's hot, too. And I can't say that I haven't wondered what it would be like to kiss her. Oh, and she loves music. Stacie said she wants to be a music producer."

"Let's find out for sure," Aubrey said. "Follow my lead."

Aubrey starts to go back into the diner. She turns, and Chloe is just standing there looking like she's going to be sick.

"Chloe, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just. I always dreamt of this day, and now it's finally here. I'm a little overwhelmed."

"Don't get too overwhelmed yet," Aubrey said looking over her shoulder at the two brunettes. "We only have half the information. We need to be one-hundred percent sure first."

"You're right," Chloe said shaking out her arms. "Let's go find out if they're our soulmates."

Aubrey enters the diner with Chloe and Chloe stops her by grabbing her arm. "Give me a second."

Aubrey waits while Chloe goes over to their waitress and orders something to be brought to the table.

"Okay, let's go," Chloe said. She and Aubrey returned to the table.

"Are you two okay?," Beca asked.

"We're fine," Aubrey responded. "Just some Bellas stuff I forgot to tell Chloe."

"Oh, okay," Beca said. "We've already decided what we're going to eat. Do you girls know what you want?"

"I was thinking of getting the quinoa salad," Aubrey said watching Stacie. "Although I have been craving blueberry pancakes a lot lately."

"I'm getting the blueberry pancakes," Stacie said. "Why don't you get the quinoa salad and we can share?"

Beca's eyes widen, and she looked between Stacie and Aubrey. Seeing the look on Aubrey's face, she smiled and looked at Stacie.

"Um, Stacie," Beca said. "Have you met your soulmate yet?"

"Not yet," Stacie said. "You know that."

"Are you sure?," Beca asked nodding her head toward Aubrey.

"What?" Stacie looked at Beca who was now pointedly looking from Stacie to Aubrey. "Oh! Oh, my God!" Stacie turns to look at Aubrey. "You're my soulmate?"

"Maybe. When's your birthday?"

"July 31. And blueberry pancakes are my favorite food. And I am craving quinoa like nobody's business."

"Quinoa is my favorite food," Aubrey said with a tear in her eye. "And on July 31, I started craving blueberry pancakes."

Stacie jumped up and grabbed Aubrey's face in her hands and kissed her. Aubrey kissed her back. Stacie pulled back, and Aubrey exhaled a "wow!".

"I've wanted to do that before I knew you were my soulmate," Stacie said with a smile.

"Here you go, hon," the waitress said sitting a glass in front of Chloe. "One kale smoothie with extra kale. Enjoy."

"Thank you," Chloe said and then looked at Beca.

Beca stared at the smoothie and then looked up at Chloe. "You like kale?"

"I _love_ kale," Chloe said as she sipped her smoothie. "It's my absolute favorite food."

Beca smiled. "Did you, maybe, um, start craving steak on August 3rd?"

"Yes, I did," Chloe said and smiled.

Beca looked at Aubrey and Stacie who had been watching the interaction with smiles on their faces. Beca stood up and moved to stand in front of Chloe. She gently took Chloe's cheeks between her hands and slowly leaned down and joined their lips. The kiss was slow and firm, and Chloe kissed her back.

Stacie squealed, and Aubrey grabbed her hand. Stacie pulled Aubrey up and over to sit in the seat next to her.

Beca pulled back from the kiss and exhaled a "wow!" much like Aubrey did. Chloe put her hands around Beca's waist and brought her closer as she rejoined their lips. The kiss came to a natural end, and Beca smiled as she stared into Chloe's eyes.

"I need to sit down," Beca said. "I'm feeling a little weak-kneed."

Chloe laughed and let Beca go so she could sit. The girls spent the next two and a half hours talking and getting to know each other better.

Stacie and Beca walk Aubrey and Chloe back to their apartment. Beca holds Chloe back some so they can talk.

"Are you supposed to fall in love with your soulmate as soon as you know who they are?," Beca asked.

"I don't know," Chloe said. "But I feel it, too."

"So, I'm not the only one," Beca said with a smile. She stopped and pulled Chloe into a kiss. When it ended she let out a sigh of contentment. "I do believe that I love you, Chloe Beale."

"Good," Chloe smiled and said. "Because I believe I love you, too, Beca Mitchell."

* * *

 _ **Full Prompt from Guest:**_ **Soulmate AU where at the age of 18 you will crave your soulmate's favorite food. In this, Chloe is a vegetarian so it will be a challenge for her to feel wanting to eat meat; as for Beca, kale is like her worst enemy. (Follows the** _ **Pitch Perfect**_ **storyline, with a twist).**


	13. Lying

_**Note: Sorry for the delay in updating. I've been fighting a head cold or something for the past few days. I should be caught up in the next two days or so. Thank you.**_

* * *

 **L is for LYING**

 _ **Full Prompt from Guest**_ **: Beca's family is rich but she does not want the Bellas to know. They find out and are upset at first because she lied to them.**

* * *

"I can't believe an anonymous donor gave us a bus," Aubrey said excitedly. "It would have taken us months to even come up with the down payment."

"It's a miracle," Chloe added. "Now we can we put our efforts into getting money for our hotel expenses when we're on the road."

The rest of the Bellas were in awe as they checked out the shuttle-type bus that was parked in front of the Auditorium.

"Look," Jessica said. "It has the Bellas 'B' on the hood."

"So, this thing just showed up here?," Beca asked checking out the bus.

"Yep," Chloe said. "Aubrey and I were getting the Auditorium set up when this guy comes in asking for us."

"He told us he had a delivery but it was too big to bring in and we would have to come out here to get it," Aubrey continued.

"Brey and I came out and were floored when we saw the bus," Chloe said. "He handed us the title, the keys, and a card."

"The card just explained that our benefactor heard we needed a bus and wanted to help us out," Aubrey said.

"That's it?," Beca asked sounding skeptical. "We don't have to do anything to keep it?"

"We have to maintain it, of course," Chloe said. "Pay for gas. Get insurance. Keep up proper maintenance. That sort of thing."

"Can we go for a ride?," Ashley asked excitedly.

"We can after practice," Aubrey said. "We'll drive everyone back to their dorms."

"Cool," Ashley said and the rest of the girls agreed.

 **~lLl~ ~lLl~ ~lLl~**

After practice, the Bellas went out to the bus to be taken back to their dorms. Chloe was by the door and turned to see if Beca was joining them. She saw Beca on her phone and called out to her.

"Hey, Becs? You coming?"

Beca said something into the phone and looked at Chloe. "I'm going to walk. I'm talking to my mom about some family stuff."

"Oh, okay," Chloe said. "Want to meet at the diner for dinner later?"

"Sure," Beca said. "Six o'clock?"

Chloe nodded and got on the bus. She sat in a window seat and couldn't help but be slightly disappointed that Beca wasn't sitting next to her. She glanced out the window and saw Beca talking animatedly. Beca looked up and gave her a small smile as they drove off.

"Mom, you're not listening to me," Beca said into the phone. "I can't just pick up and leave for days at a time without any explanation."

"This is important, Rebecca." Beca cringed every time her mother used her given name. "Your grandparents were admired and loved by everyone in the community. This banquet is to honor them and as the only family left, we must represent them."

"Why can't you just do it?"

"Come on, Rebecca. You enjoy the spoils of their hard work, the least you could do is show up to honor them once in a while. And, they want us both to give a speech."

Beca sighed. "Fine. Can you have the jet pick me up late on Friday? Not before eight. I have practice from 3:00 to 6:00 and I'll need time to get to the airport. And I need to be back here early on Sunday for a mandatory Bellas brunch."

"I'll text you the details once everything is confirmed."

"Fine," Beca said. "I'll see you Friday night."

"I'll see you on Friday," Beca's mom said. "Oh, and Beca?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Beca chuckled and smiled. "I love you, too."

Beca hung up and ran a hand through her hair. "I hate making speeches." She let out a heavy sigh and walked to her dorm.

 **~lLl~ ~lLl~ ~lLl~**

Beca sat nervously waiting for Chloe at the diner. She smiled when she saw Chloe walk in. Beca thought that Chloe was one of the prettiest girls she's ever seen and had quite the crush on her. She had also become fast friends in no time at all.

Beca watched as Chloe made her way over to the booth.

"Hey," Chloe said and she hugged Beca. "Sorry, I'm late. Brey was being Brey and I had to sit through an hour of her ranting about how bad practice went."

"I didn't think it was so bad," Beca said.

"It wasn't," Chloe said. "She just needed something to rant about because of her anxiety over her classes. She got a B on a paper and her dad's been riding her to 'do better.' The girl gets As in everything and he's giving her a hard time over one B on one paper."

"That's tough," Beca said and chewed her lip nervously.

"What's up with you? Why do you look so nervous?"

"I don't want to add to Aubrey's anxiety, but I need to miss practice on Saturday," Beca said. "It's a family thing and I have to fly home to New York for the weekend."

"I'm sure that will be fine," Chloe said. "Do you want me to tell her?"

"No," Beca said. "I'll tell her at practice tomorrow. Hopefully, she'll be okay with it. I made sure that I will only miss Saturday's practice. I'll be back in time for the brunch on Sunday."

"I'm glad," Chloe said with a bright smile. "I would miss you too much if you weren't there for that."

Beca blushed and was saved from having to respond by the waitress coming to take their orders.

 **~lLl~ ~lLl~ ~lLl~**

Aubrey wasn't thrilled at the idea of Beca missing a Saturday practice. Chloe stepped in and explained how Beca hasn't missed any practices and it was a family obligation; something Aubrey should understand. After that, Aubrey reluctantly gave Beca the okay on the condition that she make it to the Sunday brunch.

Beca fulfilled her family obligation and was sitting on the family jet waiting to fly back to Atlanta. There was a storm over New York so their departure was delayed. Beca had texted Aubrey and Chloe to let them know that the weather caused a delay. Chloe didn't respond but Aubrey did. Beca furrowed her brow when she read the text.

 _APosen: Brunch was canceled. There is a mandatory Bellas meeting at my apartment. Come straight here._

Beca got a car and made it to Aubrey and Chloe's apartment around Noon. She knocked. Chloe answered the door and left it open for Beca to enter while she walked over to sit next to Aubrey.

"Don't just stand there, Mitchell," Aubrey said. "Come in and have a seat."

Beca entered and closed the door. As she turned she saw all the girls looking at her.

"What's up?," Beca asked as she sat in the only available chair.

"Why don't you tell us, _Beca Mitchell_ ," Aubrey said emphasizing her name.

Beca furrowed her brow. She became anxious and fidgety.

"Or should we call you Rebeca Benchfield?," Aubrey asked her voice tight.

Beca's eyes widened and flew to look at Aubrey only to be met with a glare from the blonde Captain.

"That's not my name," Beca replied.

"Don't lie to us anymore, Beca," Fat Amy said. "We saw the video."

"What video?"

CR opened her laptop and set it on the coffee table so it was facing Beca. She hit play and Beca's speech that she made at the banquet for her grandparents the night before started playing.

"Fuck," Beca muttered and ran a hand through her hair.

"Care to explain?," Aubrey asked.

"Explain what?" Beca was starting to get angry.

"Explain why you've been lying to us for months now," Aubrey said.

"I haven't been lying," Beca said standing and looking around the room. She could feel a pain in her chest when Chloe wouldn't look at her. "I didn't lie to you." She said this softly as she continued to look at Chloe, wishing for her to look up at her.

Chloe had her eyes fixed to the floor.

Beca shook her head and could feel the tears stinging her eyes. "What difference does it make what my name is? I was born Rebeca Benchfield Mitchell. My mother and father always called me Beca. So, I did not lie about my name because it is Beca Mitchell."

"That's just semantics," Aubrey said.

Beca looked around the room and saw eight faces looking back at her. Each one seemingly angrier than the one before. Chloe still had not looked at her.

"Why are you so angry at me?"

"Because you lied to us," Aubrey said and stood to face Beca. "You've been lying to us."

"I. Did. Not. Lie," Beca said through clenched teeth.

"Again, it's semantics," Aubrey said. "Omitting the truth is the same as lying."

"The fact that I am part of the Benchfield family does not change who I am," Beca said. "I didn't tell you who I was for this very reason. Whenever people find out who I am, they change the way they treat me. I never knew who my real friends were. I guess I still don't."

Beca walked to the apartment door and was reaching for the door when Chloe finally spoke up.

"You're our anonymous donor," Chloe stated. "You're the reason we have the bus."

Beca looked back over her shoulder to see Chloe looking at her.

"It's called an anonymous donation for a reason," Beca said and walked out of the apartment and slammed the door behind her.

"Why is she mad at us?," Fat Amy asked. "She's the one who's been lying about who she really is."

"Has she?," Stacie asked. "Her name does not make her who she is. She has done nothing but show how much she cares about all of us." Stacie looked around at each of the girls. "Jessica, when you found out your dog died, who sat and held your hand while you cried? And, CR? Remember when you lost all of your dining points in that poker game? Who always seemed to have extra food to share?"

The girls looked down somewhat ashamed.

"And, Aubrey," Stacie said looking at the blonde. "How long would it have taken us to get a bus?" Aubrey looked at Stacie but did not respond. "She did all that without asking for anything in return. She did all that because she considers us her friends. Does it really matter who she's related to?"

"Stacie's right," Chloe said. "Beca has always shown herself to be Beca Mitchell, a sister Bella. The fact that she comes from money does not change who she is. We're supposed to be her friends. People she can count on to be there for her, just like she's been there for us. I think we owe her an apology for ambushing her and ganging up on her."

Chloe went to the door and grabbed her keys. "I'm going to go find her."

"I'll go with you," Stacie said.

The rest of the girls echoed the sentiment and stood to leave with them.

"We should organize how we search," Aubrey said getting everyone's attention. "Chloe, you know her best. Where do you think she would have gone?"

"I have an idea of where she might be, but I'll have to go alone," Chloe said. "The rest of you split up and check her dorm and the radio station. Those are the only other places she might go."

"Okay," Aubrey said. "If you find her, text everyone and we'll regroup back here."

Chloe left while the others formed two groups and went in search of Beca. Chloe hurried to what Beca called her secret place. She showed it to Chloe once and told her how she liked it there because she could go there and be alone to think.

Chloe cleared the last bush and spotted Beca sitting with her knees up and her arms wrapped loosely around them. She was staring across the lake giving no indication she had heard Chloe. Or so Chloe thought.

"I figured you'd find me," Beca said startling Chloe. Beca hadn't even looked up.

"Lucky guess," Chloe said as she made her way to Beca.

"Did you come to call me a liar some more?"

"No." Chloe sat next to Beca and put her head on Beca's shoulder. "I came to apologize. The rest of the girls are out looking for you so they can apologize, too."

"I was going to come back," Beca said. "I just needed a little time to myself."

Beca turned so she was now facing Chloe. She picked at the knee of her jeans. "I didn't have any real friends growing up. And the ones who I thought were my friends, only wanted to either have me spend my family's money on them or just wanted to brag that they were friends with a Benchfield. That's why I didn't tell any of you who my family was. If you were really my friends it wouldn't matter."

"I admit I was with the other girls in believing that you lied to us," Chloe said. When Beca looked as if she was going to say something, Chloe raised her head, stopping Beca from speaking. "But it didn't last long. You are Beca Mitchell and that's all I need to know. In all honesty, when Amy first showed us the video of your speech, we all jumped to the same conclusion. I'm just as guilty as the rest of them. I am so, so sorry for doubting you."

"I haven't lied to you, Chloe," Beca said. "About anything. I want you to know that."

"I know," Chloe said. She reached over and took Beca's hand and intertwined their fingers. She looked at Beca. "So, your family bought the Bellas a bus. Thank you for that."

"In all honesty," Beca said and looked away from Chloe for a moment. She looked back at Chloe and said, "I used my own money to buy the bus for the Bellas."

"You did? But, how?"

"I called my financial advisor and my lawyer and had them work it all out," Beca said. "I told them what I wanted and they had it painted with the Bellas logo on it and had it delivered. All I did was pay for it."

"You have a financial advisor and a lawyer. How rich are you?" Chloe chuckled to show Beca she wasn't expecting an answer.

Beca chuckled and said, "Very."

Beca looked down at the hand that Chloe was holding and gave her a small smile.

"My grandparents died when I was fifteen. They left me a trust fund that my mother was the executor of. It's for a lot of money. A _LOT_ of money. The trust was set up so that I would receive the money in three stages and each stage had a condition I had to meet before I got any money. In the first stage, I would receive one-third of the trust, BUT I had to be enrolled in college in order to get it. I was floored when I checked my bank account the week after my birthday. I'm not gonna lie, the amount shocked me. For the second stage, I would receive half of the remainder when I turned twenty-one or graduated from college; whichever came later. It was my grandparents' way of making sure I actually went to college for the full four years. The last stage is that I would receive the remaining money when I turned thirty or had my first child. Whichever came first. And, again, in all honesty, I could live my entire life on just the interest alone on what I got when I turned eighteen. I also own like six or seven homes."

"Wow!" Chloe was stunned. "Sounds like your grandparents were pretty smart when it came to their money."

"Yeah," Beca said. "I honestly didn't want any parts of the money. My mom is their only child so the money should have gone to her. But, she told them she had her own wealth and suggested that since I was her sole heir that they should leave it to me. It was going to filter down to me anyway."

Beca and Chloe sat quietly for a few minutes, their hands still intertwined. Chloe cleared her throat.

"I was going to ask you to take walk after brunch today," Chloe said. "There was something I wanted to talk to you about."

"What is it?"

"It feels weird to say anything now," Chloe said, playing with Beca's fingers. "The timing is just shitty is all."

"Well, there was something I've been wanting to ask you," Beca said. "You're the first real friend I've had and I don't want to mess that up."

"Becs," Chloe said. "Nothing you can say will change our friendship. I can promise you that."

"You don't know what I was going to ask," Beca said.

"It doesn't matter," Chloe said emphatically. "Nothing will change our friendship. Nothing."

Before Beca could speak again, Chloe's phone pinged with a new text. She checked her phone.

"That was Stacie checking to see if I found you," Chloe said. "We're going to regroup back at the apartment. The girls do want to apologize to you. Will you come back with me."

"Sure," Beca said and stood. She held out her hand to help Chloe up.

"Can we finish this later?," Chloe asked.

"Oh, um, yeah, sure," Beca said. "That will be fine."

Chloe took Beca's hand and held it all the way back to the apartment. When they walked in everyone looked at them. Beca shuffled her feet and looked down at the ground.

"I'm glad you're back, Beca," Aubrey said breaking the silence. "We all want to apologize for our behavior earlier. I am truly sorry for ambushing you over that video. I, we all, felt a bit betrayed because we thought you were lying to us."

"I don't know how many times I can say this," Beca said. "I didn't lie. My last name is Mitchell because that's my father's name. When my parents divorced my mother got sole custody of me. My grandparents wanted my mom to change my name to Benchfield but she refused. She knew from her own experience what having the Benchfield name was like."

"I'm sorry, Beca," Stacie said. "I never thought you were lying to us and I told them that."

"Stacie actually stood up for you after you left," Chloe said.

"So did Chloe," Stacie said.

"Look Miss Moneybags," Amy said. "I want to know why you didn't just tell us who your family was. Don't you trust us?"

"No," Beca said honestly. "Well, I didn't but I do now. That's why it hurt so much that you kept calling me a liar. Everyone treats me differently when they find out who I am and who my grandparents were. I wanted to know what it was like to have friends where I didn't have to wonder if they were my friends because of me or because of my money."

"You don't have to worry about us, Beca," Aubrey said with a smile. "The Bellas are a family. I promise not to treat you any differently than I have been."

"I, uh, might have an issue with that," Beca said and the girls laughed.

Chloe slapped her arm. "What? She's been riding my ass at every practice. I wouldn't mind if she treated me differently. I'm just sayin'."

"I'll try," Aubrey said with a small laugh. "But, I assure you the way I treat you won't have anything to do with how much money you have."

"How much money do you have?," Fat Amy asked.

"AMY!" Several voices called out.

"You don't just ask someone that," CR said.

"Why not?," Fat Amy said. "I want to know."

"It's okay, guys," Beca said. "You could probably google it and find out. Because of my grandparents, my personal worth is in the, uh, billions of dollars."

"BILLIONS!" Jessica squeaked out and sat with her mouth hanging open.

"With a B?," Ashley asked.

"Um, yeah," Beca said. "They also left me several homes around the world. I told my mom she could have whichever ones she wanted and to sell all but the ones in New York and L.A. I'll never use the others. Oh, and we have a family jet. Well, technically it belongs to me but my mother uses it more often than I do."

The entire room stared at Beca. Not a peep from any of them.

"Um, do you have any questions?"

"Can you adopt me?" This of, course, coming from Amy.

Beca laughed and said, "I feel like I already have."

"Beca," Chloe said. "Thanks for telling us everything. And, I'm sorry we ambushed you earlier."

"Yeah, Beca," CR said. "We're really sorry about that."

"Yeah," Jessica said and then laughed. "We didn't even bring up Amy's theory on why you wouldn't tell us who you were."

"I almost forgot about that," Ashley said. "She thought you were in the witness protection program."

"What?" Beca looked at Amy and shook her head. "Why would you think that? I gave a speech that was covered by the press. That would be a stupid thing to do if I was supposed to be hiding out."

"Don't worry, Beca," Denise said. "None of us believed it."

"Why not?," Fat Amy said. "It makes perfect sense to me"

"Can we be done with me?," Beca asked. "And can you all promise that you won't tell anyone about my family? I just want to be Beca Mitchell, a member of the Barden Bellas, and forget about everything else."

"We can do that," Aubrey said and everyone nodded in agreement. "Let's call it a day, shall we?"

The girls nod their heads and get up to leave. Chloe grabs Beca's arm as she turns to go.

"Can you stay for a bit, Becs?"

"Sure."

The girls leave and Aubrey excuses herself to go to her room. Beca and Chloe sit on the sofa and face each other.

"So, you said you had something to ask me," Chloe said with a smile.

"Oh, uh, yeah," Beca said and blushed. "I was wondering if, maybe, you would want to go out. With me. Sometime?"

"Are you asking me on a date?"

"Yeah?"

"I'd love to go out. With you. Sometime," Chloe said and smiled. "On a date."

"Really?," Beca asked. "I mean, great. Um, are you free Saturday?"

"I'm free," Chloe said.

"Then it's a date," Beca said with a big smile.

Chloe pulled her into a hug. Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe and held her close for a minute or so. Beca was the first to pull back from the hug. Their faces were very close and Beca smiled at Chloe.

"Have you eaten?"

"No," Chloe said. "We canceled the brunch and then we had the meeting."

"Would you want to get a late lunch with me?"

"I would," Chloe said. "But, I promised Brey we'd get something after we were done with the Bellas meeting."

"She can come, too," Beca said. "This isn't a date. I'm saving our first for Saturday where I can sweep you off your feet."

"I think you already have," Chloe said and leaned in and kissed Beca.


	14. Meant to Be

**M is for MEANT TO BE**

 _ **Prompt from horsegurl3:**_ **Kind of a song prompt.** _ **Meant To Be**_ **by Bebe Rexha with** _ **Florida Georgia Line**_ **. I know it's super vague, but I'll let you decide where to go with it.**

 **[Note: I didn't use the song per se; I just used the one line from it and built the story from there. I hope you like it.]**

* * *

Beca stood off to the side watching as Chloe and Chicago kissed. Beca has seen Chloe in this position so many times her heart was immune to the pain she usually felt. She's had feelings for Chloe for so long that her mind and heart were numb to anyone that Chloe was into. Beca just repeated the mantra that has been rolling around in her head for years now, _If it's meant to be, it'll be._

Theo joined Beca and looked over to see what Beca was looking at. "Oh, that's nice," he said, and Beca looked up at him.

Theo took it as an invitation and leaned down toward Beca. Beca just pulled back with a grimace. Theo put a hand behind his neck and rubbed that spot as he pulled back.

"So, I'm kind of your boss now," Beca said as she took one last look at Chloe and turned to walk away.

"Uh, yeah, sort of," Theo said as he followed behind her.

"I gotta tell you I'm going to be a handful," Beca said.

The kiss Chloe and Chicago had shared ended and Chicago had pulled Chloe into a hug. Chloe had her head on his shoulder and watched as Beca walked away with Theo. Chloe sighed and thought to herself, " _If it's meant to be, it'll be._ "

Chloe pulled back from the hug with Chicago and gave him a small smile. He smiled back at her and gave her another quick kiss before taking her hand and leading her to the after party that DJ Khaled was having for Beca. It took her a moment to realize that they were walking in the same direction Theo and Beca had just walked. When Chloe looked up, Beca and Theo were only about ten feet in front of them. She couldn't help but stare at Beca as she walked in front of her. Her eyes blinking at the sudden sting of tears.

Beca and Theo were talking quietly about what Beca could expect next when she got the feeling someone was looking at her. She glanced back over her shoulder to see Chloe and Chicago about ten feet behind them. She caught Chloe's eye and gave her a sad smile before turning her head back around. Chloe frowned and furrowed her brow because any other time Beca would have stopped and waited for Chloe to catch up to her.

Once at the party, Theo guided Beca over to DJ Khaled and several others. Beca stood talking with Khaled about the kinds of songs she wanted to sing and when she could move to L.A.

While talking Beca could feel eyes burning into her like they were trying to see inside her head; trying read her very soul. She knew it had to be Chloe and it took everything in her not to turn around and look for her. But, she knew if she did she would see Chloe beaming at Chicago and even though her heart was immune to Chloe being with someone else, that beaming smile was her kryptonite. That smile meant that Chloe was happy and right where she wanted to be. That smile would kill all hope that Beca had left.

So Beca didn't look; holding on for a little longer to the hope that maybe Chloe and Chicago aren't meant to be. Holding on to the hope that she and Chloe were meant to be.

Chloe moved around the room, chatting with Chicago and the Bellas when she met up with any of them. But the whole time her eyes were always focused on Beca. She wanted Beca to look around; to see her. Chloe would give her a smile and head nod so Beca would know to meet her in whatever direction Chloe nodded to. It had become an inside joke and their private 'signal' to catch up with whatever was going on that the time.

Chloe tried to mentally get Beca's attention, but Beca didn't turn around. Chloe was getting almost frantic because this never happens. She and Beca are always of one mind. Always in tune with each other. What's changed? What's so different now than any other time?

"Chloe? Are you okay?"

 **~mMm~ ~mMm~ ~mMm~**

"I'll need to be in New York for at least a week, maybe two, to pack and finish up a few things," Beca was telling Khaled and Theo.

"We can work with that," Khaled said. "Once we leave here, I have to be in New York for two weeks. You can use those two weeks to do what you have to do. We can fly to L.A. together."

"That's perfect," Beca said smiling. "Thank you. That will give us some extra time to figure out what my roommates are going to do."

"What do you mean?," Theo asked.

"Well, I pay the bulk of the rent for our apartment," Beca said. "I know Amy has a ton of money now, but I don't want to leave Chloe hanging. She's my best friend and has always done everything to help me. I want to return the favor and make sure she's okay before I leave."

Theo and Khaled looked at each other. "Go ahead," Khaled told Theo. "Tell her."

"Tell me what?," Beca asked looking at Theo.

Theo took Beca by the elbow and led her to a secluded corner before he said anything.

"Khaled is going to want you to split your time between the L.A. and New York studios," Theo said. "And since you won't be making a lot to start off we have arranged an apartment for you in L.A. and New York. They both have two bedrooms and are yours to use for a year. After that, you should have enough to get your own place."

"Are you serious?," Beca asked suddenly feeling overwhelmed.

 **~mMm~ ~mMm~ ~mMm~**

Chloe looked at Aubrey and shook her head. "No, I'm not fine."

"Come with me," Aubrey said taking her arm. She looked at Chicago and said, "Excuse us. I really need to speak to Chloe alone.

"Sure," Chicago said. "I'll be over by the bar. Come find me when you're done."

Chloe just nodded as Aubrey led her away. They found a quiet spot and Aubrey turned Chloe to face her.

"What's going on, Chlo? What's wrong?"

"Everything," Chloe said as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Is this about Beca? Or Chicago?"

"Both."

"Let me guess. You still want Beca but also want to see what this thing with Chicago could be. You are thinking of settling for Chicago because you think Beca is going to run off to L.A. and leave you behind. Am I close?"

"No. I just want Beca," Chloe said. "I've always wanted Beca. But, she saw me kissing Chicago, and now she won't even look at me. What am I going to do, Brey?"

"Have you and Beca talked at all during this trip?"

"We talk all the time, Brey. You know that."

"No," Aubrey said shaking her head. "I mean _really_ talked. About your feelings and how both of you are so oblivious it's bordering on pathetic now."

"Hey!"

"Don't _hey_ me," Aubrey said. "I've watched you two dance around each other for, oh, my God! Seven years. We've all watched you. Just when we thought you two had gotten your heads out of your asses, one of you is hooking up with or dating someone else."

Chloe looked down at the ground, knowing that Aubrey was right.

"You asked me what you should do," Aubrey said. "What you should do is talk to Beca. Tell her how you feel and beg her to take you to L.A. with her."

"What if she doesn't feel the same way? What is she doesn't want me to go to L.A. with her?"

"Have you listened to anything I just said?," Aubrey asked exasperatedly. "I need a drink."

Aubrey left Chloe standing there and walked to the bar. Chloe chewed her bottom lip and looked over to where Beca was still talking to Theo. The conversation looked intimate. Chloe huffed and walked off toward the bar.

 **~mMm~ ~mMm~ ~mMm~**

"Yes," Theo said with a smile. "I know how much Chloe means to you and I spoke to Khaled, and we think you should offer to share the place with Chloe. You'll be flying back and forth a lot, and it would be nice to have someone looking after the place when you're in L.A."

"Oh," Beca said and stared down into her drink. "I'm not sure that's going to be a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Um, it seems Chloe and Chicago are a thing now," Beca said. "And I don't think I'm ready to see the two of them being all domestic."

"Ahhh," Theo said. "Well, maybe you can talk to her. See how things are with them because from where I'm standing, she's more into you than she is into him."

"You saw that kiss," Beca said. "That was not a kiss from someone who wasn't into it."

"Maybe," Theo said. "But she hasn't stopped watching you since she got here. I have seen a ton of emotions cross her face in the past half hour. Whenever we are standing together, I see jealousy and sadness. Something tells me you two need to talk. And, you, my friend, need to tell her how you feel or you may lose her."

Beca sighed and looked up, straight into the cerulean blue eyes of one Chloe Beale. She was standing at the bar between Aubrey and Chicago. Beca's brow furrowed; it looked as if Chloe had tears in her eyes. Chloe turned her head away and said something to Chicago before walking away.

Beca watched and then looked back to find Aubrey looking at her. She glanced in the direction Chloe had walked off. Aubrey looked in that direction and then turned back to Beca. She nodded in silent communication with Beca and then followed after Chloe.

Beca moved to follow as well but was stopped by a reporter who asked if she had a minute. She wanted to push the guy out of that way but knew Khaled and Theo would not have liked that. She knew Aubrey would handle whatever was wrong with Chloe, so she plastered a smile on her face and looked at the reporter. "Sure what do you want to know?"

 **~mMm~ ~mMm~ ~mMm~**

Having seen Beca look at her, Chloe suddenly needed air. She excused herself and walked off leaving Chicago standing at the bar. She pushed her way through the crowd, avoiding the Bellas so she could get outside without being dragged into something she didn't want to be involved in.

Chloe made it outside and took two or three deep breaths before the tears started falling. She let out a sob and fell to her knees, placing her hands in front of her on the ground. She didn't know why she was crying. She was constantly seeing Beca moving on without her. Beca always came back, but this time felt different. This time it didn't feel like Beca was going to come back. And that is the one thing that Chloe has always feared. The one thing that she knows will surely kill her.

Chloe was startled when she felt someone's hand on her back. She turned her tear-stained face toward them and let out another sob when she saw it was Aubrey.

Aubrey gathered Chloe to her and helped her sit on the steps behind them. Aubrey let Chloe cry. Tears sprang to Aubrey's eyes because it hurt her to see two people who were so right for each other miss out on something great because they were afraid.

Aubrey held Chloe for a few minutes before she pulled back slightly. "Chloe? Sweetie, can you sit up for me?"

Chloe pulled back farther and wiped her face. "I'm sorry, Brey. I don't even know why I'm crying so hard. It's not like we haven't been here before."

"I know," Aubrey said as she pulled out her phone. "Just promise you won't hate me."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm texting Beca."

 **~mMm~ ~mMm~ ~mMm~**

Beca's phone pinged with a text that she was sure was from Aubrey. The reporter kept talking, and she finally had to tell him that she really needed to go and thanked him for his time. She was so sweet to him that he smiled and thanked her as well. He walked away, and Beca grabbed her phone out of her pocket and read Aubrey's text. She looked around until she found Theo and then walked over to him.

"I need to go outside," Beca told him. "Aubrey's out there with Chloe, and she's really upset. I need to talk to her."

"Go ahead," Theo said. "I'll handle Khaled if he starts looking for you."

"Thanks, Theo," Beca said.

Beca was trying to push her way through the crowd. _"Jesus, where did all these people come from,"_ Beca thought as she pushed past more people. Beca was suddenly grabbed by the arm halting what little progress she was making.

"Beca!," Amy yelled. "Come do shots with us. We need to celebrate your success, Bellas style."

"Amy, I can't right now," Beca said trying to pull away.

"Come on, Beca," Amy said with a pout. "Khaled and those guys have been hogging you all night. Just do one or two shots with us, and then you can go back to your schmoozing."

"Amy," Beca said and grasped both of Amy's arms. "I need you to let me go so I can find Chloe and talk to her. If things work out, then Bhloe will be real. Okay? Do you understand?"

"Where is she?," Amy asked.

"Outside. In front of the building."

Amy grabbed Beca's hand and started pushing people out of the way. The only thing that went through Beca's mind was it looked like Moses parting the Red Sea. She smiled and let Amy lead her through the crowd.

CR and Lily saw Amy dragging Beca through the crowd and followed after them. Emily saw CR and Lily hurrying after Amy and Beca. Thinking something big was about the happen, she grabbed Jessica and Ashley, and they followed as well.

Amy got Beca through the crowd and was headed to the door to the outside.

"Thanks, Ames," Beca said, but Amy didn't let go. She just pulled Beca toward the door. "Um, okay."

"I'm not going to let you chicken out this time," Amy shot back over her shoulder. "I've waited too long for this."

Beca couldn't help the laugh that fell from her lips. Amy got her to the door and stopped. CR and Lily almost ran into them, and Beca looked back. She then saw Emily, Jessica, and Ashley stop behind them.

"What are you guys all doing out here?," Beca asked.

"Hey! Hey!" Beca hears Flo calling from behind the other Bellas. "What's going on? You guys all rushed out of there like someone was dying."

Flo made it to the group and stopped to look at everyone. All heads then turned to Beca and Amy. Beca looked out the door, and her shoulders slumped when she saw Aubrey holding a crying Chloe.

"You explain it to them," Beca told Amy. "And don't come out here until I give the okay. Got it?"

Amy nodded, and Beca rushed out the door. The girls all gathered around the door and watched from inside as Amy relayed what Beca had told her.

"Hey," Beca said, and Chloe jerked her head up.

"Um, hey," Chloe said and looked back down to wipe her eyes. "Shouldn't you be inside celebrating?"

Chloe turned to sit facing forward on the step so Beca couldn't see her face. Aubrey took that as her cue to leave. She stood and squeezed Beca's arm as she walked by. Beca gave her a small smile and watched her stop and shake her head upon seeing the Bellas all standing at the door. Aubrey opened the door and pushed them back away from it.

Beca turned to Chloe and Chloe was staring at her hands in her lap. Beca sat on the step next to her.

"So, here's the thing," Beca said. "I've got sort of a dilemma, and I need my best friend's help. Only I've been avoiding her most of the night because she kissed someone and I didn't want to see them be all couple-y together. I'm mad at myself for avoiding her because I really just wanted to have her next to me the whole time."

"Really?" Chloe couldn't help but smile. "I thought you were mad at me. Okay, I'm here now. What dilemma do you need help with?"

"Well, I've been given the use of two apartments for my first year with DJ Khaled," Beca said.

"Why in the world would you need two apartments in L.A.?"

"What? No, they're not both in L.A.," Beca said with a laugh. "One is in L.A., and the other is in, um, New York. Apparently, I'll have to travel back and forth a lot."

"So, what's the dilemma?"

"I need to decide if when I'm in New York, will I be sleeping in the Master bedroom," Beca said. "Or I should just give it to my best friend and use the guest room when I come to town. I have to decide fast because we'll be moving in as soon as we get back to New York."

Beca looked at Chloe and Chloe looked back at Beca. Beca could see when it finally hit Chloe what she was saying.

"Becs!" Chloe squealed and slapped Beca on the arm. "Are you asking me to move into your fancy new New York apartment with you?"

"Absolutely," Beca said. "You didn't think I was going to leave you in that dingy little apartment all by yourself, did you?"

"Oh, my gosh, Beca," Chloe said. "I was worried you were going to go off and forget all about me."

Beca wiped a tear from Chloe's cheek. "Forgetting you is like forgetting how to breathe. I love you too much to ever let that happen."

"I love you, too, Becs," Chloe said and nudged her shoulder. "Don't tell Aubrey but you're my number one best friend."

Beca sighed. "Chlo," Beca took Chloe's hands in hers. "This has nothing to do with being your best friend. I _**love**_ you. I'm _**in love**_ with you."

Chloe searched Beca's face, and her eyes flitted back and forth between Beca's eyes. "Beca," she said softly. "Do you really mean that?"

"With all my heart."

Chloe let a sob and threw her arms around Beca's shoulders. "I'm in love with you, too."

"Yeah?," Beca said and pulled Chloe tighter to her. "I think I just solved my dilemma regarding the Master bedroom."

"Oh, yeah?," Chloe asked pulling back from the hug. "What did you decide."

"I think we should share the Master Bedroom," Beca said. "I mean, you know if you want to."

Beca looked at Chloe and watched for her reaction. It only took a few seconds before a big smile came to Chloe's face.

"Why, Ms. Mitchell, are you propositioning me?"

"Hell, yeah!" Beca pulled Chloe to her. "Is it working?"

Chloe didn't say anything. She just leaned in until their lips were joined. The kiss was soft, subtle with a hint of what could be.

"I take that as a yes," Beca said as she pulled back from the kiss.

"Not just a yes," Chloe said. "But, a Hell, yes!"

Beca leaned in and kissed Chloe again. The kiss was getting a bit steamy when they heard cheering and catcalling and ended the kiss. They turned their heads to see the Bellas rushing toward them. Aubrey was the first to get to them and pulled them into a hug. The other Bellas joined in with Beca and Chloe squashed together in the middle.

The girls finally pulled out of the hug and started congratulating the new couple.

"Wait," Chloe said. "You and Jesse tried the long distance thing, and it didn't work. What makes you think we will?"

"Way to ruin a moment, Red," Fat Amy said shaking her head.

"Trust me it's not ruined," Beca said with a laugh. "As for Jesse, he and I weren't compatible. But you and me? We are meant to be."


	15. No Blessings for Beca

**N is for NO BLESSINGS FOR BECA**

 _ **Prompt from pitchfan**_ **: Could you please write a Bechloe story where Chloe's parents don't like Beca for Chloe because her family is poor; something happens, and in the end, Beca gets their blessing.**

 **Hope you like it!**

* * *

Beca laid still and tried to concentrate on opening her eyes. She heard what sounded like someone crying and then felt someone squeeze her hand. She tried to squeeze back to let them know she felt it. But, nothing happened except more crying.

" _Where am I_?," Beca thought to herself. " _How did I get here_?"

Beca tried to remember anything that may have happened that would help figure out where she was and why she was there.

Beca relaxed her mind and thought back. Suddenly, she remembered being at Barden. She remembered being in Chloe's room at the Bellas house.

" _Chloe, you know I can't afford to fly to Tampa," Beca said. "Plus, I'm not sure Spring Break in Tampa is right for me."_

" _Come on, Becs," Chloe said pulling her to her. "I really want you there. That's why I borrowed Brey's car so we can drive. It will take longer but it will also be cheaper, and we can share the driving."_

" _Oh, goody," Beca said. "I get to spend a week with your family who hates me."_

" _They don't hate you," Chloe said._

" _No, they just hate the fact that you're with me," Beca said. "The poor girl who dares to want to be with their little princess."_

" _Beca," Chloe said and pouted. "Please try to ignore all that and do this for me. You've only come home with me twice in the two years we've been together. This is our last holiday before we graduate. When we move to New York, we'll both be just starting out, and we won't have money for trips home. At least not for a while."_

" _Fine," Beca said. "You're right. But, if your dad starts on me, I can't promise I'll be civil to him."_

" _I understand," Chloe said. "Thank you, babe. You know I love you, right?"_

" _I know," Beca said and kissed Chloe. "I love you, too."_

" _Chloe_ ," Beca mumbled, though no one could hear her. " _That must mean we're in Tampa. But, where in Tampa and why can't I talk or open my eyes_?"

 **~nNn~ nNn~ ~nNn~**

"I just want her to wake up," Chloe cried. "It's my fault she's here. I need to tell her I love her."

"She'll wake up, Chloe," Charlotte Beale said. "She loves you so much. And I know that she can hear you, so you need to keep talking to her. Talk to her so she knows you're here and she'll come back to you."

Chloe put her head on her mother's shoulder and cried. Cried for Beca; cried for herself. She couldn't lose her.

"Maybe we should go home," Carl Beale said. "Get some rest and come back fresh in the morning."

"I'm not going anywhere," Chloe snapped. "I'll go home when Beca wakes up."

"Chloe, your father's right," Charlotte said. "You need to get some rest. You've been here for over 20 hours with no rest. Beca wouldn't want you to do this to yourself."

"Since when did either of you care what Beca wanted?," Chloe asked pulling away from her mother. "She has done nothing but love me and make me happy. And you two can't get past the fact that her family doesn't have money. You need to get over it because when she wakes up, I'm going to ask her to marry me. Beca is going to be a part of my life forever. And it's up to you whether or not you'll be a part of it as well."

Chloe turned away from her parents and went back to Beca's bed. She took Beca's hand and held it as she stroked her cheek. "Come on, babe. I know you can hear me. Please wake up. I really need you to wake up."

 **~nNn~ nNn~ ~nNn~**

" _Whoa, Chloe is really pissed at someone,_ " Beca thought. " _I hope it's not me. Oh, God! Did I do something to upset her_?"

Beca's brain was fuzzy. She couldn't remember certain things.

" _Wait_ ," Beca thought. " _Did Chloe say something about getting married? Did I propose?_ "

Beca's thoughts were all over the place. " _I remember asking to speak with her father._ "

" _Mr. Beale," Beca said her voice shaky. "May I speak with you for a minute?"_

" _I guess," Carl said. "Come into the family room."_

 _Beca followed Carl into the family room. Carl sat in his chair, and Beca sat on the sofa facing him. Beca chewed her lip nervously and stared at the floor._

" _Out with it, Beca," Carl said frustration in his voice. "I haven't got all day."_

" _Yes, sir," Beca said. "Sorry, sir. Um, I was. I want to ask your and Mrs. Beale's permission to ask Chloe to marry me. I don't have a ring yet, but I'm saving up for one. I wanted to get your permission while we were here since I don't know when we'll be able to visit once we move to New York. I love her and-"_

" _No."_

" _I knew she loves me." Beca stopped speaking and looked at Mr. Beale. "Wait. Did you just say no?"_

" _That's right," Carl said. "I don't think you're good enough for my daughter. And I will not give you our blessings to ask her. Now, was there anything else?"_

 _Beca sat there staring blankly at Chloe's father. She didn't know what to say or do._

" _Good," Carl said. "I'm going to go wash up for dinner."_

 _Mr. Beale left Beca sitting in the family room too stunned to do anything._

" _That's right_ ," Beca thought. " _He said no. Then why is Chloe talking about getting married? My head hurts_."

 **~nNn~ nNn~ ~nNn~**

"Chloe?" Chloe's subconscious recognized that someone was calling her name. "Chloe, wake up."

"Beca?," Chloe called out.

"I'm sorry," Warren Mitchell said. "You were moaning in your sleep. I thought it best to wake you."

"That's fine," Chloe said and stretched.

"I brought you a change of clothes, dear," Charlotte said holding out a bag to Chloe.

"Thank you," Chloe said.

"How long have you been here?," Warren asked.

"Since the accident," Charlotte said.

"That was over 24 hours ago," Warren said. "Why don't you go home and get some rest."

"We've been trying to get her to do that for hours," Charlotte said.

"I'll stay with Beca," Warren said. "If anything changes, I promise I'll call you immediately."

"I can't leave her," Chloe said with tears in her eyes. "I'm afraid if I do, she, she-"

Chloe broke down in tears, and Warren pulled her to him. He held her while she cried. Charlotte looked on and wiped a tear from her cheek.

"What's going on here?," Carl asked when he entered the room. "Is Beca okay?"

"We're trying to talk Chloe into going home for a bit," Charlotte told him.

Carl sighed. "Let me talk to her." He kissed Charlotte and walked over to Chloe and Warren. "Chloe? Could I speak with you for a moment?"

Chloe pulled back from Warren and nodded her head.

"Come on, Charlotte," Warren said. "Let's get everyone some coffee."

"Sounds good," Charlotte said and followed Warren out of the room.

"What did you want to talk about?," Chloe asked as soon as the room was clear.

"Let's sit down," Carl said.

Chloe took the chair next to Beca's bed, and Carl pulled up the other chair, so he was sitting and facing Chloe.

"I owe you an apology," Carl said. "But I owe Beca an even bigger one."

Chloe looked at him and took Beca's hand and held it between both hers. "I love her so much, daddy. I know that she's going to become a famous music producer and we are not going to have to struggle to make ends meet. I have faith in her. I wish you did, too."

"I believe that young woman will become whatever she sets her mind to," Carl said. "When I think about how close-" Carl had to stop because her voice was breaking. "I could have lost you and your mother. If Beca hadn't been there-"

Chloe stood and pulled her father into a hug. Carl tried to hold back the tears, but they ran unabashedly down his cheeks.

"I know she loves you," Carl said wiping at his eyes. "And I'm sorry I ever thought she wasn't good enough for you."

 **~nNn~ nNn~ ~nNn~**

" _God, what's with all the crying_?," Beca mumbled and moaned. " _Oh, right. No one can hear me. The last thing I remember is thinking that my head hurt._ " Beca was quiet for a moment and smiled. " _Huh, it's better now._ "

Beca laid there and remembered that Mr. Beale did not give his blessings for Beca to ask Chloe to marry her. " _I don't care. I'm going to ask anyway. Chloe loves me, and her folks will see how much we love each other when we make the commitment to be married to each other._ "

Beca suddenly saw a flash of something, but couldn't make it out. " _Wait. It was a car. That's what happened. I was involved in a car accident_."

" _Come on, Beca," Chloe called back to the younger girl. "We're just window shopping for a bit, and then we're going to lunch."_

 _Chloe thought Beca was bummed because her mother wanted to go shopping and Beca didn't have money to spend on anything but the essentials. But, all Beca could think about was Chloe's dad telling her no and that she wasn't good enough for her daughter._

" _Come on, slowpoke," Chloe yelled back. "You're going to miss the light."_

 _Beca started jogging to be able to make it across the street with Chloe and her mom. She heard tires screaming and saw a car going around traffic on the other side of the road. The car was on the wrong side and was veering to get back in the correct lanes. Chloe and Charlotte were in the crosswalk, and Beca ran faster than she ever had in her life. She ran into the street. Beca could hear what sounded like people screaming and horns honking, but all she could see was Chloe. She threw her arms out toward the two women and shoved them out of the way just in the nick of time. She wasn't as fortunate._

 _Beca remembered pain in her lower right side and leg and then she was up in the air and came down on the hood of the car. Her head hit the windshield hard enough to crack it. That's the last thing Beca remembers._

"CHLOE!" Beca screams and tries to sit up in the bed. She screams out in pain as soon as she does.

"BECA!" Chloe screamed and ran over to the bed.

Carl ran out of the room yelling for someone to help. He rushed over to Chloe and put his arms around as she sobbed while Beca was screaming in pain. He was afraid to let Chloe touch Beca.

Doctors and nurses came running into the room, and Carl had to physically pick Chloe up and move her away from the bed.

"No, no, no, no," Chloe was crying.

"It's going to be okay," Carl whispered trying to soothe Chloe.

"Increase her morphine drip now," a doctor yelled at a nurse. He then took his stethoscope and listened to her heart. The monitor was going off the charts.

"Miss Mitchell!," the doctor yelled to be heard over Beca's screams of pain. "Miss Mitchell? I know it's difficult, but you need to calm down. We've increased your morphine so it should kick in any time now. Can you tell me where it hurts the most? Can you point to it?"

Beca was barely coherent, but she could understand that someone was asking her where it hurt and to point to it. She pointed to her right side by her hip. The doctor raised her hospital gown to look. He examined the area thoroughly and didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

Beca is suddenly feeling much better. The pain has eased, and her side was feeling much better.

"Miss Mitchell?," the doctor said. "Miss Mitchell, can you hear me?"

"Yes," Beca mumbled.

"Good," the doctor said. "I'm Dr. Malone, and you are in Tampa General Hospital. Do you know what happened to you?"

"Car, um, I got hit by a car?"

"That's right-"

"Chloe!," Beca yelled again and tried to sit up again. The doctor and two nurses gently held her down so she wouldn't reinjure herself. "Where's Chloe? I need to see to Chloe."

"I'm here, Beca," Chloe called out to her. She struggled to get away from her father.

The doctor looked over his shoulder and asked Chloe to come closer. That they needed to get Beca to calm down and it seemed as if not seeing Chloe was agitating Beca. Carl let go of Chloe, and she ran over to the bed. Carl ran out of the room to get Beca's dad.

"I'm here, Beca," Chloe said as tears ran down her face. "I'm here."

Beca started crying. "I thought-. I thought you were-"

"I'm here, baby," Chloe said as she leaned over Beca so she could look in her eyes. "You saved me. You saved us both. We're fine."

Beca seemed to calm down, and the doctor indicated to the nurse to let go of Beca. Chloe took Beca's hand in hers and looked at Beca.

"Hey," Chloe said and gave her a loving smile.

"Hey," Beca replied and let out a small sob. "I was so scared."

"I know," Chloe said. "So was I."

"Miss Mitchell?," Dr. Malone said. "Are you up to hearing about your injuries?"

"Did anyone call my dad?," Beca asked.

"I'm here, Beca," Warren said as he ran into the room followed by Charlotte and Carl.

Warren walked over to the bed and Chloe moved to allow him to take Beca's hand; Beca gave her father's hand a squeeze. Chloe walked over and stood by her parents.

"Okay," Beca said. "I'm ready."

"You have a broken hip," Dr. Malone said. "We performed surgery, and it's going to take time, but you should fully recover. You also have a broken elbow where you landed on the car. And a concussion where you hit your head on the windshield. We were most worried about the concussion, but since you're awake and able to answer questions and speak clearly, there doesn't appear to be anything more serious going on. Any questions so far?"

"How long will I have to stay here?"

"A couple of days," Dr. Malone said. "We want to keep you for observation for the concussion now that you're awake."

"Will I be able to walk?"

"Yes," Dr. Malone said. "You may feel some pain now and then, but you're young and strong. I want to wait a day or two before we get you up and walking. Once you're mobile, we can send you home with some instructions, and you'll be good to go."

"Thank you, doctor," Beca said.

"Doctor?" Chloe spoke up. "Beca and I live near Atlanta. Can you recommend a doctor she can see close to home for any follow-ups?"

"I'll provide you a list before you leave," Dr. Malone said. "Anything else?"

Beca shook her head, and Dr. Malone smiled and said he'd check in on her later. Dr. Malone left, and Chloe took Warren's place by Beca's bedside.

Chloe held Beca's hand, and all Beca could do was stare at Chloe. Her eyes felt heavy, but she fought the urge to go to sleep. She was afraid that she was still unconscious and that this was all part of a dream. That Chloe really wasn't there and that she wasn't in time to save Chloe and her mother.

"Um, Beca," Carl said, and Beca turned to look at him. "Charlotte and I want to apologize to you. We've treated you unfairly, and we are sorry. Chloe is our only child, and we only want what's best for her. We didn't think that was you, but we were wrong."

Beca's eyes fluttered closed as the morphine was fully taking hold. She tried to stay awake but found it impossible. She drifted off with Chloe's voice in her ears.

"Daddy," Chloe said looking at her parents. "Beca and I have been together for over two years. She has done nothing to make you treat her the way you have. You haven't even tried to get to know her. The real her."

"How can we when she doesn't even come to visit with you," Carl said getting angry.

"That's because you treated her like shit when she did come with me," Chloe said getting just as angry. "She didn't feel comfortable around you two, and I wasn't going to force her to be. She came with me this time because she knew it meant a lot to me for all of you to try and get along. She did it for me knowing how you were going to treat her."

Carl cleared his throat and looked down at the floor. Charlotte wrapped her arm around his waist and put a hand on his chest.

"She's right, sweetheart," Charlotte said quietly. "We haven't taken the time to get to know Beca." Charlotte turned to look at Beca. "Beca we are both sorry for our behavior. Beca?"

"She's asleep," Chloe said. "I think you'd better be prepared to apologize again when she wakes up."

Beca doesn't know how long she slept, but she slowly opened her eyes to find Chloe sitting next to her with her head on the bed and her eyes closed. She was still holding Beca's hand.

"Hey," Beca mumbled causing Chloe's head to jerk up and look at her.

"Hey," Chloe said with a smile. She looked at her parents and Beca's father. "She's awake."

Mr. and Mrs. Beale both started apologizing as soon as they got to Beca's bedside.

"I understand why you behaved the way you did," Beca said choosing her words carefully. "I love Chloe, too. And I want us to figure out a way to get along for her sake. So, I accept your apology, and we can consider it water under the bridge."

"Thank you," Charlotte said and let out the breath she had been holding.

"Uh, Chloe," Carl said. "Could you give us some time alone with Beca? We'd like to talk to her and, frankly, I don't think she'll be very forthcoming with us if you're in the room."

"No," Chloe said shaking her head. "She just woke up and is groggy. Anything you need to talk to her about, you can do with me in the room."

"It's okay, Chlo," Beca said. "Why don't you take my dad down to the cafeteria and you can get something to eat or some coffee or something. Please? For me?"

"That's not fair," Chloe said and sighed. Beca just looked at her. "Okay. Fine. Warren do you want to get something to eat with me?"

"I would love that," Warren said and held out his arm for Chloe to take. Chloe couldn't help but smile as she took his arm.

"We'll be back in half an hour," Chloe said as she left the room.

Carl watched to make sure Chloe was gone before he turned back to Beca. Beca looked frightened but held her head high.

"Beca," Carl said with a smile. "I have something for you." Carl reached into his pocket and pulled something out. "This belonged to Chloe's grandmother. She left it with instructions that we were to give it to the person we felt was right for her to marry."

Carl holds the ring out to Beca. "We'd be honored if you used this ring when you proposed to Chloe."

Beca looked at the ring and then back up at Carl. She opened her mouth to say something but shut it just as quickly. She visibly swallowed.

"We're giving you our blessing, Beca," Carl said softly. "I swear that I cannot think of anyone I'd want to call my daughter-in-law."

A tear fell down Beca's face. She raised her hand to take the ring but held back. She was so overwhelmed at the change in Chloe's parents from just a few days ago. She put her hand back down.

"Is this only because I saved Chloe and your wife?"

Carl dropped the hand holding the ring. "That's a fair question," he said. "Honestly, I would have to say yes because you _were_ the one to save them. You didn't give any thought to your own safety, and you pushed them out of the way of that car." Carl cleared his throat before he continued. "But it's not just for that reason. Chloe has brought home a few boyfriends and girlfriends before. I always thought none of them were good enough for her. But, there was something different about Chloe when she was around you. She was so much happier. I think when we first met you, I got scared so I lashed out at you. And you didn't deserve that."

"What were you afraid of?," Beca asked.

Carl gave a light chuckle. "I was afraid because I knew that you were the person who was going to take our daughter away from us."

"But, I wouldn't be taking her away from you," Beca said.

"I know," Carl said. "She's my little girl, and I've always been the one she ran to for comfort. The first time you visited, an old friend of Chloe's upset her. Normally she'd come to me, and I'd hold her while she cried and I would always make her feel better. But, that time; that time she ran to you, and you did all the things that I would do and made her feel better. And I kind of hated you for it."

"I'm sorry," Beca said.

"Don't apologize," Carl said with a small smile. "If I had been thinking straight and had been honest with myself, I would have realized that you are good for her. That you would be there to take care of and comfort her when she needed it. So, here. Please take this and use it to propose to our daughter with our blessing."

Charlotte put a hand on her husband's arm and smiled at Beca. "Go ahead, Beca. Take it. We want you to."

Beca reached out and took the ring. "Thank you."

 **~nNn~ nNn~ ~nNn~**

Beca sat looking at the ring that Carl and Charlotte Beale had given her to give to Chloe. It was a beautiful ring, and it would look perfect on Chloe's finger. But, Beca still couldn't get past what Chloe's father said about her early on. That if Chloe stayed with Beca their life would be one of hardship and struggle.

If she were to ask Chloe to marry her, there was no doubt in Beca's mind that she would say yes. They'd move to New York and scrape by on her junior producer salary while Chloe went to veterinary school. They'd both be tired and on edge because they would barely see each other. Soon they'd start resenting each other, and before long they'd be divorced.

"Hey, what's got you looking all serious?," Chloe asked as she came into the room.

Beca was startled and hurriedly put the ring in the pocket of her robe before Chloe could see it. She pulled her hand out and ran it through her hair.

Chloe sat on the side of the bed and took Beca's hand in hers. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. What were you thinking about? You were looking pretty serious."

"I was just thinking about us," Beca said softly.

"And what were you thinking about us?"

"I was thinking how much I love you," Beca said and gave Chloe a soft smile. Beca leaned in for a kiss. Chloe kissed her back and pulled back from the kiss still looking at Beca.

"I love you, too," Chloe said.

Beca chuckled. "Good. That makes this next part really easy." Beca reached into her robe and grasped the ring.

"Chloe," Beca said. "I was wondering if you wanted to be married before or after we move to New York?"

Chloe looked at Beca's face to see if what she thought Beca was asking was really what she was asking. She saw movement and glanced down. She gasped when she saw what Beca was holding.

"That's my grandmother's ring," Chloe said reverently. "My parents were supposed to hold onto it-"

"Until the person they felt was right for you came along and wanted to marry you," Beca finished for her. "Now you know I want to marry you; do you want to marry me?"

Chloe looked from the ring to Beca with tears in her eyes. "Yes," she whispered and leaned in to kiss Beca. "The answer will always be yes."


	16. Oscars

**O is for THE OSCARS**

 _ **Prompts from Hetwaszoietsals**_ **: Chloe is a famous actress and wins an Oscar. Beca is supportive as ever. All their funny moments of that evening.**

* * *

The doorbell rang through the Beverly Hills mansion that Beca Mitchell, Grammy-winning singer/music producer, and her girlfriend, actress Chloe Beale shared.

"I'll get it," Beca called out as she made her way to the front door.

Beca pulled the door open and looked at the six people standing before her. "I guess you're the glam team. Come on in."

The six members of Chloe's glam team entered, and Beca closed the door before she ushered the team into the living room.

"Make yourselves comfortable," Beca said. "I'll let Chloe know you're here."

Beca left and went upstairs to find Chloe. She checked their room and saw Chloe coming out of the bathroom in her robe.

"Your glam team is here," Beca said.

"You mean our glam team," Chloe said. "They're going to work on you, too."

"I know," Beca said giving Chloe a quick kiss. "I just like saying _your_ glam team because I'm proud that you are an Oscar-nominated actress and have a glam team to get you ready for Oscars night."

"I'm nervous," Chloe said. "I'm glad you're here and can go with me."

"Are you kidding," Beca said. "I wouldn't miss this for the world."

"Is it alright with you if I use our room for this?," Chloe asked.

"That's fine," Beca said. "I'll bring the team up and then get into my robe before heading to the large guest room. And no trying to sneak a peek at what I'm wearing. I want it to be a surprise."

"The same goes for you," Chloe said.

Beca gave Chloe another quick kiss and went downstairs to bring the team up. When they reached the top of the stairs, Beca turned to them and asked.

"Who's working with Chloe?"

Three hands go up. "Okay, you three follow me. The other three head down the hall to the first door on your left. That's where I'll be getting ready."

The group did as Beca said and Beca led Chloe's group to her. Beca went into their bathroom and stripped down to her panties and put on her robe. She stepped out and kissed Chloe on the cheek before heading to the guest room.

Beca walked in and noticed the team had been busy. Make-up cases were sitting open, curling irons were plugged in and heating up, and several garment bags were laid out on the bed.

"Miss Mitchell, I'm Joel, and the first thing we need to do is decide which dress you're going to wear." Joel unzipped each of the garment bags and opened them so Beca could see what was inside.

"I'd like to try this one and," Beca looked over each garment again. "And this one. If I don't like them, I'll take another look; but for now, it's going to be one of these two."

"Very nice," Joel said and grabbed both dresses to follow Beca into the bathroom. He hung the dresses for her and then quietly stepped out.

Beca put on the first dress and walked out of the bathroom. She went to the full-length mirror to see how it looked. She liked it, but it just didn't scream Oscar worthy to her.

Beca wanted her dress to be perfect. Chloe always dressed to kill whenever she accompanied Beca to her awards shows and she wanted to do the same for Chloe.

"I'll try on the other one," Beca said. She went back to the bathroom and changed dresses.

Beca let the dress fall and just knew that this was it. She hurried out of the bathroom and over the mirror. She stared at herself. She couldn't believe how well the dress fit her. It was as if it was made just for her.

"This is the one," she said almost reverently.

"Excellent choice, Miss Mitchell," Joel said.

"Please, call me Beca," Beca said and looked at the other two team members. "All of you. Just call me Beca."

"We have three pairs of shoes in your size that go with this dress," Joel said. "Which do you prefer?"

"Do you have a suggestion?"

"I think this pair would be perfect."

"I trust your judgment," Beca said looking at the shoes Joel chose. "Let's go with those."

"Excellent," Joel said. He helped Beca put the shoes on and made sure they weren't too loose. "How do they feel?"

Beca stood and walked over to the mirror. "They feel really nice." She took a look at the shoes with the dress. "Chloe is going to flip when she sees me in this."

"Yes, she will," Joel said. "I suggest you keep the shoes on while we do your hair and makeup to break them in a bit."

Beca puts her robe on over her dress and makes sure she covers everything. She sits in the chair at the vanity, and the makeup artist gets to work.

The hairstylist steps behind her. "Hi, I'm Deanne. Do you have any preferences on how you'd like to wear your hair?"

"I was thinking maybe have it swept to one side and pinned?," Beca said. "But I'll let you decide what you think will look best."

"I like that idea," Deanne said. "Margo, if we do Beca's hair in a side-sweep, I think a subtle cat eye would look perfect with it. What do you think?"

"You're right," Margo said. "I think that would look best."

Two hours later and a few minor changes on the makeup and Beca was ready. Joel took a final look and smiled.

"You are going to knock Chloe's socks off," Joel said. "Would you like to take a peek."

"Hell, yeah," Beca said.

Joel stood in front of the full-length mirror until Beca had removed her robe and Margot and Deanne checked her hair and makeup one last time. Beca took a deep breath and turned toward the mirror. When she was ready, she gave Joel a nod, and he moved so she could see herself.

Beca's eyes widened as she looked at her reflection. She looked; dare she even think it? She looked beautiful.

"Wow," Beca said and smiled at the team that worked on her. "You guys are amazing. Thank you."

Joel's phone pinged and he let Beca know that Chloe was also ready. "Let me go downstairs first," Beca said. "I need to get pictures of Chloe coming down the stairs."

Joel texted the other team member and told them to give them about ten minutes before they brought Chloe down. Beca and her team hurried downstairs and Beca got her camera ready. She was standing a few feet away from the stairs when she heard their bedroom door open.

Beca looked through the viewfinder and aimed it at the top of the steps to get Chloe as she was ready to come down the stairs. What she saw in the viewfinder made her gasp and stare. Chloe had made it down three or four steps before Beca collected herself and was able to snap the first picture. She snapped several shots before Chloe made it to the bottom of the stairs.

Beca put the camera on the table and did not see Joel pick it back up. He aimed the camera toward Chloe and caught several photos of Beca walking over to Chloe and the way the two looked at each other.

"WOW!," Beca said as she held her hand out to Chloe. "You look amazing!"

Chloe blushed slightly and said, "I can say the same about you."

Beca slowly walked around Chloe as she admired her from every angle. Chloe was wearing a see-through black dress over a black bandeau top and a pair of strappy black heels that added at least three inches to her height. Beca was glad she opted for the three-inch heels as well.

"See something you like, Becs?" Chloe gave Beca a smirk and a wink.

"You look amazing!"

"You already said that," Chloe said with a chuckle.

"It bears repeating," Beca said.

"I love that dress," Chloe said and looked down at Beca's cleavage. She lowered her voice as she added, "It, um, shows off your assets very well."

It was Beca's turn to blush. She knew the strapless silver gown with the crystal embellishments was going to get Chloe's attention; especially the triangular shaped cut out that revealed some serious cleavage. She smiled as she leaned in and whispered, "You're drooling."

Chloe laughed and slapped at Beca's arm. "Behave you."

"I will if you will," Beca said cheekily.

The doorbell rang, and Beca looked at Joel who was closest. "Joel, would you mind?"

Joel answered the door and looked back at Chloe. "You're limo is here Ms. Beale."

"Thank you," Chloe said. "You ready?"

"Let's do it," Beca said.

Beca and Chloe grabbed their clutches and made sure they had everything they needed. The glam team made their way out the door, and Beca and Chloe followed. Beca locked the door, and the couple made their way to the limo.

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Chloe let out a contented sigh as she finally walked into the house. The first thing she did was take off her shoes and lay them in the corner by the door. Beca did the same and closed the door behind her.

"Let's put it on the mantle with my Grammys," Beca said.

"Are you sure?," Chloe asked. "That's become your trophy case."

"It belongs up here," Beca said as she moved her Grammys around to make room. "Come here. You do the honors."

Chloe smiled and walked over to Beca. She kissed her quickly and then placed her Oscar statuette in the middle spot that Beca had cleared for her.

Beca stood behind Chloe and wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist. She pulled her back gently a couple of steps and then stopped to look at the Oscar.

"Perfect," Beca whispered in Chloe's ear. "Just like you."

Chloe turned in Beca's arms and kissed her putting an arm around Beca's neck to deepen the kiss. Beca finally pulled back. She stepped back and looked Chloe up and down admiring the see-through black dress over the black bandeau top that Chloe had chosen for the night.

"Did I tell you how hot you looked tonight?"

"Only about twenty times," Chloe said with a laugh. "I want to thank you for opting to wear a dress tonight. It is very, _very_ sexy. I'm sure we'll see a lot of pictures of me staring at your chest tomorrow."

To make her point, Chloe looked down and bit her lip when she could see Beca's cleavage on full view. Beca had chosen a silver strapless gown that was daring, yet sophisticated. The silver complimented Chloe's black dress well.

"Well at least you didn't finger bang my cleavage," Beca said.

"What?" Chloe pulled back further to look at Beca. "Who the Hell finger-banged anything on you? And how did I not see this happen?"

Beca laughed. "Cool your jets there, tiger. Katy Perry came up to me while I was waiting for you to finish one of your interviews. She complimented my dress and started talking about working together again. And before I knew what was happening she had her finger down the front of my dress and moved it up and down a couple of times."

"What did you do?"

"I didn't know what to do," Beca said with a laugh. "I looked at her and said, ' _Did you just finger-bang my boobs?'_ She thought that was hysterical and gave me a quick hug and walked away."

"Wait until I see Katy," Chloe said. "I may need to have a few words with her."

Beca laughed again. "I wish that was the most embarrassing thing that happened tonight."

"Don't you dare!" Chloe pinched Beca's side as she started laughing again.

"I made sure you were okay before I laughed," Beca said grinning.

"I can't believe I tripped going up the steps to get my Oscar," Chloe said putting a hand over her face in embarrassment. "And on live TV no less."

"I must say," Beca said gently pulling Chloe's hand from her face. "I've never seen anyone fall cuter than you."

"Aww, Becs," Chloe said and kissed Beca again. "You are such a sweetheart. It's no wonder I love you."

"I love you, too," Beca said. Beca held a hand to her mouth as she tried to stifle a yawn "I'm sorry. It's late and it's been a long day."

"Don't apologize," Chloe said. "Let's go to bed."

Beca checked to make sure the front door was locked and turned off lights as she followed Chloe upstairs to their room.

"Ellen did a great job of hosting," Chloe said. "I can't believe she actually had pizza delivered. I have to admit it was kind of fun helping her hand it out."

"I saw how much fun you were having," Beca said with a glare. "You and Brad Pitt were looking pretty friendly passing around the pizza."

"Oh, stop," Chloe said. "He was a gentleman and carried the pizza boxes while I passed out the slices. Wait. Were you jealous? Is that why you made sure to put yourself between him and me in that selfie Ellen took?"

"Oh, my God," Beca said as if just remembering it happened. "That selfie had over a million hits before we even let the theater tonight. It was epic, to say the least. AND, I was not jealous. I always stand, so you are on my left side. Dominant hand and all."

"Mm-hmm," Chloe said with a smirk. "Jealous or not, I'm glad we got to be in it. Although I almost missed it because of the press backstage."

"Oh, did I tell you about me and Helen Mirren?," Beca asked excitedly.

"Don't tell me you're leaving me for an older woman," Chloe said with her hand to her chest and a playful grin on her face. "Should I be jealous?"

"Haha," Beca said and chuckled. "No. Remember when they announced that you had won and you kissed me before you went to the stage? Well, it smeared my lipstick. I'm watching you make your way out of the row and into the aisle, and this arm comes at me from the seats behind us. Someone was handing me a tissue. I took it and as I looked back to see who it was from, I see Helen Mirren. She smiled and touched her lips and said I had a little something."

"What did you do? What did you say?"

"As I sat down, I dabbed at the spot she indicated and said thank you," Beca said. "Just then I turned, and you tripped. I jumped up in a panic, and she grabbed my hand and held it until we knew you were okay. She let go as I sat back down, and then she patted me on the shoulder."

"Wow," Chloe said.

"Oh, it gets better," Beca said. "When you finally made it to the podium, and you looked out at everyone and said _'You guys are just standing up because I fell and you feel bad. That was embarrassing.'_ She laughed and leaned up to whisper to me, _'That's one classy broad. You'd better hang on to her.'_ Now you know you've made it in Hollywood. You're an Oscar-winning actress, and Helen Mirren thinks you're a classy broad."

"Oh, my God," Chloe said and blushed. "I still can't believe I tripped."

"You handled it very well," Beca said. "I was very proud of you. I _**am**_ very proud of you."

Chloe pulled Beca closer to her. "Undress me and maybe you'll get to make love to an Oscar-winning actress tonight. Or should I say, this morning?"

"How about we help each other undress and then move this to the shower?"

"I like the way you think, babe."

Beca and Chloe undressed each other and made sure to hang their dresses before Beca followed Chloe into their bathroom. Chloe turned the shower on and turned to Beca with a grin.

 _I'm bulletproof nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away_

Beca's laughter could be heard bouncing off the bathroom walls as she slammed the bathroom door.


	17. Pay Up, Pitches!

**P is for PAY UP, PITCHES!**

 _ **Prompt is all mine**_ **: Lots of stories have jokes about all the best the Bellas have made over the years about Beca and Chloe. Well, it's a Bellas Reunion, and it's time to pay off on all those bets.**

* * *

It was another typical March day in sunny Los Angeles when Beca Mitchell arrived home. She opened the door and dropped her keys on the table. She put her bag down and checked the mail. She saw an envelope from Barden University and opened it. Inside was an invitation.

 _You are invited to the 5 Year Reunion  
of the  
2015 A_ _c_ _apella World Champion_ _Barden Bellas_ _  
May 25-27, 2020  
Barden, Georgia_

 _RSVP - Emily Junk by May 1, 2020_

"Hey, Chlo?," she called out. "Chlo, you home?"

"In here, babe," Chloe called from the kitchen.

"Did you see this?," Beca asked as she entered the kitchen.

"Yeah," Chloe said opening the oven. "I got one, too."

"Why did they send us each one?," Beca asked. "We've been together for the past five years."

"I guess they still can't believe we're together," Chloe said with a chuckle.

"Haha," Beca deadpans. "Do we have to go?"

"Of course we have to go," Chloe said.

"But it's Memorial Day weekend," Beca whined. "We always go to your folks' beach house for Memorial Day. I love going to the beach house for Memorial Day."

"Come on, Becs," Chloe said. "We go to the beach house every year. This is a once every five-year thing at best. We need to go. Everybody will be there."

Beca sighed. She knew Chloe was right and she also knew that she would eventually give in to Chloe.

"Fine," Beca said. "We'll go."

Chloe let a squeal and gave Beca a hug and a kiss.

"This is going to be so much fun," Chloe said excitedly.

"Yay," Beca said sarcastically.

Beca and Chloe RSVP and make their airline reservations. Barden University is allowing the group to stay in the Bellas House on campus for the reunion since classes are over and everyone will have gone home.

 **~pPp~ ~pPp~ ~pPp~**

It was a month before the reunion when Beca decided to send out a group text to the Bellas (minus Chloe) asking for their help. She wanted to propose to Chloe and decided the reunion would be the best place to do it since all their friends would be there.

 _Beca: Hey nerds I'm going to propose to Chloe, and I want to do it at the reunion. Can you guys help me out?_

 _Aca-Nazi: It_ _'_ _s about damned time, Mitchell!_

 _Stacie: This is great, Becs. Do you have anything in mind?_

 _FatAmy: Pay up, Bitches! I was the only one who said Beca would be the one to propose._

 _Beca: You guys still have bets on Chloe and me? That's just, ugh._

 _CR: Congrats! And yes, we still have several bets we need to get paid out for._

 _Beca: I just. . .you guys are. . .what other bets?_

 _FatAmy: You'll have to wait until the reunion for that._

 _Aca-Nazi: Hello? Can we get back to the midget proposing to my best friend?_

 _Beca: Right. I was hoping to do a song and dance number. Is that too cheesy?_

 _Stacie: It is, but Chloe will love it. Right, babe?_

 _Aca-Nazi: Stacie's right._

 _CR: You could do Bruno Mars_ _'_ _I think I Wanna Marry You_

 _Ashley: I Swear by All4One_

 _Stacie: Why not just do Just_ _T_ _he Way You_ _A_ _re? You told me that's when you really knew you might have feelings for Chloe?_

 _Aca-Nazi: WTH? You had feelings for Chloe in your Sophomore Year and didn't do anything about it until after you graduated?_

 _Beca: Um, yeah?_

 _FatAmy: Stay strong, Shawshank. Don't let Aubrey scare you off._

 _Beca: I'm not scared. It just took me some time to process my feelings._

 _Aca-Nazi: 3 Years? What am I saying? You've been together for 5 and you've just now decided to propose._

 _Beca: I've been thinking about it for a while. The reunion will have all our friends there, and it just seemed like the perfect time._

 _Denise: l think it's romantic._

 _Ashley: Me, too_

 _Jessica: I'm with Denise and Ashley on this one_

 _Aca-Nazi: Whatever._

 _Stacie: Don't be like that, babe. I think it's sweet that Beca wants us to all be there when she proposes._

 _Beca: Thanks, everyone, especially Stacie. I want to do Just the Way You Are. Think we can recreate the swimming pool thing again?_

 _Emily: Sorry, guys, just catching up with the chat. The swimming pool is still empty, so I think we can do it._

 _Beca: Yes! Thanks, Emily. I gotta go Chloe just got back. I'll text you guys later._

 **~pPp~ ~pPp~ ~pPp~**

It was time for the reunion. Beca and Chloe arrived in Atlanta early Friday evening. They got their bags and their rental car and headed to Barden. Emily met them when they got to the Bellas House. They were given Chloe's old room for the weekend. The others were planning to arrive on Saturday morning since most of them were on the East Coast.

Beca woke early the next morning and went to visit her dad. When she got back at around 11:30 she could hear voices in the kitchen.

"Beca!," Stacie yelled when she saw her. She pulled Beca into a hug.

"Hey, Stace," Beca said. "Where's your worst half?"

"I heard that, Mitchell," Aubrey said.

"You were meant to, Posen," Beca said with a smirk.

The two glared at each and then smiled. Beca was pulled into a hug.

The other Bellas were gathered in the kitchen as well. Beca hugged and said hello to everyone. Or at least she thought she had.

"Hey, babe," Chloe said. "What about me?"

Beca looked over and saw Chloe pouting. She rolled her eyes and went over to the redhead. She grabs her behind the neck and placed her other arm around her waist, and dipped her. Chloe let out a squeal and threw her arms around Beca's neck as Beca leaned down and kissed her. They continued until they heard several coughs. Beca put Chloe back upright with a grin. Chloe was smiling and laughing.

"Okay," Emily said trying to get everyone's attention. "I have itineraries here for everyone. There are several activities that are going to be mandatory for all Bellas and their guest to participate in. There is also free time to do whatever you want. The first activity will be a brunch at 1:00 pm today with the Dean. He wants to congratulate everyone for winning Worlds five years ago. That win helped increase a lot of alumni donations to Barden. That and the fact that the Bellas or the Trebles have won the ICCA Championships over the past five years."

"This itinerary looks very well thought out, Emily," Aubrey said.

"I had a lot of help," Emily said.

"I see there's a "mixer" tonight and a riff-off tomorrow night," Chloe said. "What's that about?"

"The mixer is just another name for a party," Emily said with a laugh. "This year's Bellas wanted to meet the Bellas who won Worlds. The riff-off is going to be the new Bellas against the old Bellas. We're going to do it in the old swimming pool for old time's sake. I thought it would be fun."

"I love the riff-off idea," Chloe squealed and clapped her hands.

The other girls agreed it sounded like fun.

"So, Legacy," Fat Amy said. "How are you still Captain of the Bellas? Didn't you graduate like two years ago?"

"I'm doing my Graduate work here," Emily said. "There wasn't a rule against me being in the Bellas, and they kept voting for me to be Captain. This was my last year though. You'll meet next year's Captains, Tara and Megan, tonight."

"It's almost Noon guys," Beca says. "Shouldn't we be thinking about getting ready for brunch with the Dean?"

 **~pPp~ ~pPp~ ~pPp~**

The brunch went very well. The Dean congratulated and thanked the Bellas for their success. The group had a few hours to themselves before the mixer that night. Beca, Chloe, Stacie, and Aubrey decided to walk around campus and visit their old haunts. They went by the radio station, Baker Hall (Beca and Stacie's Freshman dorm), and Chloe and Aubrey's old apartment off campus.

A few hours later found them at their last stop - the Auditorium where they rehearsed. The four girls walked in, and each was looking around, quiet as the memories overtook them.

"I told Aubrey I loved her for the first time right over there by the piano," Stacie said pointing.

"And over here is where I caught Beca staring at Chloe's ass," Aubrey said. "And over there. And over there. And-".

"Okay, okay," Beca said as her face turned red. "I was always staring at Chloe's ass. Can we move it along."

Chloe smiled and kissed Beca on the cheek. Stacie and Aubrey laughed. They each had some memory of the place that they shared.

The girls decided to go to their favorite diner for a light dinner before heading back the Bellas House to get ready for the party.

 **~pPp~ ~pPp~ ~pPp~**

Beca was helping Emily put out some chips and snacks. They were in the kitchen when a thought came to Beca.

"Hey, Em," Beca said getting the younger girl's attention. "If we're staying here, where are the new Bellas staying?"

"Oh, three of the girls are from Atlanta," Emily said. "They're hosting the other girls this weekend so they could all meet you guys and participate in the riff-off."

At the "mixer," the new Bellas were fangirling over Beca. Everywhere she turned there was one of them telling her they loved what she did with the Bellas sound. You would think that Beca being a Grammy-winning producer would be used to the fans fawning over her. But, she still didn't like being the center of attention. That's why she actually squealed when she heard Amy calling all the "old" Bellas together.

"It's time to settle our bets," Amy said once the girls were all gathered around her.

Beca groaned, Chloe laughed, and the rest of the Bellas let out a cheer.

"I have the bets right here," Jessica said. "Get out your wallets ladies; it's pay up time!"

The Bellas all pulled out wads of bills and got ready to see who had to pay what. Beca looked around at the amount of money that was on display and just shook her head.

"Okay," Jessica said. "The first bet is who told who they loved them first."

"Chloe said it to me first," Beca said.

"No, I didn't," Chloe said. "You did."

"No, I didn't," Beca shot back. "You did. You said it first. I remember because it was after we-" Beca stopped and looked around at the girls watching her.

She leaned in and whispered to Chloe, "After we had sex for the first time."

"You heard that?," Chloe asked. "I thought you were asleep. I didn't say it directly to you because I was afraid you'd freak out."

"I did hear you," Beca said. "And it didn't freak me out."

Beca smiled at Chloe and gave her a quick kiss.

"Awwww," the Bellas collectively said.

"Damn," Stacie said and started handing everyone $20. "I was the only one who thought Beca would say it first."

"Thanks?," Beca said.

"Next up," Jessica said. "When would Beca and Chloe finally do the 'horizontal tango'? Horizontal tango? Really, Amy?"

Amy just shrugs her shoulders and grins.

Jessica looks over at the couple and says, "Well?"

"Well, what?," Beca asked, confused.

"When did you two first have sex?," Jessica asked. "With each other."

"Um, I, uh," Beca stammered.

"Right after Worlds," Chloe said.

"Yes," yelled CR. "Pay me, bitches!"

"How do you figure?," Amy said.

"I'm the only that said it would be _after_ Beca graduated," CR says.

"She's right," Jessica said, handing over $50 to CR.

The rest of the Bellas, including Aubrey, paid up as well.

"Aubrey?," Chloe gasped. "You were in on this?"

"I was against it at first," Aubrey said. "But, I figured I had the inside track since I was your best friend and you told me _everything_. I figured with the way you felt about her all along, that it would happen sooner."

Chloe laughed, and Beca frowned.

"Who's the top most often?," Jessica reads the next bet. "Sheesh, these bets are so high school."

Beca's face just gets red, and Chloe laughed again.

"I bet most of the bets say it's me," Chloe said with a big smile.

"Um, yep," Jessica said. "Only one said it was Beca."

"Who said it was Beca?," Aubrey asked.

"Stacie," Jessica said.

"Pay the lady," Chloe told them.

"Seriously?," Stacie said and laughed.

"It's true," Chloe said with a wink.

Beca just stood there flustered and blushing. Everyone handed Stacie her winnings, and she thanked everyone as she took their money.

"Who is the most romantic?," Jessica said. "Only two bets for Beca; the rest are all for Chloe. So, who is it?"

"It's Beca," Chloe said with a smile. "She does so many romantic things for me on a daily basis. She's so cute."

"I am not cute," Beca said. "I'm-"

"Badass," eight voices said collectively. "We know."

Chloe just giggled while Beca glared at the girls.

"Well, Stacie and CR won that one," Jessica said. "Pay the ladies."

Jessica handed $20 to each girl, and the other losers did the same.

"Next," Jessica said looking at the bet sheet, "Who would propose to who? That one stays on the books for now since it hasn't happened."

"Not yet anyway," Fat Amy said just loud enough for the girls to hear.

All heads snapped around to look at Amy.

"What?," Amy asked.

Beca glared at Amy and tried not to look at Chloe. Chloe noticed all this.

"What do you mean by," Chloe said looking at Amy, "not yet anyway?"

"Uh, hmm, ehh, huh?," Amy stammered. "Oh, I, um, just meant that, um,-."

"She just meant that we all know it's inevitable," Aubrey said trying to move things along and keep Beca from totally freaking out. "One of you is bound to do it sooner or later."

"That's true," Chloe said and laughed. She also had a feeling something was up. She can't put her finger on it, but seeing how Beca looks like she's about to freak out, she knows something is definitely up.

"That's all we can do for now," Jessica said quickly. "We'll have to wait until a proposal and babies happen for the rest of the bets."

"Babies?," Beca asked.

"Yeah," Jessica said. "Who will carry the first one. When you'll have them. That kind of stuff."

"Babies?," Beca said again and swallowed hard.

"Calm down, Becs," Chloe said rubbing her back. "We have plenty of time to talk about that kind of stuff."

"Right," Beca muttered. "Plenty of time."

 **~pPp~ ~pPp~ ~pPp~**

Later that night, everyone had gone to bed. Beca quietly left Chloe sleeping and walked down to the kitchen. She grabbed some water and sat at the counter thinking. She had been sitting for just a few minutes when she heard footsteps on the stairs. She looked up to see Aubrey coming down the hall into the kitchen.

"What are you doing up?" Aubrey went to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of water. She sat at the counter across from Beca.

"Just thinking and couldn't sleep," Beca said.

"Worrying about that babies comment? I saw the look of panic on your face when it was mentioned."

"Yeah. I just, I um, I guess I never thought about Chloe and me having kids."

"You don't want kids?"

"I, um. I honestly never thought much about it. I know Chloe loves kids and would make a great mom. But, me? I don't see it."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. I think you'll be a great mom. And you want to know why?"

"Enlighten me, oh sage one."

"Don't be a smartass," Aubrey said and slapped Beca's arm. "We're having a moment here.'

Beca chuckled. "Sorry. So, please tell me why you think I'd be a great mom."

"Because you have grown up a lot since Freshman year," Aubrey said. "You care very much for your family and would do everything in your power to make sure they were taken care of. You managed to juggle the Bellas, your internship AND winning the Worlds, which is not much different than juggling a family. Whether you choose to believe it or not, you do have it in you to be a good mom."

Beca sat staring at her water bottle. She thought about what Aubrey said.

"Thanks, Aubrey," Beca finally said.

"You're welcome," Aubrey said and stood. "If you tell anyone what I said, I promise you no one will find the body."

"No worries," Beca said with a grin. "No one would believe me anyway."

Aubrey laughed. "Good night, Beca."

"Good night."

 **~pPp~ ~pPp~ ~pPp~**

The next day, Beca was nervously pacing back and forth in the Auditorium. The old and new Bellas all show up, and Beca stands in front of them.

"How much time do we have?," Beca asked Emily.

"Jane is keeping Chloe busy talking about her nodes," Emily said. "Jane is a big fan of Chloe's, and she gets tongue-tied when she talks about her, so I figure we've got a good couple of hours."

"Good," Beca said. "So, what did you guys come up with?"

Emily stood and addressed the group. "We'll all go to the pool like we're going to do the riff-off. Megan will say something about how you got Aubrey to change the set, and we'll tell how we use it to practice sometimes when we feel like our sound is missing."

"Yeah," Megan said. "Then we'll start singing _Just the Way You Are_. You guys will join in with _Only Just a Dream._ "

"Right," Beca said. "After we're done I'll make sure I'm in front of Chloe and get down on one knee and pop the question. Sounds easy. Right?"

"Let's run through it, so we know what we're doing," Aubrey said.

The girls agree and start practicing.

 **~pPp~ ~pPp~ ~pPp~**

Beca and Chloe are walking hand in hand to the empty pool for the riff-off. Both are smiling and laughing, and as they get closer, Beca stops Chloe.

"I need to tell you something," Beca said, and Chloe looked at her with some concern.

"Is everything okay?," Chloe asked.

 **~pPp~ ~pPp~ ~pPp~**

Emily and the others were waiting in the pool for Beca and Chloe. They finally show up, and everyone is ready to get started. Megan does her part and the new Bellas start performing _Just the Way You Are_ like they rehearsed.

The new Bellas gathered around, and Beca got them started. The song ended, and Beca was in front of Chloe as planned. She was down on one knee, and Chloe looked down at her.

"Chloe, I love you," Beca said. "And I want to spend the rest of my life showing you how much I love you. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife."

Chloe looked down at Beca and then around at all the expectant faces of her Bellas family.

"I'm sorry, Beca," Chloe finally said. "But, I'm already engaged."

A collective gasp went up.

"What the fuck, Chloe?," Stacie yelled, and Aubrey had to hold her back.

"Hey, it's okay," Beca said standing. "I just hope she's worthy of you."

"Bullshit!," Stacie yelled. "Who the Hell are you engaged to, Chloe? We have a right to know."

"Well," Chloe said. "She's a snarky, sarcastic Grammy-winning singer and music producer who is the love of my life."

Beca smiled and held up her left hand. "It's me."

"What the Hell is going on?," CR asked.

Beca took Chloe's hand. "Chloe proposed to me earlier. I told her what we were planning, and we decided to have a little bit of fun with you."

"You bitches!," Fat Amy yelled. "You just cost me fifty bucks!"

The other Bellas all started yelling, and Beca turned to Chloe and kissed her. "Do you want your ring now?"

"Yes, please," Chloe said and held out her left hand.

Beca placed the ring on Chloe's finger. The Bellas all go quiet, and a collective 'awww' went up.

"Congratulation, you guys," Aubrey said and grabbed the two in a hug.

The other Bellas, both old and new, joined in a group hug.


	18. Question

**Q is for QUESTION?**

 _ **Prompt from RJRMovieFan**_ **:** _ **Chloe wants to ask Beca to be her girlfriend but is super nervous. Not knowing Beca is going through the same dilemma.**_

* * *

Chloe Beale is confident. Ask anyone and most would describe her as confident. Chloe evens describes herself as being confident; which really throws her when suddenly her confidence is shaken. Especially when what's shaken it is a five-foot three-inch wisp of a girl whose snark and sarcasm is known campus-wide by many who have never even met her. That's right. Beca Effin' Mitchell is the cause of Chloe's sudden lack of confidence.

Chloe sat on her bed staring at the wall across from her. She had been confident enough to barge into Beca's shower when she heard her singing and get her to audition for the Bellas. She had been confident enough (finally, after three years) to ask Beca out. Hell, she made the first move by kissing Beca after their first date. They've been dating for a month now, and it's only natural that they would progress to being girlfriends and dating each other exclusively.

So, why is she sitting in her room nervous about seeing Beca tonight and asking one simple question?

 **~qQq~ ~qQq~ ~qQq~**

Beca Mitchell was sitting on the Quad in her usual spot under the tree near the center of what she called chaos central. Every student at Barden at one time or another came through the Quad on their way somewhere. Her self-proclaimed best friends Fat Amy and Stacie sitting next to her.

"Come on, Stacie," Beca whined. "Be serious. Are you going to help me or not?"

"I'm trying to help you," Stacie said. "It's not my fault you don't like any of my ideas."

"All you're ideas all involve having sex AND then asking her to be my girlfriend," Beca said. "I want to do something special. I want to make it memorable."

"A great orgasm is very memorable," Stacie retorted.

"She's right," Fat Amy agreed.

"No," Beca said. "Got anything else?"

"I do," Fat Amy said looking at Beca. "She'll love it but you're not going to like it all."

"What is it?"

"Make reservations at her favorite restaurant," Fat Amy said. "And get all slutted up to take her."

"That's good," Stacie jumped in. "Wear something nice and sexy. After dinner take her somewhere to dance."

"I really don't want to go to some noisy club," Beca said.

"But Chloe loves to dance," Stacie said.

"Yeah," Fat Amy said. "And this is about what Chloe likes so you can ask her to be your girlfriend."

Beca chewed her bottom lip and thought about it. She scrunched her nose not really wanting to ask the next question but knew she was going to ask it anyway.

"Can you guys help me get ready for the date?"

Stacie and Fat Amy squealed. "YES!" They both jumped up and held out a hand to Beca.

"What?" Beca asked looking at their outstretched hands.

"We have to get you ready," Stacie said.

"But the dates not for like six hours," Beca said.

"That should be just enough time," Fat Amy said.

"For what?" Beca asked but wasn't sure she wanted to hear the answer.

"We are going to give you a FULL makeover," Stacie said. "We need time to work our magic."

"And, we have to go shopping," Fat Amy said.

Beca hesitantly reached for their hands and they pulled her up.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Beca said once she was upright. "But, let's do this."

 **~qQq~ ~qQq~ ~qQq~**

Chloe paced back and forth in her room when there was a soft knock at her door. She answered to find Jessica standing there.

"Hey, Jess," Chloe said. "What's up?"

"Are you okay?"

"Um, yeah?"

"Come on, Chloe. I was in the kitchen and could hear you pacing. You only do that when your anxious or worried."

Chloe let out a breath and opened the door wider.

"Come on in," Chloe said. "I could use some advice."

Jessica entered the room and Chloe closed the door behind her. She motioned for Jessica to have a seat and Jessica sat in the desk chair. Chloe continued her pacing.

"What's going on, Chloe? I've never seen you like this."

"I want to ask Beca to be my girlfriend."

"Okay. So, what's the problem?"

"That's the problem. I, um, I'm really nervous about asking her."

"Seriously? Chloe, you're the most confident person I know. Haven't you ever asked someone to be your girlfriend or boyfriend before?"

"Yeah, but this is different. This isn't just someone. This is Beca."

 **~qQq~ ~qQq~ ~qQq~**

"I can't believe I let you drag me into _Victoria's Secret_ ," Beca mumbled as she paid for her purchases. They walked out of the store and started for the mall exit. "Please tell me again why you insisted I needed to buy these."

"So, you look as good with your clothes off," Stacie said. "As you do with your clothes on."

"Who says I'll be taking my clothes off?" Beca asked.

Stacie and Fat Amy both stopped in the middle of the mall and gasped.

"You're going to ask Chloe to be your girlfriend," Stacie said. "Of course, your clothes will be coming off."

"She's right, Beca," Fat Amy said. "It all ties in together. You become girlfriends, you have sex. It's the law of nature."

"No, it's not," Beca said. "Is it?"

"Oh, little one," Stacie said sadly. "We have so much to teach you and so little time to do it in."

"Let's get back to the house," Fat Amy said. "We really don't have much time."

The two friends each grabbed one of Beca's arms and hurried to the exit.

 **~qQq~ ~qQq~ ~qQq~**

"You love her," Jessica said with a smile.

"What? No, I don't," Chloe said. "Do I?"

"Of course, you do," Jessica said standing to stop Chloe from pacing. "Why else would you be so nervous?"

"We've only been dating for a month," Chloe said.

"Yeah, but you've known each other for over three years," Jessica said. "I hate to tell you but we've all noticed how you two look at each other. I think it's safe to say, she feels the same way about you."

"Beca loves me?" Chloe smiled and sat down on the edge of her bed. "And I love Beca? Oh, my God! I love Beca."

"I think we've already established that," Jessica said with a laugh. "Now, what are you going go to do about it."

Chloe's smile widened as she said, "I have the perfect plan."

 **~qQq~ ~qQq~ ~qQq~**

"I think she should wear it pulled to the side," Stacie said staring Amy down.

"She looks more like Beca with it up in a loose ponytail," Fat Amy said.

"Stop it," Beca said jumping between the two girls. "Chloe likes when I wear it down and curled, so that's how I'm going to wear it. Okay?"

"Fine," Stacie said. "Go put on what you're wearing so we can do your hair and makeup."

Beca's phone pinged and she looked to see who it was from. She smiled when she saw it was from Chloe.

"Um, girls, change of plans," Beca said. "Chloe just texted and said to dress casually because she has our date all planned."

"What?" Fat Amy whined. "Why?"

"It's okay, Amy," Beca said. "I'll plan our next date and you girls can help me get ready. I promise."

"What are you going to wear?" Stacie asked.

"Chloe said casual so I was thinking my black skinny jeans," Beca said. "And my purple and black plaid. Chloe likes me in that shirt."

"Oh, my God," Stacie said. "You love her!"

"What?!"

"It all makes sense now," Stacie said. "You're super nervous; even more than usual. It's only your one one month anniversary and you want to give her the perfect date. You want to wear your hair the way Chloe likes. You're going to wear her favorite shirt. It all comes back to you loving her."

"I have…feelings for her," Beca said. "But, I'm not sure I'd call it love."

"I would," Fat Amy said. "You've probably been in love with her for a while. Judging from the looks you to give each other when you think no one's looking."

"We've all noticed," Stacie said. "You and Chloe are definitely in love."

Beca could feel her anxiety building back up. Was she ready for this?

"I just wanted to ask her to be my girlfriend," Beca said before flopping back on her bed.

 **~qQq~ ~qQq~ ~qQq~**

Chloe put the finishing touches on her makeup and smoothed down the front of her shirt. She gave herself a once-over in the full-length mirror and put everything she needed into her handbag. She ran a hand through her hair and left her room.

Chloe swallowed hard as each step that got her closer to Beca's bedroom door caused her confidence to falter slightly. She was back to being nervous and didn't know how to stop it.

Chloe stopped in front of Beca's door and took a couple of deep breaths before knocking. She heard a voice yell 'come in' so she opened the door and went up the steps. She was surprised to find Stacie and Amy in the room, but no Beca.

"Um, where's Beca?" Chloe asked.

"Closet," Fat Amy responded pointing to the closet.

"Do I want to know?" Chloe directed the question to Stacie.

"Long story," Stacie said. "We'll let her tell you. Come on, Amy. Let's get some pizza."

Fat Amy didn't say anything. She just walked past Chloe, patting her gently on the shoulder as she passed and followed Stacie down the stairs.

Chloe furrowed her brow and listened for the door to close before turning back to the look at the closet. She stood there unsure of what to do. She chewed on her bottom lip and took a step toward the closet.

"Becs?"

"Yeah?" The reply was muffled but understandable.

"Is, um, is everything okay in there?"

All Chloe heard was some mumbling so she looked around before closing the distance to the closet door. She stopped and took a deep breath in through her nose before stepping into the closet.

"Hey," Chloe said seeing Beca sitting on the closet floor with her back to the wall and clothes hanging above her head. "Everything okay?"

"No," Beca said closing her eyes and leaning her head back with a light thud.

"Want to talk about it?"

"No."

Chloe sat on the floor in the doorway and looked at Beca. Chloe didn't say anything and Beca opened one eye to look at Chloe.

"I hate to break it to you, Becs," Chloe said when she saw Beca look at her. "But, once you're out of the closet, you can't go back in. It's an LGBTQ law or something."

"What? No," Beca said shaking her head and trying not to smile. "Don't try and make me laugh."

"Are we still going out?" Chloe asked. "It is our one-month anniversary. I was kind of looking forward to spending it with my gi-, um, special girl."

"I'm sorry I'm being so weird," Beca said. "I wanted tonight to be special and I'm screwing it up by being me."

"I happen to like you being you," Chloe said. "Do you still want to go on our date?"

"I don't know what to wear," Beca said quietly.

"I like what you have on," Chloe said. "The purple plaid is my personal favorite."

"I did pick it out just for you," Beca said with a small smile.

"Why, Miss Mitchell," Chloe said. "Are you trying to impress me?"

"Maybe," Beca said. "Is it working?"

"You impress me every day, Becs," Chloe said sincerely.

"Pfft," Beca said. "Yeah, right."

"Yes, right," Chloe said. She moved so she was now sitting shoulder to shoulder with Beca. "I wasn't planning to do this in the closet, but-" Chloe takes a deep breath. "I have something to ask you?"

"Really?" Beca asked. "I wanted to ask you something, too."

"You do?" Chloe asked. At Beca's nod, Chloe said, "Okay, instead of asking here in the closet, how about we go on our date and we can ask our question when the time feels right to us?"

"Okay," Beca said.

Chloe stood up and held out her hand to Beca. Beca took it and Chloe pulled her up and to her. She leaned in and kissed Beca.

Beca smiled and said, "Let's go."

Chloe exited the closet with Beca close behind. Chloe turned to Beca with a cheeky grin and asked, "Was it harder the second time?"

Beca looked at her confused. "Was what harder the second time?"

"Coming out of the closet?" Chloe laughed out loud at the deadpan face Beca gave her. "Oh, come on, Becs. You have to admit, that was pretty clever."

"Let's go eat."

"Who said I was going to feed you?"

"After that lame joke," Beca said. "You'd better be planning to feed me."

 **~qQq~ ~qQq~ ~qQq~**

Beca smiled as Chloe pulled into the parking lot of their favorite diner. This was where they had their first 'official' date one month ago.

Beca jumped out and raced around the car to open Chloe's door for her.

"Thank you," Chloe said and kissed Beca's cheek as she moved away from the car door so Beca could close it.

"So, we're at our favorite diner," Beca said. "Looks like I'm going to be fed after all. So far, so good."

Chloe grabbed Beca's arm and pulled her into a kiss. "Did you really think I wasn't going to feed you?"

Beca didn't answer, she just leaned in to kiss Chloe again.

"Mmmm," Chloe moaned. "We need to stop."

"Fine," Beca said. "Allow me to get the door for you."

Beca opened the door and waved Chloe in. She smiled as Chloe gave an extra little wiggle to her walk knowing that Beca would be checking her out.

Chloe asked for a specific booth and was glad it was vacant.

"Hmmm," Beca said. "Favorite diner where we had our first date, now the same table. I'm beginning to feel even more special than normal."

"You are special," Chloe said taking Beca's hand across the table. "Special to me."

"I love-," Beca started and cleared her throat. "I love how special you make me feel."

Chloe's eyes widened slightly when Beca had first started to speak. Her heart sank a little when Beca continued.

"Enough sappy talk for now," Chloe said.

The waitress came by to take their orders.

"Allow me," Beca said. Beca gave the waitress their order and she thanked them and walked away.

"You remembered," Chloe said with a big smile.

"Of course I do," Beca said. "I remember everything about our first date. And don't think I didn't notice that you're wearing the same outfit you wore that night."

"So are you," Chloe said and smiled. "I remember everything from that night as well."

"Well, in that case," Beca said. "I guess we're getting ice cream after we're done here."

"Maybe," Chloe said with a sly grin.

"Perfect first date redux," Beca said. "I like it!"

Chloe laughed and then gave Beca a nervous smile. "I, um, wanted to, um." She let out a breath and whined, "Why is this so hard?"

"How about I ask what I wanted to ask first?" Beca said squeezing Chloe's hand. "And you can think about what you wanted to ask. Okay?"

"Okay," Chloe said.

Beca continued to hold Chloe's hand and looked her in the eye. "Okay." Beca twisted her mouth in concentration. "I think we, I mean, I, I think I-"

"Here you go, girls," the waitress interrupted as she set their drinks in front of them. "Your food should be out in about ten minutes."

"Thanks," Beca said tersely.

"Let me know if you need anything," the waitress said before walking away from the table.

Beca looked at Chloe again and she looked a little pale. "Chlo? Are you okay? You look a little pale."

"I'm fine," Chloe said waving her off. "I'm just a little nervous."

"Nervous?" Beca asked and frowned. "Why? Oh, my God, you brought me her to break up with me, didn't you? And here I was going to ask you to be my girlfriend. Shit!"

Beca jumped up from the table.

"What? No!" Chloe jumped and grabbed Beca's arm keep her from leaving. "I'm nervous because I wanted to ask you to be _my_ girlfriend."

"Really?" Beca gave Chloe a skeptical look.

"Really," Chloe said and sighed. "I really, really like you, Beca. And I can't tell you how happy I was when I asked you out a month ago and you said yes. This has been one of the best months of my life and I want to let everyone know that you're mine. What do you want?"

Beca pulled Chloe to her and looked her in the eye. "I want you."

"Good answer," Chloe said with a small, watery laugh. "So, does this mean you'll be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, it does," Beca said and gave Chloe a toothy smile.

Chloe pulled Beca in and kissed her; Beca kissed her back. Chloe ended the kiss and put her forehead against Beca's.

"We'll continue this after dinner," Chloe said and leaned in for another kiss.

Beca pulled back and said, "We're still going to get ice cream though, right?"

"My girlfriend, ladies and gentlemen," Chloe said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I am!" Beca smiled and kissed Chloe.


	19. Rain

**R is for RAIN**

 **Prompt from FanFiction User AmyP91402:** Rain. Hmmm, not a lot to go on but here we go.

* * *

Beca sat in the window seat in her new L.A. house with her head leaning against the window as she watched the much-needed rain hit the panes. She reached a finger up and traced a droplet as it ran down the outside of the window.

Beca both loved and hated the rain. The rain brings up some memories. Memories of some of the happiest and most poignant moments in her relationship with Chloe. She smiled as the thought back to the day she first met Chloe. It was a rainy Tuesday morning three years ago.

Beca had stopped at her favorite coffee shop for her morning pick me up. She had exited the shop and pressed the button to open her umbrella. She had taken a moment to sip her coffee when a woman holding a small handbag over her head ran past her to the door and entered the coffee shop.

Normally Beca wouldn't have paid any attention but this woman was beautiful. Even with her head tilted slightly down, Beca could see the sparkling blue eyes and toothy smile of the redhead. This was a woman who was caught in the rain and didn't really seem to care.

Without any conscious thought, Beca stayed outside the coffee shop, glancing in every now and then to look at the woman. She watched the woman make her way through the line and get her coffee. Once the cup was in hand, she walked over and looked out through the window and spotted Beca looking at her. The redhead smiled and walked out of the shop.

Beca looked down at her cup so the woman wouldn't see her staring. When suddenly the woman was under the umbrella with Beca. Beca just blinked at her in surprise.

"Mind if I share?" the woman asked with a smile.

"Um, not at all," Beca said and moved the umbrella slightly so the woman was covered. "Which way are you headed?"

The woman pointed to the right. "About three blocks that way."

"What a coincidence," Beca said with a smile. "I happen to be going about two blocks that way. I'd be happy to share my umbrella if you'd like to walk with me."

"I'd love to," the woman said. "I'm Chloe by the way."

"Beca," Beca said as they started walking.

"You know," Chloe said linking her arm with Beca's. "I think we're going to be really fast friends."

 **~rRr~ ~rRr~ ~rRr~**

Chloe had been right and they became fast friends. Best friends according to Chloe; Beca didn't argue because she liked being friends with Chloe.

Beca was a music producer which gave her more insight into obscure bands and she started to introduce their music to Chloe. Chloe would grow to love listening to them as well. After that, Chloe took it as a personal challenge to find a band that Beca had never heard of before. So far, she's failed.

Chloe was a foodie; Beca was not. Beca often said if it wasn't pizza, pasta, or Taco Bell, she didn't want it. Chloe liked to try new things and would beg, bribe, and pout until Beca would agree to try something new. Since becoming friends with Chloe, her tastes have changed dramatically.

Beca was about six months into the friendship when she realized she had a problem. She was falling in love with her best friend. It may not have been that big of a deal, but Beca hadn't realized she was falling for Chloe until she had started dating Tom, a guy she met at her school. And Beca started getting jealous.

Beca tried to be okay with it, knowing how much Chloe seemed to like Tom. Beca had met him and he seemed like a decent guy. Probably perfect for Chloe if she let herself think about it. But, being in love with Chloe, Beca often couldn't bring herself to be around the two of them together.

They had the same circle of friends and would get invited to parties. Beca would spend the whole night trying to avoid Chloe since she usually spent all her time hanging all over Tom.

Beca stopped accepting party invitations if she knew Chloe and Tom were going to attend.

Chloe invited Beca over for a movie night. Beca gladly accepted because it meant she would be hanging out with her best friend. Only when Beca got there, Tom was there, too. Chloe and Tom would spend most of the time making out so Beca pretended to get a call from work and have to leave.

This happened on a couple of occasions before Beca finally stopped accepting invitations to movie nights.

Chloe and Tom had been dating for six months and Beca had been avoiding Chloe for about two of those months. She tried, at least in her mind, to be okay with seeing Chloe and Tom together, but it hurt more each time she saw them. She could see Chloe falling more in love with Tom and that was something she could not bear.

Beca missed Chloe but continued to avoid her. Tom and Chloe had been dating for almost eight months and she hadn't seen or spoken to Chloe in over four when Beca got a call at one in the morning. The ringing of her phone woke her up and when she saw Chloe's name on the caller ID, she answered.

"Chloe? What's wrong?"

All Beca heard was sniffling and crying.

"Chloe? Are you okay? Are you hurt? Talk to me, please."

"Tom left me," Chloe said her voice breaking. "He just walked out and said we were through."

Beca sighed. "I'm sorry to hear that, Chloe."

"I know you're mad at me for some reason and don't want anything to do with me," Chloe sniffled through the phone. "But I need my friend. Can you please just be my best friend again for one night and come over?"

"Chloe, I-"

"Please, Becs?"

"I'll be there in twenty minutes," Beca said and ended the call.

Beca got up and threw on some sweatpants, a tee shirt, and some sneakers. She grabbed her jacket and shoved her wallet, phone, and keys into the pocket as she ran out of her apartment. It was raining and it reminded Beca of when she first met Chloe. She really did miss Chloe.

Chloe pulled Beca into a hug as soon she opened the door. Beca held her and managed to get the door closed. She stood there holding Chloe for about ten minutes as Chloe sobbed into her shirt.

When she heard Chloe sniffle and pull back she took a look at her.

"Chloe!" Beca yelled grabbing Chloe by her chin and turning her face away from her. "What the hell happened to your face? Did Tom do this?"

Chloe pulled her head away from Beca and looked at her. Beca pointed to the big red handprint on Chloe's cheek and asked, "Did. Tom. Do. That?"

Chloe just nodded and then started crying again. Beca turned and would have gone after Tom if Chloe had not grabbed her arm.

"No, Beca!" Chloe yelled and she pulled Beca back. "Don't. Please. Stay with me. Please?"

Beca pushed down her anger and nodded. "I'll stay," she said as she took off her jacket and hung it on the hook by the door.

 **~rRr~ ~rRr~ ~rRr~**

It took some maneuvering but Beca finally got Chloe to the sofa. Beca cuddled with Chloe as she cried on her shoulder. Chloe had finally stopped crying and Beca pulled back so they were now facing each other on the sofa.

"Want to tell me what happened?"

"I found some texts from some girl on his phone," Chloe said softly. "He was sexting with her. Some of the stuff was graphic, too. I confronted him about it, and he told me it was nothing. I asked him if he cheated on me and he said what difference did it make, we weren't exclusive. I lost it and started yelling at him. I called him a loser, and he slapped me. Then he told me I was nothing and that we were through and left."

"You're better off without him," Beca said. "He shouldn't have cheated on you and he definitely shouldn't have slapped you. I swear if I ever see him, I'm going kick his ass."

"Thank you, Beca," Chloe said. "For coming over. I know we haven't really been in touch for a while, but I do miss you."

"Yeah, I miss you, too," Beca said. "Maybe we can try and be friends again."

"I'd like that," Chloe said with a teary-eyed smile. She snuggled back into Beca and after a few minutes, she was asleep. Beca held her and fell asleep herself.

 **~rRr~ ~rRr~ ~rRr~**

Beca and Chloe were roused from sleeping several hours later by someone banging on Chloe's door. Chloe wiped her eyes and got up to answer the door. Beca sat up looking around confused.

"What are you doing here?" Beca heard Chloe say. Beca got up and looked over Chloe's shoulder to see a sheepish looking Tom with a bouquet of flowers.

"Chloe, baby, I'm so sorry," Tom said. "I swear that girl meant nothing to me. I shouldn't have said we weren't exclusive. You're the only girl I want. I love you and I don't want to lose you."

Beca's eyes widened when Tom got down on one knee and held up a ring box. "Please marry me, Chloe."

Beca heard Chloe gasp and watched as she threw herself into Tom's arms with a muffled "Yes." Beca couldn't handle it and shoved them out of the way as she ran out the door. She rushed down the hall and through the door to the stairwell.

Beca heard Chloe call her name but she never stopped. She ran out of the apartment building into the pouring rain. She reached for her keys and realized she had left them in her jacket that was hanging in Chloe's apartment.

Chloe rushed out of the apartment building just as Beca was walking away.

"Beca!" Chloe yelled over the rain.

Beca's clothes were soaked through but she didn't care. She kept walking.

"Beca! Stop!" Chloe yelled and Beca could tell she was coming after her.

Beca stopped and turned face Chloe, her body shivering from the cold of the rain and the anger she was feeling. "What? What do you want?"

Chloe was a bit taken aback. She had never seen Beca so angry.

"Why did you rush off? I wanted you to stay and celebrate with me and Tom."

"Are you fucking kidding me right now? You are actually going to marry him?"

"I love him, Beca," Chloe said. "He made a mistake and he apologized."

"Great," Beca said coldly. "Go back to your cheating abusive boyfriend, oh, sorry, fiancé, and forget you ever knew me."

"I thought you were my friend," Chloe yelled, crying. "Why can't you just be happy for me?"

"Because you just agreed to marry someone who cheated on you and slapped you," Beca yelled swallowing the lump that was in her throat.

"He said he was sorry," Chloe said. "I love him and I think he deserves another chance."

"Another chance?" Beca scoffed. "How many more times will you allow him to cheat on you, or worse, to hit you until you realize he's no good for you?"

"It was a one-time thing," Chloe said.

"I can't be around you anymore," Beca said started walking away again as her tears mingled with the rain that dripped down her face.

"Why not?" Chloe yelled racing after Beca and grabbing her arm. "Beca, he's not a bad guy."

Beca is now standing less than a foot away from Chloe and can see the tears running from her eyes. "He _is_ a bad guy, Chloe. And he will cheat on you again because you let him. And if he gets angry he'll hit you again and I won't stick around to watch that."

Beca took a deep breath and let it out.

"I'm in love with you and it would kill me to have to watch that happen."

Beca's voice was low and soft, but Beca knows by her reaction that Chloe heard her. Chloe didn't say anything, so Beca turned and walked away without another word. Chloe did not follow her.

 **~rRr~ ~rRr~ ~rRr~**

Six months later Beca was surprised to get a call from Chloe's friend Stacie. Technically, she had been Beca's friend, too, but only through Chloe, and they hadn't spoken much in the past six months. She agreed to have lunch with Stacie at the diner near her studio. It was then she learned that Chloe broke off the engagement the same day Tom proposed. Stacie said Chloe had been in a downward spiral since then and even her best friend, Aubrey, couldn't seem to bring her out of it.

"We don't know what happened between you and Chloe, but Aubrey wanted me to ask you," Stacie started and stopped. She ran a nervous hand through her hair. "She wanted to know if there is any chance that you could talk to Chloe. Try and get her to open up about what happened with Tom."

"What do you mean?" Beca asked confused.

"She only told Aubrey that Tom proposed and she said yes, but then told him no," Stacie said. "She didn't say what Tom did to make her change her mind."

"Oh," Beca said softly. "Um, I don't think I'm the best person to talk to Chloe. I haven't seen or heard from her in six months."

"Do you know what happened between her and Tom?"

Beca looked down at her hands as she nervously twirled her thumb ring.

"You do know," Stacie said. "So, what happened? If you're not going to talk to her, then at least give us something to go on so we can help her out of this funk. It's no fun for anyone seeing a sad and depressed Chloe Beale. It's affecting her health now."

Beca sighed and looked around the diner. She gave a heavy sigh. "I was there when Tom proposed to Chloe. We hadn't talked for like two months and she called me out of the blue and said Tom broke up with her and she needed a friend. It was one in the morning and I only went over because she sounded so heartbroken. When I got there she said she had confronted Tom about him cheating on her and they argued. He slapped her and said they were through and left."

"That son of a bitch," Stacie said. "Why didn't she tell Aubrey this? Why didn't she call Aubrey when it happened?"

"I don't really know," Beca said. "Anyway, we fell asleep and were awakened when Tom showed up about six the next morning with flowers, an apology, and a ring. I was so angry when she jumped into his arms and said yes that I ran out of there before I did something stupid. She came after me."

"That's it?" Stacie asked sensing there was more to the story.

"No," Beca said. "We yelled at each other and I told her I couldn't stick around if she was going to marry Tom." Beca let out a humorless laugh. "She said he was a good guy and that he deserved a second chance. I disagreed and walked away. We haven't seen or talked to each other since."

"What else happened?" Stacie asked as if she knew the answer. "Come on, Beca. You can talk to me."

Beca felt a tear slip down her cheek. She swiped it away.

"I, um, I told her that he would cheat on her again because she forgave him so quickly. I also said that if he gets angry he'll hit her again and I wasn't going to stick around to watch that." Beca swiped at another tear and looked at Stacie.

"You miss her," Stacie said, and Beca nodded. "If it's any consolation, she misses you, too."

"I highly doubt that," Beca said with a sad smile.

"I don't," Stacie said. "Maybe you two can talk and mend your friendship. I think it will help both of you."

"I don't think I can be friends with Chloe again," Beca said.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because that night, I told her I was in love with her and she didn't say anything."

Beca let out a sob, and Stacie pulled her into a hug.

 **~rRr~ ~rRr~ ~rRr~**

Stacie shook off the slight wetness as she entered the house she shared with her girlfriend, Aubrey.

"Hey, babe," Aubrey said coming to meet her halfway down the hall.

Stacie kissed Aubrey and they continued down the hall to the living room. Stacie was surprised to see Chloe asleep on the sofa.

"How'd you get her to come downstairs today?" Stacie asked."Is she okay?"

"I practically dragged her down here to force her to eat," Aubrey said. "She took a few bites and then came out here and went to sleep."

Aubrey took Stacie's hand and led her into the kitchen where they could talk more freely.

"So, what did Beca say? Is she going to talk to Chloe."

"No, she's not," Stacie said and held up her hand to stop Aubrey from going on what she knew would be a rant against Beca. Instead, she told Aubrey what Beca had told her.

"Oh, my God," Aubrey said. "Poor Beca. No wonder Chloe is like this."

"What do you mean?" Stacie was confused.

"Chloe told me early on in her friendship with Beca that she started having feelings for her," Aubrey said. "She was confused because she'd never felt that way about a woman before. Then she met Tom and things were going well with him so she just thought what she felt for Beca was a crush and nothing more. But I think she loves Beca."

"And when Beca said she was in love with Chloe, it messed with her head," Stacie finished.

"Yeah," Aubrey said. "We need to get those two to talk to each other. I think it will do them both some good."

"I agree-"

Stacie was interrupted by a knock at the door. She went to answer it and was surprised to see a soaking wet Beca standing on the other side.

"Beca!" Stacie said as she ushered her inside. "Is everything okay? You're soaking wet."

"Um, it's, um, raining really hard and I didn't bring an umbrella," Beca stammered. "I, uh, went to talk to Chloe but she apparently moved out. Do you, um, do you think she'd mind if you gave me her address? I was going to try and talk to her."

"Come in," Stacie said. "Let's get you dried off."

Beca followed Stacie down the hallway and stopped short when she saw Chloe asleep on the sofa.

"Oh," Beca said.

"She's been staying with us since she broke up with Tom," Stacie said. "She lost her apartment because she wasn't paying her rent or bills. Aubrey talked to her principal and told him she had a family crisis and needed to take a short sabbatical so she'd still have a job."

"Wow," Beca said. "I didn't know breaking up with Tom would have such an effect on her"

"I think that's only a very small part of it," Aubrey said surprising the younger girl. "Hey, Beca."

"Um, hey, Aubrey," Beca said. "How are you?"

"I"m good, thanks," Aubrey said. "Thank you for coming to talk to her. I know it must be hard for you after everything that happened."

"She's sleeping," Beca said and turned toward the door. "I should go."

"Wait," Stacie said. "Please at least let me get you some dry clothes."

"That's okay," Beca said. "I'm just going to get wet again anyway. I'll, um, I'll talk to you later."

Beca turned and left before Stacie or Aubrey could stop her. Stacie was going to go after her when she was stopped by Chloe's voice.

"Beca?" Chloe sat up and looked at Aubrey. "Was I dreaming or did I just hear Beca?"

"She just left," Stacie said.

"I need to talk to her," Chloe said and stood.

Aubrey grabbed Chloe by the arm. "Chloe, maybe you should-"

"No, Brey," Chloe said with tears in her eyes. "I need to talk to her now."

"Let her go, Brey," Stacie said.

Aubrey let Chloe go and Chloe rushed out the door after Beca. "Beca! Wait! Please?"

Beca was almost to her car when she heard Chloe call out for her. She stopped and turned around.

"Chloe, you're going to get soaked," Beca said and walked back toward Chloe.

Chloe crashed into Beca and knocked her down. Beca landed on her back, hitting the ground with an "oomph." Chloe landed on top of her.

"I'm sorry," Chloe said as looked down at Beca.

"Are you okay?" Beca raised her head to look at Chloe.

"I am now," Chloe said squeezed Beca in a tight hug.

"Chloe," Beca said.

"I love you, Becs," Chloe said. "I should have said it back that night when you told me. But, I was scared. Tom had just proposed, and then you said you were in love with me. Then you left before I could process what you said. I, I couldn't go through with it, so I went back to my apartment and told Tom I couldn't marry him. He got mad and hit me again. A neighbor came by when he heard the noise and made Tom leave. I haven't seen him since."

"Why didn't you call?" Beca asked.

"I thought you hated me," Chloe said as her tears mixed with the rain and fell down her face. "I love you. And I'll spend forever proving that to you."

"I love you, too," Beca said quietly.

Chloe smiled through her tears and grabbed Beca's lips in a kiss. Chloe pulled back from the kiss when they rain suddenly wasn't beating down on them. She smiled when she saw Aubrey and Stacie holding umbrellas over them.

"Let's get you two inside and into some dry clothes, okay?" Aubrey said.

 **~rRr~ ~rRr~ ~rRr~**

Beca came out of her musings when she saw headlights and then a car turning into the driveway. She jumped up and grabbed an umbrella before heading outside. She hurried to the driver's side door and pulled it open. Chloe stepped out and joined Beca under the umbrella.

"Mind if I share?"

"You know, the last girl who asked if she could share my umbrella fell in love with me. Are you ready for that?"

"Absolutely," Chloe said and pulled Beca into a kiss.


	20. Singles You Up

**S is for SINGLES YOU UP**

 _ **Prompt from FanFiction User ThatWeirdoHannah**_ _: I was just wondering if you'd be willing at some point in time to do maybe some kind of one-shot type fic with the song 'Singles You Up'?_

 _ **The answer is**_ _: Yes, I'd be willing to do a one-shot and here it is. I used the song to tell the story but also used the song in the story. I hope you like it._

* * *

Beca looked around the bar as she entered and couldn't help but smile at the amount of denim and plaid; it was definitely her kind of place.

Sure, she was a music producer who has won Grammys with pop, hip-hop, and R&B artists, but she was a long-time country music fan. She and her friends loved to come to this particular bar because they had karaoke on weekends. Beca could get her country music fix and have a few drinks at the same time. And it didn't hurt that jeans and flannels shirts were the customary attire.

Beca noticed her friends and started walking over to them. She stopped for a brief second when she saw a flash of red to her left. She glanced over and nearly stumbled over her own two feet.

She managed to catch herself and looked back to find a woman staring at her — not just any woman; one of the most beautiful women Beca had ever seen. She caught the woman's eye and the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen gave her a flirtatious wink; Beca froze and stared at the woman. The woman laughed and Beca felt like the world had stopped. She couldn't hear anything or feel anything; all she could see was _her._

Beca's not sure how long she stood there before a movement next to the woman caught Beca's attention. She glanced over and to see a man next to the redheaded goddess; a man she hadn't even noticed until now.

Beca smiled as she sized him up. Where the woman was wearing jeans and cowboy boots, the guy was obviously a city boy with his white button down shirt and creased black jeans. He had a pair of aviator shades hanging down the front of his shirt. She let out a small laugh.

" _Dude, it's almost Midnight. Who are you kidding with those shades?"_

Beca smiled and shook her head as she continued over to her friends.

"Beca!" the group yelled as she took a seat.

"What's up, losers?"

"Is our favorite music producer going to sing something for us tonight?" Stacie asked.

"Depends on if I get enough beers in me," Beca said with a laugh.

"Let's make that happen," Jessica said and handed Beca a beer.

 **~sSs~ sSs~ ~sSs~**

Beca kept glancing over to the table where the redhead was sitting. A few times she caught her looking back. Beca called the waitress over and asked her what the redhead was drinking. The waitress told her white wine and Beca looked over and shook her head.

Beca ordered a drink for the redhead and gave the waitress a generous tip to make sure she got it.

Beca looked back over to the table and couldn't understand how she was with that guy. He spent most of his time looking down at his phone and ignoring the gorgeous woman beside him.

Beca watched as the waitress approached the table and set the drink in front of the redhead. The woman looked to the waitress and then to the drink and shook her head as she said something to the waitress. Beca saw the waitress point over at her and Beca raised her eyebrow and her glass at the redhead. The redhead smiled as the waitress left the drink on the table.

Beca laughed as she took a sip of beer and turned her attention back to her friends. It wasn't a minute later that she was surprised to see a drink appear in front of her. She looked up to see the redhead looking down at her with a smile.

"Thank you for the drink," the redhead said. "I'm Chloe, but I'm going to have to decline."

"Why?" Beca asked looking at the woman she now knows is named Chloe.

"Why?" Chloe repeated. "Because I'm on a date and it would be rude."

"Why are you with him?" Beca leans back to look beyond Chloe at the table she had been sitting at. "It's obvious he's a city boy and you're more a country girl. It's also obvious that whatever is happening on his phone is more important to him than you are. You're way too pretty to be ignored. I'm sorry if I'm overstepping, but this is just what I feel."

Chloe doesn't say anything, so Beca stands up next to her.

"I bet you a drink that you can sit here with me for twenty minutes, and he won't even notice you're gone."

Chloe looked over shoulder at her date and then turned to look back at Beca with a smile.

"You're on," Chloe said.

Beca held the chair for Chloe to sit and then sat next to her. Beca sipped her beer and stared a bit at Chloe.

"I'm Beca. And, I really do want to know why you're with him."

"You think you know me," Chloe said. "But you don't."

"I know plenty," Beca said. "I know you're not a white wine kind of girl, but that's what _he_ ordered for you. You swirled it around in the glass and had only taken one or two sips. You seem more like a whiskey kind of girl to me." Beca picked up the drink she bought for Chloe and holds it in front of her. "Which is what I ordered for you."

Chloe took the drink and put it to her lips. She sipped it and smiled at Beca.

"Thank you," Chloe said.

"Any time," Beca said.

Beca looked over Chloe's shoulder and shook her head. Chloe looked over her shoulder to see what Beca was smiling at only to find her boyfriend still looking down at his phone as he sipped his martini.

A song came on and Chloe's eyes lit up. "This is my favorite song."

Chloe started singing and Beca joined in. When the song was over, Beca looked back at Chloe's date and smiled. "Almost ten minutes," Beca said looking at her watch. "And he hasn't looked up once. Which means, he hasn't even noticed that you're not there. Plus, any guy who was really into you would have asked you to dance when your favorite song came on. He's not right for you."

"How would you know?" Chloe asked.

Beca looked into Chloe's eyes and said, "Because, I believe the right one's staring into your eyes, right now."

Chloe was taken aback by Beca's boldness, but gathered her wits about her and said, "I'll be the judge of who's right for me."

"Oh, look at that," Beca said as she looked behind Chloe. "I guess I owe you a drink."

Chloe turns to see her date looking around and then smile and wave at her when she catches his eye.

"I guess you do," Chloe said and stood from her chair.

Beca grabbed her by the wrist and said, "Just so you know, if he ever singles you up, I'll be the first one in line to call you baby."

"I'll keep that in mind," Chloe said before she turned and walked away.

 **~sSs~ sSs~ ~sSs~**

A week later, Beca was back at the bar to meet the usual crowd. She didn't spy Chloe and her boyfriend until a bit later. Chloe was sipping on a glass of white wine, her date was sipping on a martini, and he still had his face buried in his phone.

This time, Beca sent a whiskey to Chloe with a note that she was paying off her bet. Beca made sure she wasn't visible from Chloe's table but could still see her. She was able to watch as the redhead discretely looked around. She watched Chloe get up and pick up the drink.

Chloe walked around until she saw Beca's friends and went over to the table.

Just as she got to the table, Beca walked up behind her and whispered in her ear, "Looking for someone?"

Beca's voice startled Chloe. She turned to face Beca. "I just wanted to say thank you for the drink."

"I see you're with the same oblivious guy," Beca said looking back at Chloe's table.

"He's a...comfortable date," Chloe said.

"Comfortable? Something tells me that 'comfortable' is just another word for boring," Beca said with a grin.

Beca tilted her head when she heard a familiar song start to play. "This is your favorite song."

"You remember?"

"I do," Beca said and held out a hand to Chloe. "Would you like to dance?"

Chloe bit her lip and looked back at her table. She turned back to Beca and said, "Why not?"

Beca leads Chloe to the dance floor. She spins Chloe around and pulls her close as they start moving their hips back and forth. Beca has her arm wrapped around Chloe's waist with her hand laying flat on her stomach. Chloe places her hand over Beca's as they dance.

Beca puts her mouth to Chloe's ear and whispers, "If he every singles you up, I'm going to be the first to call him crazy. It's just a matter of time before you realize the right one's dancing with you right now."

Chloe turned in Beca's arms and stared into her eyes. Over Beca's shoulder, she saw her date looking around for her.

"I have to go," Chloe said pulling away from Beca.

"Same time next week?" Beca asked with a cheeky grin.

Chloe let out a laugh as she walked away.

 **~sSs~ sSs~ ~sSs~**

Over the next week, Beca couldn't get Chloe out of her mind. That Friday, Chloe was back again with the same guy. Beca sends Chloe a whiskey and meets her on the dance floor where they dance for a bit.

They have their usual banter and Beca reminds Chloe before she leaves that if he ever singles her up, Beca would be right there to call her baby.

Beca had been writing lyrics for over a week and before she knew it, she had a full song based off her and Chloe's conversations at the bar. Beca read and re-read the lyrics and thought it would make a great country song; something Beca had never written before.

Beca used her guitar to get the beat and melody just right. She worked on it day and night and finally it was ready. She made a demo and gave it to her boss and two weeks later they had found a singer and were recording the song.

It had been two months since Beca and Chloe had started their little dance on Friday nights at the country karaoke bar. Beca was looking for something that would finally push Chloe into dumping Mr. City Boy. This song just might do it.

Beca asked her boss if she could debut the song during karaoke night at the country bar. She pushed for it because who better than country music fans to decide if a song was worth listening to.

Her boss gave her the green light and several of her coworkers planned to go to the bar when Beca debuted the song.

Beca was meeting her friends that Friday night, so Beca contacted the bar and told them what she wanted to do. The owner was more than happy to allow it and made arrangements for Beca to sing the new song.

Beca was a little nervous about the song, but also knew it was going to be a hit with the crowd. She arrived early and found the owner. They decided they would schedule Beca to sing at ten thirty, which was usually when they had their largest crowd.

Beca sat with her friends; she didn't tell them she was singing. She looked around and saw Chloe sitting with the same guy again.

Chloe was sipping at her white wine, her date was sipping his martini, and he still wasn't paying any attention to Chloe.

Beca sent a whiskey to Chloe and when the waitress set it down Chloe just smiled at Beca and shook her head.

It was ten thirty and Beca waited for them to call her name to sing.

"We have a special treat tonight," the DJ said. "Coming to the stage to debut a new song that she wrote, is Grammy award winner Beca Mitchell."

The crowd cheered and clapped and Beca glanced over and saw Chloe's eyes widen as she watched Beca walk to the stage. Beca picked up her guitar and settled on the stool that was provided. She adjusted the mic.

"Hi, as you know, I'm Beca Mitchell." The crowd cheered. "This is a song I wrote about a girl I met in this very bar. The single will be out next week and it's called _Singles You Up_ by a new artist named Jordan Davis, so be on the lookout for it. I hope you like it."

Beca starts playing the guitar and sings.

 _I ain't heard you laugh like that in a long time  
I wonder if you stopped his world like you did mine just now  
I see you sippin' white wine instead of whiskey  
And does he want you to be just a little more city?_

 _Well, I'm sorry if I'm overstepping boundaries  
I don't mean to be, but I've just got to tell you how I feel_

 _If he ever singles you up, if he's ever stupid enough  
I'ma be the first one calling you baby (baby)  
If he ain't holding you tight, if he ain't treating you right  
I'ma be the first one calling him crazy (crazy)  
'Cause girl, it's just a matter of time until you find  
That the right one's staring you back into your eyes, right now  
No rush, but if he ever singles you up_

Chloe couldn't help but smile when she recognized the lyrics as some of the lines Beca used on her. A crowd was gathering around the stage and Chloe was having trouble seeing Beca as she sang. She stood to move closer and was grabbed by the arm. She turned to see her date looking at her.

"Where are you going?"

 _He hasn't even looked your way since you walked in  
But I can't help it that I can't take my eyes off of you_

 _Your favorite song just came on and me and you were singing along  
And he don't even know a single word_

"Closer so I can hear the song that was written about me."

 _If he ever singles you up, if he's ever stupid enough  
I'ma be the first one calling you baby (baby)  
If he ain't holding you tight, if he ain't treating you right  
I'ma be the first one calling him crazy (crazy)  
'Cause girl, it's just a matter of time until you find  
That the right one's staring you back into your eyes, right now  
No rush, but if he ever singles you up  
If he ever singles you up  
I'ma be the first to call you baby_

"What? You think this was written about you?"

"I know it was."

"Not likely," her date snorted. "Let's go."

 _Sorry if I'm overstepping boundaries  
I don't mean to be, but I've just got to tell you how I feel_

 _If he ever singles you up, if he's ever stupid enough  
I'ma be the first one calling you baby (baby)  
If he ain't holding you tight, if he ain't treating you right  
I'ma be the first one calling him crazy (crazy)  
'Cause girl, it's just a matter of time until you find  
That the right one's staring you back into your eyes, right now  
No rush, but if he ever singles you up  
Oh, if he ever singles you up  
If he ever singles you up_

Beca ends the song and the crowd goes wild. Beca thanks everyone and leaves the stage. She looked toward Chloe's table but neither she nor her date was there. Beca sighed and her shoulders slumped a little as she made her way back to her table.

Beca's friends all cheered for her as she sat back down. She smiled and thanked them and reached for her beer. A hand stopped her and set a glass of whiskey in front of her.

Beca looked at the glass and then looked up to see Chloe standing at the table.

"Looks like I'm single," Chloe said staring at Beca.

"Well, then have a seat," Beca said. "Baby."

* * *

 _ **Song Used: Singles You Up**_ _by Jordan Davis_


	21. Transformation of Beca Mitchell

**T is for TRANSFORMATION OF BECA MITCHELL**

 _ **Author's Prompt: One of the definitions of transformation is: a thorough or dramatic change in form or appearance. This is the story of how Beca Mitchell transforms from alt-girl to sophisticated business-woman all in the name of love.**_

 _ **A/N: Sorry to all you Aubrey lovers out there. She's kind of the bad guy in this one; but it all works out in the end. So, don't be hatin' on me.**_

* * *

The petite brunette smirked as the man who had just walked past her stumbled while checking her out. She was wearing a short navy blue pencil skirt that showed off her ass and legs, and she knows she looks good. Her blue silk blouse was loose but hugged her bosom, and she intentionally left an extra button or two undone. Her chocolate brown tresses hung in loose curls on her shoulders.

She continued down the hall to her apartment and stopped at her door. She dug through her Hermes Burkin bag for her key and entered her apartment. As per her usual routine, she took off her navy blue pumps and carried them up to her room. She changed into a pair of sweats and an old band tee and sighed. Now she felt like the old Beca Mitchell.

Beca walked back downstairs and picked up her mail from the side table. She ran through it as she walked over to the bar. She laid the mail down and poured herself two fingers of scotch and took a sip. She sighed again and walked to her desk, drink and mail in hand. She sat down and noticed she had a voicemail notification on her desk phone. She pushed to button to listen as she started opening her mail.

 _Message received at 5:37 pm: Hey, Beca, it's Sheila. I'm calling to invite you to your dad's fiftieth birthday party. It's a surprise, and I know he'd love to see you. Give me a call, and I can fill you in on all the details. We love you. Bye. End of Message._

Beca hadn't seen her dad in three years. She took a sip of her drink and thought back to the reason she hadn't seen her dad in three years — the reason that caused her to leave Barden before the end of her Freshman Year.

 _Flashback_

 _Beca stood with her hand still on the doorknob outside the apartment shared by Chloe Beale and Aubrey Posen. Two best friends who were also the Co-Captains of the Barden Bellas. Tears stung Beca's eyes as the words Aubrey just said to her reverberated in her brain._

" _Chloe can't be with someone like you."_

" _The Beale family's reputation wouldn't allow for Chloe to be associated with an alt-girl who wears those ear monstrosities and too much eyeliner. And don't get me started on those tattoos. She'd be disowned."_

 _The most painful though was when Aubrey laughed and said "You think you're in love with Chloe? Oh, my God, I can't wait to tell her that. We'll have something to laugh at for days."_

 _Beca's shoulders slumped, and she kept her head down as she walked away from the apartment. She slowly made her way to her dad's, and he pulled her into a hug as soon as he saw the tears rolling down her face._

" _What happened, Beca?" Professor Warren Mitchell asked his daughter._

 _Beca didn't answer as she sobbed into his chest. He just held her, and when his wife, Sheila, came in he shook his head at her questioning gaze. Sheila quietly left the father and daughter alone and opted to go to the kitchen to make some hot tea._

" _Dad," Beca said, her voice muffled from where she was leaning into his chest._

" _Yeah, Becs," Warren said._

" _I need to get away from here," Beca said. "I don't care where, just anywhere but here."_

" _Tell me what happened," Warren said._

 _Beca proceeded to tell her father about Chloe and how she had feelings for her and thought Chloe had feelings for her, too. She also told him how she went to Chloe's best friend to see if she could give her some ideas on how to ask Chloe out. Then she told him what Aubrey had said to her._

" _They'll be laughing at me, dad," Beca said. "I don't know what I'll do if I have to see Chloe every day knowing that she's just pretending to like me while she and Aubrey are laughing at me behind my back."_

" _Hush," Warren told her. "We're going to take care of this. I'll call your mother, and we'll talk about it. You should stay here tonight. I think Sheila made us some tea."_

" _Thanks, dad," Beca said. "But, I think I'm just going to go to my room."_

 _Two days later Beca found herself on a plane to L.A. She was surprised that her father took care of everything so quickly. She was also surprised that she wasn't sent back to her mother's in Portland, Maine. She was sent to L.A. with the understanding that she had one year to start making a name for herself. Her mother and father promised to support her for one year. After that, if she wasn't able to pay her own way, she would move back to Portland and go to the University of Southern Maine._

 _Beca texted her dad and mom when she landed in L.A. She had several notifications from some of the Bellas, including Chloe. She skimmed through a couple of them to find that most were asking why she wasn't at Bellas practice. She didn't respond to any of them. She read the last one Chloe had sent._

 _Chloe: 'For serious Becs. Your dorm has been cleaned out, and your roommate has no idea where you are. What happened? Please call me I need to know you're okay.'_

" _Like she cares," Beca thought to herself._

 _Beca grabbed her luggage and took a taxi to the apartment her dad had secured for her. She walked around her new neighborhood and found a decent coffee shop as well as a diner. She used her computer to find the nearest Verizon store and got a new number and never looked back._

Beca downed the last of her drink, and her thoughts stayed on Chloe. The girl with the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. The girl who captured her heart with her overly excited enthusiasm for everything life had to offer. The girl who was always hugging her and kissing her on the cheek. The girl who spent as much time at Beca's dorm as she did in her own apartment. They did just about everything together. They studied together; went for coffee together practically every day, and she told Chloe everything. She truly felt they were more than friends and she wanted to pursue a different kind of relationship with the beautiful redhead. Until Aubrey set her straight.

Beca shook her head to try and get Chloe off her mind. Try being the operative word because even now, three years later, she still thinks about her all the time. Wondering if the woman she has transformed herself into is the woman Aubrey said Chloe needed in a partner. Someone who had a keen business sense and looked the part of the sophisticated businesswoman.

Beca was only twenty-one, but was well-respected and looked up to by many in her business. She worked hard that first year to make a name for herself, and she had. It was a hard year, and it not only matured her, but it also set her up to become DJ Titanium Red. She used the pseudonym to spin at some of the most famous clubs in and around the L.A. area. People would line up around the block to get into the club when they knew she was spinning.

As Beca Mitchell, she was well known for producing three albums that each won a couple of music awards. She was also a shrewd businesswoman. She had taken some of her earnings and invested them in several very profitable business ventures. Between her investments, producing award-winning songs/albums, and her DJ gigs, Beca was making a lot of money. She had become the woman that Aubrey had said Chloe needed by her side. But, now, she wasn't sure she would ever see Chloe again to prove she was worthy.

Maybe it was time to go back to Barden. See her dad and help him celebrate his birthday and check in on the Bellas. Chloe was supposed to graduate the same year she left, so she knew there was no reason for them to accidentally run into each other. It might be nice to catch up with some of the Bellas who joined when she did. Plus, one of them might know where Chloe was in case she wanted to find her.

Beca pulled her laptop to her and started looking for flights to Atlanta the following month. She decided to spend a week and booked her flights. She made a note to call Sheila in the morning to let her know she'd be there. She sat back and picked up her mail again.

 **~tTt~ ~tTt~ ~tTt~**

Beca could not believe how quickly the past month had flown by. It was an early Friday morning that found her sitting in the VIP section at LAX waiting for her flight to Atlanta. She was dressed casually in light gray slacks with a black silk blouse and black pumps. Her hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail. She gathered her carry-on bag and headed for the plane when her flight was called. She settled into her First Class seat and was glad that the seat next to her was vacant.

Once the plane was in the air, Beca put her earbuds in to listen to her music. Beca may have changed her outward appearance in the way she dresses and acts, but her music taste was still the same. Which is why she was able to win the awards she had sitting in her trophy case at home.

Beca drove her rental car from the Atlanta airport to Barden. She slowly drove around the campus and decided to stop at the diner near her old dorm to grab some coffee. She parked her car and made her way into the diner. She smiled as it looked the same as she remembered. She grabbed a booth and ordered a coffee.

Beca sat looking out the window at the students hurrying about. The waitress brought her coffee and hesitated at the table. Beca looked up at her.

"I'm sorry," the waitress said, blushing. "But, are you Beca Mitchell?"

"Yes, I am," Beca said with a smile. "And you are?"

"Oh, I'm Sandy," the waitress said. "I'm a fan. And to think you're a Barden alum, too."

"Well, I didn't even make it to the end of Freshman Year," Beca said with a chuckle. "I don't know if that constitutes actually being an alumna."

"Trust me," Sandy said. "Everyone here knows Beca Mitchell's name and that she once graced the hallowed halls of Barden University. I think they named a music room after you."

"Seriously?" Beca asked. "Wow, that's, um. Just wow."

"Can I get your autograph?" Sandy asked. "And maybe a photo, too?"

"Sure," Beca said. She signed the paper Sandy handed her and stood so Sandy could take a selfie with her. She noticed that a few other customers were looking over at them. "I think I should take my coffee to go or I may never get out of here."

"I'll get you a fresh cup," Sandy said and rushed off with a big smile on her face.

Beca sat and waited for her coffee. Once Sandy brought it to her she paid her check and left. She got back in her car and drove around a bit more before heading to her dad's house. Her father looked shocked when he opened the door and saw her standing there.

"Beca!" Warren pulled his daughter into a tight hug.

"Can't breathe, dad," Beca said.

Warren laughed and let her go. He grabbed her bag and ushered her inside.

"I can't believe you're here," Warren said with a big smile still on his face.

"It's your fiftieth birthday," Beca said. "I couldn't miss that."

"Welcome home, Beca," Sheila said.

"Thank you, Sheila," Beca said and hugged the woman. "I know I didn't call ahead, but I'm hoping I can crash here this week."

"Of course, you can stay here, Beca," Warren said. "It's still you're home."

"Thanks, dad," Beca said. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too, Becs," Warren said. "I'm glad you're here."

"I'm sorry I haven't been back," Beca said. "I just didn't want to run into my past and thought by staying away it would make things better."

"Did it?" Warren asked looking at his daughter.

"No," Beca said honestly. "So, I have the whole week to confront it and hopefully put everything to rest. And, spend time with my old man."

"Good," Warren said.

The father and daughter stood staring at each other without saying anything. Sheila looked between the two and shook her head.

"Okay, you two," Sheila said. "Dinner will be ready shortly. Warren, why don't you carry Beca's bags up to her room so she can freshen up for dinner?"

"Thanks, Sheila," Beca said as her father grabbed her bags.

 **~tTt~ ~tTt~ ~tTt~**

Saturday morning found Beca up early. She was sitting at the kitchen counter drinking a cup of coffee and going through some work emails.

"You're up early," Sheila said as she walked into the kitchen.

"I'm a creature of habit these days," Beca said. "I wanted to take my dad to breakfast on campus. I thought I could look around and spend time with him."

"I'm sure he'll love it," Sheila said. "Do you think you can keep him busy until around 2:00?"

"I could probably find something for us to do until then," Beca said with a smile.

"Good," Sheila said. "I was trying to figure out a way to keep him out of the house to set up for the party."

"Don't worry," Beca said. "I'm on it."

They both turned their heads when they heard Warren coming into the kitchen. "Good morning, ladies," Warren said and kissed them both on the cheek.

"Happy Birthday, dad," Beca said.

"Happy Birthday, dear," Sheila said.

"I got my two best girls here," Warren said. "It's definitely starting on a happy note."

"Don't be getting sappy on me, old man," Beca said with a laugh. "Do you want to go to brunch at _Ray's_ with me? I'm sure Sheila has a nice dinner planned so I thought we could do the brunch thing like old times. And then maybe you'd walk around campus with me."

"That sounds like a great idea," Sheila said. "I have some shopping I need to do. We can all meet up later today to celebrate your birthday."

"I'm in," Warren said. "I'm going to go get ready."

Warren hurried out of the kitchen and Beca, and Sheila were both smiling.

"I'm glad you came," Sheila said. "I haven't seen your dad as happy and relaxed since you left."

Beca looked down feeling guilty. Sheila walked over to her and gave her a quick hug.

"I didn't mean to make you feel guilty," Sheila said. "He, we've both missed you."

"Well," Beca said. "I'll be around a lot more often so be prepared to be sick of me."

"Never," Sheila said with a smile. "You might want to go change if you and your dad are going to be walking around campus."

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Beca asked looking down at her dress slacks and blouse.

"Nothing," Sheila said. "You look very nice. But, I think you might want to dress a little more low key unless you want to stand out on campus."

"I hadn't thought of that," Beca said. "I really didn't bring anything more casual than this."

"There's still some of your old clothes in your room," Sheila said.

"Thanks," Beca said. "Tell my dad I'll be down as soon as I've changed."

Beca went to her room and looked in her closet. She found several pairs of skinny jeans and an abundance of tanks and flannel shirts.

"God, I miss these," Beca mumbled as she looked through her old clothes.

Beca finally decided on an outfit and changed. She freshened up her makeup and grabbed her phone and wallet. She tucked those inside the leather jacket she was wearing over her red tank top and black skinny jeans. Her red vans completed her _casual_ look.

"Now you look like our old Beca," Warren said as Beca came down the stairs.

"I feel weird wearing this stuff," Beca said. "It's not really part of my wardrobe anymore."

"Really?" Warren asked. "It looks more like you to me than what you were wearing. I guess you outgrew the alt-girl phase."

"I think she's still in here somewhere," Beca said patting her chest with a grin. "Are you ready? Shall we go?"

"Let's do it," Warren said. "Sheila, we're leaving."

Sheila came into the living room. "You two have fun," she told them and kissed Warren.

Father and daughter left and decided to walk. They started off and wandered around a bit. Beca stopped to look at the old radio station where she stacked records and CDs. She smiled as they continued to walk. She and her dad chatted about Beca's life in L.A.

"I'm really proud of you Beca," Warren said.

"Thanks, dad," Beca said.

They continued to walk and made it to _Ray's._ They walked in, and before they could get to the hostess Beca heard someone yell her name, and she jerked her head around to see who had called out to her.

"Oh, my God!" a leggy brunette yelled. "It is you!"

Before she could react, Beca found herself smothered in a hug. The girl pulled back, and Beca recognized her as Stacie. She was one of the Bellas.

"Stacie?" Beca asked hesitantly.

"Yeah," Stacie said. "Oh, my God, Beca. What happened? Why did you just up and leave all of a sudden?"

"Um, I'm having brunch with my dad for his birthday," Beca said. "I want to explain everything to you but do you think we can do it later? I'm here for a week."

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Stacie asked.

"I don't have anything planned," Beca replied.

"Good," Stacie said. "Come to the Auditorium at 10:00 tomorrow morning. We have a Bellas meeting, and I know all the girls will want to see you. You can explain it to all of us."

"All of you?" Beca asked.

"Yeah," Stacie said. "There's me, of course — Fat Amy, CR, Jessica, Ashley, and Lily. And when Chloe and Aubrey graduated we got Flo. Oh, and Emily. She's our newest Bella."

"Um, okay," Beca said. "I'll be there."

Stacie grabbed her in another hug and let her go. "I'll see you tomorrow," Stacie said. "The girls are going to flip when they see you. We talk about you all the time. I mean we actually know a Grammy-winning music producer. This is so exciting."

Stacie left, and Beca smiled and shook her head. Beca turned to see her dad standing at the hostess desk, smiling. The hostess was looking at her with wide eyes, and Beca looked at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the hostess said. "I'm just such a fan. Um, please follow me to your table."

Beca and her father sat, and the hostess asked if she could get a picture with Beca before she left. Beca agreed and the hostess left, to be replaced by their waiter. They both ordered the buffet brunch, and the waiter told them to help themselves.

"Does that happen a lot?" Warren asked.

"This is tame compared to how it is in L.A.," Beca said. "People there think because they see your face everywhere they know you. They have no concept of privacy or personal space."

"Must be hard," Warren said. "Not knowing if people like you for who you are or for your fame."

"That's true," Beca said. "Probably why I just have a few acquaintances and no real friends."

"Let's hit the buffet," Warren said.

 **~tTt~ ~tTt~ ~tTt~**

Beca was walking around campus with her dad when she felt someone grab her from behind. She let out a squeal, and her father laughed at her.

"Shortstack," she heard a voice with an Australian accent say from behind her. The girl let Beca down, and she turned.

"Amy?" Beca said with a smile.

"Fat Amy, remember?" Amy corrected her. "I couldn't believe it when Stacie texted us and said you were on campus. It's been a while. How's everything? Wait, never mind. I know how it is Miss Grammy Winner."

"It's good to see you, Fat Amy," Beca said sincerely. She remembered how much fun she had with the blonde Aussie. "This is my, dad, Warren Mitchell."

"Nice to see you again, Professor," Amy said. "I had him for Comp Lit sophomore year."

"Nice to see you, Amy," Warren said.

"Stacie texted everyone to tell us you were coming to the Bellas meeting tomorrow," Amy said looking back at Beca.

"That's the plan," Beca replied.

"Good," Amy said. "Fancy grabbing lunch after?"

"I'd like that," Beca said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"G'day," Amy said and walked off.

"She's something," Warren said. "I remember her from my class. She's quite the character."

"Yes, she is," Beca said, and they continued walking.

Beca was stopped by a few students asking for autographs and pictures. Her father stood off to the side watching everything with a proud smile. Beca saw that it was getting close to 2:00 and headed for her father's house.

"I want you to know that I meant it when I said I was proud of you," Warren said as they walked. "I mean, your mom and I gave you a year to start making it on your own, and you've far exceeded our expectations."

"Thanks, dad," Beca said. "It really does mean a lot to hear you say that."

Warren just smiled as they reached the house. Her father was genuinely surprised when he opened the door to find all his friends and a few family members yelling 'surprise.'

"Oh, my goodness," Warren said and smiled. "This is absolutely the best birthday ever."

Beca mingled and signed autographs and let people take selfies with her. She caught her father's eye to find him smiling at her. She was truly hoping that she would still be feeling this happy after seeing the Bellas the next day.

 **~tTt~ ~tTt~ ~tTt~**

The party was a huge success and Beca stayed up late helping Sheila clean up after. She slept in a bit the next morning and barely had time to shower and change before she had to leave to meet the Bellas. She walked downstairs to find Sheila drinking a cup of coffee.

"Would you like some breakfast?" Sheila asked when Beca came into view.

"No, thank you," Beca said. "I'm too nervous to eat. Besides, I promised I'd go to lunch with Fat Amy after talking with the Bellas. Speaking of which, I'd better get going."

"Have fun," Sheila called after her.

Beca arrived a little after ten and stood outside the Auditorium. She took a deep breath and opened the door and walked in. Eight heads whipped around to look at her.

"Oh, my stars!" A dark-haired girl squealed. "It really is Beca Mitchell!"

Beca gave a little wave and walked down to where the girls were all sitting. "Hey, everyone."

"Shorty!" CR was the first to jump up and grab her in a hug. Beca hugged her back.

"Haven't heard that one in a while," Beca said with a smile.

"What's with the getup?" Fat Amy asked.

Beca looked down at her outfit. "What do you mean?"

"Where's the flannel?" Fat Amy asked. "The skinny jeans? The ear monstrosities?"

"This is what I always wear," Beca said. "I guess I outgrew that other stuff."

"But, you don't look like our Beca," Fat Amy said sadly.

"You look great, Beca," the dark-haired girl said.

"Who are you?" Beca asked. "You don't look familiar to me."

"I'm Emily," the girl said. "I'm new to the Bellas this year."

"Oh," Beca said. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Emily."

"Oh, my stars," Emily said as she shook Beca's hand. "I'm actually shaking Beca Mitchell's hand."

'Um, yeah, okay," Beca said pulling her hand away and looking at the next two girls. "Jessica and Ashley? Right?"

"That's us," they both said and giggled. "It's great to see you, Beca."

"It's good to see you both," Beca said.

"I'm Flo," a small Latina woman introduced herself to Beca.

"It's nice to meet you, Flo," Beca said.

A small Asian girl stood next to Beca and lightly touched her arm causing Beca to jump.

"Lily," Beca said with a smile. "It's nice to see you."

"Good to see you, Beca," Lily said just loud enough for Beca to hear.

"Wasn't there someone else?" Beca said looking around. "Denise?"

"She transferred after Freshman Year," CR said.

Beca nodded and stood there, unsure of what to do next.

"Let's all sit down," Stacie told the girls. "Beca said she wanted to tell us why she left us so suddenly three years ago."

"We've talked about it a lot," CR said. "And then when we started hearing your name and how you were a producer, we knew where you ended up. What we didn't know is why you left."

"I'm sorry," Beca said. "I had to leave. It would have just been too hard to stay."

"This isn't Beca," Fat Amy said. "Not the Beca who left here."

"Let her talk, Amy," Stacie said.

"Amy's right," Beca said. "I'm not the same Beca Mitchell who left here three years ago. I've changed. I changed because, well, because I fell in love."

"In love?" CR asked. "With who? We all follow you on social media and we haven't heard of any relationships you've been in."

"That's because there haven't been any to hear about," Beca said. "Let me say what I have to say, and then I'll answer all your questions. Is that alright?"

The girls all nod and sit back to listen.

"Three years ago I never expected to find friends," Beca said. "I was attending Barden against my will and wanted to hate every aspect of it. Then, I became a Barden Bella and really felt at home. You girls became my friends. But, one Bella, in particular, became my best friend."

"Chloe," Stacie said looking behind Beca.

"That's right," Beca said, not seeing Stacie looking behind her at something. "Chloe Beale. I-"

"Beca?"

Beca stopped when she heard that voice. She stood and turned to see a smiling, teary-eyed redhead that she didn't think she'd ever see again. Beca stared for a minute until movement next to Chloe caused her to look over. Aubrey Posen. Of course, Aubrey would be with her. Beca's face became rigid as she remembered those words Aubrey spoke to her long ago. Aubrey looked even more surprised than Chloe.

"Beca Mitchell," was all Aubrey said.

Beca didn't say a word. She just turned her back on both her former Co-Captains and looked at the Bellas. "I'm sorry but I think this will have to wait for another day. I didn't know they were going to be here."

"Beca, no," Stacie said grabbing her hand as Beca turned away. "We didn't know they were going to be here either. Sometimes they just show up to check on us."

"I'd prefer not to see either one of them," Beca said.

She started walking up the aisle toward the door. Chloe smiled at her and Aubrey was glaring. Beca didn't slow down. She walked past them and out the door.

"What the hell?" Chloe's voice rang out behind her. "Beca! Stop, please!"

Beca doesn't know why but she did stop. She slowly turned to see Chloe rushing up to her looking confused.

"What the hell, Beca?" Chloe said. "You leave without a word and come back three years later and then walk out without any explanation. What happened? I thought we were friends."

"Don't pretend like you don't know," Beca said, face impassive. "I'm sure you and Aubrey are still having a good laugh about the alt-girl and her ear monstrosities."

Chloe stood there looking confused. She had absolutely no idea what Beca was talking about.

"Come on, Chloe," Aubrey said taking Chloe's arm. "Let's let her run away again. It's what she does."

Beca looked from Chloe to Aubrey. Now she was confused. Why is Chloe acting like this was all news to her?

"Oh, my, God," Beca said, sudden realization slamming into her like a Mack truck. "You never told her! What the fuck, Posen? You never fucking told her?"

Chloe looked at Aubrey. "What is she talking about it?"

"I don't know," Aubrey stammered out. "Just let her go." Aubrey grabbed Chloe's arm to hold her back. "Go ahead, Beca. Leave. It's what you're good at."

"No," Chloe said pulling her arm from Aubrey's grasp. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything," Aubrey said taking a defensive stance.

"Maybe we should take this inside," CR said looking at the small crowd that had gathered.

Beca looked around as well. Several students had cell phones and were taping what was happening. Beca went into full 'new Beca' mode.

"Hello, everyone," Beca called out to the crowd. "I guess some of you know who I am. I just want to say, it's great being back here at Barden. I would love to spend time with you all, but as you can see, we're having a mini-Bellas reunion. I hope you understand and will give us a little privacy. I'll be around all week and would love nothing better than to sign autographs and take pictures. How does that sound?"

There were excited murmurs from the crowd, and many were nodding their heads. Some started to walk away.

"Thank you all," Beca said with a smile as the crowd dispersed.

As soon as the crowd was gone, Beca turned back to the girls. Aubrey and Chloe were in some kind of whispered argument. Beca walked over to them; Aubrey stopped talking as soon as she saw Beca getting close.

Beca shook her head and laughed. "Anyone who wants me to finish telling you why I left, please come inside and I'll tell you."

The Bellas all turned and headed into the auditorium; Beca followed behind them. She looked over her shoulder and saw Chloe take Aubrey's arm and drag her toward the door.

Once inside everyone sat down except Beca and Aubrey who remained standing and were facing each other. Aubrey remained silent. Beca just shook her head.

"You are such a bitch," Beca said getting in Aubrey's face.

Aubrey raised her hand as if to slap Beca, but Beca caught her by the wrist. She pulled Aubrey to her, so her face was just inches away. "Be prepared to have your ass kicked if you even so much as try to touch me again." She then shoved Aubrey away from her causing her to stumble slightly.

"Now that's our Beca," Fat Amy said with a big smile.

"Brey?" Chloe asked. "Beca? Someone, please tell me what the hell is going on."

"Do you want to tell her or shall I?" Beca asked glaring at Aubrey.

Aubrey crossed her arms and looked down at the ground.

"Fine," Beca said. "I'll tell her."

"I'm not sticking around to listen to whatever bullshit reasons you have for leaving," Aubrey said.

"That's fine with me," Beca said. "I can tell them exactly what you said to me without you here."

"What she said to you?" Chloe asked even more confused and frustrated by what was happening. She looked at Aubrey. "What did you say to her? Is that why she left?"

"I was telling the Bellas what happened when you two showed up," Beca said softly to Chloe. "Do you want to stay and hear what I have to say?"

"Brey?" Chloe said looking at Aubrey. "Do you have anything to say for yourself before I hear what Beca has to say?"

Aubrey shook her head and looked at Beca. "It's not my fault you're so sensitive," she spits out sarcastically.

"Okay," Beca said. "Where did I leave off? Oh, yeah. I was telling you about falling in love with my best friend."

Chloe gasped and put a hand to her mouth; a tear slipped down her face.

"Are you talking about me?" Beca nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to," Beca said. "I came to your apartment to ask Aubrey what kind of things you would like to do on a date so I could ask you out. To work up to being able to tell you I was in love with you."

"Brey?" Chloe looked at Aubrey who would not look at her. Chloe looked back to Beca. "What happened?"

"She laughed at me," Beca said. "And told me that, and I quote, _Chloe can't be with someone like you. The Beale family's reputation wouldn't allow for Chloe to be associated with an alt-girl who wears those ear monstrosities and too much eyeliner. And don't get me started on those tattoos. She'd be disowned._

Chloe's mouth was agape as she glared at Aubrey.

"That was bad enough, but when I told her that I thought I was in love with you, she laughed and said, _You think you're in love with Chloe? Oh, my God, I can't wait to tell her that. We'll have something to laugh at for days._ I walked away with her laughter ringing in my ears. I ran to my father's house and told him what happened. I told him I needed to be gone from here. I was on a plane to L.A. two days later."

Chloe sat with tears streaming down her face. "Brey, you had no right to say something like that. You knew how I felt about Beca. What the hell were you thinking?"

Aubrey doesn't say anything. The Bellas all looked at her shook their heads.

Emily looked at Beca. "So, you were in love with Chloe. Did you think she was in love with you?"

"Yes, I did," Beca said. "Or I at least thought she liked me as something more than just a friend. But after what Aubrey said, I thought she was just toying with me."

"Beca, I wasn't toying with you," Chloe said softly causing Beca to look at her. "I did love you. And Aubrey knew that."

"Did, huh?" Beca asked sadly.

"Beca," Chloe said standing in front of Beca. "I fell in love with you _because_ of your alt-girl look, with the ear monstrosities and the tattoos. I loved all that about you." Aubrey scoffed, and Chloe glared at her before turning back to Beca. "My parents could care less what you looked like as long as I was happy. But,-"

"There's always a but," Beca said with a rueful laugh.

"But," Chloe continued with a smile. "You're not the same girl. You seem more restrained. And, no offense, you dress a bit too much like Aubrey for my taste. Even-"

"Wow. I spent over a year transforming into the woman I thought I needed to be for you," Beca said interrupting Chloe. "I spent the past two years transforming into who you see before you. The businesswoman your family would be proud to have you date. If I had any hopes of being with you, I thought this was who I was supposed to be."

"All because of what Aubrey said?" Chloe asked.

"Yes," Beca responded. "But I swear to you, the old Beca is still in here." Beca tapped at her heart. "What you see before you is what the world at large sees. When I get home at night, I throw on sweats and put on my overly large headphones and listen to music. I scream 'fuck' about twenty times to my empty apartment because I had to refrain from doing so during the day. I can't tell you the number of alarm clocks I've had to buy over the years because I've broken them throwing them against the wall. I still love my sleep and hate that I have to get up so fucking early. I drool in my sleep. I still hate movies."

"Now this sounds like our Beca," Fat Amy interjects causing the others to chuckle.

"I still love pizza," Beca continued as she never took her eyes off Chloe. "I hate that I have so many bright colors in my wardrobe. I miss my skinny jeans and flannel shirts. I love my job and my really cool penthouse apartment. And believe it or not," Beca pauses and lets out a small sigh. "I'm still in love with you."

"Awww," Emily cried. "That's so beautiful. I want a love like this one day."

"Hush," Amy whispered.

"I wasn't finished," Chloe said. "Even with the obvious changes, I still love you, too. I can't count the number of times I tried to call your studio, but they would never put me through. I wanted to ask your father about you, but I was afraid of what he'd say so I'd always chicken out. I was ready to fly to LA to search for you but-"

"Let me guess, Aubrey talked you out of it?" Beca said, and Chloe nodded. "That's okay; my dad wouldn't have told you anything because I asked him not to let anyone know. And you're welcome to come to LA anytime."

"Can I eat pizza in your really cool penthouse apartment while wearing one of your flannel shirts?"

"You don't like the skinny jeans?" Beca asked.

"Oh, just the flannel shirt is way hotter," Chloe said with a wink.

Beca smiled and asked, "Would you like to have dinner with me while I"m here."

"I'd love to," Chloe responded.

"Oh, God," Aubrey finally spoke. "You two make me sick." She looked at Chloe. "I can't believe you're buying into this, whatever this is supposed to be."

"And I can't believe you told Beca all that stuff," Chloe said angrily. "I think maybe you should explain to me why you did it. And, while you're at it, why you didn't think it was necessary to tell me what happened to when we were all worried about her."

"She was finally out of my life," Aubrey yelled. "I didn't care what happened to her. I just wanted my best friend to be _my_ best friend. I wanted the Bellas to be _my_ Bellas. All she did was argue with me about everything, and the girls were listening to her. I couldn't take it anymore so when she came to ask me about you, I told her all that stuff so she'd quit the Bellas."

"Selfish much?" Flo asked. "I wasn't a Bella then, but I can tell that this wasn't about you, Aubrey. It was about Beca and Chloe. Words are hurtful, and you used them to cause Beca pain. You are not a good person."

Aubrey looked like she was going to say more but snapped her mouth shut when she saw how everyone was looking at her. Her shoulders slumped, and she sat down in the chair with her head in her hands.

"Flo's right," Beca said. "Your words did cause me pain. A lot of pain. But, in a way, I should be thanking you."

Aubrey scoffed and lifted her head to look at Beca.

"Surprising, I know," Beca said. "Honestly, if you hadn't said what you did, I would have stayed at Barden trying to work up the nerve to ask Chloe out. I mean, even if you had told me what Chloe liked to do on a date, I still had to ask her. I was terrified to do that. Moving to L.A. terrified the hell out of me, too. But every time I thought about throwing in the towel, I thought about what you said, and I persevered and tried harder, so I could prove to you, and myself, that I _was_ good enough for Chloe."

"That doesn't excuse what she did," Chloe said.

"No, it doesn't," Beca said. "But I get it now. She was insecure. I was even more insecure back then, so it was easy for me to believe what she told me. I didn't think I was good enough for you, but I was willing to give us a try. If I hadn't been so insecure, I wouldn't have cared about what Aubrey said and would have just asked you out." Beca stood in front of Aubrey. "I know you didn't apologize, and probably won't, but I forgive you. You had some issues with me, and you used the only weapon you had to knock me down. I've learned and grown from it."

"This is all nice and everything," Fat Amy said. "But, could you put on a flannel shirt and your skinny jeans and beat the shit out of Aubrey? That's what you should have done three years ago instead of running clear across the country."

"I'm with Amy on this," Stacie said. "Aubrey, you're lucky Beca has matured and grown over the past three years."

"Brey," Chloe stepped in to talk. "You've been my best friend since Kindergarten. I can't believe that after all those years you thought I could so easily replace you with anyone, including Beca. Yes, we were best friends, too, but you knew that I wanted something more with her. I'm upset because if not for you, Beca and I could have been together all this time. I'm angry because the person who said all that stuff to Beca was not being my best friend. And I kind of like my best friend."

"I really didn't mean for it to get that far," Aubrey said, shoulders slumped in defeat. "I just figured Beca would quit the Bellas and that would be it. I didn't know she'd leave and never look back."

"So, why didn't you say anything when we were all worried about her?" Chloe asked.

"I thought it was too late," Aubrey said. "She was gone, and if I had told you it was because of me, you'd hate me."

"Brey," Chloe said. "I would have been mad, but I wouldn't have hated you."

Aubrey looked up with tears in her eyes. "Beca," she called getting the girl's attention. "I really am sorry for what I said. It was petty and immature."

Everyone looked at Beca to see what she was going to do. Beca looked around at all the girls and then at Aubrey.

"Three years ago I would have probably tried to kick your ass," Beca said and smiled. "I'm not the same girl I was back then. And, I accept your apology."

"Thank you," Aubrey said.

"What do you say we all go out to dinner tonight," Beca said. "My treat."

The girls all agree, and Chloe pulls Beca to the side. "Can we maybe go get coffee and talk?"

"I'd like that," Beca said. "Amy, would you mind if we reschedule lunch to another day?"

"I don't mind," Amy said. "We'll talk about it later."

"Thanks," Beca said and turned to Chloe. "Shall we go?"

Chloe smiled and pulled a surprised Beca into a kiss. Beca kissed her back and didn't pull out of the kiss until she heard the Bellas whistling and cheering.

"Now we can go," Chloe said.


	22. Unexpected

**U is for UNEXPECTED**

 _ **Prompt from AmyP91402:**_ **Unexpected. Another one-word prompt and not much to go on; but here's where I went with it. Some angst - you've been warned.**

* * *

Beca and the Bellas entered Beca's room. Beca heard the shower running.

"Find a place to sit," Beca told the girls as she picked up Chloe's robe from the bed. "I'm just going to let Chloe know everyone's out here, so she doesn't come waltzing out naked."

"Hmm, don't tell her," Stacie said with a wink. "I don't mind if she comes out here naked."

"Keep it in your pants, Stacie," Aubrey said.

Beca walked over to the bathroom door and knocked lightly before opening the door and sliding in.

"Beca?"

"Yeah, Chlo, it's me."

"Are we having another shower duet? I'd totes love that."

Beca's cheeks reddened. "No. I just wanted to tell you the girls are in our room. I brought your robe in so you have something to cover up with before you come out."

"Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah, we, um, we just need to have a quick meeting."

"Okay. I'll be out in about five minutes. Thanks, Becs."

Beca didn't say anything and slipped out of the bathroom. "She'll be out in five minutes."

"Should we be doing this?" CR looked around at everyone. "She's not going to like it."

"All we want to do is let her know we're concerned," Aubrey said. "We all agreed this had to be done."

"Aubrey's right," Jessica said. "Chloe's level-headed. She'll take it for what it is. Us just warning her to be careful."

"I hope you're right," Beca mumbled as the bathroom door opened.

"Hey, guys," Chloe said walking out of the bathroom. "What's up?"

"Chloe, would you sit down, please?" Aubrey asked as she walked over to her best friend.

"Okay, but could we make this fast. I, uh, I have a date," Chloe said and sat on the end of the bed. She looked up at Aubrey. "Well?"

Chloe sat there waiting, and no one was saying anything. All the girls were hovering around, looking at her and she suddenly felt like she was being ganged up on.

"What's going on, guys?" Chloe asked as she looked around at the girls.

No one said anything, and Beca looked over at Aubrey. Aubrey just looked down at the floor and wouldn't look at Beca. Beca gave a heavy sigh and turned to Chloe.

"Chlo," Beca said. "We're all worried about you. We can tell you really like Chicago but-." Beca runs a hand through her hair and starts to pace in front of Chloe. "There's just something off about him. I, we can't tell you what because it's just a feeling. I, we just think you should be careful around him. Slow things down a bit."

"What the hell, Beca?" Chloe said jumping so she was almost toe-to-toe with Beca. "You're supposed to be my friend. You're supposed to be happy for me. I can't believe you."

"Look," Beca said and grabbed Chloe's arms as she tried to calm her redheaded friend down. "I am happy for you. I wish you nothing but the best. And I'm being your friend when I tell you to be careful around him. Please? That's all, just be careful."

"You just can't stand that I'm giving all my attention to Chicago and not you," Chloe said angrily, pulling her arms away from Beca. "You think I'm supposed to be on Beca duty 24/7. Well, newsflash, my life doesn't revolve around you."

"I never said it did," Beca shot back. "I just don't think Chicago is the right guy for you. You can do better, Chloe." Beca sighed and looked pleadingly at Chloe. "He really is not the right guy for you."

"I hate you," Chloe said coldly.

Beca jerked back as if she had just been slapped in the face. The air shot out of her lungs as if she had been hit in the chest. She looked at Chloe and Chloe just stared back at her coldly, arms folded across her chest.

The tension in the room was palpable. Chloe shoved Beca aside and stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Beca clenched her jaw and looked around at the Bellas, all of whom stood there silently with shocked looks on their faces. Beca didn't say another word, she just turned and walked toward the door.

"Beca," Aubrey said and swallowed.

"Don't," was all Beca said before walking out the door letting it slam behind her.

"What do we do?" Fat Amy asked.

"I honestly don't know," Aubrey said running a hand through her hair. "Chloe's reaction was so unexpected. I've never heard her say she hated anyone before."

"I'm going after Beca," Stacie said and headed toward the door.

"I'll go with you," CR said and followed Stacie.

"Let us know when you find her," Aubrey called out. CR nodded before closing the door.

Everyone looked to Aubrey. "Everyone go to Fat Amy's room until we find Beca. I'll deal with Chloe."

The girls all nodded, and Fat Amy led them out. After the door clicked behind them, Aubrey stood outside the bathroom door. She could hear Chloe crying, and she knocked softly.

"Chloe, it's me," Aubrey said through the door. "Everyone else is gone. I swear."

Aubrey turned the knob and opened the door slowly. She looked in and saw Chloe sitting with her back against the tub. She had her knees up, and her arms crossed over them. She had her mouth pushed against the inside of her arm to keep her sobs from being heard.

Chloe lifted her tear-stained eyes to look at Aubrey. "What did I just do?"

 **~uUu~ ~uUu~ ~uUu~**

The girls quietly walked to Fat Amy's room. Fat Amy let them in and they all found somewhere to sit.

They were all quiet and looked down at the floor, ashamed that they didn't back Beca up when she confronted Chloe. They all felt just like Beca did about Chicago, but when crunch time came, they all chickened out.

"Did you think Beca hates us now?" Emily asked quietly.

"I don't know, Em," Jessica said putting her hand on top of Emily's. "I know I hate us right now."

They all sat quietly, lost in their thoughts.

"I've never heard Chloe sound that angry," Ashley said. "And I never expected her to say she hated Beca."

The other girls nodded in agreement and sat quietly again. It was going to be a long night.

 **~uUu~ ~uUu~ ~uUu~**

Stacie and CR headed down to the lobby talking about where to look for Beca. CR spotted Beca in the hotel bar and they went over and sat next to her.

"Two beers please," Stacie told the bartender. "You okay, Becs?"

Beca discretely wiped the tears from her face.

"Thanks for having my back," Beca said sarcastically not looking at either of the two Bellas.

"We're sorry, Beca," CR said

"We really are, Beca," Stacie said. "I thought for sure Aubrey was going to say something. And nobody expected Chloe to react like she did. You know she didn't mean it. They're just words said in the heat of the moment."

"Yeah, well those particular words hurt," Beca said sadly. "They hurt almost as much as you guys leaving me hanging when I thought we all agreed to talk to her as a group."

"We fucked up," CR said as the bartender placed a beer in front of her and Stacie.

"No, I did," Beca said and stood up. "I fucked up because I actually thought I could count on you guys. I found out I can't count on anyone but myself. Thanks for reminding me of that."

Beca threw some money on the bar and started walking off.

Stacie jumped up and grabbed Beca's arm causing her to stop. "Just wait, okay? I know those words coming from Chloe was unexpected. I don't know exactly what possessed her to say them, especially to you. Something else must be going on. Aubrey's with Chloe and you know she'll find out what it is. Don't run; just stay with us for a bit. Please?"

Beca looked at Stacie and then back at CR.

 **~uUu~ ~uUu~ ~uUu~**

Chloe's tears ran unchecked down her face. She let out a sob and let her head drop back down on her arms. She was startled when she felt Aubrey's arms wrap around her.

"What did I just do?" Chloe sobbed into Aubrey's shoulder. "I didn't mean it. I swear I didn't mean it."

"I know," Aubrey said trying to console her best friend. "Why did you say it? Of all people, why would you say you hated Beca?"

"I don't hate her," Chloe cried. "She's right about Chicago. He's married."

"Married?! Then why the Hell are you going out with him tonight?"

"I'm not. Having everyone hovering around me made me nervous, and I just said that to try and get you all to leave."

"God, Chloe. You really hurt Beca."

"I know, okay? I know," Chloe cried. Chloe wiped the tears from her face. "Is she, um, is she okay?"

"Stacie went after her," Aubrey said. "She's supposed to let me know when she finds her."

Chloe wiped the tears from her face again and sat there chewing on her bottom lip.

"Of all the things you could have said to her, what possessed you to tell her you hate her?" Aubrey couldn't keep the frustration and confusion out of her voice.

"Because I was frustrated and I do kind of hate her. I hate her for not loving me the way that I love her."

Chloe is fully sobbing again and all Aubrey can do is hold her and let her cry.

 **~uUu~ ~uUu~ ~uUu~**

Beca sat back down and looked at Stacie. Stacie sat down as well. CR ordered another round of drinks.

"I really am sorry, Beca," Stacie said.

"I know. It's not your fault," Beca said with a sigh. "Or the girls either for that matter. It's like I don't know how to even talk to Chloe anymore. I didn't think I said anything that bad about the guy. I just told her to be careful. That's not so wrong, is it?"

"Based on her reaction, I guess she must really be into him," CR said. "I don't like him. He's too sweet and polite. Most guys like that are con men."

Beca let out a laugh. "Well, he certainly seems to have conned Chloe. I was expecting a lot of things from this tour, but Chicago and Chloe? Totally unexpected."

"Hey," Stacie said looking at her phone. "Amy texted that the girls are in her room and asked me to bring your there if I found you. They want to apologize."

"Tell them to come down to the bar," CR said looking at Beca. "I think we all deserve to get drunk, don't you?"

 **~uUu~ ~uUu~ ~uUu~**

Fat Amy's phone pinged and she looked at it and smiled. "Stacie and CR are in the hotel bar with Beca. They said for us to come down."

"Let's go," Jessica said.

The other girls stood and left Fat Amy's room. When they reached the bar, Fat Amy saw Beca first and grabbed her from behind in a tight hug.

"Amy, let me go," Beca said trying to get away from Fat Amy.

"No, not until you accept our apology," Fat Amy said. "I'm really sorry, Beca. All of us are."

"I know," Beca said still squirming. "I already forgave you losers."

"It's true," Stacie confirmed. "She did."

Fat Amy let Beca go and smiled at her. "Let's get a table."

With that Fat Amy turned and found some tables they could push together. The girls all sat down and started throwing out more apologies to Beca.

"It's really okay, guys," Beca said. "I get it. It's hard to tell Chloe something that you know is going to hurt her. It's like-"

"Kicking a puppy?" Emily said.

"Yeah," Beca said with a chuckle. "It's like kicking a puppy. Although, I have to admit I was a little disappointed when Aubrey didn't step in. She's Chloe's best friend too."

"I know she regrets not stepping up," Stacie said.

"I still can't get over Chloe reacting that way," Ashley said. "It was so unlike her."

"I still can't get over her telling Beca she hated her," Emily said. "I kind of hate Chloe right now."

"No, you don't," Beca said quietly. "I hate what she said, but I could never hate Chloe. And I don't believe she really hates me either. I think she hates that I'm the one who told her Chicago wasn't the right guy for her." Emily doesn't look convinced. "She doesn't hate me, Em. Trust me, okay?"

"Of course, she doesn't," CR said. "She's been in love with you forever."

"Say what now?" Beca asked her eyebrows raised.

"Um, what?" CR said nervously realizing what she just blurted out. "Nothing."

"Chloe's in love with me?" Beca asked incredulously. "And you know this how?"

"She told us," Stacie said. "And, we know you love her, too. So, there it's all on the table now."

"I'm not, pfft, no," Beca said. She snapped her mouth shut and sat back in her chair. "Chloe's really in love with me?"

"YES!" seven voices yell at her.

"Amy! You knew and never said anything?" Beca looked at her blond friend. "We've been living together for over two years. How could you not tell me? You know how much I lov-, um, how much I liked Chloe."

"It wasn't my story to tell," Fat Amy said with a shrug. "Plus, I didn't tell Chloe you were in love with her either."

"Amy's right, Beca," Stacie said. "Now that you know, what are you going to do about it?"

"I need to talk to Chloe," Beca said and stood from her seat.

 **~uUu~ ~uUu~ ~uUu~**

"You're finally admitting you're _in love_ with Beca. I've been expecting that for a long time. I could tell your feelings for her were strong but you always told me it was just a crush and didn't mean anything."

"I'm sorry lied to you. But, mostly I was lying to myself." Chloe wiped her eyes. "I know she'd never feel the same way so I just ignored my feelings and thought they'd go away. They didn't and now I've ruined my chances by telling her I hate her instead of telling her I love her. What is wrong with me?"

Chloe suddenly stood and went to the closet and grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt. She then went to the dresser and pulled out a pair of panties and a bra. She pulled the panties on and then dropped her robe.

"What are you doing?" Aubrey asked as she watched Chloe moving around the room.

"I need to find Beca and talk to her," Chloe said. "I'm not sure she'll even want to talk to me, but I have to try. I can't let this get out of hand. She can yell and tell me she hates me, too, and then we can hopefully get on the road back to being friends."

"Friends?" Aubrey asked with a raised eyebrow. "I thought you were hoping for something more."

"I am, but I want to test the waters and suggest we save our friendship first," Chloe said as she put on her shirt.

"Okay," Aubrey said. "Let me text Stacie and CR and see if they've found her."

 **~uUu~ ~uUu~ ~uUu~**

Chloe had just pulled her jeans on when her hotel room door flew open and banged against the wall. She and Aubrey both jumped and stared at Beca standing in the doorway with the Bellas behind her.

"Aubrey, get out! And take them with you," Beca said pointing at the Bellas behind her.

"Hey!" Fat Amy said.

"Okay," Aubrey said and moved toward the door.

"What?" Chloe looked at Aubrey confused.

Aubrey stopped when she got to Beca. "This won't be forgotten."

"I know," Beca said with a grimace. "Sorry?"

"Make her grovel before you forgive her," Aubrey said and started ushering the Bellas out of the room.

Once they were out, Beca quietly closed the door and turned back to Chloe. Chloe zipped and buttoned her jeans and looked at Beca.

"Um, I thought we should talk," Beca said.

"Okay," Chloe said as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I'll start."

"NO," Beca said quickly. "You've had your say; now it's my turn."

"Beca, I-" Chloe stopped when Beca held up her hand.

"Sit somewhere, please," Beca said.

Chloe sat in the chair at the desk next to the dresser. Beca cleared her throat.

"When you said, um, that you hated me, I felt like someone had punched me in the chest." Chloe opened her mouth, and Beca shook her head and held up her hand; Chloe closed her mouth.

"I know you didn't mean it," Beca continued. "But, it still hurt. What the hell, Chlo? I've told you way worse things and you've never said you hated me before. I don't get it. I wasn't telling you not to see him, just to be careful. I was trying to look out for you."

"I know," Chloe said quietly. "You always do. You're the best friend anyone could ask for."

"Then why'd you say it?" Beca asked her shoulders slumping. "Why'd you say it to me?"

"I already knew to be careful with Chicago," Chloe said. "I found out earlier today that he's married."

Beca's eyes widened. "And you were still going to go out with him?"

"No," Chloe said quickly and jumped up to stand in front of Beca. "I just said that to try and get everyone to leave. I'm usually pretty good at scoping out the married guys and was upset with myself for falling for Chicago's lines. I just wanted to be alone."

"Oh," Beca said. "Why didn't you just tell us? It would have saved me a lot of pain."

"I'm sorry, Becs," Chloe said and pulled her into a hug. "I know you're probably still upset with me, but I hope we can put this behind us."

"I'm probably giving in too fast," Beca said. "But I've known you for seven years and I know how you think. We're good, I promise. Oh, God! Does this mean I've finally grown up? I don't like it; no more adulting. It sucks."

Chloe laughed. "Thank you, for forgiving me," Chloe said and pulled back from Beca. She chewed on her bottom lip and looked at Beca. "There's something I need to tell you. And I hope you don't hate me for it."

"Even for the two hours that I thought you hated me today, I never hated you," Beca said. "So, nothing you can say will make me hate you."

"Okay, here goes," Chloe said and lets out the breath she was holding. "I love you, Beca. As in, I'm in love with you. I know you don't feel-"

Chloe's eyes widened as Beca's lips found hers. It took all of two seconds for her to kiss Beca back. Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's neck and pulled her in closer to deepen the kiss. Beca put her arms around Chloe's waist and pulled her closer as well.

The kiss ended and Chloe pulled back. "Wow!"

"I'll say," Beca said. "And, in case you couldn't tell, I'm in love with you, too."

Chloe smiled and pulled Beca back into another kiss. They kissed for a few minutes before Beca pulled back with a smile and laid her forehead on Chloe's.

"Let's go let the Bellas know everything's okay," Beca whispered. "I told them to meet me down in the bar."

"Okay," Chloe said. "Can we kiss again before we go?"

"Absolutely," Beca said as she leaned in to join their lips.

This kiss was short, and they were both smiling when they pulled out of it. Suddenly, they both furrowed their brows.

"Did you hear something?" Beca whispered.

Chloe nodded her head. "I think the Bellas are listening at the door."

"Say something in a normal voice like you're talking to me," Beca whispered.

"Okay," Chloe whispered. In a louder voice she said, "Oh, Beca, you are so hot!"

"Seriously?" Beca whispered as her face turned red.

"It's what I wanted to say," Chloe whispered and winked.

"Fine," Beca said. "Keep talking."

"I can't wait until we get back to New York," Chloe said louder.

Beca crept over to the door. She turned the handle and pulled on it; the door flew open. Beca jumped back as the Bellas crashed to the floor in a heap. Chloe joined Beca and looked down at the girls.

The Bellas looked up at Beca and Chloe with sheepish grins. Chloe giggled and Beca rolled her eyes.

"This," Beca said swirling her finger around the girls on the floor, "wasn't totally unexpected."


	23. Vulcan

**V is for VULCAN**

 _ **Prompt from electroniszappa**_ **:** **And just to see what you do with it, how about Vulcan for V?**

 **A/N: I've decided to set this one during Pitch Perfect 2 (but not necessarily follow the story line exactly). Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Emily Junk smiled as she made her way to the Bellas house. As a Freshman, she was required to stay in a dorm. She got around that rule by spending at least one night a week in her dorm and the rest of the time with the Bellas. Since it was Friday movie night, she brought her duffel bag with several changes of clothing.

She liked staying in the Bellas house because she was still getting to know them and it was fun learning all about them. Chloe had taken her under her wing since she was a newbie. But, Chloe could be a bit intense because of what happened at the Kennedy Center when the Bellas sang for the President.

Emily knew she was lucky to even be a Bella. The Bellas had been suspended and couldn't compete or hold auditions.

Flo, the little Latina Bella, told her that Chloe read the rules and there was nothing keeping them from representing the U.S. in the World ACapella Championships. The two representatives of the a cappella rules committee laughed when Beca suggested the Bellas could win Worlds.

Chloe was about to lose it, but Beca comforted her and made a deal that if the Bellas won Worlds, they'd be reinstated and the Barden Bellas would continue to be a part of the college acapella world. The representatives told them to go ahead, not believing for a second that the Bellas could pull it off. But, the Bellas were determined.

"Hey, everyone," Emily called out as she entered the house.

"Hey, Emily," Stacie said. "Get in here. I need someone to help me with dinner."

"Do you think that's a good idea, Legs?" Fat Amy asked as she sat on the sofa. "Legacy's a bit clumsy, and there are a lot of sharp objects and things that make fire in there."

"Ignore her," Stacie said. "I'm making spaghetti and meatballs. You can help make the meatballs."

"Okay," Emily said with a smile.

Emily went to the kitchen and waited by the counter as Stacie started pulling together the ingredients they would need for the meal. Emily just stood there looking around when she saw Lily coming through the door that led to the basement. Lily looked at her with her big eyes and put a finger to her lips.

Emily wasn't sure what to make of it and looked to see if anyone else saw what happened. She turned to look back at Lily, and she was gone. Emily straightened and looked around. She was staring at the basement door when Stacie startled her.

"That's everything," Stacie said causing Emily to jump.

"What? Oh, right. Yeah, let's do this."

 **~vVv~ ~vVv~ ~vVv~**

It was late, and the Bellas had finished watching _Star Trek: The Search for Spock_ when they decided to go to bed. Chloe helped Emily make up the extra bed in Amy's room. Beca and Chloe were Co-Captains (and in a relationship), so they now shared a room, leaving Beca's old room available to the youngest Bella. Emily was happy when Amy left to go on a date with Bumper because she knew that meant Amy would not be back that night.

Emily doesn't know why, but Amy was always calling her dumb, and it bothered her. But, being the newest Bella, she would just let it slide.

"All set," Chloe said as she smoothed out the sheet. "If you get scared, remember Beca, and I are just downstairs."

"I'll be fine," Emily said with a smile. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night," Chloe said and hugged Emily.

"Good night," Emily said.

After Chloe left, Emily got into bed. She was just getting comfortable when she thought she heard a noise downstairs. She wouldn't have bothered with it, but she hadn't brushed her teeth and thought she would check out the noise when she went down to brush her teeth.

Emily quietly made her way downstairs and stopped at the bottom of the stairs when she spotted Lily at the end of the semi-dark hallway.

Emily looked to see if anyone was going to come out of their room, but no one did.

 **~vVv~ ~vVv~ ~vVv~**

As soon as Emily was sure Lily was out of sight, Emily ran down the hall and rapidly knocked on Chloe and Beca's door. Beca opened the door, and Emily pushed her way in.

"Please do come in," Beca said sarcastically.

"I, Lily, she, and then, he," Emily was rushing her words and using her hands to try and pantomime what she just saw.

"Emily, calm down," Chloe said leading the young girl to the bed and setting her down. "Take a deep breath. Now let it out. Okay, now what's got you all frazzled?"

"I just saw Lily in the hall," Emily said.

"Enough said," Beca said. "That's enough to scare anyone."

"No, I mean there was someone with her," Emily said. "Like a guy. And they might have been talking; I don't know, I couldn't hear anything. But then she did this thing on his neck, and he just fell to the ground."

"What kind of thing?" Chloe asked. "Do it on me."

Emily stood and faced Chloe. "Um, it was like," Emily lifted her hand and put in on Chloe's shoulder. "Oh, my gosh. I just realized that it's like that Vulcan thing Spock did on Star Trek."

"Like the what that who does on the where?" Beca asked.

"Star Trek," Chloe said. "We literally just finished watching a Star Trek movie, Beca. Plus, it was also a TV show."

"Yeah, you know I never pay attention when we watch movies," Beca said.

"Emily," Chloe said getting the young girl's attention away from Beca. "Are you saying that Lily did Spock's Vulcan nerve pinch on some guy?"

"Yes," Emily said. "That's what I'm saying." Emily's eyes are wide. "No, what I'm saying is...oh, my stars. Lily _is_ a Vulcan."

Beca let out a snort, and Chloe glared at her.

"Sorry," Beca said.

"Em," Chloe said in that motherly way she has. "Lily is not a Vulcan."

"But, it makes sense," Emily said. "She doesn't show a lot of emotion. I just saw her use the Vulcan nerve pinch to take down some guy. We don't know anything about her parents. She's always sneaking down to the basement and talking about time travel and other weird stuff. What else could she be but a Vulcan?"

"I don't know, Chlo," Beca said. "Emily's starting to make sense. If what she just described is a Vulcan, then I think Lily could be one of those, um, Vulcan things."

Emily turned to Chloe with a smug look. "See, even Beca thinks Lily is a Vulcan."

"You both just need to go to bed," Chloe said. "Lily is not a Vulcan. And I'll prove it to you tomorrow. But, for tonight, we sleep."

"I don't, um, I don't want to sleep upstairs alone," Emily said quietly.

"You can sleep in here with us," Chloe said.

Emily squealed and hugged Chloe. "Thank you. I'm going to go brush my teeth, and I'll be right back."

Emily left the room, and Beca glared at Chloe. "What? I couldn't let her sleep alone when she's so scared."

"Fine," Beca said. "But you so owe me for this."

"And I promise I will make it up to you tomorrow," Chloe said and kissed Beca.

Beca deepened the kiss and started pushing Chloe toward her bed. When the back of Chloe's legs hit the bed, she pulled away from Beca.

"Becs, we have to stop," Chloe said.

"God, is this what it's going to be like when we have kids?"

"What? You think about having kids with me?"

"Like you don't?"

"Of course, I do," Chloe said. "I didn't know you did. You always act like kids are a nuisance rather than a blessing."

"That's because they are," Beca said. "But, our kids will have you so they won't be such nuisances."

Chloe couldn't help but tear up as she grabbed Beca into another kiss. They continued kissing until they heard Emily come back into the room.

"Oh, my stars," Emily said covering her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'll just go upstairs and sleep since it looks like you guys want to be alone. I'm sorry."

"Emily, stop," Beca said. "Get back in here. It's fine."

"Are you sure?" Emily asked with a hand still covering her eyes.

"Yes, Em," Beca said and pulled her hand down. "Just go to bed before I change my mind."

Emily got into Beca's bed, and Beca climbed into bed with Chloe.

"Good night," Chloe said and switched off the light.

 **~vVv~ ~vVv~ ~vVv~**

The next morning, Beca woke to an empty room. She yawned and stretched and sniffed in appreciation.

"Mmm, someone's making bacon," Beca said and went down to the kitchen.

"So, Lily did that Vulcan thing to some guy, and you saw it?" Stacie asked from one side of the counter.

"Yes," Emily said sitting across from Stacie.

"Lily is not a Vulcan," Chloe said without turning from the stove. "Could someone please get the plates, breakfast is ready."

"I don't know, Chloe," Stacie said. "Emily's points seem valid. Although, Lily doesn't have pointy ears or those weird eyebrows."

"Have you ever seen Lily's eyebrows?" Emily asked. "Plus, she's got bangs kind of like Spock. I haven't seen her ears, so I don't know if they're pointy or not."

Stacie thought for a moment. "You know, now that I think about it, I haven't seen Lily's ears much." She looked at Chloe. "Are they pointy?"

"Stop encouraging her, Stacie," Chloe shook her head. "Emily, I told you last night. Lily is not a Vulcan. Now would you please get the rest of the girls and let them know breakfast is ready?"

"Fine," Emily said and huffed off.

"I still think Emily's made a compelling argument for Lily being a Vulcan," Beca said as she sat down at the counter with her plate.

"I agree," Stacie said and took the plate Chloe held out for her.

"Both of you need to stop," Chloe said making herself a plate. "I think Emily was scared and the movie we watched was still fresh in her mind. If she starts talking about it again, change the subject. Okay?"

Beca and Stacie looked at each other and didn't say anything.

"OKAY?"

"Fine," Beca said. "We won't say anything, and we'll change the subject if Emily brings it up."

"So, you really think Lily is a Vulcan?" Jessica asked Emily as they walked into the kitchen.

"Yes, I do," Emily replied.

"Who wants bacon?" Chloe said and jumped up quickly to plate more food for the girls.

"I do," Ashley said enthusiastically. She sat at the counter, and Jessica sat next to her.

"But, Lily doesn't have pointy ears," Jessica said to Emily.

"Or does she?" Emily asked.

"I don't think I've ever seen Lily's ears," Ashley said as she accepted a plate from Chloe.

Chloe looked pointedly at Beca who realized she was supposed to be changing the subject.

"So, I was thinking of using _Who Run The World_ in our Worlds set," Beca said. "What do you all think?"

"Did I hear someone say something about Vulcans and running the world?" CR asked as she entered the kitchen.

"Two different conversations, dude," Beca said. "Two totally different conversations."

"Yeah," Ashley said. "Emily thinks Lily is a Vulcan. You know, like Spock on _Star Trek_."

"That almost makes sense-"

"So, _Who Run The World,_ what do you all think?" Beca jumped in. "Yea or Nay for Worlds? Anybody?"

"I like it," Stacie said.

"I like it, too," CR said. "But, I want to get back to this Lily being a Vulcan thing."

"Emily made some good points about it," Stacie said.

Chloe gave her a WTH glare, and Stacie withered a bit. She mouthed a _sorry_ to Chloe.

"Look, Emily," Chloe said. "Lily is not a Vulcan. Vulcans aren't real. They're just an alien form the writers of _Star Trek_ made up."

"Emily, you said that Lily picked up that guy with ease and went downstairs with him, right?" Stacie asked while looking at her phone.

"Yeah," Emily said. "By the time I got to the stairs she was gone."

"It says here," Stacie said reading from her phone. "Spock has physical strength and stamina beyond the human norm. That kind of sounds like someone who could pick up a big guy and carry him downstairs with no trouble."

"Stacie," Chloe said as she tried to grab Stacie's phone.

Stacie held onto her phone and leaned away from Chloe. "It also talks about the nerve pinch that Emily saw Lily use last night. It also says they are good with computers, science, math, and mechanics."

"Sounds like Lily to me," CR said as she bit into a piece of bacon.

"Beca, a little help here," Chloe said looking at the brunette.

"Sorry, Chlo," Beca said. "I may not know much about _Star Track-_ "

" _Trek_ ," CR corrected.

"Right, _Star_ _ **Trek**_ , but all that sure sounds like Lily to me."

"Not you, too, Becs?" Chloe said somewhat disappointed. "What can I do to convince you all that Lily is not a Vulcan?"

"Cut her," Stacie said.

"Excuse Me?!"

"Cut her," Stacie repeated. "Vulcan blood is green."

"Seriously?" Beca asked.

"She's right," Ashley said. "Vulcans have green blood because its oxygen ferrying protein is based on copper, rather than iron like humans. And it's not like bright green, but more of a deep blue or bluish-green when oxygenated, and it's dark gray when deoxygenated."

Five pairs of eyes stared at Ashley. "What? I'm a _Trekkie_."

"I'm not going to cut Lily," Chloe said and looked around. "Emily? Where's Emily?"

"She was just here," Beca said.

"Maybe Lily has her," Jessica said.

"Would you guys just stop," Chloe said. She got up and went looking for Emily.

The rest of the girls stayed to finish their breakfast.

"Do you think Lily can do that mind meld thing?" Stacie asked.

"What's that?" Beca asked.

"Ask the _Trekkie_ ," CR said with a laugh looking at Ashley.

Beca turned to look at Ashley as well. "So?"

"The Vulcan Mind-Meld is a touch technique that allows a Vulcan to merge his or her mind with the essence of another's mind purely by using specialized contact via fingertip-points - on a humanoid, usually around the targeted partner's skull temples," Ashley said.

"What?" Beca asked even more confused.

"They can tap into another's mind but putting their fingers on the other person's head like this," Ashley said and proceeded to demonstrate on Beca.

Beca pulled away from Ashley as Chloe came back with a worried look on her face.

"Guys, she's not here," Chloe said. "I've checked every room and outside."

"I'll call her," Stacie said and pulled out her phone.

The other girls looked around nervously. Suddenly, all eyes turn toward the basement door. They could hear a phone ringing, and it was coming from the basement.

"Do you think that's Emily's phone?" Ashley asked.

"Stacie, hang up and call it again," CR said.

Stacie ended the call, and the ringing from the basement stopped. Stacie looked at her phone as if she was afraid to try again.

"Stacie?"

"Okay, okay," Stacie said and tried Emily's number again. Ringing came from the basement again.

"We, um, we should check to see if she's down there," Chloe said her voice quivering. "She might be hurt if she's not answering her phone. We need to make sure she's okay."

"Nope, uh-uh, not me," CR said shaking her head and backing away. "You know the black character is always the first one to die in these movies."

"CR this is not a movie," Chloe said. "I think we should all go. Strength in numbers and all."

"Chloe's right," Beca said. "We should all go. All except for one; the designated survivor. There has to be a designated survivor. I volunteer to be the Bellas designated survivor."

Chloe just looked at Beca and Beca grimaced. "Fine, I'll go check the basement, too."

"Good," Chloe said grabbing Beca's arm. "Let's go. All of you!"

The girls all grumble but get up and follow Beca and Chloe to the basement door. Chloe looks back at the girls and slowly opens the door. They all look down into the darkness and can't see anything.

"Click the light on, Becs," Chloe said.

"You click the light on," Beca said quickly.

"Becs."

"Fine," Beca said only to hear Stacie make a whipping sound. "Shut it, Conrad!"

Beca moves in front of Chloe and slowly reaches out trying to find the light switch. She leans forward slightly as she feels the switch when suddenly-

"BOO!"

The girls all scream and scramble to get away from the basement door. Beca has somehow managed to get by all of them and is headed for the kitchen door only to find it closed and locked.

"What the hell?" Beca screams. "It's locked."

The girls are still screaming and end up huddled together on the opposite side of the counter. They all quiet and furrow their brows when they hear laughing coming from the basement. Suddenly, they hear the kitchen door unlock, and Emily walks through laughing as Lily comes from the basement laughing just as hard. Lily walks over to Emily and they high-five each other.

"What the fuck, dudes?" Beca said looking at the two. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"Yep," Emily said wiping tears from her eyes from laughing. "The joke is on all of you. I only wish Amy had been here for this."

"How? Why?" Chloe looked from Emily to Lily.

"We've been planning this for a while," Lily said loud enough to be heard, causing a few raised eyebrows. "We had everything in place, and when Ashley suggested the _Star Trek_ movie last night, we knew it was time."

"I did see Lily in the hall last night," Emily said. "But it was to firm up all the last minute details. The hard part was acting scared when I first went to Beca and Chloe. Chloe was hard to crack, but Beca started thinking about it, and I knew I had her."

"Chloe was the only voice of reason," Lily said. "Thank you for taking my side."

"You're welcome," Chloe said with a big smile.

"Don't look so proud of yourself, Chlo," Beca said. "You believed it there at the end with the rest of us."

"Maybe," Chloe said smugly.

"The prank was my idea," Lily said. "I've been wanting to do it for a while but needed someone to help me with it. Emily is like everyone's little sister, and I knew she could convince most of you that I was really a Vulcan because you'd never suspect her of playing a joke on all of you."

"Good choice," Stacie said with a laugh. "I still can't believe she had me googling Spock and green blood."

The rest of the girls laughed. They congratulated Lily and Emily on a prank well done and disbursed throughout the house.

Beca stayed in the kitchen to help Chloe clean the breakfast dishes. Once they were done, Beca put her arms around Chloe and pulled her into a kiss.

"I didn't get a chance until now to do that," Beca said.

"Mmm, that was nice," Chloe said. "So, about these hypothetical kids we're having."

"Don't start," Beca said. "We have a few more years before we can even think about kids. I love you, and you know you're the only one I'd want to have kids with."

"I love you, too, Becs."

"And there is no way in hell we're going to let Vulcan Lily watch them."

"She's not a Vulcan," Chloe said. "But, yeah, she's not watching our kids."


	24. Who? What? When? Where? and Why?

**W is for WHO? WHAT? WHEN? WHERE? AND WHY?**

 _ **Prompts from Hetwaszoietsals**_ **: Funny moments when their small children are asking questions that especially Beca finds it very difficult to answer - like where do babies come from and more.**

* * *

Beca walked into the home she shared with Chloe, her wife of five years, and their three-year-old twins, Dylan and Sophie. She could hear laughter and talking coming from the kitchen.

"Hey, babe," Beca said as she walked into the kitchen. "Sorry, I'm late."

"That's okay," Chloe said kissing Beca. "Dinner's not quite ready."

"Hey, munchkins," Beca said kissing each of the children on the tops of their heads.

"Hi, momma," Dylan said.

"Wuv you, momma," Sophie said.

"I love you, too, Soph," Beca said with a smile.

"Hey, um, I have to go to a teacher's conference in two weeks," Chloe said as she checked the chicken in the oven.

"Okay," Beca replied.

"It's for a week," Chloe said as she closed the oven door and stood in front of her wife. "Which means you get to take care of the twins all by yourself while I'm gone."

"I've taken care of my kids on my own before," Beca said pulling Chloe to her.

"But, not for a week," Chloe replied. "I've already warned Brey, Stacie, Emily, and CR, so they'll be available to help out. The conference is only a two-hour drive away so I can be back home in no time if needed."

"I can handle it, Chlo."

"I know you can handle it. I'm just not so sure about how the twins will handle it," Chloe said. "They're used to us both being here."

"We'll all be fine," Beca said and kissed Chloe. "They will be in daycare during the day, so I only have to worry about them at night."

"That's when they're the most trouble," Chloe said chewing on her bottom lip. "I should cancel and not go."

"Have some faith in me, Chloe. You will not cancel, and we will be fine," Beca said firmly.

 **~wWw~ ~wWw~ ~wWw~**

"Call me if you need anything," Chloe said. "And don't forget Sophie doesn't like peas and Dylan doesn't like carrots. Oh, and don't order pizza every night, cook them something healthy. And, I've rescheduled their checkups to next week when I'm here."

"Chloe," Beca said putting her hand over Chloe's mouth. "I got this. Now you go and enjoy the conference."

Chloe moved Beca's hand from her mouth. "Fine. I'll call every night before they go to bed. I love you."

"I love you, too," Chloe said and kissed Beca. "Come on, guys, give mommy a kiss."

Chloe hugged and kissed Dylan and Sophie before turning back to Beca. She kissed Beca one more time. "I'll call when I get there."

"Drive safe," Beca said.

Chloe got into the car, and Beca stood and watched as the car drove out of sight. She turned to the kids and said, "Let's go inside."

"I want mommy," Sophie said with her bottom lip poked out.

Beca grabbed her up and hugged her. "I know, Soph. I miss her already, too. But, we'll have fun while mommy is gone, right?"

"Wight," Sophie said.

Later that evening, Beca had the kids bathed and in their pajamas when Chloe skyped to say goodnight.

"Mommy!" Dylan and Sophie both squealed when Chloe's face came on the screen.

Beca smiled, and Chloe was beaming. "How's my little princess? And my favorite prince?"

"I miss you, mommy," Sophie said.

"I miss you," Dylan said.

"I miss you guy so much already," Chloe said with glistening eyes.

"Hey, none of that," Beca said. "If you start, you'll get them started."

"I'm sorry, babe," Chloe said with a smile. "I miss you, too. How is everything?"

"It's only been a few hours," Beca said with a laugh. "We're doing good. You've trained me well so you can enjoy yourself and not worry about us."

"I know it's their bedtime so I'll just say goodnight," Chloe said. "Good night, Sophie, I love you."

"Night, mommy," Sophie said and kissed the monitor.

"Ew, Sophie," Beca said. "Don't slobber on the monitor."

"Sowwy," Sophie said.

"It's okay, Sophie," Chloe said. "And thank you for the good night kiss."

"Night night, mommy," Dylan said.

"Good night, baby," Chloe said.

"Why don't you guys go watch the movie," Beca said. "I'll be there in a minute."

The kids get down and scurry off. Beca looks at her wife on the screen.

"You okay there, mommy?"

"I know it's silly," Chloe said teary-eyed. "But, I miss you all so much already. I don't know how I'm going to make it through the week."

"We'll Skype every night, and you'll get to see them," Beca said. "You deserve this time away, Chlo. Take advantage of it."

"Thank you," Chloe said. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Well, if I have anything to say about it," Beca said with a smile. "You'll never have to find out. I love you, babe. And I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"I love you, too," Chloe said. She kissed her fingertips and held them to the screen. Beca did the same.

 **~wWw~ ~wWw~ ~wWw~**

The first morning without Chloe did not go as smoothly as Beca had hoped. She couldn't find Dylan's shoe, and he couldn't wear another pair, it had to be that pair. After several frantic minutes, they found the matching shoe, and she was able to get him dressed.

Beca got them breakfast and left them in front of the TV while she quickly got dressed. She came back, and Sophie was running around the house butt naked.

"Sophie!" Beca called out, chasing her around the house. "You can't go out of the house naked."

Sophie stopped and looked at Beca. "Why?"

"Um, because the law says you can't," Beca said.

"What's a waw?"

"Law," Beca corrected. "It's like a rule, and if you break it, you can go to jail."

"If I go outside in no cwothes," Sophie said. "I go to jail?"

"Um, maybe," Beca said. "Let's not find out, okay? Now, where are your clothes."

"Here, momma," Dylan said from the sofa. Beca looked over to see Dylan holding Sophie's clothes in his hand.

"Thanks, bud," Beca said and proceeded to redress Sophie.

Later that afternoon, Beca picks up Dylan and Sophie from daycare and takes them home. On the drive, Dylan gets Beca's attention.

"Momma?"

"Yeah, Dyl?"

"Who is our daddy? Timmy said that he has a daddy and a mommy because evewybody has a daddy and a mommy? Why do we have two mommies and no daddy?"

Beca was a bit floored by this question and didn't know how to answer it. So, she took the coward's way out and said, "Who wants pizza for dinner?"

 **~wWw~ ~wWw~ ~wWw~**

Later that night, Beca had the kids bathed and in their pajamas. They sat on the sofa watching the _Disney Channel_ when Dylan passed gas and started laughing.

"Ew, momma," Sophie said. "Dylwan farted."

"What do you say, Dyl?"

"S'cuse me," Dylan said still laughing.

"It's stinky, momma," Sophie said holding her nose. "Why is it stinky?"

"Um, well, they are a lot of reasons why farts stink," Beca said.

"Why do Dylwan's farts stink?"

"Because all farts stink."

"Mine don't."

"Yes, they do," Beca said and then mumbled, "Believe me."

"No don't," Sophie said frowning.

"They do," Dylan added.

"Who wants ice cream?"

"Ice cweam," Sophie squealed and clapped her hands.

"Me, me, me, me, me, me," Dylan squealed.

"Let's go to the kitchen," Beca said, and Sophie and Dylan jumped off the sofa and went to the kitchen.

Beca ran her hands down her face and mumbled, "It's going to be a long week," before following them.

 **~wWw~ ~wWw~ ~wWw~**

"I want mommy," Sophie cried the next morning. "Where mommy? I want mommy!"

"Sophie, stop this instant," Beca said. "You know mommy's at her teacher's conference."

"But I want mommy," Sophie said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Mommy's not here," Beca said trying to keep her cool.

"When will mommy here?"

"Friday," Beca said.

"When Friday?"

"In three days," Beca said.

"That's long," Dylan said with a frown.

"Please just get dressed, and we can order pizza for dinner," Beca said. "How does that sound?"

"Yay, peeza!"

"Chloe's going to kill me," Beca muttered as she finally got Sophie dressed and ready to go.

That night when Chloe skyped to tell the kids good night, Beca looked tired.

"You okay, babe?" Chloe asked after she'd spoken to the kids and they went back to watch their movie.

"Just tired," Beca said. "Taking care of these kids is definitely a two person job."

"You're doing fine," Chloe said. "Any meltdowns?"

"Only from missing you," Beca said.

"I meant the kids," Chloe said with a cheeky grin.

"Haha," Beca said. "Is sassing your wife what they're teaching you at that conference?"

"Maybe," Chloe said and laughed. "I miss you, too."

"I know," Beca said looking into Chloe's eyes through the screen. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Chloe said. "And I'll see you in three days."

 **~wWw~ ~wWw~ ~wWw~**

The next day, the kids got dressed with no problems or questions. Beca went to work and finished laying down the vocals for the final song on her album. She was happy and smiling when she picked the kids up from daycare.

She was even happier when the kids didn't ask any questions. She decided to make a nice roasted chicken with potatoes and carrots. When she set their dinner plates in from of the kids, that's when all sense of a quiet evening went out the window.

"I don't like this," Dylan said.

"It's chicken," Beca said. "You like chicken. I promise."

"No," Dylan said and pointed to the carrots on his plate. "This."

"Oh, shi- shoot," Beca said. "I'm sorry, Dyl. I forgot."

Beca reached over and took the carrots off his plate. "There. All better."

"I want ice cweam," Sophie demanded.

"No ice cream until you've had your dinner," Beca said.

"No," Sophie said and pushed her plate away. "I want ice cweam now."

"I want a pony," Dylan said.

"I want a pony," Sophie said.

"Pony, pony, pony," Dylan and Sophie both chanted.

"We are not getting a pony," Beca said loudly to be heard over her children.

Sophie and Dylan started crying. "I want mommy."

"Mommy's not here," Beca said.

"I want a pony," Dylan repeated, his tears subsiding somewhat.

"We cannot have a pony."

"Why?" Sophie asked through her tears.

"Because they need a big yard," Beca said.

"We have a big yard," Dylan said.

"We can't have a pony because he'll fall into the pool and drown," Beca said getting frustrated.

"Our pony dwowned?" Sophie started crying harder.

"We don't have a pony!" Beca yelled and then took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. Let's have ice cream."

"Ice cweam! Yay!"

" _I'm a horrible mother_ ," Beca thought to herself as she dished up the ice cream.

As the kids ate their ice cream, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll be right back," Beca said and went to the door. She opened it and was glad to see Aubrey and Stacie standing there. "Oh, thank God!"

"You okay, Beca?" Stacie asked as they came into the house.

"The kids are making me crazy," Beca said as she led her two friends to the kitchen.

"Beca!" Aubrey said when she sees Sophie and Dylan. "Are you feeding them ice cream for dinner?"

"Um, no?" Beca said. Aubrey looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Fine. Yes, I am feeding my kids ice cream for dinner. I had to."

"You had to?" Stacie asked with a laugh.

Aubrey took the ice cream from the kids and somehow kept them from melting down again.

"Here," Aubrey said putting their dinner plates in front of them. "Eat your dinner, and then you can have some ice cream."

Beca watched in awe as Dylan and Sophie started eating their dinner without any tears.

"Beca, you know Chloe wouldn't like this," Aubrey said, putting the ice cream bowls in the sink.

"I know, okay?" Beca said. "But Dylan doesn't like carrots, and I forgot. Then Sophie wanted a pony and got upset because it drowned. Then Dylan got upset, and they started crying, and ice cream was the only I could think of to make it stop." Beca sat down and put her head in her hands. "I'm a terrible mother."

"You're not a terrible mother," Stacie said rubbing Beca's back. "You're just a bit overwhelmed. That's why we're here. To give you a bit of a break."

"Thank you," Beca said and grabbed Stacie around the waist and hugged her. "I do need to get some groceries. We're out of milk, and I need a few snacks to put into their backpacks for daycare."

"Why don't you go to the store," Aubrey said. "We'll watch Dylan and Sophie."

"Wait," Stacie said furrowing her brow. "You had a pony, and it drowned?"

 **~wWw~ ~wWw~ ~wWw~**

Later that night, Chloe skyped to tell the kids good night. They finished with Chloe and ran off to watch their movie. Beca looked at Chloe and let out a sigh.

"I really miss you," Beca finally said.

"I heard you had quite the evening," Chloe said trying not to smile.

"You talked to Aubrey, didn't you?"

"Yeah. Don't worry about it, babe. I've been there. Although, I don't recall ever giving them ice cream for dinner."

"I panicked," Beca said.

Chloe let out a laugh. "Well, you only have to worry about tomorrow and Friday morning. I should be home in time for dinner on Friday."

"I took Friday off," Beca said. "We have something special planned for you."

"Really?" Chloe asked. "Do I get a hint?"

"Nope," Beca said. "You'll see when you get home."

"I can't wait," Chloe said. "I love you guys."

"We love you, too."

 **~wWw~ ~wWw~ ~wWw~**

Beca woke the next morning, to a very quiet house. She sat up and listened and relished the silence until she realized, it was too quiet. She got out of bed and checked Dylan's room, and he wasn't there; the same with Sophie. She momentarily panicked until she heard water running and went running into the bathroom.

There sat Sophie and Dylan in the tub with the water running, laughing and splashing.

"What are you two doing?" Beca asked as she quickly shut off the water and pulled the drain plug. " _Thank God it didn't run over the edge._ "

"We taking a bath," Sophie squealed.

"You know you're not supposed to be in the tub without mommy or me," Beca scolded as she grabbed towels. "Let's get you out of there. We have to get ready to go."

Beca wrapped a towel around Sophie and took her out of the tub. She took another towel and lifted Dylan out. Once he was standing on the floor, Beca took the towel from around Dylan and started drying him off.

"What's that?" Sophie asked pointing to Dylan's penis.

"Um, that's Dylan's penis," Beca said.

Sophie dropped her towel and bent over to look at herself. "Where's mine?"

"Girls don't have penises?" Beca said.

"Why not?" Sophie asked.

"Because that's not the way we were made," Beca said as she started drying Sophie with her towel.

"I want a penis," Sophie said.

"No, you don't," Beca said.

"If Sophie doesn't have one, I don't want one," Dylan said.

Dylan was now bending over and looking at his penis. He put his hand down and held it between his fingers.

"It feels funny."

"Don't play with it," Beca said lightly slapping his hand away. "There's nothing we can do about it now. Boys have penises; girls don't."

"What do I have?" Sophie asked. "Can I have a penis when I grow up?"

"Um, girls have a, um. You could, maybe, uh. oh, God!" Beca stood and wrapped Sophie and Dylan in their towels and rushed them out of the bathroom. "We have to get ready to go."

As Beca was getting them dressed, Sophie and Dylan were both looking down at themselves and then at the other.

"I want a penis when I grow up," Sophie said as if it was decided.

"Knock yourself out kid," Beca said. "I'll still love you with or without a penis."

"Me, too?" Dylan asked.

"Yes, I will love you, too, with or without a penis."

"I wuv you, momma," Dylan said and kissed Beca on the cheek.

"I wuv you, too, momma," Sophie said and grabbed Beca around the neck.

"I love you, munchkins, too," Beca said with a smile as she hugged both kids to her.

 **~wWw~ ~wWw~ ~wWw~**

The rest of the day went well, and Beca made hot dogs and macaroni and cheese for dinner as a special treat for the kids. She reminded them that they were going to do something special for mommy the next day before mommy came home.

That night, after their baths and putting on their pajamas, Beca had Sophie on one side of her, and Dylan on the other as they sat watching another movie. Beca's laptop pinged with an incoming Skype call.

"I bet that's mommy," Beca said as she paused the movie and grabbed her laptop.

"Hi, mommy," Sophie and Dylan squealed as soon as Chloe's face came on screen.

"Hi my babies," Chloe said. "I can't wait to see you tomorrow."

"We have a supwise for you," Dylan said.

"Hey, we can't tell her what it is," Beca said.

"Oh, I forgot," Dylan said.

"That's okay, Dyl," Chloe said. "I can't wait to see what your surprise is. Are you guys ready for bed?"

"Yep," Sophie said. "We watching _Twolls_."

"Okay, I'll say good night now so you can go back to watching _Trolls._ I love you both, and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wuv you, too, mommy," Sophie and Dylan both say.

Beca starts the movie for them and takes her laptop to the other chair so she can talk to Chloe.

"How are you holding up?" Chloe asked.

"Pretty good, actually," Beca said. "Although, I had quite the interesting conversation with our kids this morning," Beca said. She then told Chloe about the tub incident. "I had no idea what to tell them."

"It sounds to me like you did a pretty good job," Chloe said. "They know that no matter what life may bring, we will always love them unconditionally."

"I guess," Beca said and glanced at the television screen. "The movie is almost over. I love you and can't wait to see you tomorrow."

"I love you, too," Chloe said. "If traffic isn't bad, I should be home around five."

"That's perfect," Beca said. "Drive safe, and we'll see you tomorrow."

Beca kissed her fingertips and placed them on the monitor; Chloe did the same, and they ended the Skype call.

 **~wWw~ ~wWw~ ~wWw~**

The next day, Beca took Sophie and Dylan to the grocery store to pick up what they needed for Chloe's surprise. They (meaning Beca) were going to cook Chloe's favorite dinner using her mom's lasagna recipe and bake a welcome home cake.

Grocery shopping and handling two three-year-olds was not on Beca's top five things to do on her day off, so she had Emily join them. Emily met them at the store and kept the twins entertained while Beca grabbed everything she needed.

Once home, Beca fed Emily and the twins lunch. She then put the twins down for the nap.

"So, what time will Chloe be home?" Emily asked.

"Around five is traffic isn't too unbearable," Beca said. "I'm planning for dinner to be ready around six so if she's a little late, it won't be that big a deal."

"You know, I could take the twins with me if you wanted some alone time with Chloe," Emily offered.

"I'd normally agree to that," Beca said. "But Chloe would kill me if the twins weren't here when she got home. I think she misses them more than me."

"I'd say it was a three-way tie," Emily said with a laugh. "Do you need me to stick around while you make dinner? I can keep the twins occupied."

"Thanks, but we'll be fine," Beca said. "I do appreciate you coming to the store to help me today. That was the hard part; shopping with two toddlers."

"It was my pleasure," Emily said.

Emily helped Beca get the twins up from their nap and then went home. Beca took the kids into the kitchen and set them in their seats at the counter.

"You guys ready to make mommy's cake?"

"Cake, cake, cake," Sophie and Dylan chanted.

"You guys sit tight, and I'll get the stuff out," Beca said.

 **~wWw~ ~wWw~ ~wWw~**

Chloe was so happy to be home finally. Traffic was heavy, and it was now close to six as she pulled into their driveway. She was able to text Beca and let her know she'd be a little late.

Once she parked, she got out and grabbed her suitcase before heading to the front door. She quietly entered the house and went to call out for Beca when she saw a sight that melted her heart. There on the couch were her three loves watching a movie.

Beca noticed her first and smiled at her.

"Hey, Soph. Hey, Dyl. Look who's home," Beca said getting their attention.

"Mommy!" the twins squealed and scrambled to off the couch and into Chloe's arms.

Chloe grabbed them both and peppered their faces with kisses. "I missed you so much."

Sophie and Dylan squealed and laughed.

"Can we eat now?" Dylan asked.

"You guys waited for me?" Chloe asked and hugged the twins. "I'm glad I wasn't any later."

"We planned it so we'd eat about six," Beca said with a smile as she got up. She kissed Chloe and grabbed Sophie. "Come on. We're starving."

Beca took Chloe's hand as they walked into the kitchen. The family ate and had Chloe's welcome home cake. After they were finished, Chloe thanked them all and suggested they sit outside on the back patio to watch the sunset.

They sat on the patio chairs that they pushed next to each other. Sophie was sitting on Chloe's lap, and Dylan was on Beca's. Beca leaned over and kissed Chloe.

"I'm glad you're home."

"Me, too."

"Mommy?" Sophie looked up at Chloe and asked.

"Yes, Sophie."

"Why is the sky blue?"

Chloe looked at Beca who only smiled back at her. "It's your turn."

"That's a really good question, Sophie," Chloe said. "The sky is blue because that's the color God chose it to be."

"Who God?" Dylan asked.

"Um, well some call him the Heavenly Father," Chloe told him. "He's the one who created us all."

"So, he's our daddy?" Dylan asked.

"In a way," Chloe said and looked at Beca again who just sat back smiling at her.

"Timmy has a mommy and a daddy," Dylan said. "Is his daddy God, too? Does Timmy have two daddies like we have two mommies?"

"No, baby, it's not the same thing," Chloe said.

"Why?"

"Oh, look, the sun is going down," Chloe said pointing to the setting sun. "Isn't it beautiful?"

Beca covered Dylan's ears and whispered, "I just usually offer them ice cream when I don't know how to answer their questions."

Chloe laughed and said, "You're such a dork."

"Momma," Sophie said. "What's a dork?"

"Oh, God," Beca moaned.


	25. Xena, X-Rays, and Xenon

**X is for XENA, X-RAYS, AND XENON**

 _ **Prompt from electroniszappa:**_ _ **For X, a bit of a challenge for you. Find a way to include Xena, X-Ray(s), and Xenon.**_

* * *

"Oh, look," Flo said excitedly. "Henna, Warrior Princess is coming to Netflix."

"Hen-na? What?" Fat Amy said. "Who is Henna?"

"She is the Warrior Princess," Flo responded. "She is a reformed warrior princess who travels around fighting evil."

"That's not Henna," Fat Amy said. "That's Zena, Warrior Princess."

"No, it's not!" Flo said.

"Yes, it is!" Fat Amy said.

"No, it's not!"

"Yes, it is!"

"No, it's not!"

"Stop it, the both of you!" Beca said coming in from the kitchen after hearing the yelling. "You're both giving me a headache."

"But, Beca," Fat Amy whined. "Flo is messing with Xena's name, and I can't have her messing with the warrior goddess like that."

"She means Henna," Flo said. "The warrior princess."

"It's pronounced Zee-na," Fat Amy said.

"Shut up, both of you," Beca said and takes a deep breath before facing Flo. "Flo, Fat Amy is correct. In America, we pronounce the X like a Z in a lot of words. So, X-e-n-a would be pronounced Zee-na."

"Really?" Flo said. "I thought I was doing well with understanding and speaking English, and now this?"

"Well, Hispanic words are the same," Beca said. "Like, X-a-v-i-e-r. How would you say it?"

Flo took a pen and wrote the name down. "I would say, Hav-e-air."

"And most Americans would say, Zay-vure," Beca said.

"That is just loco," Flo said shaking her head.

"Loco? Who's Loco?" Fat Amy asked looking at Flo. "What does loco mean?"

"You are," Beca said with a laugh. "It means crazy."

"You speak Spanish?" Fat Amy asked now looking at Beca.

"Not really," Beca said and then grinned. "Just enough to know that you are being a puta about Flo's English pronunciations."

Flo snickered, and Fat Amy looked at them both with narrowed eyes. She knows it was probably an insult, but she's not sure.

 **~xXx~ ~xXx~ ~xXx~**

Beca and Chloe came in late from their date to find Stacie and Flo in the living room. Chloe continued to the kitchen to grab them some water, while Beca stood in the entryway to the living room. Stacie was sitting on the couch with a notebook in hand and Flo was reading from some index card. Beca assumes correctly that Stacie was studying and Flo was helping her.

"What is henon?" Flo asked looking at a card in her hand. "What type of element is it? What is the atomic number? And give a brief description of it."

Flo finished reading the card and looked up at Stacie expectantly.

"Henon?" Stacie asked confused. "There is no element called henon. That's a trick question."

"No, it's real," Flo said. "It even has the number next to it."

"What's the number?" Stacie asked.

"It's, oh, no no no," Flo said with a light laugh. "I can't tell you. You're supposed to tell me. You won't learn anything if I give you the answer."

"But there is no chemical element called henon," Stacie insisted.

"She means xenon, Stace," Beca said from the doorway.

"Oh," Stacie said. "Xenon is a chemical element, and its atomic number is 54. It is a colorless, dense, odorless noble gas found in the Earth's atmosphere in trace amounts."

"That is correct," Flo said looking down at the card and then back at Beca. "It's not pronounced henon?"

"We've had this conversation, Flo," Beca said. "Remember when you and Amy were arguing over how to say Xena? The same principle applies here as well. The X should be pronounced like a Z, so x-e-n-o-n is zee-non, not henon."

"It is confusing," Chloe said now standing next to Beca. "Like we say Jesus with the J sounding like a G. Some Hispanics pronounce it Hay-seus, so the J sounds like an H."

"So, the x is always a z sound?" Flo asked.

"Pretty much," Beca said. "Like xylophone starts with an X but you say it as if it starts with the letter Z."

"Oh, and the name Xavier," Chloe said. "Same thing. The X sounds like a Z."

"We already covered that one," Beca said.

"What about x-e-r-o-x?" Flo asked. "I have heard it pronounced zeer-ox. Why is it not zeer-oz?"

"That's a whole other thing," Stacie said. "When the X is located in any position of a word other than as the first letter, it is always pronounced as ex."

"Like Xerox," Flo said, and Stacie nodded. "What are some other words?"

"Box," Beca replied. "Explanation, except."

"Fox, mix, fix," Chloe added to the list. "Mexico, lexicon."

"So, if I see an X at the beginning of a word I should pronounce it like a Z?" Flo asked.

"Exactly," Stacie said. "Now, can we get back to my studying?"

"Sorry," Flo said and picked up another card.

"Don't stay up too late, girls," Chloe said. "We'll see you in the morning."

"Good night," Beca said, and she and Chloe went upstairs to bed.

 **~xXx~ ~xXx~ ~xXx~**

Flo still had a little trouble with the x sounding like z, but she made great progress.

"It's time for our Zee-na marathon," Flo said, taking special care to pronounce Xena's name correctly in front of Fat Amy.

Fat Amy just smirked and nodded her head. The rest of the girls came in and sat around the TV. Fat Amy pulled up Netflix and found _Xena: Warrior Princess_.

"If anyone needs to use the bathroom or needs a snack or drink," Fat Amy said looking around the room. "Do it now, because once I start, I'm not stopping it."

"I'll grab some snacks," Jessica said getting up.

"I'll grab everyone some drinks," Ashley said and followed Jessica.

"Bathroom," Chloe and CR both said and laughed.

"I'm too exhausted to worry about it," Beca said and stayed where she was.

"How do you spell eg-zausted?" Flo asked Beca.

"Um, e-x-h-a-u-s-t-e-d," Beca said. "Why?"

"Well, you pronounced the X like a Z," Flo said. "I thought you said that if an X was in the word, it was pronounced only like an X and not the Z. So, wouldn't it be ex-hausted?"

"I, um, it's, uh," Beca sputtered. "I don't know what to say to that. Stacie?"

"Yeah, I got nothing," Stacie said. "The English language is just a bunch of words that some pseudo-intellectual threw into a book and called it a Dictionary and everyone decided that's how all the words are spelled and pronounced."

"Wow, all in one breath," Beca said and laughed.

"Meh," Stacie said waving her hand like it was no big deal to her.

"Anyway, Flo, you speak English very well," Beca said. "Don't let it get to you."

"She should learn how to speak proper English," Fat Amy. "Like me. I came from another country, and my English is perfect."

Beca snorted. "Australia's main language is English. And you still use Australian terms or slang, and we don't know what you're saying. So, not the best example."

"What I'd miss?" Chloe asked as she came back to the living room.

"Flo was asking again about how to pronounce words with the letter X in them," Beca said.

"I thought we covered everything, Flo," Chloe said.

"There is still much to learn," Flo said. "I still have trouble spelling some words because so many are pronounced the same."

"Give us an example," Stacie said.

"Okay, um, stare and stair," Flo said. "When I was younger, and we had spelling tests, the teacher would not always use the word in a sentence, so it was hard to know what word to spell."

"Ugh, we have a lot of those," Beca said.

"Sounds like you didn't have a very good teacher if she didn't use the word in a sentence to let you know which version she wanted," Chloe said. "When I'm a teacher, I will make sure that my students know the spelling and meaning of the word as well as be able to use it properly in a sentence."

Beca was smiling and staring at Chloe with heart eyes. Stacie threw a pillow at her and laughed.

"What?"

"Someone's hot for teacher," Stacie said.

"Shut up," Beca said and then looked at Chloe with a grin. "But, I so am!"

Chloe laughed and kissed Beca. "Good."

 **~xXx~ ~xXx~ ~xXx~**

Chloe and Flo were in the auditorium working on choreography for the upcoming ICCA Nationals Championship. Beca had given them the setlist with notes on who should solo what part.

Flo and Chloe listened to the set several times before tying out a few moves. Chloe was more of a flow and move kind of dancer, whereas Flo had more of an ebullient gymnastic style to her dance. Working together they had a pretty good start by the time Stacie and CR showed up.

"Sorry, we're late," Stacie said as she and CR walked down to the other two girls. "The Professor wouldn't stop talking."

"Yeah, it's like he knows people have other things to do so he sees how long he can go before someone breaks," CR said.

"This time it was almost me," Stacie said. "If he hadn't stopped when he did, I was prepared to just get up and leave."

"I would have been right behind you," CR said.

"Well, you're here now," Chloe said. "Listen to the setlist first, and then we'll show you what we've come up with. Then you can make suggested changes. Sound good?"

"Yeah," CR said, and Stacie nodded.

Chloe hit play, and the four Bellas sat and listened to the set list Beca came up with. Chloe couldn't help but smile. It was good, and she was smiling like the proud girlfriend that she was. CR and Stacie were listening intently, and both smiled when it came to an end.

"This is good," CR said. "I have some ideas but let's see what you two came up with and then we can talk."

Chloe started the set list again, and she and Flo showed the others their choreography. Once they finished, CR and Stacie made suggestions, and the four ran through the new steps.

Chloe was making a crossover move when she tripped over her bag. She put her hand out to stop her fall and fell on it hard. She let out a small scream and grabbed her hand to her chest.

"Oh, my God!" Stacie yelled and rushed over to Chloe.

Chloe sat on the floor holding her hand as tears flowed down her face.

"Are you okay?" CR asked as she knelt next to Chloe.

"I think I might have broken it," Chloe said through her tears.

"Let me see, sweetie," Flo said gently pulling her hand away from where Chloe was protectively holding it against her chest.

Flo looked at Chloe's hand. "Oh, sweetie, I think it is broken."

"It hurts," Chloe said.

"Let's get her to the hospital and have it checked out," Stacie said. She then hugged Chloe to her. "I'll call Beca and have her meet us there, okay?"

Chloe just nodded her head as Stacie and CR helped her to her feet. CR grabbed her and Chloe's bags, and the four girls made their way out to Stacie's car.

Once at the hospital, Chloe was given a form to fill out and told to wait. Beca came rushing into the hospital and ran over to Chloe and hugged her.

"You doing okay?" Beca asked.

"Yeah," Chloe said. "It hurts like hell, but I'm okay."

"How did this happen?"

"I tripped over my stupid bag."

"Chloe Beale," a voice called out.

Beca helped Chloe stand, and they went over to the nurse that had called for Chloe.

"Can my girlfriend come back with me?" Chloe asked.

"That's fine," the nurse said. "Follow me."

Beca came back out about fifteen minutes later and told the girls Chloe was going to be taken to get her hand x-rayed. After passing on the information, Beca hurried back to be with Chloe.

The rest of the Bellas came running in and found Stacie, CR, and Flo.

"How is she?" Jessica asked.

"They're going to take her to get her hand x-rayed," Stacie said. "We think it's broken."

"Where's Fat Amy?" CR asked noting the boisterous blonde wasn't with the other girls.

"She was with Bumper and said she'd meet us here," Ashley said.

Beca came back out. "They just took her to x-ray. The doctor is pretty sure it's broken, but they need to see where the break is before they put it in a cast. It should take about thirty minutes. You all don't have to stay. I'll be here and will get Chloe back home."

"Are you sure, Beca?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah," Beca said. "Chloe knows you all came and told me to tell you to go home."

"Okay," Ashley said.

"I'm staying," Stacie said.

Flo said they would stay, too. The rest of the girls left, and Beca sat with Stacie and Flo. A few minutes later, Amy came strolling in and went up to the girls.

"How's Chloe?" Fat Amy asked.

"She's okay," Beca said. "The doctor thinks she broke it."

"Can we see her?" Fat Amy asked.

"Not yet," Flo said with a small grin. "They took her down to get it z-rayed."

Beca bit her lip to hold back the laugh that nearly escaped at the look on Amy's face.

"You mean x-rayed?" Fat Amy asked Flo.

"No," Flo said, tongue in cheek. "The X at the beginning of the word is pronounced like Z, so she's being z-rayed."

Beca laughed and high-fived Flo. "Nice one, Flo."

Fat Amy glared and said, "Touché my little Latina friend. Touché."

I know this is a little shorter than the rest, but honestly, there was only so much I could do with the prompt. I think I wore out the X on my keyboard; I've never used the X key so much in my life. Anyway, I hope you had some fun with it like I did.


	26. You're My Person

**Y is for YOU'RE MY PERSON**

 _ **Prompt: Beca is Chloe's person. The one she calls to tell about her newest love interest. Beca doesn't want to be that person to Chloe anymore. Beca wants to be Chloe**_ _ **'s newest love interest.**_

 _ **Warning: Light angst with some fluff.**_

* * *

It was almost 7:00 pm on a Friday night when Beca Mitchell walked into her L.A. penthouse apartment and dropped her keys on the table by the door. She walked into the kitchen and set her Chinese carryout on the counter.

Beca got a plate and opened up her General Tso's Chicken and dumped some on the plate along with some rice. She pulled chopsticks out of the bag and was just taking a bite when her computer pinged with an incoming Skype call. She pulled her laptop over and opened it up. She saw Chloe Beale was calling on Skype, so she answered.

"Hey, Chlo," Beca answered. "What's up?"

"Megan just broke up with me," Chloe said, voice sad.

"Why are you telling me this, Chloe?" Beca asked with a heavy sigh.

"I was hoping that my best friend would comfort me," Chloe responded.

"I can't keep doing this," Beca told her as she threw her chopsticks onto her plate.

"But, you're my person, Becs," Chloe said.

"Well, I can't be any more," Beca said quietly.

"Beca," Chloe said. "You can't not be my person. Since we met, you've always been my person."

"Not anymore," Beca said and ended the Skype call.

Beca could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. She ignored the incoming Skype call from Chloe and muted it. She put her food in the refrigerator and got herself a beer. She looked at her phone and ignored the FaceTime request, phone calls, and texts from Chloe. She turned her phone off and headed up to bed.

"What the hell?" Chloe said from her apartment in Atlanta when Beca ended the call.

Chloe tried to initiate another Skype call with Beca only to have it go unanswered. She picked up her phone and tried FaceTiming Beca only to have the call go unanswered. She tried calling and texting to get nothing in return. She finally placed a call to Aubrey.

"Hello," Aubrey said as she answered her phone.

"Hey, Brey," Chloe said.

"Hey, Chloe," Aubrey said. "What's wrong? I thought you'd be on a date."

"Has Stacie talked to Beca lately?" Chloe asked.

"She talks to her a couple of times a week," Aubrey said. "Why?"

"Has she said anything about Beca acting weird?" Chloe asked.

"No," Aubrey said. "What's this about? Hang on, let me get Stacie."

Chloe waits until she hears Aubrey and Stacie on the phone.

"What's up, Chlo?" Stacie asked.

"Has Beca been acting strange when you've talked to her?" Chloe asked.

"What do you mean by strange?" Stacie asked.

Chloe told Stacie and Aubrey about the Skype call she just had with Beca.

"And she just ended the call," Chloe said angrily. "And, now she's not answering my calls, texts, Skype, or even FaceTime."

"Can you blame her?" Stacie asked.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Chloe asked her voice rising.

"Beca told me that in the last four months, the only time you call her is to tell her you met someone new and later to tell her you broke up with them," Stacie said. "She didn't even know about your promotion. Why is that?"

"I, I didn't think she'd care about that," Chloe said.

"Of course she cares about that because she cares about you," Stacie spat out angrily. "Beca said she told you about her feelings for you. And, that you told her you had feelings for her, but you were with Troy at the time. She said she understood and left it at that. Then you called her to tell her about breaking up with Troy. She actually thought you were calling her to give the two of you a chance."

"I was upset and didn't want to rush into another relationship," Chloe said.

"Really? So, how long was it after you broke up with Troy that you met and started going out with Devon?" Stacie asked.

There was silence on the other end of the phone.

"Two days," Stacie said. "That's how long it had been when you called Beca to tell her all about the really hot guy you met at Starbucks. It killed her. After that it was Sarah, then Debbie, and Mike, and Steve, and now Megan. And you would call to tell her about every single one of them. And you've been killing a little part of her with every phone call. Maybe you should just stop calling her at all. She'd be better off."

"She's my best friend," Chloe said quietly.

"I'm your best friend, too," Aubrey said. "You don't call me to tell me about your new boyfriends or girlfriends. I didn't even know you broke up with Mike."

"I have to go," Chloe said quickly and ended the call.

"Has she really been doing that?" Aubrey asked.

"Yeah," Stacie said. "And I think Beca is done with Chloe. I'm going to call Beca."

Stacie takes her phone and calls Beca's number. There is no answer and she leaves a voicemail asking Beca to call her back.

"She probably turned off her phone," Stacie said. "I'll call her again tomorrow if I don't hear back from her."

 **~yYy~ ~yYy~ ~yYy~**

Chloe wiped the tears from her eyes. Stacie's words hurt. She thought back over the last four months and also realized Stacie was right. She did call Beca after her breakups and when she met someone new. But, Beca was her person. She has always been there for her. And, Chloe didn't have anything else going on in her life, so her breakups were the only thing she had to talk about.

 **~yYy~ ~yYy~ ~yYy~**

Beca sat on her bed drinking her beer. She thought about Chloe. They would Skype every week to catch up on what was happening in each other's lives. And one day, about four months ago, she decided to tell Chloe about her feelings for her. Chloe seemed surprised at the confession and told Beca she had some feelings for her, too. Beca was overjoyed until Chloe dropped a bomb on her. She was seeing someone and thought he was something special and didn't want to hurt him. Besides, she was in Atlanta and Beca was in L.A. So, Beca said she understood and then ended the call. She didn't speak to Chloe for two weeks after that. That's when Chloe called to tell her the guy had broken up with her. Beca couldn't help the happy feeling she got thinking this meant that Chloe was available. Before Beca could say anything, Chloe said she had to go and ended the call.

Beca wasn't sure what to make of it. Chloe didn't answer her calls or texts until two days later when she called to tell Beca about this great guy she met. And that's how their 'friendship' went after that. Chloe only called to tell Beca she broke up with someone or met someone new. It was almost 11:30 pm in L.A. when Beca sent a text to Chloe and then blocked her number.

 **~yYy~ ~yYy~ ~yYy~**

Chloe cried herself to sleep and woke up early the next morning with a headache. She checked her phone for the time and saw that it was only 5:30 am. She also saw that she had a text from Beca. She immediately sat up in the bed and read it.

 _BFFMitch [2:27 am]: Do you know how hard it was for me to tell you that I love you and still try to be there for you as a friend through every break up thinking you'd finally give me a chance? Only to have you tell me just a couple of days later that you've met the next great love of your life? It's killing me, and I can't do it anymore. I_ _'m sorry, but I_ _can't be your person anymore. I don_ _'t think I can be your anything anymore._

Chloe let out a sob, and the tears fell down her face. She laid down and cried until she exhausted herself and fell asleep. When she woke again it was after 9:00 am. She looked at her phone, hoping it had all been a bad dream. But, Beca's message was still there. She threw her phone onto her bed and got up. She got in the shower where she cried some more.

 **~yYy~ ~yYy~ ~yYy~**

Stacie woke up around 9:00 to find herself alone in her bed. She knew this meant that Aubrey had gone for a run. Stacie showered and got dressed. She checked her phone to see if Beca had texted. She hadn't, and Stacie was going to wait until later to try and call her since it was only about 6:45 am in L.A.

Stacie was surprised when her phone rang and Beca's name came up on the screen.

"Beca?" Stacie said. "What are you doing up so early? Especially on a Saturday."

"Haven't really slept," Beca said. "Wasn't sure if I should call or not. I figure you and Aubrey would be dealing with Chloe."

"Brey and I are on your side in this, Beca," Stacie said. "We talked to Chloe last night and she wasn't too happy with what I said to her."

"Don't be too hard on her," Beca said. "I think she's just scared after what happened with Chicago. And, don't worry about me either. I've come to terms with the fact that no matter what feelings we have for each other, whatever she really wants is not me. And, I'm actually fine with that. I'm done with all the drama."

"Good for you," Stacie said.

"Yeah, well," Beca said. "Anyway, I didn't call to talk about Chloe. I called to ask a favor."

"Anything," Stacie said.

"I'm coming back to Atlanta for a little while," Beca said. "And I need to rent a place while I'm there. I have a few apartments picked out, and I was wondering if you'd check them out in person for me. I really don't have the time to fly out there, and I trust you because you know what I like."

"You're moving back to Atlanta?" Stacie said getting excited. "Permanently?"

"Calm down," Beca said with a laugh. "It's only temporary for now. I've been asked to be the head producer at Residual Heat's Atlanta office for six months. They're reorganizing and remodeling the studio. They need someone who's familiar with how the L.A. office works, and since I started in Atlanta, they asked me to do it. If all goes well, it could become permanent. I'll be there in about a month, so that's why I need to get a place quickly."

"That's great, Becs!" Stacie said.

"What's great?" Aubrey asked as she came into the kitchen.

"Can I tell Aubrey?" Stacie asks Beca.

"Yes," Beca said. "But, neither of you can tell Chloe. I'll just avoid places I know she likes to make sure we don't cross paths. I'm going to have enough to deal with just getting the studio reorganized and keep it still running."

"But," Stacie said. "You're my best friend, and she's Aubrey's. There are going to be times that you'll both be in the same place with Aubrey and me."

"No," Beca said. "I'm telling you now; I don't want to be around her. At least not for a while. Not until I can be around her without wanting it to be something more. Right now it hurts too much knowing that we'll never be anything more than friends."

"Okay," Stacie said. "I'll tell Brey. Send me the info on the places you want me to check out, and I'll make an appointment to see them."

"Thanks, Stace," Beca said. "I gotta go get ready to go to the studio. Got a lot to do before I come to Atlanta. I'll call you later."

"Okay," Stacie said. "Bye, Becs."

"What's going on with Beca?" Aubrey asked.

Stacie filled Aubrey in on what Beca told her.

"Why do you really think she doesn't want Chloe to know she's moving here?" Aubrey asked.

"Because, for now, it's only temporary," Stacie said. "The fact that Beca is in L.A. is one of the reasons Chloe said she didn't want to pursue a relationship. And Beca said she's done with all the Chloe drama until she can get her feelings under control when she's around her."

"I think Chloe's afraid," Aubrey said. "She tried long distance with Chicago and it didn't work out, and she was heartbroken. She probably doesn't want to start something with Beca because she's afraid the same things will happen to them."

"That's pretty much what Beca said," Stacie said. "But Beca is more than willing to put in the effort to make it work; Chicago wasn't."

"We need to get Beca and Chloe two together," Aubrey said.

"No, we don't," Stacie said. "If Beca gets involved with Chloe and then has to go back to L.A., it will kill her if Chloe breaks up with her because she can't do, or doesn't want to do, a long distance relationship. Let's wait and see if her stay in Atlanta becomes permanent before we think about doing anything."

 **~yYy~ ~yYy~ ~yYy~**

After Chloe gets out of the shower, she calls Beca and it goes to voicemail. Chloe decides to leave a message asking her to call and hangs up.

A week goes by and Chloe doesn't get any response from countless calls and texts to Beca. She's having brunch with Aubrey and is not being the bubbly redhead everyone is used to seeing.

"Are you okay, Chloe?" Aubrey asked. "You don't look well."

"I haven't heard from Beca in over a week," Chloe said, eyes glistening with tears. "I think she hates me."

"She doesn't hate you," Aubrey said. "She's just distancing herself from you until she can be around you without it hurting so much. You should just give her space."

"I miss her," Chloe said. "We used to skype every week and texted each other almost every day."

"You might want to get used to it," Aubrey said. "You know how Beca is. She can hold onto something for a long time. You have to realize how much it hurt her every time you'd call just to tell about her about your latest conquest and then subsequent breakup. In the past four or five months, that's all the communication you've had with her."

"She's always been the one I talked to about that stuff," Chloe said wiping a tear from her cheek.

"That was before she told you she loved you," Aubrey said.

"She said she understood why I couldn't be with her," Chloe said defensively.

"And she truly does," Aubrey tells her. "But, why did you call her to tell her you broke up with Troy and then hang up on her? Ignored her calls for two days and only called when you met that guy at Starbucks. And now you only call to tell her about your latest love interest and then again when you break up. Are you trying to hurt her?"

"No," Chloe said immediately. "I, I hung up on her because I didn't want her to ask me about getting into a relationship. She's in L.A. and I'm here. It wouldn't work."

"How do you know that?" Aubrey asked. "Be honest. Why do you think it wouldn't work?"

"Because it didn't work with me and Chicago," Chloe said. "I was heartbroken when he broke up with me because we hardly saw each other."

"You mean because he expected you to drop everything and fly to Europe to see him?" Aubrey said. "But he couldn't come to see you when he was only one state away visiting his family?"

Chloe looked down at the table and didn't say anything.

"Be honest with me and with yourself," Aubrey said. "What's the real reason you won't even try and make it work with her?"

"Because she's a big-time music producer and I'm a nobody," Chloe said sadly. "She's always being photographed with people like Ariana Grande or Demi Lovato. I can't compete with them."

"So, don't," Aubrey said. "Beca didn't tell any of them she was in love with them." Aubrey sighed. "Do you have any feelings for Beca?"

"It's not that simple," Chloe said.

"It is that simple," Aubrey responded. "You're the one who's making it more difficult than it has to be. Beca loves you. Has for a while from what Stacie told me. You of all people know how hard it is for Beca to open to up to anyone. And you shut her down without giving her a chance." Aubrey runs a hand through her hair. "You didn't answer my question. Do you have any feelings for Beca?"

"Of course, I do," Chloe said. "She's my best friend."

"Dammit, Chloe," Aubrey said getting even more frustrated. "That's not what I meant and you know it."

"What do you want me to say?" Chloe asked, her voice rising. "That I love her? That I've been in love with her since the first time I saw her? That everyone time I hear her voice, my heart beats a little faster and my body tingles with excitement? That every night I wish that she was the one I was with? That not having spoken to her in a week is killing me inside?"

"At least that would be an honest answer," Aubrey said.

 **~yYy~ ~yYy~ ~yYy~**

Two months have gone by and Beca is now in Atlanta. She still hasn't spoken to Chloe, and in the month since she's been in Atlanta, she has managed to avoid running into her. The studio remodeling is going well and Beca has already received kudos from the L.A. office on how well things are progressing. Beca is excited at the prospect of possibly staying and running the Atlanta studio. But, she still has to figure out how to deal with Chloe.

Chloe has been slowly becoming a hermit. Aubrey gets her to meet up every once in a while, but it's always the same old thing. Chloe is sad because she hasn't heard from Beca and Aubrey tries to get Chloe to call Beca. Chloe starts to cry because Beca doesn't want anything to do with her anymore. Aubrey wants to fix things but Stacie keeps telling her to leave it alone for now.

 **~yYy~ ~yYy~ ~yYy~**

After four months of being in Atlanta, Beca gets word that the bosses in L.A. need her to come back for a big meeting. She meets Stacie for lunch.

"I have to go back to L.A.," Beca said. "I'm leaving tomorrow and don't know how long I'll be gone. There's some big meeting they need me to attend."

"Will you be coming back?"

"I don't know. They didn't give me much information to go on."

"I thought you said the studio here was doing well."

"It is. I guess I'll know if they want me to stay here when I go back for the meeting."

"Have you heard from Chloe?"

"No. I guess she's been busy with meeting and breaking up with everyone she meets."

"You sound bitter."

"I kind of am because I still don't get it. Why is it that everyone else gets their shot and I don't?" Beca tosses down her napkin and sighs. "I still love her. I don't see her or talk to her and yet I can't stop loving her. What the hell am I going to do, Stace? It's been five months and I can't get over her."

"You need to find someone to take your mind off of her," Stacie said. "Since you've been here you've spent all your time at the studio. You need to give yourself a break."

"I guess," Beca said, not sounding very convincing. "I just. I wish she'd just give me a chance, you know? To prove that we could make it work."

 **~yYy~ ~yYy~ ~yYy~**

Meanwhile, Aubrey and Chloe are having lunch. Chloe seems to be in an incredibly good mood and Aubrey notices.

"What's got you all chipper?" Aubrey asked. "You've been walking around for months looking like the poster child for gloom and doom."

"I came to a decision last night," Chloe said. "But first I need to ask you a question. And, please tell me the truth.

"Okay," Aubrey said. "What's the question?"

"Do you know if Beca still has feelings for me?" Chloe asked quietly. "I know she is probably still talking to Stacie, so she would know. I just need to know if I still have a chance."

"I shouldn't be talking to you about this," Aubrey said and let out a heavy sigh. "Stacie did mention that Beca still has feelings for you. So, what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going on vacation," Chloe replied.

"Vacation?" Aubrey said.

"Yes," Chloe said with a smile. "I'm going to L.A. and talk to Beca. I miss her so much, Brey. I want to ask her face-to-face if she still wants me, and if she does, we'll figure out the long distance thing. I love her, Brey, and I want to be with her. I will do whatever it takes to make up for the way I treated her."

"Wow," Aubrey said. "Um, when are you planning on going?"

"I'm not sure yet," Chloe said. "I have to wait until school ends, so maybe in a couple of weeks. I haven't thought that far ahead yet."

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Chlo?" Aubrey asked. "Maybe you should just call her instead of showing up out of the blue."

"I have called her but doesn't answer my calls," Chloe said. "If I show up she'll at least have to talk to me."

"Be careful, Chlo," Aubrey said. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I know it's a big risk," Chloe said. "But I'm willing to take it to be with her. I was so stupid to push her away when she told me how she felt. I was afraid of getting my heart broken again, and instead I hurt her while trying to protect myself."

"So, you're really serious about this?" Aubrey asked. "You really want to be with Beca?"

"With all my heart," Chloe said sincerely.

"Well, then, I'm happy for you," Aubrey said. "And I wish you all the luck in the world."

 **~yYy~ ~yYy~ ~yYy~**

"We need to talk," Aubrey said as soon as she saw Stacie.

"Hello to you, too," Stacie said.

"I'm sorry," Aubrey said and quickly kissed Stacie. "I just had lunch with Chloe."

"Oh," Stacie said. "Is that what we have to talk about? Chloe?"

"More like what Chloe is planning to do," Aubrey said.

"And what's that?" Stacie asked.

"She's flying to L.A. to tell Beca she loves her and wants to give them a try," Aubrey said.

"What?" Stacie asked. "Oh, my God. When is she planning to go?"

"In a couple of weeks when school lets out," Aubrey said. "We need to tell Beca."

"Why would we do that?" Stacie asked.

"Because Chloe wants to surprise her in L.A.," Aubrey said. "And Beca is here."

"Beca has to fly out to L.A. for some big meeting," Stacie said. "She's leaving tomorrow and doesn't know when she'll be back. Or if she'll be back."

"That's good, though," Aubrey said. "Beca will be in L.A., so Chloe goes and pleads her case to Beca. Beca will know Chloe is willing to do whatever it takes to be with her."

"We should talk to Beca," Stacie said. "Let her decide when and where she wants to talk to Chloe. No matter what happens at the meeting, she'll have to come back here to finish what she started with the studio."

"You're right," Aubrey said. "Can we invite her over here and talk to her tonight? We can say we want to have dinner with her before she heads back to L.A."

 **~yYy~ ~yYy~ ~yYy~**

Beca and Stacie were sitting at the counter while Aubrey put the finishing touches on dinner. The doorbell rang and Stacie left to answer the door.

Stacie pulled the door opened and her eyes got wide.

"Hey, Stacie," Chloe said. "Is Brey here? I'm sorry for just dropping by unannounced but I was out running some errands not too far from here."

"Um, yeah, no, it's, um, it's okay," Stacie said. "Brey's in the kitchen. Come in and I'll get her for you."

Chloe stepped inside. "Thanks, Stacie."

Stacie closed the door and before she could do anything else she heard, "Come on, Stacie. Aubrey said dinner's-"

Chloe stood with her mouth agape and Beca could only stare at Chloe. Aubrey came out of the kitchen.

"Come on, you two, dinner's ready." Aubrey realized Beca and Stacie were frozen in place. It took a few seconds to realize there was a third party in the living room. "Chloe, I didn't know you were here."

"I'm sorry," Chloe said shaking her head to clear it. "I should go."

"Chloe, wait!" Beca called out as Chloe made her way to the door. "Please?"

Chloe stopped and looked down at the ground. "I, um, I didn't know you were in town."

"Honestly, I've been here a little over four months." Chloe's head snapped up to look at Beca. "I made Aubrey and Stacie promise not to say anything to you." Chloe looked from Stacie to Aubrey. They both refused to look her in the eye. "Don't be mad at them; be mad at me. I didn't want to be around you until I could face you without feeling my heart break over and over again."

Chloe wiped a tear from her cheek and folded her arms across her midsection. "I'm sorry I made you feel like you couldn't be around me. And, I'm sorry I hurt you. I know you are nothing like Chicago but it was all still fresh in my mind. I thought he was my future and I just couldn't get past what long distance did to us. It hurt too much."

"I get that, Chlo. I do," Beca said. "But, imagine how much it hurt me to hear about all of your next great loves and you wouldn't even give me a chance. And, you're right, I am nothing like Chicago. I wouldn't have expected you to drop everything and fly to see me, and I would have come to see you every chance I could. It's what you do when you really love someone; you put in the effort."

Chloe let out a small sob. "I'm sorry."

Beca took a few steps forward and pulled Chloe into a hug. Chloe grabbed onto her shirt and held her tight. "I'm so, so sorry."

"I know," Beca said. "I have to fly back to L.A. tomorrow but I'll have to come back here. Do you think we can talk when I get back?"

"I'd like that," Chloe said. "I was planning to fly to L.A. and force you to talk to me, but this will be much better. That's what I actually came by to talk to Aubrey about."

"Really?" Beca asked pulling back to look at Chloe.

"Yes, really," Chloe said.

"It's true; she told me yesterday," Aubrey said. "It's one of the reasons we invited you tonight. We were going to tell you of Chloe's plans to come to L.A. and talk to you. We thought you should know so you could decide if you were ready to face her."

"Chloe, why don't you stay for dinner," Stacie suggested. "You two can talk and we'll pretend like we're not listening and give you our opinions."

Beca laughed and looked at Chloe. "What do you say, Chlo? Want to have dinner and talk?"

"I'd like that," Chloe said. "I'd like that a lot."

 **~yYy~ ~yYy~ ~yYy~**

Seven months later, Beca was moving into her new house in Atlanta. She had finished setting up her equipment in her home studio and went out the truck to see what was left to bring in. She grabbed the last box and took it into the kitchen. She set it down on the counter and felt a pair of warm, loving arms wrap around her waist from behind. "That's the last box from the truck."

"Mmmm," Chloe said. "I've emptied all the boxes in the bedroom and made the bed."

"Oh," Beca said. "I'll do the kitchen then."

"I'd rather you do me," Chloe said with a seductive laugh.

"I'd rather you two wait until we've gone home," Aubrey said as she and Stacie walked into the kitchen. She set a box on the counter. "This box isn't labeled, so I wasn't sure where to put it."

"I bet it goes in the bedroom," Stacie said with an eye waggle. "No label on the box is the same as the 'discrete packaging' message you see when you order special toys on the internet."

"Stacie," Aubrey said with a laugh and slapped her arm.

Chloe was opening the box and laughed. "Oops, this does belong in the bedroom."

"Told you," Stacie said.

"We can upack this together later," Chloe said and winked at Beca. Beca blushed bright red as Chloe carried the box out of the kitchen.

"Um, I'm going to order pizza," Beca said. "Or do you want Chinese?"

"Pizza sounds good," Aubrey said.

"I'm in for pizza," Stacie said.

 **~yYy~ ~yYy~ ~yYy~**

Beca and Chloe were lying in bed that night, enjoying the first of many nights in their new home.

"I'm glad you got over your fear of us having a long-distance relationship," Beca said quietly.

"I'm glad you gave me another chance," Chloe said. "And, I'm glad that you got to stay in Atlanta. Although, I would have moved to L.A. if you had wanted me to. I love you."

"Well, I'm your person," Beca said and kissed Chloe. Then she smiled and said, "And I love you, too."


	27. Zodiac

**Z is for ZODIAC**

 **Prompt from RJRMovieFan: Chloe reads her horoscope, and it's so good she sets out on an adventurous day to see if it can be made true. She drags Beca along but doesn't tell Beca what the horoscope was. (Full prompt is listed at the end of the story).**

* * *

Chloe sat at the kitchen counter sipping her coffee and reading the local paper. As she has done every morning since she was fourteen, she checked her horoscope. Chloe's smile widened as she read what her horoscope had in store for her that day.

"What's got you all smiley, Red?" Stacie asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Just reading my horoscope for the day," Chloe said laying the paper on the counter.

"Let me see mine," Stacie said and grabbed the paper. She found the horoscope and read hers. "Mine always suck."

"I think it's all in how you look at things," Chloe said.

"Really?" She stops and reads Chloe's horoscope. "Yours is interesting." Stacie's face lights up. "Oh, my God. Are you going to do something to make your horoscope come true?"

"Do you know if Beca was up yet?" Chloe asked.

"You so are!" Stacie squealed. "And, yes. I heard some noise upstairs, so I think she's up."

"Good," Chloe said and hopped off the stool and headed out of the kitchen.

"Go get her, Chlo!" Stacie said with a laugh.

Chloe threw her a smile and a wink before making her way upstairs. She stopped at the door leading to the attic bedroom and took a deep breath. She knocked and heard a quiet 'come in.' She opened the door and went up the stairs.

"Hey," Chloe said as she got to the top of the stairs. "I'm glad you're up early."

"Oh, hey, Chlo," Beca said. "And you are probably the only one who is glad I'm up early. Why is that? Why are you glad I'm up early?"

"Whatever plans you have for today, cancel them," Chloe said with authority. "I am declaring this _Chloe and Beca's Best Friends Day_ , and you and I are going to spend the day together, just the two of us."

"All day?"

"Yes, _all day_ ," Chloe said. "I promise you will not regret it."

"Isn't that the way most horror movies start?" Beca asked. "One friend asks another to do something and says _you won't regret it_ and the next thing you know they're being chased by an ax-wielding madman."

"Stop it," Chloe said with a laugh. "With the Bellas, studying, and your internship, we haven't had any real time for just the two of us. Come on, Becs. I'll start by buying you breakfast at your favorite diner."

"The one with the buttermilk pancakes I like?"

"That's the one," Chloe said with a big smile. "What do you say?"

"I say, let's go," Beca said with a smile of her own.

Chloe led Beca downstairs and to the kitchen. She stopped inside the door until everyone turned toward them. Chloe did a mental roll call and was satisfied that all the girls were there.

"Good, I'm glad you're all here," Chloe said. "We're putting you all on notice. Beca and I are going to be out all day, and you are not to bother us for any reason."

"Any reason?" Fat Amy asked.

"Like if the house is on fire," Beca said. "Or someone loses a limb, call us. Otherwise, don't. Got it?"

"Don't worry, Chloe," Stacie said. "I'll keep an eye on them. You two just enjoy your day."

"Thank you, Stacie," Chloe said with a big smile.

"Okay, losers," Beca said. "Listen to Stacie and try not to burn the house down."

There was a round of okays and got it. Chloe smiled and grabbed Beca's hand. Beca let Chloe lead her out to the redhead's car.

 **~zZz~ ~zZz~ ~zZz~**

"I'll have the tall stack of the buttermilk pancakes," Beca told the waitress. "With hash browns and coffee. Thank you."

"How would you like your eggs?" the waitress asked.

"No eggs," Beca said.

"And for you?" the waitress asked looking at Chloe.

"I'll have the egg white vegetable omelet," Chloe ordered. "With hash browns and, um, hot tea."

"Got it," the waitress said and left the table.

"So, what else do you have in store for us for _Chloe and Beca's Best Friends Day_?"

"Well, you got to choose where we had breakfast," Chloe said. "So, I get to choose our lunch spot."

"Okay," Beca said. "But what about the time in between?"

Chloe's smile grew wide as she looked at Beca. "Two words: Laser Tag."

"Oh, sweetie, why?" Beca asked.

"Because it's fun," Chloe said.

"Maybe for you," Beca said. "You're way too competitive and get too much of a thrill out of shooting me. I think you secretly want to kill me."

"Like I said, it's so much fun," Chloe said.

"Again, maybe for you," Beca retorted.

"Come on, Becs. Please?" Chloe pulled out the famous Chloe Beale pout, and Beca was helpless to resist.

"Fine," Beca said. "But, I get to choose what we do this afternoon."

"I know I'm going to regret it," Chloe said. "But, okay. You can pick this afternoon's activity."

Beca just smiled, and Chloe looked a little anxious.

 **~zZz~ ~zZz~ ~zZz~**

After breakfast, Chloe drove to the sports entertainment complex where they would be playing laser tag. She and Beca got suited up and were given their laser guns. Beca was on the Red team, while Chloe was on the Blue. They met their teammates and got ready to start their game.

As soon as they entered the 'battleground,' Beca went low and hid behind some boulders. Chloe rushed forward and found herself behind a wall. Chloe saw Beca's head pop up from her hiding place behind the boulders. She looked around and saw a hidden route so she could sneak up behind Beca.

Chloe waited, knowing Beca would pop up again. As soon as she saw that Beca was in the same place as before, she made her move. She had managed to make her way to within five feet of Beca before Beca was on the move.

Chloe continued to follow Beca until she could get a clear shot at her. She watched as Beca turned a corner and she hurriedly ran to the corner and raced around it, shouting "Aha!" expecting to see Beca standing there. Only Beca wasn't there. Chloe looked around and found Beca standing about two feet to her left, looking at her with a smug smile.

"Well, well, well," Beca said pointing her laser gun at Chloe. "What have we here? It's the ever elusive Chloe Beale."

"You'd better hurry and get it over with, Mitchell," Chloe said looking defeated.

"Oh, no, no, no," Beca said, taking two steps toward Chloe. "I am going to savor this moment. It will be the first time that I, Beca Effin' Mitchell, will have gotten the drop on you. I wonder if I should make it fast and painless, or slow and agonizing."

Beca tilted her head as if thinking about how she was going to tag Chloe.

"Think what you will, Beca," Chloe said. "But don't count me out yet. You should have shot me the minute you had the chance."

Beca let out a small laugh. "It's cute how you actually think you are going to get out of me shooting you. I have the upper hand here. I have the gun pointed at you. I have you cornered. I am about to have a win over you. And, what do you have?"

Chloe gave her a beaming smile and looked at her. "Backup!"

Suddenly, the light on Beca's vest lights up. She had been tagged.

"Fuck! How?" Beca asked with a shocked look on her face.

"Thanks, Joe," Chloe called out to her teammate.

Beca's head snapped up to see a guy behind a boulder to Chloe's right. She had been so focused on Chloe; she never saw the other guy.

"No, problem," the guy who shot Beca said as he ran off.

Chloe smugly walked over to Beca. She looked at Beca's vest and smiled. She reached her hand up and patted Beca's cheek. "Beca, Beca Beca. It's cute how you actually thought you could get the upper hand on me. Now, I'll see you after I've helped my team win this thing."

Chloe gave Beca a quick kiss on the cheek and hurried off in the direction her teammate Joe went. Beca sighed and made her way out of the game. She was sitting at a table in the waiting area when Chloe came rushing over.

"That was so much fun," Chloe said as she sat opposite Beca. "Even if I wasn't the one who actually tagged you, it was quite exhilarating watching that smug smile get wiped off your face."

"Yeah, whatever," Beca said and pushed a bottle of water over to Chloe.

"Thanks," Chloe said taking the water. "So, are you hungry yet? Because I've worked up a little bit of an appetite."

"I could eat," Beca said with a shrug.

"Great," Chloe said and stood up. "There's a really good pizza place near here. I thought we could grab a slice before we do whatever it is you want to do this afternoon. I don't want to eat a big lunch because we're going somewhere special for dinner."

"Somewhere special?" Beca asked. "And where might this somewhere special be?"

"You'll see," Chloe said. "First, we have to get through lunch and whatever activity you have planned for us."

"Fine," Beca said and stood and followed Chloe out to the car.

 **~zZz~ ~zZz~ ~zZz~**

"This pizza is really good," Beca said as she swallowed her last bite. "Why haven't you told me about this place before?"

"I don't know," Chloe said with a shrug. "It's kind of like my secret place, you know? A place with good pizza and no Bellas around."

"I get it," Beca said. "I love the girls, but sometimes it is nice to be away from them. Thanks for all this. Today has been fun. And I promise not to snitch on 'your' place to the girls. Although, you may find me here every so often."

"That's fine," Chloe said with a smile. "I think I'll survive if I come here and find you already here sometimes."

"If you're lucky, I might just invite you to come with me," Beca said and smiled. "So, what do you want to do this afternoon?"

"I thought you said you were choosing," Chloe said.

"I was, but what I had in mind is boring compared to laser tag."

"I'm sure it's not as boring as you're making it out to be."

"I need to, um. I can't believe I'm saying this. I need to go shopping. I have to find something nice to wear to my dad's faculty party, and I thought we could go shopping, and you could help me find something."

Chloe sat there unblinking for a moment.

"Chlo? You okay?"

"You," Chloe said pointing at Beca. "Want me," she said pointing back at herself. "To go shopping with you?" Again pointing at Beca.

"Um, yeah," Beca said slowly.

Chloe suddenly let out an excited squeal and jumped up and hugged Beca. "I'd love to go shopping with you."

"Great," Beca deadpanned.

Chloe pulled out of the hug and swatted Beca on the arm. "Oh, hush you. Are you done? I'm done. Let's go; we're burning daylight." Chloe let out another little squeal. "I can't believe you actually asked me to go shopping with you!"

"Oh, God! What did I just do to myself?" Beca whined as Chloe grabbed her hand and led her out of the pizza place.

 **~zZz~ ~zZz~ ~zZz~**

"So, it's dressy but not formal?" Chloe asked as she unbuckled her seat belt.

"Yeah," Beca responded as she got out of the car. She looked at Chloe across the roof and said, "My dad probably wants me to wear a dress. So, something that isn't too 'slutty' like when we're going to a club. Something more reserved and refined for a proper college faculty party."

"That's good," Chloe said as they walked across the parking lot to the mall entrance. "Gives me a lot to work with."

Beca let out a breath and shook her head. She really should have just done this on her own, but she didn't want to end the time she was spending with Chloe just yet.

"I want something in dark blue or black," Beca said.

"I guessed that already," Chloe mumbled as she looked around the mall. "Let's go this way," she said as she took Beca's hand. "There are more shops to check out."

Beca smiled and let Chloe lead her to wherever she wanted to go. Chloe pulled her into one store, and they started looking around.

Beca was just following Chloe and not paying much attention until something caught her eye. She smiled and walked over to look at a dress. She held it up as Chloe approached her.

"What about this one?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Beca, that's a plaid dress. It's cute, but you'll probably see two of the professors wearing that same dress. Do you really want to look like one of them?"

"Ew! God no!" Beca put the dress back on the rack with a grimace.

 **~zZz~ ~zZz~ ~zZz~**

"Try this one, this one, and this one," Chloe said handing the dresses to Beca over the dressing room door. "And let me see when you have one on."

Beca sighed. They had been at this for almost three hours. She never spends more than an hour in the mall and that hour included grabbing something to eat at the food court. Chloe dragged her in and out of countless dress shops, and Beca decided that she was buying one of these three dresses no matter what.

With a soft sigh, Beca hangs the three dresses on the back of the door and takes off her shoes, pants, and shirt. She grabs the first dress, which is just your basic 'little black dress' and puts it on.

"Hmm, not too bad," Beca said before opening the door to show Chloe.

Chloe looks up, and Beca looks good. "Not bad," Chloe said. "But let's see the other two before we decide."

Beca tried on the second dress and Chloe didn't like it. So, she put on the third dress and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Oh, my God," Beca whispered. "This looks...amazing."

She turned this way and that, checking out the dress from all angles. She smiled and opened the dressing room door to show Chloe.

Chloe was looking down at her phone when Beca stepped out. Beca stood directly in front of Chloe and cleared her throat.

Chloe looked up and back down and immediately back up again. Her breath caught in her throat.

"Wow!" is all Chloe could say as she gave Beca the once-over several times.

The dress was nothing spectacular just hanging on a hanger, but when you put it on Beca Mitchell, it became a whole new animal.

The dress was blue and had sequins that sparkled in the light. It was sleeveless and hit mid-thigh on Beca. It also hugged Beca's curves like it was made for her.

Chloe was staring at Beca's chest because the dress was a bit low cut and showed off a bit more than Chloe was expecting.

Beca used her hand to close Chloe's mouth and laughed. "From your reaction, I take it you like this dress."

Chloe just nodded. She didn't trust her voice to speak.

"I guess this is the one, then," Beca said before going back into the dressing room.

Chloe swallowed and fanned her flushed face with her hand. "Oh, my God," she whispered.

 **~zZz~ ~zZz~ ~zZz~**

After finding the perfect dress, Chloe decided Beca needed some new shoes to wear with it. Beca balked but went along with it. Chloe found the perfect pair and they were finally ready to leave.

The two friends were chatting when Chloe stopped and put her hand on Beca's so she would stop as well.

"What?" Beca asked.

"Shh, just listen."

Beca listened, and her eyes were as wide as Chloe's smile.

"Are you serious?" Beca asked with her mouth agape.

"Must be kismet," Chloe said and starting humming along. She pulled out her phone and pulled up her Instagram. When it came up, she started talking to her phone. "Can you hear that? The song in the background? I'm out shopping with Beca, and this song just started playing. This is the song that I heard Beca singing when I made her audition for the Bellas. And now, three years later, we're both still Bellas, and we are listening to the song that started it all."

Chloe held her phone so that Beca was in the shot. "Say something, Becs."

"Really," Beca deadpanned. "Can you believe this right now? They decide to play _Titanium_ right as we're leaving. Unbelievable."

Chloe took over and said, "We have to go now because we have special dinner plans and we still have to go home and change. I'm sure I'll be chatting with you all later. Byeeee!"

"You were serious?" Beca asked. "About the dinner plans, I mean."

"Yes," Chloe said. "I told you this was going to an all-day affair."

 **~zZz~ ~zZz~ ~zZz~**

The two friends arrive back at the Bellas house. "You should wear your new outfit," Chloe said as they entered the house. "That way, you'll feel more comfortable in it at your dad's faculty party."

"As much as I hate to admit it," Beca said. "You're right. What time do we need to leave?"

"We have a little over an hour before we have to go," Chloe said.

"Okay," Beca said. "I'm going to shower and get ready."

"Hey, Chlo?" Stacie called from the living room.

"I'll come and get you when I'm ready," Chloe told Beca as she turned toward the living room.

Beca went upstairs, and Chloe entered the living room to find Stacie sitting on the sofa. Chloe sat next to her.

"What's up, Stace?"

"I just wanted to know how your day was going," Stacie said.

"It's been pretty great," Chloe said with a big smile.

"Have you told her yet?"

"Oh," Chloe said. "Um, I'm not sure about telling her now."

"What?!" Stacie sat up straight and looked at Chloe. "Why not?"

"I'm, um, I'm scared," Chloe said. "What if she doesn't really feel the same way about me?"

"Chlo," Stacie said and took Chloe by the shoulders. "She does. Trust me. We all can see it."

Chloe just looked down and didn't say anything.

"Did you read Beca's horoscope this morning?" Stacie asked.

"No," Chloe said quietly.

Stacie held the newspaper in front of her and read, " _Something you have been waiting for will fall into your lap today_. I think you are the something she's been waiting for."

"Does it really say that?" Chloe asked as she looked at the paper in Stacie's hand.

"Here, read it for yourself," Stacie said and handed Chloe the paper.

Chloe took it and read it. She smiled.

"I think it's time one of you picked up your tits and made it official," Stacie said.

"You're right," Chloe said.

Chloe jumped up and ran out of the living room and up the stairs. She continued until she was at Beca's door. She knocked lightly and opened the door. She hurried up the steps to find Beca standing next to her bed wrapped in a towel.

"Everything okay, Chlo?" Beca asked.

"Yes," Chloe said and took a step toward Beca.

"Watch out for the-"

Chloe tripped over some shoes and fell into Beca. Beca grabbed her to keep her from falling, and she ended up sitting on her bed with Chloe in her lap. The two looked at each other in surprise.

"Are you okay?" Beca asked.

"I'm, uh, I'm fine," Chloe said. She smiled when she realized she was sitting on Beca's lap. "I, uh, I'm-"

Chloe couldn't form a complete sentence. She could only stare into Beca's eyes.

"Chlo?" Beca asked quietly.

Chloe put her hand on Beca's cheek and waited. Beca did not pull away, so Chloe moved in slowly and joined their lips. Beca let out a tiny moan and pulled Chloe closer to her. The kiss was sweet and left both girls feeling giddy.

Beca pulled out of the kiss and giggled. "Sorry, sorry," Beca said. "I just can't believe we kissed."

"I'm sorry," Chloe said. "I thought you wanted it."

"I did," Beca said. "I've just been thinking all day that I wanted to kiss you."

"Really?" Chloe asked. "I've been thinking it about for a while. And when I read my horoscope this morning, I decided that today was the day I was going to do something about it." Chloe took a deep breath. "I have to tell you something. I'm in love with you."

Beca's eyes widened, and she looked at Chloe's face to see if she was joking. "You are?"

"Yes, I am," Chloe said.

"I'm in love with you, too," Beca said with a big smile. Beca leaned in and kissed Chloe again. She pulled back and looked at Chloe. "Wait. What exactly did your horoscope say?"

"That today was the day I would feel my true love's kiss," Chloe said.

"So, why did we do all that other stuff?" Beca asked. "We could have started with this."

"I just wanted to have a perfect day with my true love before we kissed," Chloe said blushing slightly.

"Huh," Beca said. "I wonder what mine said?"

"It said, something you have been waiting for will fall into your lap today," Chloe said. "I checked yours, too."

Beca looked down at Chloe sitting in her lap and laughed. "Well, I guess both our horoscopes came true today."

Chloe smiled and pulled Beca into a deep kiss. They pulled apart, and Chloe laid her forehead against Beca's.

"I need to start checking my horoscope more often," Beca said. "We could have been doing this months ago."

* * *

 **Full prompt: Chloe reads her horoscope, and it's so good she sets out on an adventurous day to see if it can be made true. She drags Beca along but doesn't tell Beca what the horoscope was. In the end, it said she would feel true loves kiss, which she tells Beca after they kissed. Beca asks why they did all the other stuff, and Chloe tells her, she just wanted to have a perfect day with her true love.**


End file.
